Forever Yours
by DeeKaui
Summary: COMPLETE Kao is a girl struggling to keep her horrible family secret from the rest of the world. But will the new boy at school named Kenshin help her break down walls? Will Kao and Kenshin ever be able to overcome the hardships?
1. Prologue

_The small child lay shivering under the sheets of her make-shift bed for the night. Her large blue eyes were wide awake and she was crying. Her raven hair was delicately tied up in a silk ribbon that matched her eyes and lay knotted on the tear stained pillow. As the flaming tears rolled down her gentle cheeks, she lay there, trying her best to stay still. But the noises coming from the next room kept her scared, trembling, and awake. _

_She had been sleeping there, silently on the couch of her family's meager one-bedroom apartment, and all of a sudden she heard a familiar noise. Her mother's crying and pleading from the next room. Slowly the child rose from under her covers and gently started creeping out of the room and towards the noises. Before exiting the dark room, she looked over to her younger brother who lay silently under his sheets. He was deep in sleep and obviously wasn't wakened by the muffled noises and shrieks coming from the adjacent bedroom. She was scared, and wanted someone to hold onto, but she didn't want to scare her baby brother so she silently crept past him._

_No more than 6 years of age, she found herself imagining her worst nightmares coming to life, but her will kept her feet moving towards her mother's cries of pain. Could she help her? She didn't know, but she wouldn't lay there listening to the pain in her mother's voice, trying to ignore it. _

_Her little body was torn between the fear in her mind and the aching of her mother's cries of pain that wrenched her heart. Slowly she crept out of the small dark living room where she had laid down to sleep on the old couch. The room was dark, and she had to wait a few seconds before her eyes could adjust to the dark. Still crying, and wiping the tears from her face, she began to walk. She didn't know why she crept so stealthily except for the fact that she was terrified of what she would find. Carefully, silently and without a cry for her mother, she kept walking. The entire house was dark, except for the hallway light, which she used to not bump into the furniture. Her soft feet were stinging from the cold floor beneath her, but she kept walking towards the noises. Her heart was swollen with fear but the fear for her mother overpowered her and she kept moving. _

_As she got closer to the small bedroom, she noticed the door was slightly drawn closed, but it wasn't shut or locked. Her heart pounding in her chest, she reached out with all her strength and nudged open the feeble wooden door and as it creaked from its hinges she quietly said, before even really looking, "Mommy?" Her voice was caught her throat and yet still made past her lips as a whisper. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and she gasped in horror, shock, and confusion. The sight in front of her shook her to the very core, as her navy eyes widened in terror. Her mother was on the bed, naked, while her belligerently drunk father was standing over her, choking her. Both his large hands were wrapped around her mother's fragile neck and the demonic expression on his face horrified the child. Her mother's face was pale and even in the dark room, the child could see the expression of terror twisted in her mother's features as she looked up to her husband, pleading with him to let her go. Choking and gasping for air, she was crying and violently gagging for her next breath. As the child had called out her mother, she now stood frozen in shock while her father, startled by his young daughter's entrance, quickly let go of his wife. The woman grabbed her clothing, crying and scared, and without a single glance towards her daughter, she ran passed her and into the bathroom to dress. _

_Finding herself alone with the terrifying man in front of her the child ran out of the room. Not knowing where to shelter herself, she did the only thing she could. She ran to the only place that felt warm and safe enough. She ran back to her "bed" and hid under the covers. Sobbing she began to pray. She prayed silently in her head and turned her back to the entrance of the room burying her face into the couch. She heard footsteps creeping towards the room, towards her, but knew it wasn't her mother. She prayed harder, covering her little mouth with her tiny hands so that her sobbing wouldn't escape her lips to be heard by the tyrant now making his way to her. 'Maybe he didn't see me, maybe if I lie here quietly he'll go away…please go away…please don't hurt me or my mommy…please God help us…where are you God? Why do you let this happen to us?' She pleaded over and over again in her mind, the tears beginning to again stain her face as she tried her best to bury herself under the sheets and push herself into the couch. Maybe she could disappear from this world? Maybe she could be somewhere else? But no, she was in that dark and the painfully silent room, scared as the footsteps crept closer. 'Where's mommy? Why won't she come out and help me?' She dared not utter a sound except for the muffled sobs that managed to escape her lips. She felt the presence in the doorway of the living room, feeling his intense gaze on her small back and head. She was too scared to turn towards her father but mentally she pleaded with him. 'Daddy, please I'm sorry' she thought, 'Please go away, I won't tell anyone, I swear. God please help me'. Slowly, as if someone had answered her pleads, the figure retreated. She heard the footsteps head back towards the bedroom and finally everything fell silent once more. _

_Eventually the tears subsided and she once again fell asleep, her dreams taking her far away from the heartbreaking situation of her family._

_End Prologue_

**Hi, please be so kind as to review this. It's my first fanfic ever, and I am so excited about it! I've written several other short stories, but this is my first with these wonderful characters! It's not entirely in keeping with the setting and time of the Rouroni Kenshin series as you can plainly read, but I love the characters and wanted set them in a modern, urban environment. Of course I wanted to keep the character's mentalities relatively the same, hence why Kaoru was depicted to be as brave even as a small child. I know some you will hate the fact that I made her father an abusive, alcoholic, but trust me, it's got potential, and I won't let you guys down!**

**Also, I know this was pretty short, but the 'inspiration' just sort of came to me all at once and I was inclined to write it this way. I love details, much like Hemmingway wrote, but Of course there will be more chapters up shortly, but I could use some feedback from you guys!**

**Arrigato mina-san! **


	2. Do I have to go home?

Chapter 1

**Do I have to go home?**

It was a beautiful, sunny, and pleasantly warm day. The breeze was strong enough to rustle some fallen leaves on the ground and blow them past the two young girls walking home from school. Each dressed smartly in their school uniforms, the girls were a picture of youth, naiveté, and beauty. Misao, the shorter and louder of the two girls, was a ball of energy. Her smile and electric personality could lighten anyone's gloomy mood and she was a constant reminder of why we all love our best friends in the first place! Kaoru, the taller of the two was as beautiful as she was innocent. Never the one to pass someone by in need, her big blue eyes radiated warmth and humility. Her hair was always the same, tied up in a simple pony tail and held in place by a single ribbon. All the other students could never understand why Kaoru wouldn't let her silky, beautiful hair down at least sometimes. When Misao wanted to torture her friend, or simply jolt her out of one of her silent, gloomy moods, she would suddenly pull one end of the ribbon, causing Kaoru's midnight tresses to tumble down her back and around her delicate face. Of course this only helped to fuel Kaoru's explosive temper, and Misao would find herself being smacked suddenly upside her head, while Kaoru would try to quickly retain her hair back into her ponytail.

Despite it all, Kaoru loved the company of her best friend, and valued their short walks to and from school. The girls had known each other for a long time and were practically joined at the hip. The entire student body thought that they were sisters, or cousins, or somehow related, because they were so alike and attune to one another. Kaoru's pleasant and approachable personality won her many friends and admirers, but her shy nature only allowed her to open to Misao. Kaoru wondered who she could ever talk to about everything if she didn't know Misao. How grateful she was for her friend!

"So Kaoru, do you want to come over to my house later? We could do some assignments together and then just hang out?" Misao asked.

"Ah…sorry Misao, dad's acting up again, and I don't want to leave Mom home alone with him" Kaoru solemnly answered. Although she wished with every fiber of her soul that she could just go over to Misao's home! The family was always so welcoming and friendly of Kaoru, that she never felt out of place or awkward.

"Oh, sorry to hear that Kaoru. Hey! How come you didn't tell me this is happening again!" Misao asked a bit angrily, but more hurt. Her friend always told her everything, and keeping secrets from each other was not expected…no matter what!

Sigh "Sorry Misao, you know it's nothing I really like talking about. Besides he starts his shit practically every other month, you'd never be able to keep up with his crap. I'd rather not even think about it". But how couldn't she think about it? She was heading back to that hell-hole house of hers! What would she find broken and shattered this time? Furniture? Bottles? Dishes? _'That monster had better not have hit Mom again' _she thought.

Misao noticed her friend deep in thought and the worried expression on her face, so she decided not to push on with the topic. Besides her turn was coming up in the road and she knew it was time to bid farewell to her friend until the next morning.

"Well then, give me a call later if you can girly. And if anything happens, please don't be afraid to call me. Promise?" -she asked turning to her friend.

"I promise Misao…thanks" the girl replied smiling graciously.

"Okay! Till tomorrow then, see-yah!"- and the ball of energy was off, practically skipping down the road that lead towards her happy home.

Kaoru stood there momentarily looking at her friend walking away and wondered to herself, _'I wonder what it's like to be happy to go home for once?'_

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and began walking towards her own home only she set a slower pace this time. She was in no hurry!

'_God, I don't wanna go home! Damit why can't we be like everyone else, and have a normal family. Why does this shit happen to us? Argh...' _She could just imagine her gloomy home as she would walk through it in a few minutes. It would be dark, and smell of throw-up as usual. Her mother tried her very best to keep the small place neat and orderly, but _'that damn man could never keep it that way. He always ruins everything for us. Why? What did we ever do to deserve this?'_

"Shit, do I have to go home?" she mumbled as she slid her key in the lock.

Kaoru thought of all the times she walked through the doors and found her father sitting alone in the darkened living room. He only looked up only momentarily to observe her pass the room's door as she made her way straight towards the back of the small apartment to the bedroom. She would never know what to expect opening that wooden door to the room. Sometimes it'd be her Mom, asleep, trying to rest for her night shift at the restaurant. Sometimes, she'd be just sitting there against the wall, crouched on the floor crying. There would be cosmetics bottles smashed on the floor, the contents staining the walls. Kaoru hated seeing her mother cry, but her mother always insisted that Kaoru and her younger never let their situation break them. Kaoru remembered her mother always saying _'don't cry, don't you two cry. You two are stronger than this and you'll have better lives for yourselves. Be strong and know that I love you no matter what'._ She would always go next to her and ask her mom _'What happened Mom, did he hit you again?' _As if she needed to ask. Of course he had hit her. Her eyes blackened, or lips split, or bruises on her arms. He had even cut her once, causing a horrible scar on her mother arm. _'You're a fucking MONSTER' _she had yelled to him. Her sweet, beautiful mother, what did she do to deserve a man like this?

For as long as Kaoru could remember her family was like this. Her father, a distant, troubled man who drowned whatever pain he had in alcohol. No one knew why. He had a beautiful, gracious, and dutiful wife. A daughter that as smart as she was beautiful, and a son who had a heart of gold. But he still drank. He drank night and day and Kaoru wasn't even sure if her father knew what day it was. It was always darkness to him. He would hide in the darkness of the living room and take his drinks quietly not wanting anyone to disturb him. His still loving and caring wife would try her best to have her husband eat even a morsel of food so he wouldn't drink and starve himself to oblivion. He would take a few bites, and order her away.

"Leave me alone damnit, I want to be alone! Turn off that fucking light, it's hurting my eyes!" he would spit at her, barely able to open his bloodshot eyes.

'_He always wants to be alone, maybe he hates us?' _Kaoru would reason. _'Why else would a man not even want to see his wife and kids?'_

Kaoru would dutifully complete all her assignments for school, help her younger brother Yahiko finish his work, and check it over for him.

She adored her younger brother, and although they fought likes cats and dogs at times, they were close! She wouldn't tolerate any of the older boys trying to push him around, but he would always tell her to stay out it.

Kaoru's mom worked not too far from their home, and would thankfully walk to work while it was still day out. Kaoru always looked out for everyone she loved dearly and worried when her mother would step out for work. She was a manager at a local restaurant and her salary was enough to sustain the family of four. They weren't on the streets, but they weren't exactly in the lap of luxury.

After completing her work for the evening, Kaoru would fix two plates of food, and she and Yahiko would quietly eat while watching the small television in the room. Since they all practically shared the room with each other, Kaoru managed to get her own bed in one corner of the room. Her mother and Yahiko would sleep in another, larger, bed against the other corner of room. It was small, but she never felt cramped.

As night approached Kaoru would always be worried about if her father would stumble into the room asking, and demanding, money for booze.

'_We don't have any money dad' _they would plead, just wishing he would shut up and go away.

'_Call your mother at work damnit. That bitch is always hiding MY money from ME. Who does she think she is? How dare she treat ME like a dog!' _he would order.

Sigh. She lay down to sleep. Looking up at the ceiling she would imagine herself somewhere else. Closing her eyes, she would imagine a happier version of her life. Not with clothes, or cars, or anything like that, but with a loving family.

Slowly she started to surrender to sleep. _'I guess he won't bother us tonight. Maybe mom already gave him money before she left. Or maybe he's passed out. Or maybe…he's dead'._

_End Chapter 1_

**So how did you guys like it? Please send your reviews. I look forward to reading them. I know it's going a bit slowly, and I can already imagine some of you going "where is Kenshin? Sano? Megumi?" Well no worries, they're coming! I wanted to slowly unravel the hardships of Kaoru and her family. The rest of the story and basically her personality depends on her hardships as a child. I promise to pick up the pace a bit, and that's mainly why I left out the obvious details, such as describing Misao or Yahiko any further. **


	3. New Student, Same Problems

Chapter 2

**New Student, Same Problems**

Kaoru and Misao conducted their daily ritual of walking slowly to school together. Both girls were rambling about random happenings in and out of school. Kaoru was careful to make sure not to talk at great lengths about the situation in her house. Her Mom had purchased a new home for the small family. It wasn't far from the one bedroom they once rented, but it was something to call their own. Kaoru didn't have to share a room and actually had some sense of privacy. She could lock herself in her room and forget about the situation right outside her door. She had left for school just as her mom was getting home and climbing into bed in her own room. It never took long for Kaoru to wake up and shower and get ready. Always punctual, her Mom didn't ever have to worry about her daughter missing a day of school. That was at least one thing Kaoru didn't want her mom to have to worry about. Kaoru awoke Yahiko who didn't have to be in school until later, but had a bad habit of always being late. She walked quickly down the stairs and past the living room on her way out knowing that her father was either passed out inside or sitting in the dark drunk and contemplating how to get his next bottle. _Sigh "Are things ever going to change for us?" _She opened the front door and closed it behind her, locking it quickly, and instantly taking a deep breath in of the fresh air around her. It was good to get away from home, even if it was for a few hours, and even if it was only school. At least she didn't have to think about that stuff when she was around friends.

Misao noticed her friend was a bit out of it and inquired, "Kaoru, are you okay? You look a bit lost. Everything cool at home?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Kaoru quickly responded "Huh…oh…YEAH! Hehe…I'm fine…I was thinking about some upcoming papers for school and other stuff". She plastered a big smile on her face and looked at Misao almost pleading with her not to inquire further. She had made it a habit of always putting on her best smile for everyone outside her home. It really was no one's business what happened inside her home, and she certainly didn't want any pity from anyone, including her friends. Just the fact that they cared and were good to her was enough.

Misao got the hint and quickly changed the subject as they approached the gates to their high school.

Walking inside the school yard they could see the droves of other students who were all standing in their own little groups chatting endlessly away before the bell for first period chimed.

However, today seemed a bit extra special. All the students were particularly charged about something as the energy around the yard was higher than usual.

The girls walked a bit further and noticed a tall figure standing in front of them. Knowing full well the only person that could ever tower over everyone else like that, the girls both walked up happily and greeted Sano.

"Hey Sano, what's up? What's everyone so excited about huh?" asked Misao.

Sano turned to greet both girls with a grin on his face and nothing but mischief in his eyes. He was a senior and a very active and popular jock. A nice guy deep down, but a bit cocky and arrogant on the surface. They had been friends for a while and had met initially in school. It had been so long since they had known each other that none of them really remembered how they actually came to be such good friends.

"Yo you two, what took you so long? There's some interesting news floating around school" he replied while smiling smugly.

"Oh, what's up? What's the news" Kaoru asked Sano.

"Well from what I hear, there's some new guy starting today. Supposedly he's a big shot and a few of the girls that seen him around town are telling everyone about how _CUTE _he is. Not to mention that he was driving a _very sweet_ looking BMW. Whatever, if he's a jerk off I'll just have to pound him into his place" Sano replied stressing his point.

Both girls stood there for a moment digesting the news and of course Sano's last comments. _"New guy? Driving a BMW? Must be some rich arrogant jerk. Great just what we need, another asshole to add to the bunch" _Kaoru thought.

Misao spoke to up first, "Well I think that's pretty cool. I can't wait to see what he looks like. Did he show up yet?"

"Nah, why else do think everyone's hangin' around. There're all waiting for him to show up so they can get a look at him…morons!" Sano answered.

"Keh, sounds like someone's afraid that the new guys gonna' take their spot light away" Kaoru teased. "Besides, what are YOU doin' out here if not waiting for the new guy to show up?"

She looked at Misao with a smile and both girls looked evilly at their tall friend.

"Oh shut the hell up Kaoru. I'm not waiting to see what he's driving or whatever. I just wanna' know what the guy looks like in case I have to pound on him later. You know how these new guys need to prove themselves and I just need to make sure he doesn't overstep himself". Sano closed his eyes and crossed his arms looking like an absolutely stubborn child.

"Yeah, whatever you say Sano" Kaoru teased, as she nudged Misao and both girls started to chuckle.

Just then Kaoru noticed a break in the constant chatter around them, and turned around to see what was going on. Everyone was looking towards the entrance of the large school yard and at the silver BMW Z3 that pulled up.

"Oh great, his highness has arrived" Kaoru mumbled as she awaited the occupant of the car to reveal himself.

As if moving in slow motion, the car door opened soon after the engine stopped and a figure made its way out.

Kaoru had a pretty good view since they stood on some of the stairs leading up the main entrance of the school and saw the figure come into focus. Long, thick red hair! _"What's up with that hair" _Kaoru thought. She heard gasps and sighs of awe coming from all around her as the rest of the student body (mostly the girls) caught sight of the new guy. He moved slowly from the car, and started walking towards the school gates and made his way into the yard. Now Kaoru could see him even better. He was wearing perfect fitting blue jeans and a white T-shirt that accentuated his toned and muscular torso. His clothes weren't baggy but he didn't look like he tried very hard to look put together. He was a medium build, shorter than Sano, but he had so much presence. He carried his car keys in one hand and a notebook in the other hand and strode confidently past onlookers and outright gawkers, making his way through the yard. He smiled slightly at anyone who made eye contact with him.

Kaoru stood there a bit transfixed until she caught herself with her mouth slightly open and staring at the guy. She quickly composed herself and pretended that she wasn't really looking at him and tried to get Misao's attention.

"Come on Misao, we gotta' get inside before the bell. The rest of these idiots are gonna' start tryin to cram themselves through the doors all at on!" she tugged on Misao's arm as she turned in the opposite direction of the new guy that was still making his way through the crowd.

"Oh wow…" Misao sighed "…he's cute!"

Kaoru simply rolled her eyes and proceeded to drag Misao past Sano who had taken one look at the new guy and turned his face, closing his eyes and still keeping his arms crossed across his chest.

"See ya later Sano" Kaoru said as she passed her friend still dragging Misao behind her.

"Yeah, later you two" Sano replied as he rejoined his group of jocks who were also sizing up the new guy.

The two girls managed to make their way into the school and started walking slowly towards their first period class.

Misao spoke up "God Kaoru, you don't think he was cute? I think so, I mean no one's cuter than Aoshi, but this guy has a good fighting chance".

"Umm Misao, perhaps I should mention to _Mr. Aoshi _how you were practically ogling the new guy at school. Let's get his opinion on that huh?" Kaoru teased as she purposely ignored her friend's question.

"Ah! No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean…ah…well you know…he's good looking…BUT NO ONE IS BETTER LOOKING THAN MY AOSHI" Misao beamed about her much older boyfriend.

"Yeah, whatever" Kaoru replied as the girls walked into the empty classroom.

"Damn Kaoru, we're the first one's here! Everyone's gonna' think we're geeks or something. Why didn't you just let me stand outside a bit longer?" Misao asked a bit irritated.

"I don't care! Besides, you just wanted to see the new and have a good look at him didn't you?" Kaoru asked teasing once more.

"Shut up Kaoru!" Misao squealed in exasperation. But then her eyes suddenly shot back at Kaoru with a wicked look. "You were checkin' him out too, and practically drooling when he got outta' that hot little car of his. DON'T DENY IT! I SAW YOU!" Misao said as she grinned at her friend.

"Bah, you're outta' your mind, I was just lookin' to see what the big deal was. And trust me, there's no need for a big deal. He's not all that" Kaoru shot back. _"Liar, you thought he was cute, why else did you practically run away from him when he was walking up in the same direction?" _Kaoru thought to herself.

Just as Misao was about to continue their little discussion, the bell chimed and the rest of the students started filing into the classroom. Soon everyone was seated as the English professor in front of them was preparing to start his lesson plan when the second bell chimed.

Soon the lecture was disrupted by a knock at the door as the principal entered the room. Kaoru looked up from her notebook and saw he wasn't alone. The new guy followed the portly man inside the classroom and stood facing the class looking around at everyone.

After the principal and their English teacher exchanged a few quiet words to themselves, they turned to face the rest of the students who were now whispering about the new guy.

Their principal started, "Class, I'd to introduce Mr. Kenshin Himura to you. He is a new student that has just started today and is relatively new to this area. I trust you will make his first day a pleasant one…"

Kaoru didn't even bother listening to the rest of her principal's babble. She was too busy staring up at the new guy in front of her. _"Kenshin Himura…Kenshin. What's up with his eyes?" _Kaoru tilted her face to the side slightly in amazement as she noticed his eyes for the first time. They were a soft purple and as he kept glancing around the room they seemed to shine brighter and darker with hints of amber around the edges as the light reflected in them. _"Well they're weird, but so pretty at the same time. He must be so damn arrogant to be so good looking". _She noticed that he looked at her for a moment and without too much emotion across his features, he looked away. _"She strikes out! God, he didn't even look at me for more than a second. Well I guess he's after bigger and better. Probably one of the bimbo cheerleaders. Yup, he seems like that type". _

Just then the principal finished his rambling and their English professor invited Kenshin say a little something about himself while he was standing in front of his new peers.

Without missing a beat, Kenshin smiled slightly and looked at the class and simply replied "What do you want to know?"

There were whispers shooting up from all around the room when finally a girl from the back of the room asked "Are you single?" The room erupted into laughter and the girl quickly had a feverous blush across her face.

Kaoru rolled her eyes _"Idiot!" _as she inquisitively looked back at Kenshin.

He smiled a little more and looked the young lady who asked the question right in the eye and simply replied "Yes".

The girl grinned a bit to herself as did the rest of the girls in the room. The principal cleared his throat in a vain attempt to try and calm the students, and Kaoru looked over to her right to see her friend Misao. When she looked over she saw that Misao was smiling to herself and as soon as the girls made eye contact Kaoru simply mouthed "Dumb ass" to her. Misao leaned in a bit to Kaoru and whispered "You've a chance then!" as she leaned back into her seat and gave Kaoru a wicked grin.

Twitching her eyebrows, Kaoru rolled her eyes as she directed her attention once more to the front of the room. She sure wished she hadn't because she instantly made eye contact with the red-headed cutie who was looking at her and smiling. Not knowing what to make of it, she simply frowned, unconsciously blushing, and went back to looking down at her notes.

Their English teacher had Kenshin take a seat a few rows away from Kaoru, but even with other students between them, Kaoru could almost feel him staring at her as he did before.

Class ended without too much fuss and the students began to slowly collect their books and walk out. A small group of girls however lingered getting he opportunity to ask Kenshin a few more questions.

Misao and Kaoru were packing their belongings and still looking over the assignment the professor had handed out and managed to hear the conversation.

"So where are you from Kenshin?" one of them asked, giggling at the same time.

Kenshin seemed a little shocked at first, adjusted to the sudden attention quickly and slyly grinned at the girl "Originally from California in the US, we just moved here".

There were instantly gasps of excitement at the news that the new, very cute guy was from the US.

Another one spoke up, "How do you have such nice hair?"

"Oh god!" Kaoru said loudly and soon realized a bit too loudly. She saw Kenshin and the other girls look her way and quickly looked down at her notebook and then at Misao speaking loudly enough for them to hear again "ah…look at how much work we have for this class, damn!" Misao caught the drift and looked sympathetically at her friend. _"Shit, he heard me. Those bimbo's!" _She caught herself and wondered why she was so upset at Kenshin divulging so much attention towards the pathetic group of girls.

Kenshin noticed the two other girls in the room, and lingered with his gaze towards the taller one with long black hair. _"She's cute, different, but cute"._

"Ah…haha…well, it's genetic I guess" Kenshin replied visibly trying to walk away from the pack of girls.

"Well ladies, I will see you all later. I have to run to my second class now" he quickly added as the girls were visibly distressed at his leaving.

"What's your next class Kenshin" one of them asked quickly.

"Ah…I think it's History" he replied walking past Kaoru and Misao who were now ready to head off towards their next class.

"_History? With me? Shit!" _thought Kaoru.

Kenshin disappeared out the door and Kaoru quickly looked at Misao who was already looking at her and smiling.

"Uh, shut up Misao. Don't say a single word".

The rest of the day went by quickly. Although much to Kaoru's dismay all of her classes were with the very new and popular Kenshin Himura. They didn't sit near each other or even talk to each other, but whenever they would make eye contact Kaoru felt odd. He wouldn't stare at her, but just that fact that his eyes glanced over her made her shiver, and she couldn't understand why. She dared not tell Misao for the simple fact that she'd be ridiculed the rest of the semester about it.

Even during the lunch break Kaoru caught a glance at Kenshin as he made his way through the cafeteria. Other groups of girls practically begging him to sit next to them, but he politely declined.

She saw him walk towards the guys' table and knew he'd run into Sano. _"I pray he's not a jerk. Especially for his own well being. Sano has no patience!" _Kaoru thoughtas she saw Kenshin disappear in the crowd.

As the final class ended, Kaoru and Misao sauntered out of the school. They saw Sano outside and walked up to briefly speak with him.

"Hey Sano, what's new?" Kaoru asked as both girls walked up.

Sano seemed to be in a good mood and turned to them smiling "Oh hi there you two, I spoke to that new guy, Kenshin Himura."

"I thought you didn't like him Sano? You didn't beat him up right!" Kaoru inquired.

"Oi, why so worried Missy?" Sano chuckled as Misao and him glanced at the blushing Kaoru.

"Ah, if you two are done now. I was just wondering if you got your big gorilla-self in trouble for beating up some poor new guy!" Kaoru shot back.

Sano and Misao both laughed a bit as Kaoru got more frustrated. Just as she was about to pound on Sano, Misao spoke up "So what happened with Kenshin?"

That relieved some tension from Kaoru as she regained her composure once more and was interested in Sano's response to the question.

"Well the guy ain't that bad. He came over looking for some relief from the swarm of girls that were following him around during lunch break and just drifted toward our table. He sat and we basically talked about some general crap, and the guys actually pretty cool".

"Hmm, maybe you can introduce him to Kaoru now" Misao quipped.

"Oh please, who cares, he's just some spoilt rich kid lookin' to get popular and get a few bimbo girlfriends. I want nothing to do with him!" Kaoru spat back.

"Oi Missy, he isn't that bad you know. I mean I don't know the guy that well, but we mainly spoke about sports and other crap. He didn't even mention the girls or sound like an arrogant jerk for all the money he seems to have. He was actually pretty cool". The last part even Sano sounded surprised at!

"Whatever, I don't care Sano" Kaoru hissed. "He's probably not a jerk off, but it's not my concern".

Just then Sano looked past the two girls and waved his arm above his head and yelled "Oi, over here!" Kaoru and Misao both turned to see who Sano was waving towards and much to Kaoru's disbelief it was Kenshin walking towards them.

A small, inaudible gasp escaped Kaoru as she mentally smacked herself for being so nervous. Her stomach was twisted in a million knots and she found herself getting weaker as Kenshin approached them. _"Damnit, what's wrong with me. It's just a stupid guy. Pretend he's another Sano! Yeah! That should help…ep..nope, didn't help. He's definitely no Sano!"_

"Hey Kenshin, meet some friends of mine" Sano boomed.

Kenshin smiled warmly and greeted Sano. He stood next to Sano and was facing Kaoru and Misao.

"This is Misao aka Midget. She's looks little but she's very fiery so don't get on her bad side" Sano chuckled.

"I am not a midget Sano! And you better be scared, cause I can kick your ass all over this school!" Misao grumbled.

"Nice to meet you Misao" Kenshin smiled as he shook hands with the girl causing her to calm down a bit and smile back at Kenshin.

"Same here Kenshin, I hope you liked our school" Misao added sweetly.

"Hehe, yeah, it's not so bad" Kenshin added as he turned his attention to the now very quiet Kaoru.

"And this is another very hot-headed friend of mine, Kaoru aka Missy!" Sano chirped.

Kenshin held out his hand and looked Kaoru right in the eyes and said "Nice to meet you Kaoru" still extending his hand towards her.

"Ah…yeah…hi…nice to meet you too…Kenshin" she barely stammered out as she awkwardly shook hands with him. _"I am so pathetic! _

"You're in practically all of my classes I noticed, maybe I could bum some notes off of you to catch up?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

"_Oh God, his voice is so smooth…and deep…and sexy….what the hell am I thinking! He just asked me for notes, not my hand in marriage…get a hold of yourself girl!"_

"Uh, yeah sure…anytime" she responded, instantly regretting her words. "_Nope THAT didn't sound desperate! Stupid, stupid, stupid_"

"Ah well...it's time for us to go…come on Misao…bye Sano, nice meeting you Kenshin…bye!" Kaoru practically dragged Misao away and started walking quickly. A bit too quickly because as soon as she a got a few feet away from Kenshin and Sano, with Misao still behind her, Kaoru tripped over her feet and went crashing to the ground.

Kenshin saw the whole thing the only thing that came out of this mouth before he ran over to the girl was "Shit!"

All three hovered over Kaoru who was now not only nursing a bruised knee but also her bruised ego. _"I am such a klutz, God…why me?"_

Kenshin bent down next to her and placed a hand on her arm asking "Are you okay Kaoru that was quite a fall? Anything feel broken?"

"_Awww, he looks genuinely worried about me…no, no, no…he just feels sorry for the stupid little dumbass girl that trips over her own feet. Damnit all!"_

"Hey missy, you okay there?" Sano inquired.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Misao asked.

As if suddenly brought back to reality Kaoru looked up at the three people looking very distressed over her.

"Ah…yea…ummm…I'm okay. It's not bad…I'm not hurt or anything" she said as she quickly tried to regain some composure and stand up.

She tried to stand up quickly but as soon as she tried to spring up to her feet, her throbbing knee brought her right back down. But this time Kenshin caught her putting his other arm around her before she collapsed again and steadied her as he slowly rose up with her.

"I think it'll be sore, can you walk?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Kaoru winced in pain as she put her body weight on her feet and pain instantly shot through her knee. "Ah yeah, of course, it was just a stupid little fall. I'm fine, no worries. I'll just walk it off" Kaoru replied noticing that she was still being held by Kenshin. _"Oh shit! Okay, don't blush Kaoru, DO NOT BLUSH!"_

"Kaoru I think your knee is worse than it may seem. You can hardly stand up on your own" Misao said sounding very concerned for her friend.

Instantly Kaoru broke free from Kenshin and steadied herself on her own two feet. "No Misao, its fine. I can handle it!" Kaoru said as she felt embarrassed by her display of weakness.

"Ah Missy, don't try to act so tough, if you're hurt than we can help you home. No point in making the injury worse by hobbling home on your own" Sano added with a smug tone.

"Hobble! I am FINE! It was a small fall. I can walk on my own thank you very much" Kaoru stated getting angrier by the minute.

Kenshin stood watching the dark haired girl argue with his tall new friend in amazement. _"She's pretty tough!" _He noticed her hair was in a high pony tail held up by a dark blue ribbon but some strands were framing her face.

Kaoru noticed the intense stare that Kenshin was giving her and turned her attention from Misao and Sano and looked at Kenshin. "What! What are you looking at? I am fine you know" she barked at him.

Kenshin raised his hands and stated "Oh no, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You're a strong girl to take a fall like that and get right back up. But you know just to be on the safe side, let me drive you home. I mean I do owe you since you agreed to lend me some notes. What'd you say?"

Misao and Sano stood in disbelief as Kenshin asked Kaoru the question. Kaoru's anger instantly subsided and she stood there in shock at Kenshin's proposal.

"Ah…umm..well…it's not really that bad, so I don't really…."

But she didn't get a chance to finish as Misao suddenly jumped in, "Oh, that's great Kenshin. I think that's a good idea considering she should put some ice on that knee of hers soon. Yes, you definitely take her home and I can just walk with Sano. Okay Kaoru, please call me as soon as you get home and I will see you tomorrow morning. Come on Sano!" She grabbed Sano by the arm and quickly led him away. Misao turned her head back to look at Kaoru as she walked away and gave her the tiniest of smiles with a twinkle in her eye. Kaoru was left there in shock trying to absorb what had just happened.

As she looked at Misao walking away, still dragging Sano beside her, Kaoru could only think _"Sneaky, little b…"_

"Shall we go?" Kenshin interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah Kenshin, you don't have to, you know I am fine. I don't want you to go out of your way" she mumbled.

"Oh please, don't worry about it. Like I said I owe you a favor in return for your notes" Kenshin replied smiling warmly at her.

Reluctantly Kaoru nodded and so the two were off walking slowly towards Kenshin's car. She was still hurting a bit and every step she made herself take sent pain up and down her knee and leg. _"I guess I fell harder than I thought. Be strong Kaoru, you're not a weakling"._

She walked slowly besides Kenshin who had retrieved her school bag and some of her books from the ground and was still holding them for her. She had told him to let her hold it, but he simply replied "Don't worry, I got it".

They walked in an awkward silence back to Kenshin's car and he unlocked and opened the door for her, handing her belongings to her once she was seated and buckled.

"_Okay, just get home and this will be over with soon enough. Breath Kaoru!" s_he chanted over and over in her head as Kenshin fired up the engine and started driving.

"So where am I going Kaoru?" he asked as soon as they pulled out of the parking space. Kaoru quickly gave him the fastest directions to her house they fell into an uneasy silence once more as he drove.

When they stopped at the light, he dropped the top on the car letting in the cool, refreshing afternoon breeze run over them. "It's really a beautiful afternoon today" he remarked.

"Yeah…" she muttered in response. _"Gees, I hope no one I know sees me in this thing with him and gets the wrong idea"._

"So Kaoru, tell me a little about yourself. You're really very quiet" he said.

"Ah, well, umm…I don't know" thinking back to earlier in the day when Kenshin stood in front of the class, she shot back "What would you like to know?" she smiled at him.

"Hehe, nice, I deserve that. Um, okay, let's see lemme think for a moment…" and he began to think about what to ask the stubborn girl next to him that wouldn't send her over the edge like earlier.

Kaoru was still looking at Kenshin while he was driving, his hair in the wind, the thoughtful expression on his face, the way his arm stretched out and his strong hand held the steering wheel…_"Shit there I go again, stop staring at him". _ But she couldn't.

He suddenly looked up towards her and with a smile forming on his lips as he caught her staring at him, he asked her "Tell me about your family".

Instantly, her heart fell. _"Family?" _Her gaze fell on the road ahead of them as she started to talk, her bangs covering her eyes, "Well there's my little brother Yahiko who's a major pain in the butt, my Mom, my Dad, and me. That's my little family". She looked up with a smile on her face but a hint of sadness in her eyes that Kenshin didn't miss. As he was about to inquire further, she suddenly surprised him with a question of her own "So Kenshin, why did your family move here from the US?"

Caught off guard by the sudden change in topic Kenshin answered, "Ah, well, my dad is originally from Japan, so when his company offered him the position back home, he gladly accepted. It's just me and him though. My mom passed away a few years ago…ovarian cancer".

"Oh I am sorry to hear that Kenshin" was the only response Kaoru could muster.

"So who's car is this really?" she asked playfully, trying to change the heavy mood.

Laughing he replied "It's mine of course. It was a gift from my Dad. He's pretty busy with work and all, so I needed my own means to get around".

"What does he do?" Kaoru inquired.

"Well he works with this architecture firm who've expanded their services internationally. It's really a passion of his, so he's pretty dedicated" he answered.

"Oh I see. Umm..take the next left and the second right and go straight for a few. You can let me out at the corner" she instructed. _"A new home, but the same nightmares" _she thought as Kenshin turned onto her block.

"Kaoru you sure? I can drop you right in front so you don't have to walk far" he asked.

"Ah..n-no..it's okay. I'm sure. Besides I'm not supposed to show you where I live, you're a stranger!" she responded laughing slightly.

"That hurts Kaoru" he said as he faked some hurt in his voice and then laughed. "Really, where are you? The extra few feet of driving are no trouble for me!"

She thought about it for a moment, and deciding she didn't want to make him feel bad, she told him, "It's the third house from the corner on the right hand side".

"Okay, I promise I won't stalk you" he joked.

She laughed, a bit uneasy at the notion that her father might just hear or see her coming out of a strange guy's car. _"I sure hope he's passed out or something"._

"Okay, this is it right?" he asked as she recognized the house he stopped in front of.

"Yeah…" she replied, but before she could turn to face him, Kenshin had already hopped out of the driver's side and ran over to open her door for her. She gathered her books and school bag and slowly raised herself out of the seat using the car door as leverage. As soon as she stood, she recognized the pain in her knee, and her eyebrows twitched in reaction.

Immediately, Kenshin grabbed her bag and books from her and held her arm to help her walk towards the house. _"Wait, he's walking me to the door? NO!"_

"Ah its okay Kenshin, I can take it from here. Thanks for the ride" she tried to reason with him.

"No trouble, but let me get you to your front door at least. You're very stubborn you know." he responded still walking along beside her with her arm in his hand.

"_Great, why don't we just go inside and announce to my father that a strange new boy just drove me home and is now practically holding my hand and walking me inside!"_

Kenshin could see some distress in her face, and asked "Umm, everything okay? Your parent's aren't gonna try to jump me or something are they?"

Barely able to let out a laugh, Kaoru smiled and said "n-no, it's nothing like that". "_It's much worse!"_

She slipped her key into the lock and opened the door. Once inside she turned to Kenshin and stood in the doorway determined not to let him in. She quietly took her belongings from him and again thanked him.

Kenshin noticed the sudden change in Kaoru's personality and noticed her blocking the entrance of her home. _"Maybe she's really not comfortable by me coming here"._

He momentarily looked beyond Kaoru, but only saw darkness inside the house and thought he heard something. But before he could ask anything Kaoru spoke up "Well, thanks again Kenshin. I'm sorry for the trouble and I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good Evening".

And before he could even finish his goodbye to her, she promptly closed and locked the door.

"_That was strange" _he thought._ "Why is her entire house dark and what was that musty smell coming from inside?" _He sighed and turned around and started walking towards his car. He couldn't help but noticed a muffled sound that came from the darkened room behind Kaoru. She instantly jumped and hurriedly closed the door on him. _"Strange girl"._

Kaoru turned around after locking the door and instantly felt horrible for shutting it on Kenshin so suddenly. She had watched him out of the window as he walked back to his car and drove away. _Sigh! _Kaoru was sure that she had heard something stir behind her, and when she noticed Kenshin peering inside, she couldn't let him find out what was going on so she quickly forced the door shut on him. _"He must think I am such a bitch!" _

Just then she looked up and saw him; her father standing across from her. Glaring at her with anger in his eyes, the air hanging still around them. Smells of alcohol and vomit all around, it made her sick to her stomach. But his piercing glare pinned her to the door behind her. Had he seen Kenshin? Of course he did! He probably saw the whole thing…walking together…holding her arm…_"Oh God!"_

_End Chapter 2_

**Well, how did you guys like it? As I was writing it, I thought the story was going a bit slowly, so I skipped some details like Kenshin and Sano's first conversation, etc. I didn't want it to drag out too much. And I also wanted to get a little bit into the family drama and the heart of the story soon. So I suppose it'll really pick up shortly. But for now, please tell me what you think. It may sound odd, but a lot of this is coming from personal experience and the rest is made up. I am at a bit of a crossroads though on which direction I want the story to go. Really dark or bittersweet or just plain tragic. Well, as soon as I get some reviews, I guess I'll know.**

**Next chappy will be up soon! As always, I greatly value all of your input! **

**Thanks to ****gabyhyatt** **for being my first ever reviewer! Thanks a bunch! **


	4. The Weasel Full of Tricks

Chapter 3

**The Weasel Full of Tricks**

She stood there just breathing in the smells of her home and it sickened her. The lights were all turned off and the air was heavy with different sorts of smells; the musty smell not only came from the messy living room area, but also the towering figure in front of her. The only source of light came from the windows, as it flooded in through the house and illuminated a few familiar objects around her.

She stood there, pinned to the door, not able to move a muscle. She stood there looking in wide-eyed horror and anticipation at him. It seemed like an eternity of just standing there in fear, waiting for something to happen. He stood there too, in the same spot, for the same eternity, staring at her, straight in the eyes. But his expression wasn't of horror or fear. His expression was of anger, rage, what else…hatred? Did he hate this little girl in front of him? _"Please just say something, yell, scream, just do something. Stop staring at me like that…I can't take it" _she thought.

Finally he broke the torturous silence, "who was that boy Kaoru?" his voice was ragged, words coming out in almost slurs, but his tone was still strong. His face was stern, no expression, except for those eyes. She couldn't peel her gaze away from his eyes…unblinking, filled with rage. She could tell there wasn't much of a choice for her to answer; his eyes demanded an answer, and quickly.

"Dad…that was, a friend. Just a friend from school. I fell and hurt my knee, and he offered a ride Dad. That's all" she replied, her voice weak and at the edge of breaking down into sobs. She was so strong usually, but in front of this man, she was a weakling, her voice coming out in nothing more than a whisper.

"Just a friend?" he asked, his expression questioning. Did he not believe her? "Kaoru, don't do anything to disappoint me or dishonor this family. Otherwise, you won't like the consequences". It was a warning; a threat.

All she could do was nod in agreement and understanding. And with that he disappeared back into the black of the living room.

She stood there a moment more, her eyes filled with unshed tears and she tore through the house, up the stairs and straight into her room. Crying, she went into the bathroom to change and decided she needed a shower to wash everything away.

"_How can I possibly disgrace our family? He's the one that drinks all day, screams at us, treat us like garbage! How can he be so damn presumptuous and demand respect and obedience from us when he's like….THAT!" _She let the water run all over her and winced at the pain it caused as soon as it made contact with her bruised knee, and let it wash away the constant flow of tears that came streaming down. Standing there, letting the water soak her made the day and its experiences dull a bit. Her thoughts went back to Kenshin, _"I wonder if he saw anything. I hope not". _

The rest of the evening went as usual. Her younger brother came home, and stomped straight into his room to play video games. Their mom kept their needs fulfilled and bought them everything that she possibly could without breaking her budget for bills. But she never rested. The woman never knew a day's peace, not from her husband, or her job. Through the years she managed to work her way up in the restaurant and earned a respectable salary as a senior manager. She managed to move her family out of the meager apartment they rented, and bought a home. It wasn't much, but the children each had their own rooms, and it was theirs! Her mother awoke from her days sleep and quickly began to check on her children. Kaoru heard her mother enter Yahiko's room and ask him how his day at school was. Her voice was so soothing even through the closed doors she emitted warmth and vitality. The woman then moved towards Kaoru's room, the floor squeaking beneath her steps. Quickly checking herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look all puffy from her crying Kaoru replied "Come in" at the soft tapping on her room's door.

Her mother opened the door and walked in. "Hello honey how was school today?"

"Fine Mom" Kaoru replied as she quickly folded her towel over he bruised knee. No point in making her mom worry over nothing serious.

"Good sweety, will you help me set supper? I have to check on your father. That man hasn't eaten a morsel of food the whole day". Suddenly Kaoru was painfully aware of the bags and tiredness in her mother's eyes. How she wished that she could do more for her Mom.

"Okay Mom, I don't have homework anyway" as she quickly got up.

Kaoru quickly followed after her mother into the kitchen. The food was already prepared and Kaoru helped plate portions for herself, her mother, and Yahiko. Her mother plated a much smaller portion for her husband and turned to Kaoru, "okay, we'll all eat together upstairs. Make sure Yahiko washes up. I'll be there soon". And she disappeared into the living room.

Kaoru took the food upstairs along with a straw mat tucked under one of her arms. Yahiko was playing video games as she slowly nudged his room door open with her foot. "Hey clown, turn that nonsense off and go wash up for supper".

The boy frowned at her and stuck his tongue out as he quickly ran into the hallway towards the bathroom to wash up. He left the room door open, and as she lay down the mat on the floor she could here familiar sounds coming from downstairs.

"I DON'T WANT IT DAMNIT. GET OUT OF HERE, TURN THAT DAMN LIGHT OFF!" her father screamed.

"You have to eat something; otherwise you'll just starve to death. Please eat a little bit" her mother pleaded. She was a strong woman, but the man was just too stubborn.

"JUST GIVE ME SOME MONEY BEFORE YOU LEAVE. I DON'T NEED ANYTHING ELSE. PUT THAT DOWN ON THE TABLE. I'LL EAT WHEN I'M HUNGRY". He always said that, but never ate. The food would cool and sit from evening to the next morning, and he wouldn't take a bite. What compels this man to do this to himself?

The bickering went on for a few more moments and Kaoru's heart ached in anguish. _"We should be sitting around a table and eating as a family…not like this. Why is it like this?" _She caught herself fighting back tears, and realized her mother was coming upstairs. Quickly she finished setting up the supper on the mat as her mother and Yahiko entered the room.

They sat there and ate together. Yet all of them were lost in their own thoughts. The food was consumed in silence so thick that Kaoru thought she would loose her nerve at any moment and burst out in tears. Quickly finishing her meal though, she collected the dishes and piled them into the tray once more. "I got dishes mom, you rest before work". And she was out the door, tears streaming down her face. _"Thank goodness she didn't see me cry"._

As usual her mom readied herself for work and reminded her children to finish their homework and go to bed on time. She spent a few extra moments with Yahiko who reveled in the attention his mother gave him.

Before she left, Kaoru's mother left a few bills of money for her husband. Kaoru followed her to the front door as she was walking out. "He has a bottle that should be enough for tonight, but if he bothers you guys just tell him the money is on the table. Make sure your brother goes to bed on time, and lock up tight okay? I'll see you in the morning honey. Bye!" With that she was gone. Although she was warm and affectionate, Kaoru never attempted to hug or kiss her mother much. She knew the moment she hugged her mom, her resolve would break and she would be nothing more than tears. Even in the past when she would cry over the harsh words and actions of her father towards her mother, Kaoru's mom would always tell her to be strong. _"Why are you crying Kaoru? Don't cry like this, he won't stop this even if you do. You must be stronger, don't depend on anyone else except yourself". _ Those words had a profound effect on the young girl. She didn't feel comfortable crying anymore, at least not in front of any other person. Not even her mother.

She wearily climbed the stairs back to her room after locking and securing the door and windows on the first floor. It was still late evening and the sun was dipping down into the horizon. _"It's funny how we can never tell the difference between night and ay in here. It's always so dark in here". _She looked around once more before ascending the final steps in the stairwell.

Heading towards her brother's room, she grew irritated at the sounds of his video game being on once more. "Yahiko! Do you have homework to do?"

"Duh! I finished it in school! I'm not stupid you know!" Indeed, the boy wasn't stupid, and was always done with his homework especially since Kaoru was so strict about his grades.

"Well don't play that garbage all night. You have to go to bed soon".

"You're not the boss of me! Mom said I could play my game for an hour longer" and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Fine!" she stomped out of his room closing it behind her. "Little pain in the ass" she muttered going back into her own room and closing her door.

She flopped down on the bed and began to look at some of her assignments, up coming exams, and other horrendous tasks she had to do for school. Some time later and she was completely immersed in her studies as her she looked up at the time. "Damn, 9:30 already?" She'd been so focused on her work that she forgot to check on Yahiko sooner. Quickly she walked out of her room and checked on her the little boy now asleep with his TV set still on. She turned off the TV and turned his lights out making sure to keep his little night-light on. Giving him one last glance from the door way she was startled as she heard the phone ringing. "Who the hell could that be at this hour?" she muttered as she sprinted back into her room and over to her table.

"Hello!" her tone was irritated and impatient.

"Oi, hi Kaoru, it's Misao. What's up?"

Kaoru's frown quickly melted, "Oh hi Misao. I'm fine. What's up?"

"Hehe, I was just checking on you for information on the ride home today" she was ready to break into giggles.

Her anger coming back to her, Kaoru remembered how her friend had all but deserted her with Kenshin in the first place. "Misao I am going to kill you when I see you. How could you do that? I was so embarrassed, and Kenshin probably thinks I am such a klutz!"

"Oh so you care about what Kenshin thinks huh?" Misao was pushing it.

"MISAO! Wholly shit you are such a pain! Of course not, it's just that…ummm…I don't like meeting new people and them thinking that I am a complete retard who trips over her own two feet!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Forget that, tell me about the ride home? How did you like his car?"

"Argh, it was fine. He dropped me home and that was it". Kaoru usually enjoyed spending hours on the phone with her friend, but this topic was a bit irritating.

"Oh come on Kaoru, I set up with in the perfect situation with a hot guy and you're flaking on me about the details? I thought we were friends?" she was begging.

"Misao! I can't over the phone. What if dad hears? It'll be my head! I'll tell you what, if you let me get off the hock for now, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow morning. Promise!"

"Keh, fine! You suck though! Majorly suck!" And with that she gave a final giggle and bid her friend good night. "See you in the morning, and you can't get out of it then!"

Kaoru hung up the phone and lay down on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling she began to wonder about the coming day. Her eyes slowly wandered around her small bedroom. It was the lightest shade of peach she could find. A few mismatched lamps on her dresser and night tables gave the room a soft glow. She didn't really enjoy putting posters on her walls. It seemed to be too much clutter, and she always liked organization for her to be able to gather her thoughts. Aside from a few clothes on a near-by chair, and her books sprawled out on her bed, her room was tidy; exactly how she liked it.

She let out a small sigh and rolled over on her right side, curling her knees against her and stared into space. _"I wonder what Kenshin will say to me tomorrow? Umm wait…why do I care? Argh, he's cute though"._

The next day as exactly as Kaoru had expected. Misao wouldn't leave her alone until she told the little nuisance every last detail. The two girls walked in the glory of a bright new day on their usual route to school. Misao listening intently at every detail her friend divulged and of course adding in her own giggles of approval.

After she was done telling her friend everything there was to say, Misao was a bundle of excitement…more so than usual.

"Oh Kaoru, you two would make such a cute couple! God, I would be so happy!

"Umm, are you insane Misao? We hardly know each other, and besides, my dad would string me up on the roof by my neck if he ever found out". Kaoru's father wasn't exactly the passive type. He made sure to instill one rule into his daughter's head…NO BOY FRIENDS! It was shameful, dishonorable, and completely against his wishes.

"He doesn't have to know! Besides, I know you like him. The way you get all freaked out by just standing next to him". Misao was not going to drop it.

"What? Like him? I don't think so! Like I said, we're two different people!" Kaoru was fighting a blush at the very thought of her and Kenshin…together!

"Um I thought you just said you didn't know him very well? So how do you know you guys are so different from each other?"

"_Argh, she's got me!" _Misao was quick to pounce on that little detail, but thankfully they had reached the school gates by then and Kaoru quickly evaded her friend's interrogation by quickly calling out to the first familiar face. "Good Morning Sano!"

Sano turned from the group of guys standing with him and walked in the girl's direction as the two made their way into the school yard. They met half way as Sano quickly diverted his attention past the two girls standing in front of him.

"Oi Kenshin! What's up? Over here!"

_Gasp. "Kenshin! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! It's too early for this already" Kaoru_ turned around to see the red head walking away from his parked car and grinning at the three friends. He was in the school uniform today and looked as handsome as ever in the navy blazer and crisp white shirt. Kaoru didn't miss the fact that his muscles still protruded slightly from beneath the layers of clothing. She gave Misao a glance who was already smiling at her with way too much enthusiasm for Kaoru's good!

"Morning guys!" Kenshin beamed at them. "Kaoru, how's your knee?"

"Ah, it's fine Kenshin. Thanks for asking". _"Damn you Kaoru, DO. NOT. BLUSH!"_

"Good to hear that Kaoru". He gave her another glance and she thought for a moment he would practically bend down to check her knee for himself, but Sano interrupted.

"Hey Kenshin, come over and met a few of these guys."

"Okay. Ah, see you later in class Kaoru. Misao, later!" and he walked off after Sano.

All she could do was giggle and smile after him like a brooding little school girl! _"Stop staring at him for god's sake!"_

She turned and looked at Misao who was still smiling but she was way too quiet! This worried Kaoru!

"What? No silly comments this time?"

"Hehe, no! Let's walk and talk shall we?"

This bothered Kaoru. Every time Misao was unreasonably quiet; she knew there was something cooking in that brain of hers. It would be some half-baked plan that would not only embarrass Kaoru, but cause way too much trouble.

"Oi Misao! Don't give me that crap. What are you thinking?" Kaoru would be damned if she got caught in another one of her best friend's hair-brained schemes.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that we hadn't hung out in forever! Let's go out some time this weekend? What do you say Kaoru?"

"_Hmm, maybe she's not plotting! _Ah, I'll have to check with mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes. What do you have in mind?"

"Ah, the usual. Nothing special. Let's make sure and confirm a day and time okay?"

Looking at her friend skeptically, Kaoru reluctantly agreed. _"That was easy. Too easy!"_

Asking her mom permission to hang out with Misao was no trouble. The girls had known each other forever and besides that, Kaoru's mother trusted her daughter completely.

"Just don't stay out too long; I don't want your dad complaining that's all. Have fun!"

"No worries Mom, I'll be home on time!" Kaoru was excited to have some time out with her friend and away from the turmoil's at home. Misao had told her to dress casual, but then changed her mind and asked her to wear something "nice and casual". _"What the hell is 'nice and casual' supposed to mean" _she thought standing in front of her mirror. Misao mentioned that she wanted to go to a new video arcade that had a nice restaurant, and as much as Kaoru hated to be in crowded places, she agreed.

"_I need to be out of this house!" _she thought as she sifted through her closet. _"Crap, what to wear?"_

She quickly picked out a respectable length denim skirt with a pink tank and cardigan set. _"Ah, comfortable, casual, and still cute! Perfect!" _

She quickly showered and blew dry her hair. _"What to do with my hair? Should I let it out?" _Quickly deciding against it, she tied it up carefully into her usual pony tail and secured it with matching pink ribbon. She applied some lip gloss and spritzed herself with her favorite body spray. Taking one last look in the mirror she grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs.

The first floor of the house was in its usual shadows. Kaoru dug through the shoe closet for a particular pair of comfortable sandals to complete her outfit. She promised Misao to be at their usual corner at 12 pm sharp! Finally she dug out the sandals and slipped into them.

Her mother silently made her way from the living room. "Oh honey that color pink looks so pretty on you!"

Smiling she replied, "Thanks mom. I won't be out too late, promise! But I am running late to meet up with Misao, so I'm leaving now".

Before both women could utter another word, he spoke.

"Where is she going?" Silence. Kaoru's mind raced as she thought of him stepping out of his little cave and inspecting her. She knew that he would be mad about her going out alone, about her clothes, and definitely at her.

"She is going out with her girlfriend! Don't worry she asked me first." her mother snapped back.

Kaoru let out a breath that she didn't even realized she had been holding. She looked at her mom who quickly half mouthed; half whispered "Go" and gave her a smile.

As Kaoru shoved her keys into her purse and exited out the front door she could still hear angry mumbling coming from the living room behind her mother. She looked back at her mom and whispered "Thanks Mom!"

With that she stepped out into the beautiful sunny September day. How wonderful it felt to be out of that house. Wonderful and guilty at the same time because she knew Yahiko would leave soon to go play at the neighbor's and her mom would be alone with that man. Kaoru took in a deep breath and took in the smells around her. Fresh, clean, crisp; she instantly felt invigorated and unconsciously smiled. "Beautiful" she whispered to herself.

Misao was waiting at the usual corner and waiting very impatiently at that.

"Kaoru! I thought you wouldn't show. I was just about to call your house!"

"Hehe, sorry. Dad was a bit grumpy so Mom had to come to the rescue as I made my escape". That calmed Misao down right away as Kaoru smiled.

"Oh…sorry. Everything cool?"

"Eh, the usual! Anyway…let's a move on huh?"

Smiling once more, the girls began to walk together and started their chatter as they made their way to the bus stop.

It didn't take long at all on the bus, and the ride was comforting for Kaoru as Misao was unexpectedly quiet. Kaoru thought about school, her family, and Kenshin. _"I wonder what he's doing today?" _

Misao leaned in and broke her chain of thoughts "Hey Kaoru, the next stop is us."

They two girls climbed out of the bus and walked a few short blocks to the new spot. As usual Misao was a bundle of excitement. While they walked Kaoru remembered something very important, "Misao, where's Aoshi?"

"Oh, he's home. I told him I was going to hang out today and I think he appreciated the time to catch up on some work".

"_Hmm, she let Aoshi have an entire day to himself? That seems a bit off!"_

"FINALLY! We're here!" Misao squealed

Kaoru looked up and saw a colorful sign displaying the store's name: "Barcode: Arcade, Bar and Grill"

"Bar!" Kaoru had never stepped foot inside a club or bar, what was Misao getting her into?

"Don't worry, it's just that they have a regular restaurant for everyone that doesn't want to only play video games. Come on Kaoru I don't want to be late!" Misao practically dragged Kaoru inside to take in the environment.

As Misao spoke to one of the employees about getting a table, Kaoru took a glance around the place. There was loud music playing in the background, neon lights and signs, and enough beautiful young people to make her slightly uncomfortable. She also didn't appreciate the stares and comments that a few guys made as her and Misao had entered. Normally she would've turned around and cursed out the fools, but she a bit caught off guard by the trendy space around her. There was an escalator right in front of them that led upstairs to the arcade area. It was light by a neon blue light that bounced off of the white walls and seemed to wash over everything. To the right of the escalator was a short stairwell leading downstairs to the restaurant/bar area. It was pretty dimly lit and even though it seemed pretty small, the place was packed with young 20-something year olds carelessly socializing with one another.

Misao turned to Kaoru and smiled sweetly "Let's grab some food hon, I am famished!" And she proceeded to go down the stairwell after the employee headed towards their table before Kaoru could even protest. Kaoru carefully climbed down the stairs after her friend and reluctantly stepped into the dark room. There were just a few soft lights hanging from overhead near the bar and around the perimeter of the place. The rest of it was pretty much small candles placed on the table tops. Kaoru noticed that they were walking towards the back of the restaurant and nervously passed by packs of gorgeous guys and girls, desperately trying to keep up with Misao. _"The squirt has no problem squeezing past people" _Kaoru mentally cursed while trying to navigate through the crowds. They were now passing the bar and Kaoru did her best to keep her attention diverted from the throngs of handsome guys just sitting and lounging around. As she did, a guy stepped back from his place at the bar and into her path and Kaoru slammed right into him. Looking up she apologized and was thankful for the dark setting because she was sure that she was blushing. She looked up and he was gorgeous, with dark eyes and dark hair and a black leather jacket. He simply looked down at her apology and remarked "I didn't mind at all sweetheart".

"_Gasp! What did he just say? Argh, the asshole!" _She gave him a dirty look and kept moving.

Trying to focus on where her friend was Kaoru heard Misao's chuckle. _"Wait, why is she laughing and with who?"_

Kaoru focused her attention towards the direction of the laughter and noticed that it was accompanied by two other voices. Very masculine ones if she heard correctly! Just then, she was able to focus her eyes on a booth against the back wall of the restaurant. And there in front of her was not only her friend Misao, but also Sano and…_"KENSHIN!"_

She felt all the blood in her face drain, her stomach instantly knot up, and her heart dropped. She stood there frozen for a few seconds _"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This stupid…"_

"Kaoru, over here" Kenshin waved at her.

"Great, now he probably thinks I'm a retard" she muttered as she very stiffly walked over to them.

"Hi Sano….H-Hi Kenshin" she barely made the words come out of her mouth. She didn't even notice what Sano looked like, all her attention was focused on the red head sitting in front of her. Dressed in dark dress pants, she couldn't tell if they were black, and an olive sweater shirt, he looked so delicious. His hair was tied back with a leather strap and the only bit of jewelry he had on was his watch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Like she needed to ask!

Kenshin spoke up before the other two could reply.

"Well Misao thought it be a good idea if we could all meet up and hang out. Besides this place opened up and seems pretty cool and I wanted to check out a few hot spots in town. Come and sit down Kaoru, you look like you need some food and quick!"

Kaoru shot a look at Misao only to be met by mischievous, smiling eyes. _"She planned this! Argh, how could I be so stupid! Misao, you little whore, I am going to kill you!"_

She slid into her seat next to Kenshin as Misao was already perfectly positioned in her seat next to Sano who was busy looking through the menu. _"Of course, I sit next to Kenshin" _she thought as a bead of sweat fell down her brow. _"How the hell am I going to get through this with HIM sitting next to me?"_

_End Chapter 3_

**Hehe…I really enjoyed writing that last scene. Don't you just hate it when your friends set you up like that? Anyway, I promised that the dark mood of the whole home life would ease up a bit, and I can assure you that you'll find beginning of the next chapter very amusing! LOL…I am thinking major mischief! **

**Well as always, your reviews are like gold so please don't hesitate. **

**Thank you **3NAJ **for the lovely reviews! **

**Arrigato! D**


	5. Sano’s Challenge!

Chapter 4

**Sano's Challenge!**

The restaurant was already a bustle on the beautiful Saturday afternoon. The tables and bar area were packed with trendy, beautiful people and a very nervous Kaoru sat next to one of the cutest guys she'd ever seen! She was in a great restaurant, surrounded by friends, and spending time with a guy who she could barely make eye contact with. Too bad she was a complete bundle of nerves, ready to go off at her petite friend sitting right across from her!

"_Oh my gosh, I am going to KILL Misao! How could she do this? Ack! Okay, what do I say to this guy with out sounding like a complete geek!" _Kaoru racked her brains for something interesting to add to the conversation that was taking place between the three other friends. She tried her hardest to pay attention to what they were talking about but she couldn't help but be nervous. Her stomach was still in knots and she was sure that her face was as flushed with a deep blush.

"Hey Kaoru, you sure are quiet. Everything okay?" Suddenly all the conversation stopped at the table and Kaoru took center stage. She turned to her right to face the red head that asked the question and nervously laughed back.

"Oh…oh yeah! Everything is fine! Hehe..." She couldn't help but look into those beautiful amethyst eyes and wonder what he was thinking about her.

"Well in that case, lets order something…I am starving!" Sano was always hungry! But that statement gave Kaoru the perfect comment to add to the conversation.

"Sano when aren't you starving?" she playfully added.

"A growing boy needs his nutrition Missy! Besides, I don't want to end up like the little shrimp to my side" he added while nudging Misao.

If it weren't for the fact that Misao was too busy shoveling the bread sticks the waitress had brought to their table into her mouth, she would've given Sano a piece of her mind.

There were a few more playful comments from the three friends directed towards each other and Kenshin just watched on and laughed aloud. They all ordered and sat back to wait on it as the table fell into silence. Kaoru couldn't think of what to eat and was nervous of looking like pig a in front of Kenshin. So she opted for a simple salad.

Finally, Kaoru mustered up some courage and looked once more at Kenshin to her side. "Um…so Kenshin, tell us a little bit more about yourself. I mean, how do you like it here so far?"

Kenshin smiled at her and looked around towards Misao and Sano who were now also interested in the question.

"Well like I said, my dad and I moved here from the US. I was originally born in New York and we lived there until my mom passed away a little over a year ago and then we moved to California to get a new start. My dad accepted a position from this architecture firm. We were in California for a few months and then the company offered my dad this position here in Japan since they expanded their operations. We thought about it for a bit, and since I wasn't too attached to anything in LA, we just picked up and moved. Honestly I like it here, just because of the new start you know?" He smiled but there was a hint of sadness to his tone that Kaoru couldn't ignore.

"So I guess you and your dad must be pretty close now huh?" she asked without realizing the sweet look she was giving him.

He met her eyes once more and answered. "Well, not exactly. I mean he sort buried himself in his work to keep his mind occupied. Otherwise I think he might have gone nuts after loosing my mom. We don't see much of each other, and even when we do, there's just not a lot to talk about. I mean he's cool and all, but it's been weird without her."

The table was silent as his words sunk into their minds. Kenshin finally broke the silence.

"Hey, but enough about me. I mean there's really nothing else. I like sports, um, the usual stuff…video games, movies, you know?" He laughed a bit and turned to Kaoru once more, "So how about you Kaoru, tell me something about yourself!"

"_Oh crap! What in the hell do I say to that? 'Ah, yeah Kenshin, I am a total geek who doesn't do much of anything except hang out at home or shop! Aren't I cool?' Argh, think of SOMETHING to say…something GOOD!"_

"Ah, well I umm, mostly just hang out with friends..you know…movies…music... and uh, I guess I'm pretty involved with school and all….ah…"

But before she could finish, Misao chimed in, "Oh, hey Kaoru! Tell Kenshin about the how good you are at Kendo!" Misao turned to Kenshin and went on, "you know Kenshin, our Kaoru used to compete a bit back in the day and she kicked major ass!"

Kaoru was numb! _"Oh my gosh, she told him about THAT! Did she just say that! Maybe he didn't notice…or doesn't care…"_

"Oh wow Kaoru, how come you didn't say anything? That's pretty awesome! You'll have to teach me sometime you know? I did a little bit of wrestling on the school team back in the States myself and got into some Martial Arts, but just didn't follow through!"

"_Awww, he sounds so excited! _Ah…umm…yeah, that was a while ago though. I mean we used to own this school and all…but we don't anymore. My dad…he…ah, doesn't do that anymore." She reflected on her thoughts for a moment and remembered all the competitions she was in. The moments of pride and encouragement she used to feel from her father were long gone. _"That was a long time ago. That'll never happen again…ever."_

"Well in any case, you'll have to show me some moves. So you guys owned a school huh? That sounds interesting. What do your parents do now?" he asked casually enough, but the other two knew the implications of his question on Kaoru.

Misao looked at her friend encouragingly and Sano gave her a quick glance and went back to scanning the room for cute girls, pretending not to notice.

Kaoru let out a sigh and smiled, staring at the table top in front of her, she began to speak. "Well my mom is a manager at this restaurant not too far from the house. She's been there for a while and everyone loves her there. My dad…he umm…isn't working right at the moment, but he used to teach Kendo. He was really very good. For the most part, he taught me everything I know from really early on. But he's…umm…sick a lot so that's why we sold the place and he's home most of the time."

To Kaoru this wasn't really a lie, or at least it didn't seem like one anymore. It was sort of the truth, but she couldn't exactly blurt out to this very sweet, cute, new friend of hers about the crap her father put them through. _"I don't want him to think of me as some poor, helpless, little girl. No pity for Kaoru!" _Besides, the story about her father being sick worked countless times before. They would give the same song and dance routine to all their relatives, and family friends that used to call before. "_No one calls now because they all know the truth. And who wants to be near a raging alcoholic who thinks nothing of belittling anyone he talks to at any time?"_

Kenshin looked at the girl a bit more intently as she finished her statement, but he knew she was still deep in thought by the look on her features. He wanted to inquire more, but felt the unease in her tone and decided now wasn't the time. So he decided to lighten the mood.

"Well I say after we chow down, let's head upstairs and Kaoru can show me how good she is on whatever fighting games they have. What do you say Kaoru? Accept my challenge?" He had a mischievous tone about his last statement that sent a wave of enthusiasm through her.

"Sure, but I bet I'll totally kick your butt" she laughed back at him.

"Ah Kenshin, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. Missy here is very competitive and she won't take a defeat too easily. Better wear some protective gear!" Sano added.

Misao and Kenshin both laughed aloud as Kaoru gave Sano a death stare!

The rest of the meal went on like that. Occasionally Kenshin's hand would brush against hers and it would send electric currents through her body. She loved the way he smelled but couldn't put her finger on what cologne he was wearing. They all continued telling each other more about themselves until they couldn't eat anymore!

"Ack, I am so FULL!" Kaoru announced.

"Hehe, yeah this place is really good! Let's head upstairs after the bill?" Kenshin asked the people at the table.

"Of course! We can't come here and not take in all the sights of this place" Sano added still peering around and occasionally stopping to stare at a cute girl that would walk by.

The bill came and graciously the two boys offered to split it between themselves and pay for the girls. But being the stubborn young women they were, a short argument ensued about splitting everything equally.

"Alright, alright…I've never met a group of people so insistent on paying a bill!" Kenshin laughed.

The group slipped out of their seats and left towards the front of the restaurant. Misao and Kaoru giggled, walking behind the two boys who were discussing what games they would play and who would beat the other.

Eventually they made their way upstairs and to the second floor of the establishment via the escalator. Every now and then Kenshin and Kaoru would make eye contact and smile shly at each other. As they entered the arcade area on the second floor, Kaoru looked around. There were noises of different types coming from everywhere. Crowds of young people around most of the machines; each one laughing, smiling or screaming at each other or the game. The large room was still dimly lit save for a few hanging lights and the colors radiating from each of the seemingly hundreds of game screens. There were neon lights and signs displayed on practically every wall and the color washed over the patrons. Kaoru looked across the room and noticed another bar against the back wall with a few tables and chairs littered in front. As the afternoon had changed into the early evening, the arcade was even more packed with weekend customers, and the crush of bodies was a bit unnerving for Kaoru. How she hated crowds!

After getting some change the group went and played a few games. At first the boys competitively challenged each other to a few racing and fighting games. They eventually decided they were evenly matched but Kaoru thought Kenshin totally kicked Sano's butt! While the boys were lost in their games, Misao and Kaoru stole a few moments to exchange some words.

"I thought we were _just hanging out _Misao!" Kaoru had to practically scream over the loud music and video game sounds for her to be audible.

The smaller girl looked at her friend and smiled, "I thought so too, but Sano wanted to hang out too and then we thought why not invite Kenshin too!"

"_Liar!" _Kaoru thought. "I am going to KILL you Misao! You totally planned this!" Kaoru shot back.

"Well are you really that mad? I mean, be honest, you're not having fun with him?" Misao had her there.

Kaoru could not give her a disapproving look for another second before it melting into a shy laugh. She shook her and head and rolled her eyes at her friend as the boys were making their way back to the girls.

Kenshin leaned in towards Kaoru and smiled, "I thought we were supposed to play each other?"

"Haha, I didn't know you were so eager to get beat! Okay, let's go!" Kaoru lost her shyness in her passion for competition. The group walked over to a fighting game, she didn't bother to notice the name, just the fact that she was standing shoulder to shoulder with Kenshin.

"Alright, go easy on me!" he teased her.

She didn't answer. Instead she laughed at him as the game started. After a few rounds of her beating him, then him beating her, they called it a truce. Although Kaoru would've continued to play until she proved she was better.

"Well you are pretty good on this, but I bet you'd kill me in a real fight" Kenshin smirked to her.

"Kenshin," Kaoru replied, smiling innocently "I would totally kick your ass!" With that they both laughed.

The group wandered around from game to game as the boys battled each other, then the girls, and then they switched between partners. The hectic pace soon had its toll on Kaoru who felt a bit tired and suddenly dizzy from the images and loud music on the different game screens. She rubbed her temples for her hands to stop the slight pain in her head as Misao and Sano were busy racing each other side by side on another game. Kenshin noticed and leaned in to talk to her, "Hey, you look tired! Want to take a break?" She nodded and Kenshin told Misao and Sano they were going to sit at a table on the other side of the room near the bar. The two hardly noticed as they were too busy trying to out race each other and Kenshin and Kaoru slowly made their way through the crowds.

They reached an empty table and sat down. Kenshin looked at her and told her he'd be right back with something to drink. Kaoru surveyed the place from her seat. The bar area was a little bit back from the loud noises and chatter of the arcade place. The seats and tables were pretty uncomfortable and seemed to be made of black steel. The bar was already getting a bit busy and Kaoru quickly looked at her watch on her wrist. She frowned at the time, "Shit! 6:00 pm already! We've been here for hours!" she mumbled. But it didn't seem like it. The time with her friends, and with Kenshin, seemed to by. The last thing she wanted to think about was going back home, so she pushed it out of her mind. Just then she noticed Kenshin approaching the table with two tall clear drinks in his hands.

"Ah what's this?" she asked skeptically.

"Hehe, don't worry, there're just Sprites. I don't drink at all, and you don't seem like a drinker either." He handed her the cold drink and sat down next to her. _"Why did he sit down next to me? There's a chair on the other side of the table…argh…okay, don't say anything stupid" _she was a bundle of nerves once more as she realized she was now practically alone with Kenshin.

They sipped their drinks quietly for a moment and continued to look around the arcade for what seemed like forever, until Kenshin spoke. "So Kaoru, I've been meaning to ask you…umm…you're parents weren't mad about the other day right? I mean me dropping you home and all. I hope you didn't get in trouble".

"_Shit! I forgot, I practically slammed the door on him that day!...Practically! I DID slam the door on him"_ her heart raced once more.

"Ah…n-no, no…it was just a, the place was a mess and umm…otherwise you know I would asked you in, but I wasn't sure who was home or whatever…so…you know…" She nervously played with her straw in the glass and swirled it around in the drink.

He seemed a bit confused by her statement and continued, "You know Kaoru, I…" but before he could finish, Sano and Misao walked up to the table and interrupted.

"Oi, you two are a bit young to be drinking ya know!" Sano joked.

"Hehe, they're Sprites man!" Kenshin laughed.

Misao sat across from Kaoru and looked at her smiling and secretly hoping they hadn't disrupted something. Sano looked around towards the bar area as a smile curled up from his lips, "I think I'm going to go get some _real _drinks", and he headed towards the bar. Sano was very familiar with clubs and bars, and his tall stature, and fake ID helped him pass through any bouncer or security. Soon he was back with a single Tequila shot in one hand and another mixed drink in the other hand. Kaoru couldn't tell, but knew it had to be something similar to what her father normally drank. _"Hmm, can't be Vodka, otherwise it'd be clear…maybe whisky?" _Her thoughts darkened once more as she wondered what her mom was doing. He sat down and offered Kenshin who quickly declined and reiterated, "I'm driving man, and besides, I don't touch the stuff". Sano snorted a "whatever" and started to sip as his eyes wandered around once more.

"_Oh right, he said before he didn't drink. I guess I just didn't focus on that since he sat right next to me. Wow…a guy that doesn't drink and doesn't ogle every girl that walks by, and is genuinely sweet. Why is he single!" _ Kaoru couldn't help but smile at her own thoughts.

Soon the friends were laughing and joking once more. Sano made another trip to bar to get yet another shot of Tequila for himself and Misao. Kaoru had never even tasted alcohol before, but could only imagine its appeal. Her dad drank it like a man dying of thirst downs water, and Misao always told her that it wasn't that bad in small doses. Although she always wondered what the appeal of getting "buzzed" was.

The conversation continued as the topics ranged from school, friends, movies, and other pointless chatter. Sano was feeling the slight buzzing in his brain and he leaned back in his chair to relax. Misao was still a bundle of energy and opted not to down the Tequila shot, instead slowly sipping a whisky drink Sano had bought. Kaoru couldn't help but feel happy to be around these people, and was smiling contently to herself when Kenshin interrupted her thoughts, "Kaoru, tell me more about the Kendo competitions you were in".

Surprised at his interest in her, but more about the fact that he remembered, Kaoru smiled and started to talk about her achievements. As she finished she added "and come to think of it, that's where I met Sano for the first time I think. Hehe, we never got a chance to go at it, but I am sure I would've kicked his gigantic ass!"

The last thing that Kaoru was not shy about were her skills in Kendo. But Sano wasn't exactly a push over either, "Oi Missy, you may be good at waving that baton around, but don't forget you're talking to a champion here! No GIRL can beat me!"

Kaoru instantly felt a familiar sensation of her competitive spirit return, "whatever Sano! I could bet I could kick your ass even after not practicing for so long. Besides, who said girls are weak!"

"Hehe, Sano you better watch out before you really make her mad" Misao joked.

Kenshin sat there chuckling softly at the conversation, but dually amazed at Kaoru's sudden defensiveness.

"Hehe, right! Missy, you should know that females are weaker than men by sheer nature. It's only natural!" Sano stated arrogantly.

"Ah, Sano…I think you've had a bit too much to drink. Stop trying to pick a fight with her" Kenshin tried to intervene with as much diplomacy as possible.

Kaoru's head was spinning with rage though. Her eyes were no longer focused on the spiky-headed friend, but on a snotty, arrogant jerk, and she was ready to pounce! "What? I can not believe you seriously think that! I mean what century are you living in dude! Keh! I can do anything that any other guy can do…and do it better if I really put some effort into it!"

Sano laughed, "Well, aside from the millions of things that you CAN'T do, one thing is you can't out-drink me!"

Kaoru shot up from her seat and leaned in with her hands flat on the table towards Sano, "Oh yeah! Well, I bet I can even do THAT better than you!" And without another word, she grabbed the small shot glass filled with tequila and downed it in one gulp.

She winced a bit at the bitter taste of the warm liquid as it ran down her throat leaving a burning sensation all the way down.

Misao and Kenshin sat wide-eyed, shocked, and stared up at her. Before anyone could get a word out, Kaoru spoke up with a valiant tone, although her throat was feeling a bit horse from the drink, "HA! See, that wasn't so bad. I don't why you GUYS think everything is so tough."

Sano chuckled and slowly rose from his seat, "Well Missy, if it's a challenge then you better hang tight. Let's settle this and see who can out drink who…light weight!" He started walking towards the bar with a grin on his face.

"BRING IT ON" Kaoru yelled behind him.

"Ah Kaoru, have you EVER had a drink before?" Kenshin asked as the girl slowly sat back down in her seat.

"Don't worry Kenshin. Sano's had a few drinks already. I'll have him laid out on the floor in no time. I'll be fine, besides, this stuff isn't s_o _bad!" Kaoru replied.

"Yeah! That's my girl" Misao finally added as her face turned from shock to sheer excitement.

"Kaoru, I don't think it's smart for you to do this. Sano…he's…ah…a lot bigger…I mean he's tall and all…and can probably really hold his liquor." Kenshin tried his best to try to calm the girl without igniting her rage towards him. He saw a sample of her temper a few moments ago, and knew he didn't any of it directed towards him.

Kaoru was sitting down still feeling the stings of the tequila on her tongue, in the back of her throat and even felt it slowly fall into her stomach. She didn't notice too much of what Kenshin said to her as she continued to fume to herself. _"What the hell…this stuff tastes HORRIBLE! You'd think it was cool aide the way they drink it! But I HAVE to prove Sano wrong! What an arrogant jerk!" _

Before another word of protest…or reason…could be uttered, Sano returned with four shots glasses of tequila. He held two small glasses in each hand as he made his way back to the table. "Alright Missy, let's see what you're made of!" He placed all four drinks on the table between himself and Kaoru as he took the seat beside her once more.

"Ha!" Kaoru laughed, as she snatched a glass from the table top and downed it once more. Misao was squealing with excitement and did nothing to stop her friend, much to Kenshin's dismay.

Sano casually took the next glass and smugly smirked at Kaoru as he downed it even faster than she did.

"GRRR…" Kaoru took the third glass and downed it, although a bit too hastily as some tequila dribbled down her chin. She wiped it quickly with the back of her hand and looked at Sano through squinted eyes as the harsh taste and burn hit her once more.

Sano laughed at her distorted features as Kenshin looked nervously on. Hearing Sano laugh only infuriated Kaoru further as she quickly grabbed the final shot glass before the tall man could reach it.

Cursing to herself, she quickly downed it and slammed the glass on the table triumphantly. Kenshin's eyes were wide with shock as he looked downing her third shot in a row.

"HA!" she cried, "Who beat WHO!"

"WOAH Kaoru! You definitely got him there!" Misao added, as Kenshin shot the girl a look that could only be interpreted as, _'Don't encourage her!'_

Sano got up and looked down at Kaoru, "This is NOT over yet!" and stomped he off to the bar once more.

Another four shots came to the table, despite Kenshin's protests to stop the silly game. "Ah, guys, this is going a bit too far. Look, you both are pretty tough, now can we just call a truce?" He went ignored as Kaoru and Sano raced each other through their respective shots.

Another two for Kaoru, making it her fifth straight shot of tequila, as the burning and bitter taste seemed to numb. Sano downed his two without much effort.

"HA! This is nothing! I could have ANOTHER TWO if I want!" Kaoru declared as she slammed both hands flat on the table top.

"Sano, would you please stop this! Come on man, you can't be thinking of continuing this!" Kenshin asked in an agitated tone.

"Hehe, she thinks she's so tough….she can handle a few more" Sano replied, slurring slightly.

"Ooooh! Kaoru!" Misao added.

"Damn straight I could!" Kaoru added. She was no longer thinking straight, and for some reason, all she wanted to do was stand up and reiterate her point to Sano.

"_I feel FINE! I am sooooo NOT drunk! Ha! These boys are such wimps" _she thought to herself. She pushed her chair away from the table and shot up to stand. As soon as she did though, her head was dizzy as her vision was slightly blurred. The lights and images in her peripheral vision all melted into each other. The loud music, laughter, talking, and other noises seemed distant and almost inaudible as her ears popped slightly. Her legs felt a bit shaky and wobbly under her as she leaned in toward Sano.

"See…I….TH-TOLD you, I'm not drunk!" she added turning to Sano. _"Wow, I feel different standing up!"_

"Oh crap…hehe…she's tipsy!" Misao laughed.

"Tipsy! She practically inhaled all those shots, and she hasn't eaten anything for a while except that salad earlier. And I bet you anything this is her first time drinking!" Kenshin shot back as he looked disbelievingly at Kaoru. "She's DRUNK!" he finished.

"I'M NOT DRUNK DAMNIT" Kaoru shouted back. "Sano! Go get another shot…I'll ssssssshow you!"

Sano cocked an eyebrow at her and let out a small chuckle. "Okay, okay Missy. You proved your point. You're pretty damn tough, no more alright? Let's call it a truce for now!"

"Ah…FINALLY!" Kenshin added looking at Sano. He stood next to Kaoru for fear that she would keel over at any moment, and was ready to brace her. "Come on! We have to get out of here before someone finds out she's under age and DRUNK".

Kenshin bent down, and picked Kaoru's purse and then gently gripped her arm with his free hand. "Come on Kaoru, we have to leave" he softly spoke to her.

Kaoru's head was swirling at this point and she could hardly think straight. "Ah…I have to sit for a second…just one sssecond!" She slumped down into her chair as Kenshin was still holding onto her arm. The red-head looked down at her as Misao and Sano assessed the situation and rose from their seats.

"Come on Kaoru, we got to get you back home" Misao added, concerned for her friend's state now.

"We'll have to let her walk around a bit first. Can't just let her waltz home like _THIS_" Kenshin said while looking back down at Kaoru.

Sano stood there shaking his head, but before anyone could say another word Kaoru started rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Aaaah…" she sighed "I have such a headache. Lemme jus' put my head down for a sec…one sec…k?"

The entire place was spinning before her very eyes and she couldn't keep focused on any point. Her head was throbbing and her eyelids felt incredibly heavy. And without warning she leaned forward and let her head freefall down towards the cold, metal table.

_**SMACK! **_

She sat folded over, her forehead pressed into the cold table, arms hanging at her sides, and her three friends standing over her in complete shock! The customers at other tables and standing around heard or saw the entire thing and stared for a few moments in disbelief. Some laughed and others were concerned that she had split her forehead open.

"WHOLLY SHIT!" Kenshin hurried and bent down at her side dropping her purse on the table.

_ End Chapter 4_

**Well guys, what did you think? I loved the last part! 'SMACK'! And I absolutely love leaving it off with these little cliffhangers! **

**I know Kenshin sounds like a bit of a wimp with all the "You guys shouldn't do this" or "You guys shouldn't do that", but I think that'll change a bit in the upcoming chappys! **

**ENAJ-chan, I think I will go into Kenshin's world and learn more about his life and family? Well, I wasn't really planning on doing so, and I am still not sure. I had expected to write the story focused on Kaoru's POV, but now since she's drunk…lol…I don't think her thoughts are coherent enough to express without becoming completely confused. So maybe the next chappy will change up a bit! Oh…here I go again…leaving you with another cliffy! **

**Thanks for reading, and for the support! Please continue to review!**


	6. Kenshin’s Faux pas

Chapter 5

**Kenshin's Faux pas**

Misao and Sano stood frozen for a moment but then raced to their friend's side. Kenshin was bent down to her left; Sano to her right and Misao had gone around and was standing behind Kaoru's chair.

"Oh my gosh, Kaoru?" Misao leaned in from behind her friend and started to lift the girl by the shoulders to sit her upright as Kenshin gripped Kaoru's shoulders from the front to help. Carefully they leaned her back in the seat as her head fell back, and she let out a small groan.

Misao was standing over her and quickly inspected the girl's forehead for cuts and other injuries. Kenshin rose from his squatted position, but continued to hover close to Kaoru as he too inspected her.

Relief washed over them, as they could see no signs of blood of any bruising.

Misao gently traced Kaoru's forehead checking for lumps or bumps, "Oh thank god she's not cut or anything! Kaoru, how could you just drop your head like that…you hit it so hard!"

"I told you she was hard-headed" Sano smirked now classically crossing his arms across his chest. Kenshin frowned at the comment but his eyes went back to the girl.

Kaoru straightened her neck back up as she tried to look forward, but she kept her eyes shut from the pain in her head. "Huh?...w-what Misao? I…I'm…fine! Screw you Sano!" she struggled to get the words out in order.

Kenshin was still looking at her forehead, trying to make sure she really hadn't hurt herself. He quickly looked around them and noticed they were attracting a bit too much attention from the other customers. _"We gotta' get outta' here. If someone walks over they'll know right away she's underage and totally wasted'. _He looked around for the nearest exit.

"Come on Kaoru", he spoke to her while slipping his right arm behind her and placing her left arm across the back of his shoulders. He gripped her waist with his right hand and with his left he held onto the arm around his shoulders. He helped and supported her weight as he guided her to stand up.

Misao could do nothing more than go around them and grab Kaoru's purse from the table. Sano looked around to see if there were any bouncers but didn't see anything other than a few of the bar patrons looking back at them. Most of the customers went back to their own business not giving the group another thought, which he was thankful for.

"Where are we taking her Kenshin?" Sano asked still looking around.

"Let's just get out of HERE for now. When we get outside we'll figure it out", Kenshin replied. He knew he was in charge of the situation and knew the other two were depending on him to make quick, smart decisions. But even more importantly Kaoru was in no state to make any decisions, and he felt completely responsible for her.

"_Why do I care so much about her though?"_ He looked around once more and in a few seconds recognized elevator doors not too far from where they stood. _"We can't chance it and take the escalator. There are too many people around there and she's too drunk for the stairs or escalator."_ With Kaoru still practically hanging off of him, he instructed them, "This way…there's an elevator we can take downstairs".

The four made their way through the crowd and towards the sleek, black elevator doors. Misao was in the front followed by Kenshin who was still holding on to Kaoru and helping her walk, and Sano headed up the rear still on the look out for any trouble heading their way. Kenshin tried to look down at Kaoru to make sure she was okay, but couldn't make out her features in the dim lights. He could hear her groan every now and then as she continued to curse at Sano.

"Mmmmh….I'mmm _not _drunk!" she slurred as the side of her head fell and rested on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Sigh!...Kaoru, just relax for a minute. We are going outside before we get into trouble okay?" Kenshin tried to reason with her just as they neared the elevator doors.

They stopped in front of the door and waited impatiently for them to open. Kenshin hoped no one would follow them in and looked around. Misao was jabbing at the buttons with anxiety and looked back towards Kaoru who was still being held up by Kenshin. "God Kaoru, you're really wasted!", she exclaimed.

Instantly Kaoru came out of her stupor and looked up at her friends, "I…I'm NOT DRUNK!" she yelled. Kaoru looked up towards Kenshin and noticed he was practically holding her up. She pushed back from him, trying to steady herself on her own two feet. She wobbled and swayed, and Kenshin was ready to catch her in case she fell. He let her stand on her own…for now.

Kenshin looked at the girl and wondered _"Why is she's so damn stubborn?" _He stared at her standing there; her blue eyes were open wide with anger, frustration, and confusion. The way she stood there made his heart skip a beat and when she looked at him with out any apprehension, and he suddenly felt a bit nervous. _"Hold on a minute, why is she making ME so nervous?"_

To say Kenshin had never had any trouble with the opposite sex was an understatement! His style, confidence, and sweet but tough-guy attitude won him admirers wherever he went. He had a few girlfriends in the past and more one-night encounters that'd make any guy proud, but he was never too attached to any one of those girls. They were all conquests for him, and he didn't think twice about leaving them. Never had a girl caught his attention like this! He continued to look at her and was shaken from his thoughts by the familiar ring of the elevator doors parting open.

The sleek, black doors parted to a large-capacity interior with black walls, black rubber floor littered here and there with bits of paper, and a silver railing that ran the perimeter of the car. A young couple stepped out, and as they walked past the group of friends, they looked inquisitively at Kaoru who was still insisting she wasn't drunk.

In her mind Kaoru sounded perfectly sane and couldn't notice she was swaying from side to side and slurring through her words. So when the couple gave her weird looks, she was instantly on fire with rage.

"Wutrrrr YOU lookin' at?" she demanded, looking angrily at the couple.

"_Oh crap, she's lookin' for a fight! What's wrong with this chick!" _Kenshin thought as he quickly grabbed Kaoru's arm and dragged her into the elevator carriage with Misao and Sano walking in behind them.

"Uh...hehe...sorry about that, don't mind her", Misao apologized to the couple who gave a few more glances to the belligerent girl and her friends. The elevator doors shut and Kenshin let out a sigh of relief.

But Kaoru was still angry, "What the HELL were they sssstaring at? I am NOT DRUNK..." she looked at Kenshin, "Kenshin? I…I…I'm not drunk right? NO! I'm not! An-and…and why're we leaving! I was…I was…having so much fun!" Kaoru leaned with her back on the wall of the elevator and held onto the railing with both hands to hold herself up. Kenshin stood only a few inches away worried that the jerking movements of the elevator car might knock her off balance. Misao stood on Kaoru's other side and Sano stood nearest to the doors.

Kenshin looked at her and answered as calmly as possible, "Kaoru, you'll be okay. You just need some fresh air is all, okay? And we had to leave before anyone found out you…um, had some drinks and are underage." He knew telling her that she was drunk out of her mind was not wise at the moment.

"Yeah sweety…otherwise they'll call your mom or something if they catch us" Misao added soothingly while brushing some stray bangs out of Kaoru's eyes.

"More like throw MY ass in jail" Sano added, "I'm the one that bought her the drinks in the first place."

"I'M FIIIINE!" Kaoru yelled at them. "Not…not…drunk! Damn".

Just then the elevator stopped as the doors slid open once more. Sano walked out and held the doors open for the others to pass through. Before Kenshin could take hold of Kaoru, Misao had already taken her arm and was guiding her out of the elevator. The group walked down a short hallway on the ground floor and walked quickly past other customers, and out the glass doors of the establishment.

Once outside, Kenshin could see the sun dipping down as the sky softened to shades of gold, violet, and pink. _"I'm sure she'll have to be home soon, but how can I let her go home like this? Misao won't be able to look out for her. There's no way she's taking the bus like THIS!" _Kenshin looked at Misao and then at Sano, thinking of what to do next. He glanced down at his watch and frowned, _"Shit, it's already 7:30 pm. I wonder what time she has to be home?"_

They were walking slowly so that Kaoru wouldn't trip and fall over herself as Kenshin thought about his plan of action. Sano walked ahead of the rest of them slightly with his hands shoved nonchalantly in his pockets, Misao and Kenshin walked besides Kaoru. He looked over at her as she practically stumbled on every step and walked sideways more then she could straightforward.

She was stubbornly refusing Misao's help in assisting her walk straight. A few people on the street stared and Kenshin wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulders to steady her, but decided against it, _"She's so damn stubborn, I think she'll rip my arm out!"_ They passed a few stores: restaurants, bars, and other shops.

"Kaoru, let me help you walk hon, otherwise you're gonna fall" Misao said as she tried to reach her arm around Kaoru to help her.

"Why do you guys th-think I'm drunk!...I'm perf-f-fectly f-f-fine!" she barely got the words out coherently as she avoided Misao's reach. She stumbled away quickening her pace and walked up a little ahead of group.

Kenshin thought that she needed to sit for a while before she fell on the hard pavement. _"What am I going to do with her?" _

As Kenshin thought and Misao was yelling at Sano for getting her friend drunk in the first place, the group drew closer to a crowd of people outside a bar. A few of the young guys turned around when they noticed Kaoru stumbling by them. They smiled and winked at her along with a few lewd comments. "Hey cutie, where you goin' in such a hurry?" a scruffy-looking character asked walking up to her.

"GO TO HELL ASSHOLE!" Kaoru fired back! She wasn't drunk enough to notice that she was being harassed. But she was still too drunk to walk straight as she tried to stand her ground and wave her middle finger at the jerk. "I'll….imma' kick your ass you…you…you CLOWN!"

The group of guys hooted and hollered as they laughed at the statement. Kaoru only got angrier. But just as the scruffy-looking guy walked towards her, Sano and Kenshin rushed over as Misao went to Kaoru's side once more.

"We got a problem here?" Sano asked getting right in the guys face. The little man looked up at Sano and looked back towards his friends who had turned away and wanted nothing to do with the situation.

"You need to control your bitch" he spat back at Sano and Kenshin.

Kenshin nearly lost his nerve as he balled up his fists ready to knock to man out. But he knew the guy was drunk and it wouldn't make sense in attracting any more attention to them. He still had to worry about Kaoru first and foremost who was still underage to be drunk, and he couldn't help her if he got locked up for getting in a public fight.

Sano, on the other hand, was ready to throw down! "What did you say wise-ass?" he yelled at the much shorter man. "You better shut your mouth and walk away if you know what's good for you!"

The man glanced at Sano and Kenshin, and knowing he was outnumbered he smartly chose to walk away.

"YEAH YOU BETTER WALK AWAY ASSHOLE!" Kaoru yelled after the man who merely flipped her off and kept walking. Misao turned to Kaoru and covered her mouth to shut her up.

"_This girl is going to make my hair turn gray", _Kenshin thought.

"Gees Missy, you're pickin' fights now?" Sano spoke as he and Kenshin walked towards the two girls.

"We need to have her sit for a minute…" Kenshin thought aloud as he looked around. But Kaoru was already one step ahead and slumped down on the ledge of a closed down bar's window. The large windows were blackened out, but provided enough of a surface for her to rest on. Kenshin was relieved that she was no longer stumbling around, cursing at people. Misao sat down next to her and Kenshin stood over in front of her. Misao smoothed a few stray hairs from Kaoru's face as she asked the girl how she was feeling.

Kaoru looked at her friend and then looked up at Kenshin as if she noticed them for the first time. "Oh…" she let out a sigh, "why'rr you guysss…actin' ssso wieeerd at me? I'M NOT DRUNK…I…I'M…I'M FINE!"

Misao let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes at the comment. Kenshin continued to look down towards Kaoru who was still looking up at him from her seat. Her eyes were wide with curiosity over the 'weird' attention her friends were giving her. She was flushed from the short walk, but probably more from the liquor in her system still reeking havoc on her brain and senses.

"_Even drunk she looks so adorable"_, Kenshin thought to himself allowing a small smile to curl up his lips. _"She's got beautiful eyes…so innocent". _He continued to stare at her for a few moments when Misao suddenly stood up.

"Kenshin, watch her for a few okay? I need to find a bathroom like right NOW!" she said distressfully. "Hey Kaoru, do you need to go to the restroom? Feel like throwing up?" she looked back down towards her friend.

Kaoru vigorously shook her head and looked down towards her feet still mumbling that she was fine.

"Alright" Misao looked at Kenshin, "I won't be long. I'll take Sano with me and we'll get her some water. Need anything?"

Kenshin shook his head and soon Sano and Misao walked off towards the nearest bar/restaurant. He found himself alone with Kaoru and squatted down in front of her to eye level.

"Hey there" he was surprised at his own soothing tone as he spoke to her, "how're you feelin'? Don't pay attention to these clowns out here, they have no brains." He was still angry with the guy from earlier who had tried to hit on her. Kenshin heard no reply to his question.

She bent her head down as she tried to not look at him and let her bangs cover her eyes. Kenshin cocked his head to the side as he leaned in closer to her and softly spoke again, "Hey, you okay? Sorry about this, I shouldn't have just sat by and let you get like this. Does your head hurt?"

He reached out his hand to brush some hair from her face. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hair was between his fingers, and the sweet, warm smell of jasmine that radiated from her as he breathed in her perfume. She sniffled a bit and looked up at him. As he caught sight of her face he knew that this time his heart definitely skipped a beat.

She looked up and their eyes met. Her eyes looked larger and their deep blue color seemed to shine brighter as they welled up with tears. Her skin had an ethereal glow to it as the dying sun cast the last of his golden rays down on her. A soft, breeze blew her hair to the side and he thought she looked like an angel.

He felt himself drowning at the sight of her and had to push his desires of gathering her in his arms and holding her. Instead he brushed his knuckles on her soft cheek as a single tear rolled down from her eye and wet his hand.

"Kaoru…" he breathed as more tears flowed from her big, beautiful eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Don't let that asshole bother you…it's not your fault." Kenshin would do anything to stop whatever was hurting her. _"I've never…that beautiful face should never be so sad...she's so sad. Why is she crying?" _

"Oh Kenshin!" she sobbed as a flood of tears rolled down her face. She leaned herself in towards him and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Her hands were in her lap clutching her purse.

He was frozen momentarily and couldn't figure out what possessed her to get so close to him. She was always so guarded regarding the personal space around her and he was nervous to get too close. Slowly though, he snapped out of his shock and encircled her in his arms and held her to himself, allowing her to cry for a few more moments before he couldn't take the pain in her sobs anymore. Was she in pain? Hurt? He needed to know.

Reluctantly he gripped her shoulders and pushed her up and away from him slightly, but still held her near him. She bent her head bent down and he gently held her chin and lifted her face up to meet his eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her perfect features were twisted in anxiety. "What's wrong Kaoru? Tell me…please?" Kenshin pleaded with her as his hands cupped her face. He gently brushed some tears away using his thumbs. He couldn't help but notice how soft and warm her skin was under his own, and waited for her to compose herself and answer him.

She wouldn't meet his eyes though and looked down at the pavement, then past him, and then down again, doing anything to avoid his gaze. Kenshin was patient though, and held her firmly until he got an answer from her.

She began to speak in between sobs and deep breaths for air, "K-Kenshin, I…I'm sorry…for all this. I…I'm ssso stupid!" she started to cry once more, and dipped her head back down to look at her feet in shame.

Kenshin looked at her for a moment, trying to control the sudden urge to chuckle because he knew she would kill him if he laughed at her. Her words barely came out through her crying and on top of that, she was slurring them. _"So cute!" _he thought as he gently lifted her face up once more.

"Kaoru, but its okay. It's not entirely your fault you know. And you'll be fine in a little while, and then I will drive you home, and I won't let you get in trouble with your folks if that's what you're worried about". Kenshin wondered why he was being so protective of a girl he only recently met, and was fighting the urge to hug her once more.

"wha…what's my mom gonna' say?" and she was a mess of tears once more.

Kenshin took a deep breath trying to figure out how to pacify her. _"She's so upset, I guess her parents must be really strict. Great! That's another issue now! What if they come after ME for this mess? Sigh!" _He looked at her again, _"But I won't let her get into trouble. No matter what!" _

"Kaoru, it'll be okay. If anything, I'll come home with you and talk to your folks. I guess they will be mad at first. But you know if we can just get you to relax a bit before you have to be home, they don't even have to find out. What time is your curfew anyway?" he asked smoothing some stray hairs out of her eyes. _"Now I'm agreeing to come home with her and meet some angry-ass parents! I must be out of my damn mind! And her pop's was a martial arts teacher. He'll probably want to beat my ass down. Yeah! Like I'll let THAT happen!"_

"I…it's ah…11" she replied as she wiped away some tears.

"Okay, we have some time then. It'll be okay Kaoru."

"I guess we can all go to a movie or something and she can sleep it off without creating too much a scene. She's definitely NOT taking a bus, so I'll just drive her home." Kenshin knew Misao and Sano would agree to his plan, "they really don't have a choice", he thought. He was the only one that drove in and he already knew where she lived. "Perfect!"

She seemed to reflect for a moment and then shook her head still crying, "No!…Kenshin, you…you don't understand! YOU DON'T' UNDER-S-STAND!" Her emotions were flooding out and the pain in her voice shattered his thoughts. She looked up at him, "My dad…he…an-and …and…now ME! What will my mom say?"

Kenshin didn't understand what she was trying to tell him, and decided that she still wasn't thinking too clearly. All he could think of was gathering her up in his arms again as she was still crying, and he was getting desperate to try and calm her.

So he did what he would've normally done with any other girl. He reached out and pulled her towards him as he caught her in his arms once more. She cried against his chest, as he stroked her hair lulling her, and resting his chin on her head. _"Why do I have this need to keep holding her like this? She feels perfect in my arms though and I never thought anyone else's tears would make ME so worried. Great Kenshin, you're loosing yourself to this girl?" _

He held her shoulders raising her up and met her eyes once more. Her tears left her eyes puffy and red, and lashes wet. Her lips were slightly swollen from her constantly biting down on them out of nervousness, and cheeks were flushed under her smooth skin.

He'd never been around someone so innocent, pretty, and stubborn all at the same time. Kenshin thought she looked amazing the moment he laid eyes on her earlier in the restaurant, and was completely impressed with her strong, competitive attitude. But there was a shy and innocent quality about her that he was beginning to find irresistible. There was sadness in her eyes that mystified him as he yearned to know more and more about this girl.

"_Beautiful…" _he thought as he slowly inched his face towards hers.

Without another word he gently pressed his lips down on hers and began to savor her. The kiss was soft and he cupped her face in his hands once more. He wanted to deepen the kiss, to taste her and wanted desperately for her to kiss him back.

She mumbled a bit under his lips, and he couldn't understand what she was saying. All he could think about was kissing her, holding her, and making her tears stop. He didn't notice what she was saying but found her struggling to get out of his hold.

"Mmmmh….K-KENSHIN!" she mumbled and then screamed.

"_I love to hear her say my name", _he thought finally releasing her and smiling in satisfaction. He opened his eyes slowly as if waking from a perfect dream to look at the angel once more. Expecting to see her smiling back, he was baffled to see a frown across her face. She looked at him for a moment and without another word…

_**SLAP!**_

He sat there in shock and stared at the now furious Kaoru before him. She glared back at him through teary eyes and held a hand over her mouth. At that point he realized Kaoru truly was like no other girl he had ever met.

"_She…she…SLAPPED me!"_

_End Chapter 5_

**LMAO! Well I guess Casanova will think twice about trying to kiss a drunk, upset girl again! J/K! Last chappy ended with a SMACK and now this one with a SLAP! Remember when I said a lot of this was from personal experiences? Take a guess as to which parts actually happened! **

**So, will Kenshin walk away from Kaoru now that his manly pride has been hurt? Will she continue to beat him down for trying to take advantage of her? Will I ever stop leaving you all hanging with these cliffys? Find out in the next chapter!**

**LOL ENAJ! – Thanks for the reviews! **


	7. Just Tell Me

Chapter 6

**Just Tell Me**

"_I…I can't believe she slapped me!" _

He was frozen in place staring wide-eyed at the angry young girl in front of him. For a few moments he had been so close to her, he had tasted her lips, and he savored it for every brief second. She was soft and warm under his touch and he already missed her warmth. Her eyes were angry at this point but their brilliance never faded. She pouted at him and he thought she still looked so adorable.

All day he had felt a constant nagging and tugging at his heart whenever he would lock eyes with her. He wanted to tell her before, but didn't have the chance. For the last few days he had followed her secretly with his gaze: in their classes, at lunch, after and before school. She seemed shy and quiet but those were deceptive defenses that she would drop every now and then. He knew while she was shy around him, there was an aura of strength and energy around her. She spoke up during class, voicing her opinion without hesitation or unapologetically questioning a theory that she didn't understand or agree with. Every time she challenged a thought or asked a question, her eyes lit up with a fire that he wanted to burn in. He would secretly bask in her laughter as Sano and Misao would do or say something amusing. Her giggles and chuckles were so cute. The way her entire face would light up when she smiled made him wish he could be the one to make her feel that way. Yet it was her stubbornness and strength that impressed him. She was no push over though. Always ready to speak up, he was amazed at her unabashed attitude towards sticking up for herself, her beliefs, and even those who couldn't do the same for themselves. She never attempted to impress him or put on a front for him. Her honesty, integrity and even stubbornness were refreshing from the constant fickleness of the rest of his female 'friends'.

It wasn't like him to take advantage of any girl like this, but the way she looked sitting there, teary eyed and pouting, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. So he had done what he thought was right, what he thought might calm her, but more of what he thought might finally end his thirst for her. And now he felt like an idiot, and completely rejected.

They were feelings he'd never known before, he was Kenshin Himura; rich, good-looking, personable, and smart. He wasn't exactly conceited, but he knew himself well enough, and if that made him arrogant, so be it! Any girl would love to be around him let alone the object of his attention…affection…desires.

"_Wait, she just SLAPPED me! What the hell!" _He felt a pang of anger well up inside. The thought that a girl could just come out and slap him like that! No one had ever dared to do that to him!

She looked away from him now, her eyes shining with unshed tears and tainted with anger. She refused to meet his eyes, but his gaze remained frozen on her. Finally she let out a defeated sigh as fresh tears rolled down her face once more.

He was still inert and didn't dare move towards her, but he couldn't tear himself away either. He wanted to bask in her warmth, he wanted to remain this close to her, so close that he could smell the hint of jasmine and vanilla that radiated from her skin. So he remained there, still crouching in front of her, waiting to accept her into his arms once more…hoping for it.

Her gaze softened from that of anger to something different…sadness? There was something in her eyes that had drawn him closer before, and their allure was only getting stronger. For once in his life Kenshin didn't know what to do, how to react or behave around a girl, THIS girl! She was so completely different from every other girl he'd ever known or been with. _"So much stronger and stubborn!" _he thought.

His gaze began to wander around her delicate features and just then she met his eyes. She stared into his eyes and he felt like she could read his thoughts. As if some how this girl could see into his soul and know everything about him, the things he never wanted anyone to know. Still letting the tears roll freely down her face she looked at him and with a soft voice asked, "wh-why…did you k-k-kiss me? WHY?"

He had no answer for her. Or at least he couldn't possibly tell her how he felt.

"_What the hell do I say to that? How do I tell her how I've been feeling towards her? She'll laugh at my idiocy and claim that we've only known each other for what, a week now! How do I tell her that I think about her night and day, the way she smiles and laughs, the way I literally hang on every word that comes past those perfect lips, the way I loved holding her in my arms just now? How? God Kenshin, get a hold of yourself. You're KENSHIN HIMURA, and she's…just another girl… NO! She's different. But I'm no chump, and she won't do this to me!"_

"Kaoru…I…I'm…so..." he started to speak, but before he could finish, she let her head fall softly on his shoulder once more. The feeling of drowning in her aroma took hold of him again. His thoughts raced to her and about how desperately he wanted to tell her what he felt.

Through her sobs he could hear her trying to say something, but her crying drowned it out.

"What's wrong Kaoru? Tell me" he spoke softly as he cautiously held her once more. _"She's perfect!" _he smirked to himself. He discretely inhaled her scent once more and was instantly gratified like an addict. He was addicted to her?

At first he could barely make out the words, but finally he understood her, "I…I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

"_She's sorry? About what though, the slap or the getting belligerently drunk?"_

He stroked her hair once more wanting desperately to release it from the ribbon. It was so soft under his hands, like black velvet. He could feel her warmth radiating into his body and warming each fiber of his soul. Every rational thought left his mind and he closed his eyes as he began talking to her, "Kaoru, I…I'm…I really like you Kaoru. I've wanted to tell you but…I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. But I really do like you, and I don't want to see you cry like this."

"_Oh damnit to hell Kenshin, why not just take out your heart and serve it up on a silver platter for her? Desperate?"_ he chastised himself whileregaining some composure.He continued to curse himself for getting so close to someone so fast. Several of his guy friends had allowed some random girl to make into complete puppy-dogs on leashes. The relationships would never work, and his friends would get depressed over nothing it seemed. He'd promised himself that would never happen to him. Never would a girl take his peace of mind or his heart and never would he be some chump on a leash for a chick!

"I…I…. I'm fiiine" she stammered, the words coming out in muffles as she was still buried in his shoulder.

Just then his thoughts came crashing back to reality once more. In those few seconds of clarity he realized how foolish he'd been to admit his feelings to her, especially now!

"_I'mm fine? Shit…of course, she's still drunk! She has no clue what she's doing. She probably won't even remember this conversation, the slap or…the kiss. By tomorrow, it'll be one blurry headache". _

He felt his heart twist with pain as he realized that the words and feelings literally fell on deaf ears.

At the same time though, a wave of relief washed over him. It was the calm of knowing that tomorrow she wouldn't remember everything he'd said to her. She wouldn't remember him opening up to her and momentarily leaving himself exposed and raw to her.

He held her savoring every last moment he had left with her. As if this would be the last time he would hold her, the last time he would be so near her. The new day would bring back the same defenses and walls for each of them.

What a great amount of control she'd gained over him in such a short period of time, _"I'm such an idiot!"_

Just as he feared the moment with Kaoru ended abruptly, "Hey Kaoru, how're you feelin'? Misao chirped walking toward them. Sano sauntered behind holding a black plastic bag in his hand.

"_Great! They're back", _Kenshin sarcastically grimaced to himself. He still held the intoxicated girl close to him, but gently eased her away from his chest. The cold void where her warm body had just been instantly stung at him, and he missed holding her.

"Ah…what's going on here?" Misao inquired as she noticed Kaoru's tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes and awkward glances from Kenshin.

"Nothing. She…doesn't feel well. I think it's her head. I guess she was dizzy." he quickly responded.

A bit too quickly for Sano, who raised an eyebrow in disbelief at Kenshin's statement, but he didn't comment. "I got some bottled water", he indicated holding up the plastic bag. Kenshin shook his head.

"Aw, Kaoru" Misao cooed as she bent down by her friend's side, "are you okay?" She gently stroked some hair from Kaoru's face aside. Kenshin looked on, his hands still holding Kaoru's arms wishing he could be the one touching her so gently.

Kaoru let out a small groan and raised her hands to either temple and began to massage in clockwise motions. "Aaaah…I-I'm…" she started stammering.

"You're FINE, yes we know that Missy!" Sano snapped back, finishing her sentence.

Kenshin looked at up at him from his spot in front of Kaoru, and gave a disapproving look mixed in with a slight bit of irritancy towards Sano. "Relax Sano! She's still not…altogether…we need for her to just sit down and rest for a bit." Kenshin tried to keep the anger towards him out of his voice as best he could. Besides, it was Sano's idea to start the drinking game in the first place!

Sano merely shrugged and asked, "So what's your plan?"

Misao looked up from Kaoru and looked towards Kenshin as well.

"_Oh sure! Now that YOU got her wasted, I have to come up with a plan to keep her and us out of trouble…keh!" _ Kenshin finally spoke, "I say we go and take in a movie. She'll sleep for a bit…I hope! And afterwards I'll drive her home…considering she's feeling…ahem…acting better!"

There were no arguments, and no further discussions. They nodded at Kenshin's idea in unison, and Kenshin turned his attention to Kaoru once more.

At this point he knew that Misao or Sano, as much as they cared about her, were going to be no help. Or at least that's how he felt. What is this new feeling…possessiveness? He shook it off and spoke to Kaoru again taking care not to hold her hands; he didn't want any more awkward looks from Sano or Misao.

"Hey Kaoru…let me help you up. You up for a movie?" Kenshin asked.

"Oooh…" she groaned, "…movie?" She thought for a moment, and as if a new wave of energy flowed through her, she brightened up. "OKAY! MOVIE! YEAH!"

She quickly stood up and started walking in whatever random direction she faced. Kenshin was in shook for a few seconds, but then quickly caught up to her, as did Sano and Misao. _"Argh, to hell with what they think. I need to make sure she doesn't hurt herself"_ Kenshin made up his mind.

"Uh…movie theater is _this _way guys", Misao pointed.

Kenshin gently held Kaoru by the shoulders, wrapping one arm around her, and guided her in the right direction. They all walked together for a few blocks, and Kaoru was still stumbling around, and still refused much help from Kenshin or Misao when they would offer. The group got a few more stares and double glances from other pedestrians, mainly because of Kaoru. Kenshin would just look and star right back at them, encouraging them to mind their own business and keep walking. He would let no one upset her again.

Finally they reached the theater and they stood outside studying the marquee. Sano didn't want to see "some stupid chick flick", Misao insisted on "action-adventure" and Kenshin didn't concentrate on much of anything, instead keeping his attention on Kaoru. He stood near the ticket booth and there were no other customers in line. _"Thank God, it looks like the movie started and we missed the crowd_", Kenshin thought.

Misao and Sano argued over what to see and Kenshin quickly looked over the roster of movies. Kaoru stood only a few feet away and her eyes seemed glazed over. _"She's gonna' want to crash soon. I see it in her eyes" _Kenshin thought.

Quickly he purchased four tickets for a new horror flick. He didn't care what it was about, all he wanted to do was get Kaoru inside and seated safely. Misao and Sano were surprised as Kenshin handed each of them a ticket. "Come on children, the movie started 5 minutes ago. I assume you'll want popcorn and drinks too?" he mused as he took hold of Kaoru's hand and walked towards the glass doors of the theater.

"Oi Kenshin! That's not right you know! You didn't have to buy my ticket for me, I'm not your bitch" Sano said as he waved the ticket at Kenshin. They stood inside the theater, and handed their tickets to the young theater employee.

"Fine, then you can pay for the food and drinks. I'll go and grab some seats. Oh and Sano, if you were my bitch, I'd make YOU buy the tickets!" Kenshin walked away with Kaoru still in hand and disappeared in the dark room behind large burgundy doors.

Misao and Sano looked at the doors and then at each other, blinking in disbelief. "What's _that_ all about?" Sano asked.

"Hmmm…looks like looooove to me!" Misao quipped. Sano rolled his eyes and moved towards the concession stand as the scent of fresh popcorn filled his nose.

Once inside the theater Kenshin quickly adjusted his eyes to the darkness. The room was rather large and he sighed in relief that it wasn't too crowded for a Saturday night. "I guess everyone's still busy gettin' wasted", he thought aloud.

Still holding Kaoru's hand, he guided her down the aisle making sure she didn't bump into anything or trip and fall. The theater wasn't as filthy as he feared and he noticed the trailers were already playing.

After walking a few feet towards the large screen, he decided on an empty row in the center of the theater. Again, he guided her into the row and instructed her to sit in a seat as they got half way down the narrow path.

They both settled into the seats and he looked over to Kaoru on his left. The chairs squeaked as they sat down and Kenshin noticed how uncomfortable they were, wondering if Kaoru was okay. The glare from the large theater screen caused shadows to dance across her features and Kenshin noticed the distant look on her face with each burst of light. He tried to focus on some random movie trailer that was playing, but his thoughts kept coming back to the pretty girl beside him. The distressed look in her eyes, the sadness across her lips where he only wanted to see a smile.

"_I wonder if she'll kill me if I put an arm around her" _he remembered how in the past he'd never have to think twice about any of this. Every weekend would bring a new "friend" to take out and hang out with. They loved the money he spent on them, the expensive cars he'd pick them up in, and he thought he enjoyed their company, but there was always something missing.

He wondered what was going through her mind at this point, if anything except for the haze the alcohol was causing. Still lost in thought, he was suddenly jolted to reality as Kaoru yelped, turned to him and grabbed hold of his bicep with both hands. She sunk her head down and there was a frenzied tone in her voice as she whined, "oh no, oh no…I HATE horror movies! I'm scared…they're too scary!"

He looked up and noticed that the movie had started and the scene was of a scary, dilapidated looking house. The music and tone of the movie were classically horror in genre. Kenshin had to wonder how such a stubborn and defiant girl could possibly be afraid of make believe stories. _"You've GOT to be kidding me! She's scared of some stupid, corny horror flick?"_

"I-I hate this…I HATE this Kenshin", she whimpered as she sank closer into his side. Without a second thought he wrapped his left around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She quickly rested her check in his shoulder, purposely facing away from the screen. She could hear the ominous sounds coming from in front of her and forced herself to turn away shoving her face into his neck and the back of his seat.

"Shhh its okay Kaoru. Just relax and try to sleep. This is all just fancy makeup and props you know that! Nothing will happen to you."

She whimpered again, stiffing her entire body, and then finally settled into place. The armrest between their seats was the only obstruction that kept him from taking her into his arms completely. He had to admit that he felt a twinge of guilt as he thanked the Gods that she was so afraid of horror movies. He didn't like to hear her in pain or see her so scared, but he couldn't deny the smile that crept across his lips at the thought of having her so near again. He stared at the large screen but saw nothing. He looked as if he was concentrating completely on the movie before them, but he heard nothing. There was nothing more important than Kaoru, curled up into his side and breathing onto his neck. Her warmth, her scent, and her allure filled him once more. _"I am going straight to hell!"_

Misao and Sano had come in just as the movie had started and settled into seats a few rows behind Kenshin and Kaoru. The dark theater had hindered them to identify where their friends were sitting immediately, but Misao eventually picked out Kenshin in the glare of the screen's light. Who could miss that red hair! She decided that he would take care of Kaoru well enough for now and was content on knowing they were just a few rows ahead of her.

As the movie progressed Kaoru went from relative calm to terror again and then settled back down. She would wince at the loud noises of horror coming from the movie and bury her fingers into her ears. She kept her face down and rested on Kenshin's shoulder, and he kept her safely wrapped under one arm.

He felt the urge to bury his fingers in her hair once more. Slowly he brought his other hand and stroked the back of her head, whispering to her softly, "Kaoru, it's okay. I'm right here".

She turned her head, resting her other cheek on his shoulder she looked up him. "Kenshin, I…I'm…" she started to speak.

Without hesitation he lowered his lips down and gently brushed her forehead with the softest of kisses. She sighed in response, and he felt for a moment that she relaxed in his embrace. But just as he began to relax, she pulled away from him, sitting up right, her torso still twisted towards him. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked innocently.

He was a bit dumbstruck from the same question, and felt for a minute that he might soon be feeling another sting on the side of his face if she was angry. But she did nothing; she just sat there and stared at him. The blue of her eyes cutting through the darkness and piercing him. He felt the burning vision and finally answered the question.

"Kaoru, I…I really care about you. I really like you. I don't want to see you sad", he whispered back. There, he had said it. He felt guilty again because he knew that she wouldn't remember this. _"Will she?"_

He felt her intense gaze still piercing him, and he wished she would say or do something instead of just staring at him.

Just then the silence of the theater exploded into shock as the killer in the movie burst from the shadows and claimed a victim. The sudden jolt scared her right back to him, and back into his arms.

She was hunched over the armrest, burying her face into his neck and shoulder, her hands over her ears trying to drown out the characters' screams of agony. He simply threw his arm around her shoulders once more and brought his other arm around her to encircle her completely. Bringing her closer to him, he heard her whisper something into his neck.

Slowly he eased his hold on her so that she could move her head to whisper closer into his ears. Her breath had toyed with the skin on his neck before, but now it was sending shivers down his spine as it penetrated into his ears. "Sorry…Kenshin. I…I… I'm so sorry. My dad is going to kill me."

"_Her parents! Ugh, damn after all this though, I guess I can face them. Especially if it means she won't get into major trouble". _Kenshin was used to talking to parents of young girls whom he'd fancied at one point or another. But he never wanted to deal with over protective, stubborn, difficult parents. No girl was worth that much trouble for him. Not that he purposely toyed with them, it just seemed that girls had an ulterior motive for wanting to be with him. Either for the expensive gifts and dates or merely for the recognition of being the momentary object of Kenshin Himura's desire, which would no doubt propel them to popularity. No girl was worth this much trouble before. But for her, he would deal with it.

"It's okay Kaoru," he whispered back to her, "I'll talk to your parents if you want. Your dad will understand and hopefully forgive us". He would do anything to calm her for now and prevent another tirade of tears, but he also knew what he was saying was bullshit! What parent wants their teenage daughter hanging out with a boy she barely knows, at night, and while she's completely senseless from being drunk! _"If her old man is THAT bad, he's gonna wanna hang me up by the balls!" _He was strangely amused by the challenge though. She was worth it.

She apparently didn't buy it either and continued, her voice barely able to hold the soft whisper as she filled with fear, "No K-Kenshin, Kenshin, you…you…don't understand. He'll…he's a…oh God I wish I w-was…was somewhere else!" She broke down again, although this time he managed to muffle some of her crying by gently pushing her head back on his shoulder.

As he continued to stroke her hair and coo her to relax, he felt a sudden burst of anger rise up within him. _"I don't know what the hell I'll do if they…they hit her." _The way she kept mentioning her father, from earlier, and just now Kenshin sensed a distress in her voice. Even when she spoke of him in the restaurant and kept on vaguely referring to his "illness" Kenshin felt she wasn't being entirely forthcoming.He knew it wasn't his place, but he wouldn't tolerate another person laying a single finger on her to hurt her. _"So now you're willing to fight with her old man and you don't even know how she feels about you? Jack ass!" _

He continued to do what he could to comfort her either by gently shushing her to sleep or caressing her soft strands of midnight hair with his fingers. Gradually he felt less movement from her and heard her breathing softly as she fell asleep. _"Or passed out, but at least she's resting", _he thought.

For the rest of the movie he thought about how to handle her parents. He knew that after the movie, depending on her state, he would have to drive her home. _"Damn, what time is it now? 9-something already? Must be, the movie started at 8:45 and we were about 5 minutes late for it. So hopefully we'll be out of here by 10:30, 11 o'clock the latest. She'll be a bit late…shit…that's IF she's still not wasted like this. God damnit who am I kidding…I'm toast!"_

He thought about it again and again, replaying every possibility and how he would handle it in his mind. _"If he tries to hit me, what do I do? Let him hit me? HA! I don't think so! No one is gonna' hit ME! Okay tough guy, so you gonna hit her old man right in front of her? She'll hate you for the rest of her life. Not to mention she'll probably try to rip your head off herself. But I can't let someone just DECK me! Damnit to hell!" _He'd jumped out of second story girls' bedroom windows to avoid being caught…ah…with his pants down by some burly fathers. He never thought twice about leaving the girls to deal with some extremely horrified and angry parents, but her…_"why am I such a punk when it comes to her?"_

His thoughts then turned to her safety, _"what if he tries to hit her? I mean she is his daughter and shit and I can't really interfere without causing him to go off completely!" _He looked down at her as she rested on his chest and he watched her breath softly. _"Nope, no one's touching her. I'll have to break his hands is all. No major damage, sure she'll be pissed, but she'll get over it." _He smirked at his own thoughts. _"Wait, she said that she had a little brother. Wholly crap what if 'tiny' is as big as a whale? Cute girls always have either very strict fathers or insanely overprotective brothers. Damnit Kenshin, you had to pick HER?" _Her face was so warm against him and her body leaning into him made his heart race so fast and hard that he was worried it might wake her. _"Yep, she's worth it though", _he thought looking down at her.

A few more different scenarios ran through his mind and he shrugged them all off. They all basically ended with him either swallowing his pride, _"yeah, like that'll happen", _or Kaoru ending up hating him for knocking out her father and/or her brother. He was giving himself a headache until he looked down at her again. Her peaceful face brought peace to him even if would be short-lived. He let out a sigh and tried to focus on the movie.

After a few blood-curdling and gruesome scenes of a nearly naked young woman running around before being stabbed to death by the killer, Kenshin lost interest. All he focused on was her breathing, her scent, and her warmth. When would he hold her like this again? Soon the movie's credits began to scroll on the large screen as the house lights illuminated the large space.

Kenshin adjusted his eyes and looked down at Kaoru. He could see her much better in the brighter lights, but he scowled at the thought of having to wake her. She'd awaken and he'd be forced to let her out his arms again. Letting out a final sigh he gently shook her and softly called her name, "Kaoru. Hey, wake up. The movie's over, how're you feelin'?"

She opened her eyes slowly, and he looked into deep blue orbs once more. She blinked several times and slowly sat up in her own seat. She groaned a bit and rubbed her eyes looking at him inquisitively. She still looked tired and his gaze remained fixed on her.

"My head hurts", she groaned.

He smiled at her and took her hand as he helped her up from her seat. _"At least I can still hold her hand for a bit", _he thought as he searched around for Misao and Sano.

Catching sight of them waiting at the doors, he began to lead Kaoru down the narrow path of their row and then up the incline of the aisle. As they neared the two friends Kenshin and her parted hands. _"Argh, I'll miss that", _he grimaced.

"Hey sunshine, how're you feelin'?" Misao asked sweetly.

"Like all hell" Kaoru replied, her voice still groggy and horse.

Sano handed her a bottled water, and she took several sips from it.

"Well Missy, I think it's time for you to get home" Sano added.

"Yea…shit…what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Kenshin looked down at his watch and mumbled, "ah, 10:50".

Her eyes went wide with shock, and she repeated the time only louder, "WHAT? Oh my god, I'm so late!"

They were outside the theater as they decided the next course of action. Kenshin quickly put his plan to work. "Well I am going to drive you home Kaoru. Misao and Sano will take the bus and I'm sure Sano will make sure Misao gets home okay." He gave the two a glance as they both nodded in agreement.

"But…Kenshin…ah…" Kaoru tried to object, but her mind was still spinning and she could barely stand up. There was an unsettling feeling in her stomach, but she pushed the pain down not wanting to worry her friends further.

She reluctantly agreed and decided it was best to take a faster way home since she was already running late for her curfew. Misao gave her a long hug and asked her several times if she was okay. Kaoru nodded and kept trying to assure her friend that she was fine.

The four parted ways as Misao and Sano walked towards the bus stop and Kenshin and Kaoru slowly started towards the parking lot where his car was.

"_Finally, a few more moments alone with her", _he thought as they walked down the dark sidewalk together. Bars were still buzzing with activity and there were faint noises of life coming from all around them.

He looked at her walking beside him, and the frown on her face worried him. She was holding her head with one hand and seemed to be struggling to walk upright. Her other hand was tucked over her stomach as if she were holding it in place. Gently he reached out and took her hand from her head. He held it firmly in his own and soon their fingers interlaced. He felt no hesitance or resistance from her and decided she was either still a bit drunk, or simply too tired to argue. They walked hand in hand in silence and soon the music and lights from the bars faded into the cool night.

"_Damn…I don't know what to say to her", _he thought, _"I wonder if she's still out of it. Maybe." _

He glanced slyly to steel a look at her and noticed the she was still walking with her head bowed down. The familiar tugging at his heart was back again, but he pushed down the desire to embrace her. Eventually they reached the car lot and broke hold of each other's hands only so he could pay the fee. He noticed that she was still a bit out of it because she braced herself against another parked car while the attendant retrieved his car. _"Damn, I wonder if I should even take her straight home? But then WHERE do I take her? My place?" _ A smile crept across lips at the thought of having Kaoru over at his place. He knew his father was away on a business trip and they would be alone. _"No, no, no! That's an insane idea! She'd never let the happen, and it'd only get her in more trouble with her parents! Just take your time driving her home…and hopefully she'll be fine. And you won't be slaughtered by her old man."_

The familiar hum of the Z3 soon filled the air as the attendant drove up carefully to the couple. Kenshin tipped the attendant who then ran around and helped Kaoru get in, opening and closing the door for her. Kenshin thanked him and got in the driver's side. Before he put on his seat belt, he looked over to make sure she was secure in her seat belt. Kaoru's eyes were shut as she sank into the comfortable, cool leather seat. He figured she'd be cold with a skirt on so he quietly turned on the heated leather seat for her.

He pulled out of the parking lot, and soon they were making their way to towards her home. Every now and then he would look over at her to make sure she was okay, but more so that he could savor every sight of her before she would leave. He still desperately wanted to kiss her, and it was difficult for him to keep focused on his driving. After a few minutes, they came to stop at a light, and the jerking of the car shook her awake. She looked up and around to most likely gather her bearings. He looked over at her and asked, "Hey, you don't have to throw up do you? You okay? Don't worry we'll be home soon."

She looked at him and forced a smile across her lips. Kenshin didn't miss the worry and anxiety in her eyes. He glanced at the time on the dash, _"11:17, shit the walk to car took so damn long!" _He knew that Kaoru's house was still about 15 minutes away and he sped up slightly, but not so much as to alarm her.

"Kaoru, ah, listen, if your folks are gonna get on you or something about being late…um, I'll come in and you know, talk to them", he couldn't help but ask her about her folks out of sheer worry for her safety.

She seemed to reflect at this for a moment, and softly replied, "No…thanks Kenshin, but I'll face the firing squad on my own. I mean…my mom will be fine…it's just my dad. He ah…he's a bit…strict about young girls being out late and all."

Kenshin listened to her words and also to her voice. It was soft, full of anxiety, and he knew she was at the verge of tears again. "But, I mean, if it'll help your case, I'll talk to him." He wanted desperately to protect her, even if it meant facing a very angry, over-protective father.

"No Kenshin. That'll just make it worse. He…he's a bit…umm…against the whole boyfriend thing. And seeing you with me…driving me and all…it'll just give him the wrong idea. He's not exactly the most reasonable person…especially now."

He looked over at her and she was staring out the window as she spoke to him. She had a distant, thoughtful expression on her face, her eyes dripped with sadness, and she clutched her purse in her lap. _"She sounds okay now; I guess that nap in the theater helped her". _But he knew that something was still bothering her. _"Wait! What did she mean by 'especially now'? Damn, I hope everything is okay at home." _

"Kaoru", he said her name softly, barely a whisper, "I…is there something wrong? I know it's probably none of my business, but you'll be okay at home right?"

He tried to look at her from the corner of his eyes as well as the road ahead, and noticed that she had turned her face away from him and was looking out the window. She didn't reply to his question. _"I…I don't know what to say anymore…" _he thought as a consuming silence filled the car.

The Z3 turned down her block once more and silently crept through the dark street. He knew where her house was and slowed the acceleration, perhaps in a last attempt to keep her with him for a moment longer. Eventually, they crept to a halt in front of her house. The engine hummed silently in idle as he put the car in park and turned to her.

She was motionless, looking out her window and towards her house. He looked out and saw that all was dark in her house, not a single light was on, and this worried him. _"Hm, either they're all asleep or no one's home? Nah, someone must be home." _

He looked at Kaoru once more, who slowly unbuckled her belt and then looked up at him. "Thanks Kenshin. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay!" Her voice was broken, raw, and he thought for a moment she might still be feeling the effects of the alcohol, though not at as strong anymore. He was silent, and didn't respond to her immediately. Turning towards her in the seat, he looked into her eyes and found only a wall of tears ready to spill out. She was doing everything in her power not to cry. The thought that she was worried about something, that she might be in serious trouble, or worse, danger, was stabbing at his heart. Something inside screamed at him to not let her go until she explained what was troubling her so much. Finally, his composure broke just as she reached for the door handle to leave.

"Kaoru," he grasped her wrist and held her in the seat. "Tell me! What's wrong? I don't want you in trouble even after everything's that happened tonight. Please, just tell me!" His voice was stern, but not threatening. His mind raced, _"I will not let you go like this. I'm not some punk ass kid that'll let a girl get beat while he runs away and hides. If her old man wants to act up, fuck it, I've been through worse!" _His mind was a flood of emotions: anger, concern, sympathy, confusion, and of course his undeniable attraction towards her. All he could think of was her. She was his only concern, her happiness and her safety.

"K-Kenshin" she stammered, "You…you don't understand." She finally broke down and slumped forward although her torso was still twisted in his direction, his hand still firmly around her wrist. He couldn't help it, her tears, her sobs, and the pain in her voice and pulled her towards him, over the center console of his car. Holding her in his arms again, she pressed her head into his chest.

This time instead of pulling away or staying limp in his arms, Kaoru clutched his olive green shirt tightly in her fists and kept herself near him. Kenshin held her tightly in his arms and rested his chin on her head once more. She continued to cry into him, and he could only wait for her to regain her thoughts and composure.

"Kenshin, you don't…my dad…he's…oh God, I don't know how to tell you", she cried.

It seemed to him she came to the very edge of breaking down and finally telling him everything, but then caught herself and put up her walls again. He knew this happened before when she was sitting on the window ledge and had first cried.

His heart swelled as she cried and he couldn't figure out how she could affect him so much. Her tears stung at him and knew that she was in pain. He could do anything to help her, anything to make her tears go away and make her pain end, but without knowing what was hurting her, he was helpless.

"Just tell me Kaoru" he assured her.

_ End Chapter 6_

**LOL ENAJ! Well let's just say I'm an angry drunk with a slapping problem! Yeah, that's what I thought of Kenshin too! He's really sweet and caring, but at the same time…he's a guy! I couldn't make him a punk or whatever! I guess I like 'em a bit rough around the edges, with a soft center! LMAO**

**I'm glad you like the fic so far, and shame on the rest of you who are reading but not reviewing! Sigh! That just makes me so sad (**

**This chappy was a bit of a filler I guess…not sure though. What do you think? I dunno…I'm NOT loving it! Maybe the next one I'll make really disturbing or sad. Not sure yet.**

**Like I said before, I want to keep a fast pace and keep things dynamic. I usually leave the extremely detailed writing to my much shorter pieces. But I also want to stay true to my story and the original ideas I had about this fic. Like I told you guys, this stuff comes generally from personal experiences and the rest of it is pure fiction. Which is which is for you to guess! Evil grin! So I want to stay the course and have things play out in a certain sequence; the theater scene, the ride home…all seemed pretty relevant to me. What do you think?**

**Although sometimes I find myself thinking about just how true-to-life I should keep it. **

**Anyhow, so here's another cliffy…lol. Next chappy's agenda: Will Kaoru tell Kenshin about her family problems? Will Kenshin get beat up by her pops? Will Kenshin end up loosing his control and beating up Kaoru's pops? Will they ever realize how much they like each other? Bwahahahaaha! You'll just have to find out…till next time!**


	8. Kaoru’s Secret and Kenshin’s Deadline

Chapter 7

**Kaoru's Secret and Kenshin's Deadline**

She sat there, clutching his shirt in her fists and crying into his chest. To him it was as if she were crying out for help. As if she'd been suffocating for so long under a great weight and was gasping for air. A part of him ached at the thought of Kaoru being in so much pain and anguish. He wanted nothing more at this point than to scoop her up in his arms and hide her from the demons that haunted her so.

Gradually her crying died down as she slowly lifted her head from his chest and sat back in the passenger seat. Her eyes were red and matched the rosy blush that crept across her cheeks. She smoothed some stray bangs clinging around the wet frame of her face. Sniffling several times and taking deep breaths to regain her composure she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Kenshin sat there looking at her, still waiting for a response to his question. Finally she broke the silence.

"Kenshin", she took in and let out a deep breath and continued, "I am so sorry about tonight. I…I'm just so sorry. My dad…he's…he's a…he has this problem and it's just really hard to deal with sometimes." Her gaze fell and her bangs covered her eyes from sight.

"_What is she still hiding?" _he thought after she'd finished. _"She's still hesitating, and not telling me everything. It's her dad that much I know, but what's wrong with him?"_

"Kaoru…" he spoke to her softly as he gently brought her hand from her lap towards him and covered it with his own, "you don't have to deal with it alone. You can tell me." He squeezed her hand gently to reassure her.

She looked up at him and her features were twisted in a frown. She seemed to be in pain and he knew that she was beating herself up over something. The expression on her face was of distress, confusion, and aguish.

"_She doesn't trust me…she doesn't trust anyone" _he knew why Kaoru was always so defensive. There was something in that house that prevented her from letting anyone in, and she'd built up so many walls around herself that it was difficult for even her to get past them.

"Please, tell me" he didn't want to force her, but at this point, he needed to know what so wrong in her life. How could someone like her have so much misery to deal with at home? Her smiles and laughter had masked so much pain all this time and he had no idea. She'd put on a perfect veneer for her friends and colleagues at school but it caused her to suffer all alone. He wouldn't allow that anymore!

She lifted her head and locked eyes with him. She cleared her throat and seemed determined to get over her weakness. She whispered, "my dad is…is…my dad has a drinking problem…for as long as I can remember. He…he doesn't work. Just drinks…all day" her eyes welled up and she looked out the front windshield towards the sky. She looked at the moon as its light bathed her face and danced in her eyes. Her lips quivered as she continued, "we-we're prisoners in there. No one comes to visit us, no one can help us. No one. My mom…" her tears spilled onto her cheeks, "sh-she works day and night…to the bone to provide for us." Her voice grew louder and he felt the fragile hand in his palm tighten up. "And HE just sits there in the dark living room, drinking, not eating, cursing us…he…HE HATES US!" Kaoru would've probably continued to speak but he noticed the way her voice broke apart at those last words she was didn't have the strength to finish. There was probably so much more she wanted to say but her voice gave way as tears overpowered her.

He was at a loss for words. _"What do I say?" _He had always known just what to say, the perfect comment in any situation, but now…now he was numb. The idea that she was hiding something like this shocked him. She was always so happy, always smiling and laughing. She never even gave a hint that there was something so twisted going on in her house.

"Kaoru" he snapped out of his stupor, "I…I'm sorry". He could barely whisper. Still holding her hand, he pulled her closer to him and caressed her face. He could tell she felt embarrassed at telling him such a painful secret. She leaned her head towards the touch of his hand and closed her eyes. As tears flowed down her face he gently wiped them away.

Her features were still being highlighted by the silver light of the moon. Her flawless, creamy skin, perfect, full lips, and even with her eyes closed, she mesmerized him. As tears followed in irregular paths down her face, he caught one just as it dripped from her chin. Enclosed in his hand the tear was soft and warm against his skin. He held that hand against his heart for a moment, emotions of want and pain coursing through him. He would not allow any more tears like this to consume her.

He wanted to save her, protective her, and there was this other undeniable feeling of loving her. _"How?" _he thought. How could she do this to him so quickly, so effortlessly, and without him realizing?This girl had worked him into a tizzy over her, and even now with all this baggage, he still wanted to be close to her. _"Either I'm a complete chump, or she's doing some voodoo on me" _he thought.

Kaoru opened her eyes and leaned away from his touch. He made up his resolve to tell her everything as he turned facing forward in his seat and looked out the window.

Still holding her hand, he spoke, "Kaoru, you know by now how I feel about you. I…I really like you. I just can't deny that anymore. And I want to help you, I don't know how but I'll try…if you'll let me." He'd purposely let his bangs fall over his eyes as he'd spoken. Falling silent, he waited for her response.

Silence

Kenshin turned to look at her once more. He couldn't bear not to look at the expression on her face and to see what she was feeling at his confession. She sat there, staring out the front window, her face red, and her eyes deep in thought.

"_Damn this is where she shoots me down", _for the first time in his life Kenshin was feeling self-conscious. He'd always been completely smooth and cool when approaching someone he was interested in. Never the one to become nervous, or be at a loss for words, usually his smile was enough. But now this girl before him was tearing his heart apart with her silence. _"Damn…say SOMETHING" _he thought feeling frustrated.

He saw her look up and look at him as if somehow she'd read his thoughts.

"Kenshin, I-I need some time to think about this…please?" she said softly.

"_Okay not exactly a rejection, but she didn't accept either. Maybe she doesn't want to break your poor little heart by saying 'NO' to you right away. You're such a jack ass Kenshin!" _He continued to curse himself for being so forthcoming to a girl about his feelings. But then again, he'd never really felt this strongly for any other girl. He decided that if time was what she needed, he would be patient, but not for too long.

He smiled at her, giving her hand a little squeeze, "okay Kaoru. I'll see you Monday morning in school. You can tell me then." He was content with that statement but still felt uneasy at her hesitancy in the first place. Kenshin chuckled mentally, _"Hehe, okay, at least now YOU'RE in control of something. Still a jack ass though!" _

She looked up at him with an inquisitive look on her face and was about to say something when she looked towards the dashboard. "Oh my god, its late! I am so dead!" Her eyes racing back towards the dark house. Kenshin didn't want her to leave, but knew she was in enough trouble and was concerned for her.

"Kaoru, I'll go inside with you if you want. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"N-NO! I'll be fine Kenshin" she shot back while unlocking the door and pulling the handle. "It'll be okay, I'll ummm…I'll see you Monday, k? BYE! And thanks!"

And with that she was gone. Just like that he found himself sitting in the car alone. The vanilla and jasmine lingered in the spot where she was sitting just moments ago. He watched her walk up the dark path to her front door as she struggled to take out keys from her purse. He wanted to run behind her and make sure she made to the door safely, but was glued in place at her insistence for him not to follow. Settling on watching her from his car, Kenshin kept his eyes glued on her figure until she opened the door and disappeared into the darkness on the other side. Just before she shut the door, he saw her look towards him. Those blue eyes shown like bright crystal orbs even in the dark.

He found himself still staring at her front door, _"I hope everything's okay in there. Hopefully her mom isn't as bad as her dad". _The thought of her father conjured up dark thoughts in his mind. _"How can someone do that to their family?" _he let that thought stew in his mind, _"then again…I can't talk". _Pushing the thought of having to return to his own large, empty house, Kenshin put his car into gear and took one last look towards the still dark house. _"You're such a god damn punk Kenshin. What the hell happened to you? You're letting this girl affect you as if you were some love-sick puppy! Shit!" _

With that, the Z3 pulled off and disappeared down the street. As the engine roared under his controls, he decided to get home in a new record time.

---------------- END KENSHIN'S POV -----------------------------------------------

---------------- SAME NIGHT, SAME TIME AT KAORU'S HOUSE -------------------

Kaoru had stumbled down the brick path to her front door while digging through her bag for the house keys. Finally she felt the cold, sharp edges of the metal and pulled them out of her bag. She nervously shoved one into the lock and turned as slowly and softly as possible. She new that the effects of the alcohol might be evident, and wanted nothing more than to quietly slip into her room and sleep.

Trying not to arouse any extra attention as she entered the house, she mutely turned the knob and then slowly opened the door. Recognizing the darkness as she entered, she took in the scents of vomit while adjusting her eyes. Kaoru turned around and looked out towards the silver Z3 once more and spotted the red head inside looking out at her. She felt her heart drop as she longed to jump into the car and have him drive away. All she wanted to do was get away from this place. But she knew she would have to face the truth. Grudgingly she slid the door shut and snapped the locks in place.

She turned around and let out a deep sigh. _"I wonder where mom is?" _she thought nervously while trying to focus her ears. Listening for any movement upstairs she heard a soft bustling coming from the second floor. She heard nothing coming from the dark living room and sighed with relief, _"I guess he's passed out. Thank God!"_

Kaoru's mom was light sleeper, and besides that, being a mother, there was no way she could sleep in peace knowing her daughter wasn't home yet. Kaoru knew this well, and just as she anticipated, her mother descended the stairwell with a worried/relieved look on her face.

"Kaoru, where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" she tried to whisper and reprimand her daughter at the same time.

Kaoru knew that her mom didn't want her father to wake up and ask the same questions, so she'd kept her voice hushed. She looked apologetically at her mom and just as she was about to answer, her mother shushed her.

"I don't want him to wake up and see what time it is and you're NOW coming home. Come upstairs quietly. Are you hungry?" she asked.

Kaoru shook her head as both women made their way up the stairs as inaudibly as possible.

The young girl went straight into her room. Her head was spinning at this point, and all she could think of was showering, changing and going to bed. Although she didn't think she could do more than change out of her clothes…if even that much.

She caught a glance of the mirror and frowned at her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her hair was messy in the pony tail. She effortlessly let it down and smoothed it down with her fingers. She knew she wouldn't be able to take the pain of brushing out the tiniest of tangles while her head was throbbing. Suddenly she felt her eyelids grow heavy as she strained to stay awake. _"Mom will be in here soon to interrogate me so I'd better wash my face at least and gargle out the small outt'a my mouth". _

Kaoru went to the bathroom and quickly washed her face, dried it and gargled some mouthwash. She wanted to change, but her limps felt heavy and sluggish, and all she could think about was crashing onto her soft bed. As she went back into her room and lay down on her bed and was barely able to bring the covers over her form, her mother entered the room and switched on the light. Kaoru winced at the sharp light and turned onto her stomach as she faced away from the door. The woman walked softly around her daughter's bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Kaoru, are you okay honey?" she asked, clearly concerned. "It's not like you to be out so late without calling me. You should've at least called and said you were going to be late. You know how your father gets when you're out like that." Her tone had changed from concern to that of irritation at her teenage daughter's ignorance.

Anger and aggravation welled up inside her and she replied back to her mother, "Mom, you know that I NEVER go out like this. We ran into some friends from school and lost track of time. I came home as soon as I realized what time it was. Please mom I am really sleepy, I'll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?" She realized how cranky and snappish she must have sounded, and she felt guilty. But at this point all she wanted to do was sleep.

But her mom wasn't focused on her daughter anymore. Instead her gaze was set on the bedroom doorway, her eyebrows raised in surprise and anxiety.

Quietly and like a stealthy tiger he'd slipped up the stairs and to the second floor. As if stalking them, he'd peaked inside the bedroom door and listened to his wife and daughter. No one knew he was there, until he wanted them to know and until it was too late.

Kaoru saw her mom look towards the doorway and turned her head to look in the same direction. And that's where she saw him standing. Half in the doorway and half in her room, he stood in silence. The look on his face, and the intense anger in his eyes said everything. Kaoru quickly flipped around and sat up in her bed as her mother rose from her daughter's side and stood up. The man kept his intent stare upon the young girl. He just stared at her as if she was nothing more than prey to him. He never blinked, just kept staring at her. As if he'd pounce at any moment and devour her. But he wanted her to squirm; he wanted her to fear him before he'd tear her apart.

Before any of them could say another word he took a few steps into the room. "This is the time you decide to come home?" he spat at her.

She was frozen in fear. Her eyes wide and staring back at the towering figure at the side of her bed. Her mother stood there in silence as she too looked on. Kaoru had no answer for the man, because she felt her throat dry up. Even if she wanted to scream she couldn't, it was as if he'd sent out an invisible hand and grasped it around her neck and held her there. Frozen in place and in fear, she sat there, just looking back at him.

"What did I always tell you Kaoru? Hmm? Girls should never be out late at night, I told you THIS!" his voice gradually rose.

All she could do was sit there and wait for the inevitable. Would he hit her? Drag her out of the house and throw her out?

"From the time you were little, I told you! I told you that girls are the honor of the household. And girls who spend whole nights out the house, well you know what happens to them don't you?"

"_Oh God please make him go away" _she fought back tears, but her eyes deceived her as they began to well up.

"Okay, okay, let her rest. She's already sorry. Come on now, she's just a child, she made a mistake. You're sorry aren't you Kaoru?" her mother hurried from around the bed and towards the man. Kaoru nodded in a stupor and continued to stare up at her father.

"WHAT SORRY? This is all YOUR doing you know. You're not as strict with her as you should be. This is YOUR DOING!" he shook an angry finger in his wife's face. Kaoru saw and felt herself fill with fear at the sight of how close the enraged man was to her mother.

"_Please don't let him hit her!"_

"Please, are you going to have the neighbors hear this conversation as well? She's a child, she understands her mistake now. Come on, let's go downstairs" her mother grasped his arm with both of her small, petite hands and gently pulled him towards the doorway.

The man didn't budge. His gaze still fixed on the girl before him, "Don't do anything to dishonor me Kaoru. Otherwise it'll be your head on a pike on the roof. I will not be dishonored", he said all that while unceremoniously bringing his hand across his own neck to show the slicing motion that he described to her.

Tears rolled down her face as her mother finally succeeded in pulling the man out the bedroom. She promptly turned off the light and before shutting the door she called out gently to her daughter, "Kaoru, don't cry. Just rest okay?"

And she was consumed with darkness again. Kaoru threw herself back onto her bed, as the last restraints on her tears broke. She brought her comforter to her lips as she tried to muffle her cries and sobs. Thoughts of the entire night, her father, her mother, and lastly of Kenshin circled her mind. She kept crying, knowing that no one could possibly help her.

She was alone in this. Even her mother and brother were little comfort at this point. The monotonous life she lived of lying to her friends and then coming home to deal with this was finally starting to break her.

Eventually it was her tears that lulled her to sleep as she stared out her window towards the moon. _"Nothing will ever change Kaoru, it's all the same". _

_END CHAPTER 7_

**I know this one was a bit short, but I thought that was the perfect place to leave it off. **

**Now as for responding to reviews:**

DK, a good read as always, I especially liked the ending where Kenshin made a bold move and not let Kaoru just leave without him finding out what was wrong.

I was a bit surprised at how much Kenshin was willing to admit how he feels about Kaoru especially so soon; and not only to himself but also to Kaoru, even in a state of intoxication.

So are you going to take us back into Kaoru's POV with the next entry? I can't wait to see her inner thoughts about what is going on, how much she will remember, the kiss, the slap, getting drunk...! I can only imagine!

On a side note, I want you to know that I'm grateful for your stories and really enjoy reading them. When things are really slow here at work and all I can do is sit and wait for leads to come in, this is an escape that I enjoy.

Thanks!  
3NJ

**Thanks ENJ, much appreciated as always! As for how much Kenshin is practically head over heels with Kaoru, well in all honesty I was feeling much the same way you are while writing this chappy. I mean, I know it's insane how he's only known her for a week and is practically obsessed with her. I did put some consideration into having their courtship span a few months, but I thought that it might have been extremely boring for you guys to read. I had to loose some reality for the sake of keeping things going and on a fast pace, but for the sake of preserving some realism, I did make him say he "liked" her instead of "loved" her!**

**As for admitting to Kaoru how he felt so quickly, again, I didn't want to drag it out. In the series, he's pretty much pining for her and in love with her, but won't admit it for reasons including him thinking he doesn't deserve her. This Kenshin is a bit more up-to-date. He's a bit of a player, with a womanizing streak as you may have noticed. He's not a bad guy, but a guy who's never had to act like a scared little Romeo around women. Practically a suave little Casanova at the very least! LOL, and I like him this way. A guy who's sure of himself, just a little cocky but with a nice soft center. That's why he's so concerned about her. But I did conceinsouly make him a bit nervous around her. That's why he second guesses himself so much about admitting how much he likes her so soon. She the "different sort of girl" who he's not too sure about. She doesn't chase after him, and he's intrigued by her strength not just her beauty.**

**And besides, isn't it a great fantasy if a wonderful guy who's strong, charismatic, sweet, able to sweep you off your feet, and very cool all at the same time would just come along and tell you how much he's into you? LOL…wishful thinking? Not for all of us! Like I said, the characters aren't mine, but the story line…well let's just say Kenshin's based on a certain sweety!**

**I hope this chappy was as good as the rest…or better. I know it was a bit short, but don't like to mix too many different moods into one chapter. The last was more of Kenshin and Kaoru and this one…well you read it! Family drama! Anyhow…it's my pleasure to keep you entertained, and I am grateful for your sweet reviews! **

**Arrigato! **


	9. Broken Wishes

Chapter 8

**Broken Wishes**

The next day passed like any other long, drawn out, boring Sunday. Kaoru had stayed in bed until nearly 12 o'clock when her mother finally succeeded in waking up the girl and insisting she shower and have something to eat.

Lazily Kaoru woke up to the bright daylight that flooded her room. She groaned at the awful feeling in her head and sat up in bed for several minutes with her eyes closed before finally dragging herself out from under the sheets. Still barely able to keep her eyes half open, she fumbled around in her dressers looking for comfortable house clothes to slip into after her shower. She didn't even bother looking in the mirror in her room for fear of seeing her horrific reflection. _"I feel like shit, I can't possibly look any better". _

She then grabbed her clean towel along with the rest of her clothing and headed to the bathroom. Her mother had already told her to hurry and get downstairs for some fresh cooked food. Kaoru guessed that the woman had been awake since the crack of dawn as usual even on her day off. She worked six days a week, and only got Saturday nights off so she was home during the day on Sundays. _"I wonder if she's pissed at me?" _

Kaoru shut and locked the bathroom door and immediately noticed her mom had spent the morning cleaning the house. The pale yellow bathroom tiles were wiped clean and gleamed like glass. The cold tile floors were partially covered with a fresh new bath mat, and the porcelain surfaces gleamed in the light that flooded in. Sunlight illuminated the space even through the small opaque window so Kaoru decided against flicking on the light switch. She hung up her garments and towel on the nearby rack and moved towards the mirror and sink. Reluctantly, she looked at her image and let out a sigh at the sight of her reflection.

Her hair looked as if it hadn't been combed in days and she decided she might as well wash it today. She'd taken off her cardigan last night and now only wore her pink tank top and denim skirt, both of which were heavily wrinkled. Kaoru couldn't stand to be in the dirty clothing any longer and quickly removed them, standing only in her underwear and leaned over the porcelain white sink.

Reaching to her right she turned on the water nozzle in the shower and decided to let it warm a bit before jumping in, although she felt more like having a nice long bath. As she waited, Kaoru grabbed her toothbrush and proceeded to clean out the remaining evidence of the previous nights philandering. After rinsing out her mouth, Kaoru splashed some cold water on her face to shake off the rest of her haze. She looked up into the mirror, face dripping with cold water; her eyes were still puffy and red from crying to sleep. _"Last night…"_ The memories came flooding back to her as she stared at her image.

"_Dad was pissed. Argh, he's always mad. What does he mean by ME dishonoring them? He's the one that hides in the hole all day drinking. Keh!...God, yesterday was insane. I wonder what…Kenshin…Damn I made such a fool of myself". _

Kaoru couldn't recall too much detail of the previous night's activities. She remembered getting into a drinking contest with Sano and then after that she remembered being outside, sitting on a window ledge. _"Just how much did I have to drink?'_ She couldn't recall how or why they had left the arcade slash restaurant slash bar! There was something about the following events that were all in a blur. Kaoru tried to think hard and recall everything. But all she remembered was Kenshin by her side the whole time. _"He probably thinks I am such a dumb ass for getting stone cold drunk like that! Was it THAT bad though?"_

Then, as if a ton of bricks had suddenly been released and crashed onto her head, she recalled something, "O_h my gosh, he KISSED me!" _She remembered it! The kiss! _"Did I SLAP him?" Wholly shit Kaoru! You slapped him!" _Suddenly she felt incredibly queasy, but knew it wasn't the alcohol anymore. It was her stomach being in a million knots and her heart racing under her pink bra. _"You got DRUNK and SLAPPED KENSHIN! You stupid, stupid, stupid…" _Kaoru was slamming her hands on the counter of the sink and continued to curse herself.

Eventually she stopped and decided she needed to get under the warm water and wash off. As if the water would help wash away her 'performance' last night, she quickly removed her bra and underwear and jumped into the shower. Her hair was instantly matted down and stuck to her back as she basked in the warmth of the water and allowed it trickle all around her and soak into her skin.

Standing still under the constant stream for several minutes, Kaoru leaned on the cold tiles and let the wall support her up. With her head bent slightly down, the water pushed some of her hair around her neck and shoulders as it began to cascade in a black, wet blanket all around her.

She turned her head up towards the showerhead and let the warm water hit her face. The droplets massaged her forehead and every other part upon which they beat down on. Kaoru let out a sigh and continued to let the memories torrent her, _"He likes you..." _those words, they were his words and her stomach felt a familiar tightening. Those words continued to replay over and over in her head.

"_What had he said? 'Kaoru, you know I really like you'. Damn, he likes me?" _Kaoru blushed at the thought of the cute red head. She recalled he'd been close to her all night. She couldn't remember when they had walked out of the restaurant or how she got on the window ledge or even how they got to the theater. As a matter of fact, she couldn't really remember the movie. Then she frowned at the distinct memory of it being a horror flick.

She remembered a few moments of warmth in his arms. His face had been so close to her and he'd looked at her with so much want and worry in his eyes. Those eyes…how perfect they were. She couldn't recall exactly what they looked like all last night, but just knowing the warm amethyst color and his perfect features, Kaoru couldn't help but blush at the thought of recalling how he'd kissed her. It felt soft and chaste to her. She felt that he hadn't been forceful with her, but he had definitely had made the first move to kiss her! _"Just as long as it wasn't ME throwing myself all over him!"_

Then she remembered being in his car, _"Right, he dropped me home." _She remembered how she had cried like a little child against him. Then she remembered, _"Argh, I told him about dad. Why did you do that Kaoru?" _Kaoru had grown up able to cope and learned to deal with her father's antics. She'd leaned on her mother for support as a young child, and now she thought she would be strong enough to deal with it on her own. She never wanted her already stressed and over-worked mom to deal with the sadness and anxiety that she felt.

She thought she was stronger than admitting everything so personal to a boy she'd known for so little. _"He probably thinks I am such some sort of a charity case. Shit, tomorrow is Monday. I'll see him tomorrow. I have to talk to Misao!" _

With that thought, Kaoru snapped back to reality and finished her shower. She stepped out, her hair squeaky clean and her skin glowed from the freshness of the soap and water. Warm vanilla and jasmine aroma of her body wash wafted around in the heavy stem that clung to the walls and mirror. Kaoru quickly dried off her skin and put on her fresh new clothing. Loose, dark navy sweatpants bottom and a plain white t-shirt over her most comfortable cotton under garments. She picked up her dirty clothing and stepped out of the shower. Before heading downstairs, she stopped in her room and smoothed on some moisturizer across her face and squeezed some excess water out her tresses.

Hanging her towel to dry and dumping her laundry in the nearby basket, she headed downstairs. _"I need to eat before I call Misao! I have a feeling she'll have me on the phone for hours!" _

Kaoru made her way down the stairs and to the first floor. Her soft slippers made no noise on the hard wood and she quietly slipped into the kitchen where her mom was already plating food. The woman looked up and Kaoru couldn't decipher the look on her weary features.

"I see you're awake and showered. Good. Now sit down and eat something. I made some extra for your visitor today."

Kaoru nearly fell over at her mother's words, _"Oh my god, Kenshin!"_

"Misao called while you were still asleep. She told me not to bother waking you and just to let you know that she would be over a little later. Actually," the woman glanced at the clock on the wall, "she should be here in about an hour."

"_MISAO!", _Kaoru let out a sigh of relief, as she nodded at her mom. _"Right, KENSHIN of all people called and spoke to your mom about having lunch here. God…I'm so hopeless!"_

"Where's Yahiko?" Kaoru noticed that her throat was slightly sore.

"He already ate and ran outside to play with his friends. I told him to be home soon. Speaking of," she walked over with two plates of food and set one down in front of her daughter, "you know better than be out late Kaoru. In the future, please call me and tell where you are if you're going to be late. I was really worried about you! And you know I can't get a moment sleep knowing any of my children are out at night." The woman sat down adjacent to Kaoru at the small kitchen table.

"I know, I know mom. I'm sorry about last night. I told you we…we met up with friends, and I just lost track of time. Sorry!" She hesitated before asking the woman, "Was dad really mad?"

Did she have to ask!

"You know your father. Just try not to be out late like that okay? You know that I trust you Kaoru, but I can't deal with work, bills, his crap, and then him getting angry like that. The whole time you weren't home, he was fuming and screaming at me."

"I'm sorry mom." Kaoru wanted to cry, but kept the tears in and gulped down the food in her plate. She couldn't look at her mother any longer without loosing control and bursting into tears. Her mother looked so tired and seemingly needed a weeks sleep! Rest and relaxation were luxuries the woman would never know because of the man just in the room down the short hallway.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as Kaoru helped clear the table afterwards. She volunteered to do the dishes as she noticed her mom take out a much smaller portion of food in another plate. She knew whom it was for.

Turning one last time to her daughter before exiting the kitchen, her mother called, "Don't worry Kaoru okay? You can hang out with your friends. I'm not against that. Just let me know what's going on, okay?" and she smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Okay mom."

After finishing the dishes and sweeping out the kitchen, Kaoru crept past the living room to make her way back to her room. She heard the familiar struggles of her mother trying to force feed her father the food. Shaking it off, Kaoru headed to her room and began to tidy up for her friends visit.

She thought about Kenshin and his 'deadline' on Monday. _"Such a cocky bastard… but a cute one" _she mused. Her thoughts turned to her parents as she recalled the insistence of her father forbidding her to have a boyfriend. _"Why does he get to set the rules? He doesn't work, doesn't care what happens to us, and certainly doesn't care if we live or die. He just wants to be in control! Besides, Kenshin's…just…a friend!" _

Kaoru was never the one to break her parent's rules and do as she pleased. She was the embodiment of a good daughter, dependable older sister, and a star pupil. Her grades never slipped and she received nothing but accolades from her professors. _"What's so wrong about this? Argh, but should I go out with Kenshin? He IS cute, and sweet, but…but…damn…where is Misao?"_

As promised Misao arrived right on time and Kaoru's mother greeted her at the door. As they hugged and asked how the other one was doing, while Kaoru waited in the stairwell. She greeted her friend and indicated her to come up to her room. After beaming another winning smile at Kaoru's mom, Misao bounced up the stairs behind her friend.

Kaoru made sure to shut and lock her room door behind them. Misao jumped on the bed as Kaoru sauntered to her desk chair and sat down.

"Soooooooooo?" she giggled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap all day! Misao, was I really that bad last night? Be honest!" Kaoru asked.

"Ah, let's just say you were ready to pick a few fights with a few different people." She laughed aloud, "We had to practically drag you away! Well…actually…KEEEEN-SHIN did!"

Kaoru groaned as she let herself fall down out of her seat and onto the soft rug on the floor. She looked up at her friend who was now hugging a pillow to her chest and still smiling.

"Did I really act that much like an idiot? No wait…you know what…I don't wanna' know!" Kaoru felt incredibly embarrassed, not in front of her friend though, but at the thought of her acting up in front of Kenshin.

"Haha! Kaoru, it wasn't so bad you know. Besides you got some major alone time with Kenshin! He was so worried about you all night. Umm…especially when you almost cracked your head open. LMAO! You totally went down hard on the steel table at the restaurant. We had to practically run outta' there before they started checking your drunk ass for ID or something. Then, we had carry you outta' there since you didn't wanna' leave. Kenshin was so sweet though. Kept holding you up, ahem…hugging you…and I could've sworn I saw him kiss you outside!"

"_Shit she saw it", _Kaoru thought as she felt her face heat up.

"Awww, you're BLUSHING! How cute!" Misao chuckled.

"Shhh! Do you want my parents to hear?"

In a hushed tone, Misao continued to giggle. "Okay, okay, sorry. So…tell me what happened in the movies? I was trying to catch glimpses of you two sitting there. He had his arm around you. I mean I wanted to tell him to make sure and behave himself. You are my girl and all…well…anything happen?" Her eyes widened with anticipation.

"Misao! No, nothing happened. Why did you let me go into a horror movie anyway? You know that crap scares me to death! I think I was passed out the whole time thank god! But ummm…Kenshin had his arm around me the whole time?" Kaoru already knew the answer to her own question. She couldn't forget the warm body that she had rested on and hid behind during the beginning of the movie.

"Damn! Okay, okay, okay! What about when he drove you home? Now I KNOW you weren't that wasted then! You had slept some of it off. But of course lover boy was all," and in a deep voice, mocking Kenshin, Misao imitated "_I will drive her home! Sano, make sure Misao gets home safe." _

Kaoru giggled at her friend's reenactment, and blushed at the thought of Kenshin being so worried about her taking the bus.

"Damn, I was like 'okay DAD'!" Misao laughed.

"Ah…well…okay. I need to ask you about this actually." Kaoru paused for several seconds trying to figure out how to tell her friend.

"What, what, what…just tell me!" Misao asked impatiently.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and decided to just let it all out, "he…he asked me out."

"WHAT!"

"SHHH! I told you my parents!"

"Oh, oh right sorry!" Misao's tone softened, but the excitement in her voice was still evident. "Oh man Kaoru, what did you say?"

"What the hell was I supposed to say? I told him I needed to think about it."

Misao burst out laughing and Kaoru couldn't help but smile.

"Poor guy! What'd he say?"

"Poor guy? Poor guy nothing! He said I have till Monday at school. He gave me a DEADLINE for god's sake."

"Haha! You deserve that! The boy totally put up with your shit all night, and you practically shot him down. So what's gonna' happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know! What do you think?" Kaoru asked her friend.

"Hmmm…" the girl feigned intense thought for a few milliseconds before bursting back with a response. "OF COURSE YOU SHOULD! Go for it girl!"

"What!" Kaoru was in disbelief. She had known Misao forever but she would've never guessed the girl would be okay with Kaoru dating a boy. Misao knew Kaoru's parents well enough and understood the situation she had to deal with at home. How could she be so okay with this new guy wanting to go out with her friend? "Misao! Are you serious? Well, obviously I can't tell my parents? Or maybe I should tell mom?"

"NO! Don't say anything! It's not like you're marrying the guy Kaoru. You guys are just going out…dating! I know you've never been on a real date, but it has nothing to do with their impression of it…just hangin' out…movies, etc." Misao let out a chuckle and went on, "besides, when ARE you gonna' start dating? You don't plan on being arranged married to some lunatic do you? You need to get out there woman!"

Kaoru let herself drift into thought over her friend's statements.

"And Kaoru, Kenshin is a really nice guy. I mean he WAS worried about you, and honestly I've been noticing him eying you in school. He clearly likes you. So why not? I say you should go for it! Hot guy, with a hot car! Oh! Those other bitches will be so jealous of you at school!"

"I dunno Misao!" Kaoru thought about her father's statement just the night before. He'd practically threatened her life and then there was her mother. Should she be honest with her and tell her? But Misao was right! It's not as if Kenshin wanted to marry her. _"We could just take it super-slow and see what happens" _Kaoru entertained the idea of going out with Kenshin.

"You know Misao he was beginning to be a good friend. What if…what if it doesn't work out between us and we end up hating each other?" Kaoru looked for any viable reason to change her friend's mind as if it were Misao who had to make the decision for her.

"Kaoru, are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"_Perceptive little twerp!" _

Misao continued, "Well that's what I think! You should say 'yes' and just take it from there. What do you say?"

Kaoru didn't know what to say to her friend or Kenshin. She contemplated the different scenarios that would play out on Monday.

"_If I say 'No' to him, he might become distant from me. I mean…I really don't want that. I do…like him, but what about mom and dad? If I say 'Yes' than…than…that's major trouble for me!" _She continued to rack her brains at the thought of Kenshin and her dating.

Misao interrupted her friend's thoughts, "Kaoru! Damnit, it's not like you guys are gonna' be HUMPING already!"

"SHIT MISAO! Why don't you just go and announce that to my parents downstairs", Kaoru shushed her…again!

Misao rolled her eyes and kept on, "Oh please! They're too old to know what humping is! LOL!"

"_Argh…I can just picture them listening to this downstairs and wondering what the hell humping is!" _Kaoru had to stop herself from cracking up.

"Alright, alright, alright, I'll give it some serious thought. Okay?"

"WAIT…you mean you're not even gonna' tell ME?" Misao squeaked back.

An evil grin passed on Kaoru's lips, "Nope!"

"You little whore!"

It went on like that for a while. Misao continued to nag Kaoru about her answer and final decision. Kaoru smiled smugly as she continued to change the subject.

In all reality, not even Kaoru was sure of her answer. She just wanted to feel in control of something in her life and holding information from Misao worked perfectly. Sure she felt a bit guilty at making her friend suffer so much, but Misao was the one who tricked Kaoru into the evening out with Kenshin in the first place. And if there had been no Kenshin or Sano, Kaoru wouldn't have gotten drunk, and she wouldn't have had to deal with this.

Eventually Misao had to return home and getting no further response from her friend, the small girl left defeated.

The afternoon had turned to evening and Kaoru was relaxing in her room as her mother prepared for work. Yahiko had returned home from his friends' house and his mother prompted him to shower and eat before retiring to bed for the next school day. Kaoru made sure to check over his homework and scolded him for his sloppy handwriting for English class. He merely stuck his tongue out at her and called her a "snot" and she proceeded to smack him with a pillow. After he'd settled in his bed and their mother was satisfied with both her children being safe at home, she made her way down the stairs ready for work. She hustled around for her purse and shoes, as Kaoru retrieved a light jacket and followed her down the stairs.

Her mother was giving her the usual instructions: "Lock up tight, don't stay up too late, take care of your brother, and get some rest for school tomorrow". Kaoru was nodding at every statement because she'd already memorized the routine by now. Just as her mother turned the lock to open the door, a muffled noise came from the dark living room behind them.

"LEAVE MY MONEY ON THE TABLE…" and it trailed off as Kaoru and her mother stared at each other.

Her mother spoke up in response, "Don't go out in the middle of the night in your condition. There is a bottle in the kitchen for you and try to eat the rest of the food."

They waited for a response, and got none. Only more muffled noises as he made his way into the kitchen in search of his cache.

Kaoru's mom sighed and looked apologetically at her daughter. "Don't worry about him. Just make sure the house is locked up and go to bed on time! Don't forget to check the back door okay?"

Kaoru nodded and shut and locked the door securely after her mother. She turned to go upstairs, but remembered about the back door.

Walking softly into the kitchen, she jiggled the door handle to make sure it was locked. She then turned to leave, when suddenly she heard her father in the living room, "THAT BITCH. BITCH! She left me BEER?"

She froze instantly and didn't make another sound. Fearing that he might realize she was still around, Kaoru cautiously decided to make her way in the hallway and headed towards the staircase. All she wanted to do was make to the semi-safe haven of her room and lock herself in. But fate was not on her side.

"KAORU! Call your mother at work! Do you know where she put her money?"

He was talking belligerently but he still knew that the light beer wouldn't satisfy his appetite. He was like a starving predator and was getting more and more aggravated for his next meal.

Kaoru mustered up some courage and replied, "She…" her voice went dry in her throat as she swallowed hard and tried again, "She went to work already, she's probably not even there yet."

There was silence in the house. The air hung still around her as the darkness of the living room seemed more like an endless cave. Suddenly his form pierced the darkness and he stood before her.

He reeked of vomit and dirt since the last time he showered was when his wife probably forced him to. His hair was disheveled and the gray was evident around the edges as it invaded the darker ones. The wife beater he wore, which was supposed to white, was more of a musty, dirty color and his dark sweatpants were stained with dried vomit. The clothes seemed to hang off of him, and Kaoru guessed he'd lost more weight from not eating enough.

She looked at his face, which was scrunched up in a frown. There were heavy bags under his eyes, but they could never match those of her mothers. His lips were dry and cracked and he was unshaven. The bread's stubble grew back in gray and white shades against his face. The only thing that seemed preserved were his fierce eyes. The same eyes that threatened her life only yesterday. The light brown in them resembled those of a lion's as he looked down at her with anger.

"I know she left you money. Give me some money now!" he demanded. The sickening smell from his mouth wafted down to her and she kept control over her stomach from turning over.

"Dad…I…" all she wanted to do was go into her room and sleep. All she dreamed of was going through a single week, month, or year without this man making their lives a living hell. Her childhood was plagued with the same despair, and now that her mother gave her daughter money to have on her "just incase" she too had become his victim. She was too tired to argue and the last thing she wanted was to call her mother at work. _"She just got there. I can't call her with this shit already. She won't be able to work in peace. At least at work she can be away from him". _

Making up her mind, Kaoru nodded at him and told him to wait. He said nothing and returned to the darkness of his room. She climbed the stairs and went to her room. Going straight to her purse, she pulled out a few bills from her wallet. After counting them, she headed back downstairs.

As she made her way into the hallway, she noticed her younger brother's form in the dimly light hallway. If not for the nightlight, she probably wouldn't have seen him there. He looked tired and confused at the screaming he heard from downstairs. Kaoru went to him and guided him back into his room and tucked him under his covers once more. She gently shushed him to sleep and told him not to worry, but she was only trying to convince herself again.

As she continued to look down on her sleepy younger brother, his voice boomed through the house once more, "KAORU!"

She shot up from Yahiko's side and hurried out the little boys' room, shutting the door behind her. She ran down the stairs and found her father already sloppily dressed in the same sweats and a button down flannel shirt with a light jacket over it. He wore his old dress shoes with no socks, and the mismatched ensemble made him look like a complete bum. To hide his unkempt hair, he donned a baseball cap and kept it lowered over his eyes.

Kaoru handed him the skimp wad of bills in his outstretched hand and placed it in his palm. He clumsily handled the money for a moment as he counted it. He looked at her in disgust at the small amount and nodded in defiance as he spoke, "I see how your mother treats me like a dog! She'll get what's coming to her!"

Not a word passed through her lips as she saw him grab his house keys and unlock the front door. He disappeared through the doorway and into the night leaving the door slightly ajar behind him. This was a habit of his, since he really didn't care about more than getting to the nearest grocery or liquor store and getting his booze. So many times the family came home to unlocked doors and had to enter in sheer terror incase robbers had taken advantage of the situation. But he didn't care anymore.

Kaoru shut and locked the door behind him and silently walked up the stairs as if in a daze. Her thoughts, her emotions, everything was dark. She checked on Yahiko who had now already fallen back asleep, and went into her own bedroom. At first she climbed wearily into her bed, but as soon as she had lain back, all sleep left her.

She stared at the ceiling, then at some inanimate object in her room, and finally out the window. Her mind raced with a million thoughts, as she finally turned to check what time it was. _"Damn, almost 11 pm. I'll have to be awake for school soon enough." _Suddenly her mind went to the sweet red head she would see tomorrow. He'd want an answer to his question, and Kaoru was still shaken up by her father. Her life seemed to go from bad to worse at times and she was always anticipating the next depressing event that would happen. Usually it almost always would have to do with her father.

There were times when she'd wish for the worst-case scenario. She thought about how much easier their lives would be without the oppressive man. _"He should just die", _she would think out of anger and hate. But then what about her mother? Even through the hardships the woman had endured because of her husband, she remained loyal and by his side through it all. He cursed her, hit her, tortured her mentally and emotionally, but she was still his ever faithful wife. Kaoru couldn't be any more proud of her mother's strength and determination. Until now Kaoru never thought about her future other than school and a career. Because of her mother's strength and hard work to provide them with everything that she could afford to buy, Kaoru wanted to be able to stand up on her own two feet. She wanted to be able to become a professional in the medical field and in turn assist her mother when the time came for retirement. So busy she'd become with school, assignments, and living through the tortures at home, that the possibility of finding a soul mate completely eluded her.

"_Wait, Kenshin is NOT my soul mate…well at least I don't know…it's too early … Argh! I can't think straight!" _She looked back at the time, 11:23 pm. _"Where is he? It's been almost half and hour!" _

Suddenly the telephone broke through her thoughts and pierced the silence of the house. Kaoru jumped at the noise and rushed over to the tabletop and answered it.

"Kaoru, is your father home yet?" it was her mother and she sounded extremely stressed. The constant flow of customers and registers also came through from the other end as Kaoru focused on her mother's question.

"Ah, n-no mom. He's not. What happened?"

"He came in here demanding money. I was so embarrassed you know. He practically looked like he was homeless or something and I just knew he'd make a scene if I didn't give him some money. I dragged him outside and gave him some cash and told him to leave immediately. He can't do this on my JOB you know!" The woman sounded more distressed than usual and Kaoru could sense the tension on her voice.

"I know mom. He…I gave him some money. He was cursing about the beer and stuff." Just then she heard the door downstairs and went into the hallway with the phone still on her ears.

"Wait…I think he's home mom. Lemme' check."

Kaoru made her way half way down the staircase and saw the man taking off his cap and jacket. He then removed his shoes and cradling a brown bag in his hands, he moved into the living room.

"Mom, he's home."

"God help that man! He came in here looking like hell in front of my crew. How can they look at their manager with any dignity knowing her house affairs practically follow her to work?" Kaoru's mother sounded on the verge of tears and Kaoru silently made her way to her room.

"I know mom, just please don't stress okay?"

"I'm okay Kaoru. You should be asleep. It's about a quarter to 12 already. Go to bed now. Just…check the front door locks. Last time he left the entire house open to thieves."

"I will mom, don't worry" and she promptly hung up as tears flowed down her cheeks. She didn't want her mom to hear the pain and misery in her own voice. It was now a habit for Kaoru to hide the tears from her mother. It would only bring her more pain and stress. The woman had enough to think about and worry over.

Kaoru checked the locks quickly and ran back upstairs before she'd have to confront the man again. She climbed into her bed as tears still trickled down her face.

"_One day, I'll be able to sleep in peace. We all will. There will be no more tears for us. Please give us strength to make it through this. Please help us all."_

Kaoru wasn't the type to rely on the fantastic powers of the God's in which her mother so heavily relied on for strength. But there was no other mortal being on the face of the planet that could help them, it seemed not even their God could help them.

**--------------------FLASHBACK------------------------**

**---------KAORU, AGE 10 IN THE OLD APARTMENT----------**

_She sat with her legs crossed on top of the bed and the warm blanket draped over her small shoulders. Her mother had arranged sleeping quarters in the living room again since her father insisted on locking himself up in the only bedroom that day. The room was dark except for the hallway light that shown through the doorway. _

_Kaoru looked over to the couch where her younger brother was slumbering soundly. The house was dark and deafly silent. Not a single sound was heard throughout, except for the howling wind outside. The wind made her feel colder and she shuddered under the blanket for warmth. There was no snow on the ground, and she remembered the man on TV saying how it would be a snow-less, barren Christmas Day. _

_It was Christmas Eve at her house, but there was no feeling of joy or merriment. There was no lavishly decorated Christmas tree. There were no presents piled up in stacks for them to rummage through early the next morning. There would be no visitors, no carolers, no family, and no friends. _

_Her father was drinking again, she knew this. Even at her young age Kaoru knew all too well what was going on in her house. But she didn't know why it was happening to them. Earlier that day, she saw the family that lived next door to them all pile into their car and drive off probably to a relative's home for a party. Kaoru had looked out the window and her gaze followed each of the family members. _

_There were the three young children whom she often played with. They were each decked out in their finest party wear and bundled up with layers of winter outerwear: coats, scarves, gloves, and hats. Their mom looked beautiful in her long, elegant party dress. Her hair was done up and she wore a beautiful, long, black wool coat. Then Kaoru looked at their father. He was smiling and laughing with his children. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew they must be having the best time. She could've sworn even through the glass she had heard their laughter. It was music to her ears. A small family, all happy, all together, on Christmas Eve. Her heart ached for such times. She had always seen such things on the TV, in movies, or in other families. Always in others, never her own family._

_She sat there now, still staring into the darkness outside the window for a moment. As if still being able to see the same family and hear their laughter, Kaoru looked out with her small head titled to the side. Her small hands cradled a little snow globe. It was the size of a small orange and the scene inside warmed her heart. _

_It was Santa Clause in his sleigh. He was perched in front of a few small homes and trees, and looked ready to take off. When she shook the little, glass globe the scene danced with 'snow'. She remembered her teachers telling them about the jolly, fat man. How he made the wishes of children all over the world come true. But only for good children and Kaoru thought hard about that. _

_The little girl glanced over at the time, '10 pm'. She had made up her mind that evening. Even though they had no tree, no presents, and no party, Kaoru would stay awake all night and when Santa came she would ask him for something. _

'_I've been a good girl all year long. I did good in school and I help mommy a lot too. Sometimes I fight with Yahiko, but I'll tell Santa that he starts it most of the time!' Her thoughts raced to exactly how she would tell Santa what she truly wanted. Looking down at the globe, she shook it for the hundredth time and thought._

_She didn't want presents or candies or even a beautiful tree. Even though for as long as she could remember, every year she'd wished they would have a tree. No! She would ask Santa for something even more important. _

'_I will ask Santa to make my daddy stop drinking and for us to be a happy family. Yes! That's what I'll tell him. Santa, I don't want candies or cake, gifts or toys. Just please make my daddy love us again and stop drinking.' Her bright blue eyes filled with tears at the thought of her father. 'Why does he always drink just in time for special days like Christmas?' _

_Several minutes passed and she looked at the time again, '10:45 pm'._

'_I guess Santa will come at 12 o'clock exactly'. The little girl knew it was against protocol for her to stay up and wait for the man. In all the stories she'd heard, he'd come through chimneys and secretly left presents behind. 'But we have no chimney, and without a tree, how will he know where to leave the presents? Besides, I don't want presents! I know what I want to ask him already!'_

_  
The time slipped by as she continued to wait and stare at the snow globe in her hands. She turned it every which way and kept looking at the image of the man in red. She wondered if he'd really look like that, but she wasn't afraid or nervous. This little girl knew exactly what she wanted and she was determined to ask him for it._

'_11:30…oh it's almost time!' she thought with excitement. 'I will ask Santa for my Dad to be better again, and everything will be perfect. Mom will be so happy and we can all sit and have a nice Christmas together. _

_She didn't make a sound as she continued to sit in her bed and play with the snow globe. Looking up at the time, she smiled, '11:45 pm!'_

_Suddenly it hit her, 'how will Santa get inside?' She knew the old man had powers and all, but she didn't want to take any chances. So she crept softly out of her bed and started walking out of the living room. The floor in the hallway was colder than usual and she hated the way her feet felt on top of the bitter hard surface. _

'_I'll wait by the window', she'd decided. Still clutching the snow globe, she crept next to the window and settled onto the floor. She was so cold, and hugged herself for warmth. The howling wind seemed to permeate through the glass window and she felt chills running down her spine._

'_11:51, any minute now' and she began to search the clear night's sky for the image in the snow globe._

'_11:55 he's probably going to be right on time.'_

'_11:59' she felt her muscles tense up as she continued to look into dark sky._

'_12 o'clock! Oh my gosh!' The little girl quivering silently with excitement. She looked everywhere outside: the streets, the sidewalk, and towards the sky again. _

_All was silent as ever._

'_Maybe our time is fast. Yeah! Mom always set's the clocks so fast!' her thoughts cheered once more as she continued to look anxiously about her for the answer to her prayers. 'Where are you?'_

_No one answered in response. _

_A single tear rolled down her face as she continued to look up out the window. The snow globe was still held firmly in her grasp, as she looked back at the clock, '12:43 am'._

_She walked back to her warm bed and curled her cold form under the covers. She could not longer sit on the cold hard floor and stay pressed against the freezing window glass. Her head resting on the soft pillow, and she allowed all the tears to flood down her face. She continued to stare at the snow globe and at the magical man's image inside._

'_He's not coming. No one is coming.'_

_Christmas carols that she'd heard in her class played in her head as she fell asleep crying._

**--------------------END FLASHBACK------------------------**

**------BACK IN THE PRESNT DAY WITH THE OLDER KAORU IN HER BED -------**

She fell asleep with her thoughts still on her family, her life, on Kenshin, and the approaching day.

"_There has to be more to this life."_

_END CHAPTER 8_

**Hey All!**

**Special thanks go out to Onhiro and **_**ENJ**_**! Thanks guys for reviewing! **

**Onhiro, I'm glad you like Kenshin's persona! I love the wondering Rurouni****in the series, but sometimes you just want him to stop feeling so sorry for himself and just admit his love for Kaoru! That's one of the reasons why I made him a bit more…let's say…proactive or assertive! LOL! **

_**ENJ**_** you're the best! Thanks so much for the wonderful review and for your understanding on the direction and pace of the fic.**

**As for this chappy, I know it took a bit of a darker turn towards the end and it was longer than usual. But I didn't want to stray too far away from Kaoru's family troubles. Her entire persona is molded around her experiences as a child and young adult growing up with an alcoholic parent. So it was important for me to return to that and show exactly how torturous her family life can be. **

**Believe me, when I say that I purposely make her interactions with her friends more playful and light. She's not the type of girl that gets down on herself outside of her home even though there are such horrible things going on. She's always laughing, smiling, joking around and seemingly being normal with her friends. And no one knows what's really going on inside. That's the strong side of her character and I hope you guys are able to see that! If not, then let me know! **

**I hope that flashback sequence wasn't too confusing. If so, than let me explain. It started off with Kaoru settling into bed after her father returned home from going to her mother's job and harassing her for money. Kaoru was thinking about her life and all the painful memories of the past, that's when the flashback begins. Finally, after the flashback, we're back to Kaoru still laying in bed, thinking about her family, friends, and Kenshin and then falling asleep.**

**As for the upcoming chappys, I promise all the Kenshin lovers that he will be playing a larger part in the fic. This fic started out as a way for me to just write about certain real-life drama's going on around me, but it's turned into more. Your reviews are wonderful and I appreciate your encouragement greatly! Now I not only want to write for my personal reasons, but to keep you guys entertained. Thanks for being a part of my inspiration! **

**Arrigato! **


	10. Because It’s All the Same

Chapter 9

**Because It's All the Same**

Monday was a new beginning. Kaoru noticed her room was cooler than usual and suspected the fading summer and approaching autumn for the change. She loved the fall because of the beautiful colors of the leaves, cool winds, and mild temperatures. It was never too hot or too cold, just perfect.

She'd awoken at her usual time of about 6 am and started her morning routine of showering, changing, and making sure Yahiko was up. Her mother would send the young boy off to school, but he always needed an extra push in the mornings just to get out of his bed.

All morning Kaoru performed her rituals absentmindedly. Her thoughts were on the approaching meeting with Kenshin. As if it had never known another pace, her heart refused to slow down. It thumped away in her chest and she'd felt her stomach go into knots the moment she'd opened her eyes.

Kaoru slipped into her uniform and before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast, she lingered a few moments longer in front of the mirror. She made sure her hair was well groomed and gathered it into a high, perky pony tail. A blue silk ribbon adorned the top. Her bangs were smoothed with extra care and they framed her face perfectly. She wore her favorite tinted lip gloss and splashed on a few spritzes of her vanilla and jasmine body spray.

She looked at her image for a moment and was more than satisfied with the results.

Her stomach truly was in knots and she finally decided she had lost her appetite for breakfast. She gave Yahiko a few more warnings to wake up before their mother arrived home from work, as she gathered her books and school bag. He groaned a few times under the covers and finally woke up and dragged himself into the bathroom.

Kaoru checked her watch and knew it was time to head out the door. _"Misao will be jumping up and down until I get there. Then she'll jump down my throat asking me about I'm going to say to Kenshin."_

Last night's events had disrupted her thoughts from the red head. She had woken up just as confused as she had gone to bed. _"I wonder…how he'll act today?"_

Kenshin was always the jovial one around school. He had a quality about him that was nothing short of magnetic. The way he spoke, his light-hearted attitude, and his presence exuded confidence. Kaoru never understood how someone could be so much like one of the boys, and turn around and be the total sweetheart he was to her on Saturday. Sure she didn't recall every single detail, but she did remember the scene in his car. _"He was so worried about me. Even Misao said it. Why though?"_

She walked downstairs and put on her shoes in silence. Her mind still was racing about the upcoming meeting with Kenshin. As her mother entered through the front door, right at her usual time, Kaoru barely noticed. She idly said good morning then good bye to her mother and walked out.

Kaoru walked in deep thought to her normal meeting spot with Misao. _"Kenshin… I have no answer yet. Argh. What if…what if he's like every other guy?"_

Never the one to casually date, Kaoru scoffed at the thought of Kenshin having been in probably a ton of previous relationships with girls. _"He can't be that good looking, that rich, and that outgoing, without having had some serious relationships before! Where does he really think it will go with us?" _She knew Kenshin wasn't a complete jerk, otherwise he'd wouldn't have been so tender with her. But that didn't mean she trusted him completely.

Her thoughts flip-flopped around and she didn't even notice when she'd arrived at her meeting spot with Misao. As expected, the green-eyed girl was already waiting on Kaoru more impatient than usual.

Without a greeting or good morning, she started, "SO? What're you gonna' say to him?"

"Morning to you too Misao" Kaoru stated sarcastically as she continued to walk past the girl.

"HEY! You're still not gonna' tell me Kaoru? That's not fair you know! I mean, you asked me my opinion, the least you can do is give me a heads up on what you finally decided." Misao rushed and caught up to her friend.

"Misao…I…really don't know yet."

The shorter girl looked at her with disbelief.

"Ummm, you DON'T know? Is that what you're gonna' tell him?"

"NO! Of course not! I just…I really do like him, but…this is a huge step for me. I mean I never even really had a crush on a guy. And now THIS…and I don't even know him that well. Besides…why me? There are a ton of girls at school that'd jump on him at any moment. Why me?"

Misao quieted down as she seemed to be in deep thought. Kaoru wondered what the mischievous little girl was pondering about. _"Another hair-brained scheme no doubt!"_

"Kaoru, you should give it a chance." Misao's tone was soft as she tried to make her friend understand the reasoning, "he's seems to really be into you. He was nothing but sweet and caring on Saturday night. Even when you slapped the crap outta' him! I mean what other guy like that puts up with that shit? Any other guy wouldn't have cared even if you were drunk. He would've just walked away or something."

"_Ep! Did I slap him that hard?"_

Misao continued, "And like I said before, you need to really grow up a bit. For god sake's woman you need to date a bit. I mean I KNOW you're looking for freakin' Prince Charming and shit, but this isn't a fairy tale. You need to at least give this a try."

She listened to her friends reasoning closely. And surprisingly, Misao made no other attempts at finding out Kaoru's answer after she'd finished. Kaoru was surprised to hear no further arguments from her friend, and noticed that they were approaching the main gates of the school.

"_She's right, this isn't a fairy tale. My life is far from that. But what she doesn't take into consideration is my father! I…can't deal with all of the nonsense at home, and deal with Kenshin. Damn, why me?"_

Her heart raced faster and harder in her chest. She felt her palms grow sweaty and the blood drain from her limbs. The mild, September morning left her hands freezing cold and sent shivers down her spine.

The yard was full with the usual crowd of high schoolers, and the two girls made their way through it towards Sano and his group. Sano immediately turned when he noticed them approaching.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little Missy! Still think you can out drink me?" and he proceeded to laugh.

"Argh put a sock in it Sano. You practically had the girl split her head open on the table. If it wasn't for YOU she wouldn't have been so wasted in the first place." Misao yelled so loudly at Sano, that a few other students turned in their direction and listened in on the screaming match.

Kaoru felt ashamed as some of them probably figured what the conversation was about, and who had been the one to get drunk. She glared at the two and wished they would shut up.

"I didn't see YOU stopping her either shrimp! In fact I recall you adding a few words of encouragement! _Go Kaoru…Show him what you're made of!_" Sano purposely did a poor imitation of Misao.

"OKAY YOU TWO! God! Shut up, I don't need the entire student body to know my business!" Kaoru interrupted just as Sano and Misao got nose to nose with each other. Sano of course had to bend down to even be at Misao's level.

Both stared dumbly at the girl and proceeded to call a temporary truce of silence.

"So Missy, you didn't get in trouble or anything right?" Sano asked.

"No I was okay by the time…by the time um Kenshin dropped me home" she practically fought a blush at the thought.

"Yea that was pretty nice of him. Considering…you know…you slapping him and all!" Sano grinned.

Kaoru's jaw dropped, "Argh! SANO! I didn't mean to! I mean…I didn't realize…" she stuttered. "Shit…I slapped him hard huh?"

Sano laughed aloud, "yea Missy! You cracked him a good one across the face. I mean if it would've been me…well, let's just say no GIRL is gonna get away with something like that!"

Kaoru felt horrible! She'd slapped the boy and now Sano was making her feel terrible about it. She tried to recall the events that had led up to it. _"Wait a minute…" _she realized something important.

"Hey Sano you jerk! He kissed me! So I slapped him. There's nothing wrong with that" Kaoru shot back.

Sano raised an eyebrow at the statement and was amazed at the girl's unabashed attitude.

"Whatever Missy, here he comes now. You can deal with him yourself, especially since you can stand up straight now!" Sano quipped.

Kaoru turned around still blazing with anger at the accusations, when she set her sight on the red head making his way through the crowd. He was greeting everyone he recognized and she was amazed at how many friends he'd made in such a short time. The grin on his face exuded confidence, but also warmth. She was frozen in place, all the anger leaving her as she continued to look at him. A few girls came up and spoke to him about how his weekend was and other random things to try and get his attention. He smiled back at them and answered, but kept moving towards Kaoru.

He got closer to her group and locked eyes with her. Caught ogling him Kaoru spun around to face Sano and Misao. Her was back towards him, but she could still feel his gaze burning into her.

Suddenly she was dizzy, anxious, cold, hot, scared, nervous…every emotion coursed through her. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

Kenshin came up from behind her and smiled sweetly down at her as he stood next to her. She noticed his perfect clear amethyst eyes and blushed at his perfect grin.

"How are you Kaoru?" he asked. His voice made every fiber of her quiver and his soft tone made her legs feel like jello.

"Ah…morning Kenshin, I-I'm fine" was all she could muster in response.

He continued to smile at her. Would he ask her about her answer? Or was he waiting for her to say something first? She still had no answer for him, and felt completely lost at the sight of him.

They said nothing to each other for several seconds. He had continued to look at her in silence, inviting her to speak first. But her voice was caught in her throat. Finally, Kenshin turned and greeted Misao and Sano. The two boys shook hands and starting to chat about some car Sano was planning on buying. He wanted Kenshin to come with him to take a look at it later, and they continued on about the model, year, etc.

Kaoru looked over at her friend Misao, who in turn smiled confidently back at her. Kaoru was confused though, _"Why is he acting like nothing happened?"_

The red head seemed to have greeted her as if it were any other day. As if there had been no Saturday. Kaoru suddenly felt great distance between them.

Anger welled up inside her as it dawned on her, _"You're so stupid! He probably felt sorry for you and said a few nice words. And you go and think the boy actually likes YOU! Keh! Nonsense. He can have any girl in this entire school, why would be want YOU?"_

She felt stupid, berated, and utterly confused. _"Who does he think he IS?" _ She looked back over at him standing with Sano and the other group of guys. A few girls walked up to them and began to add in their own comments. Kenshin didn't seem affected, but she noticed he did nothing to stop it.

Kaoru looked at Misao and began to walk off before she could suffer in front of him any longer. The petite girl quickly followed after her, leaving a confused Kenshin behind.

"Where'd she go in such a hurry?" he asked Sano.

Sano merely shrugged in bewilderment.

During the rest of the day, Kaoru and Kenshin continued to play the same game with each other. He would look at her while she went out of her way to ignore him, and she would do the same. Kaoru saw him speaking other girls in the class and it had set her on fire! _"Little…argh!" _She saw him laughing, smiling and chuckling with the "LITTLE WHORES" and couldn't understand why she felt so strongly.

It seemed so easy for him to just take up with the others, _"especially other GIRLS!"_ Kaoru wasn't exactly anti-social, and chatted unnecessarily with her other classmates as well just to show him that she didn't need to talk to him. Yet during every class, at almost every moment, she let her eyes wonder to the sight of him.

She had no words to express her anger, but it was her pain that she had more trouble hiding. _"He doesn't even seem like the same Kenshin from Saturday". _

Misao pleaded with her to go over and talk to Kenshin, but being stubborn, prideful, and hot-headed, Kaoru refused. _"If he has something to say, he'll come over"._

Finally the school day ended and Kaoru's heart felt heavy. Her anger had given way to frustration, and now there was nothing but disappointment. _"How could I think that he would want to…to…go out with me?"_

Misao had cut out early from the rest of classes and snuck off to see her boyfriend Aoshi. The green-eyed little girl was excited to see her love and Kaoru warned her not to make a habit of running off from school like that. Misao vehemently promised her friend that it would be "just this one time".

"_Sure it will" _Kaoru thought.

Kaoru took her time in packing up after her last class and even managed to make up a good excuse to discuss some assignment with the professor. She wanted to make sure and not run into Kenshin afterwards. Or at the very least, she wanted to avoid seeing him with another girl. The pain and confusion that was left behind from his actions all day, was too much for her to handle at the moment. All she could think of was going home and sinking into her bed in peace.

The hallways of her school seemed otherworldly without the bustle of dozens of teenagers walking about. She walked casually down the familiar paths as she was in no rush to get anywhere in particular. Her meeting with the professor had ended, and she was grateful to walk in silence.

Her thoughts consumed her so thoroughly that she didn't even notice how loudly she was mumbling to herself, "Stupid boys! Such a damn waste of time..." and on she went.

As she stepped outside into the afternoon, the school yard had already cleared of the regular crowds. The beautiful clear sky seemed to invite her to take a long, leisurely walk through the park on her way home. She wanted nothing more than to forget her current worries and forget about Kenshin.

Kaoru began descending the main entrance stairs of her school when she was momentarily blinded a bright reflection in her eyes. She shaded her vision with her free hand and looked ahead to see the bright silver car that cast the reflection to her. "Great…" she groaned.

It was same silver Z3 that she hoped on not seeing, but then there it was, right in front of her. And there he was, leaning on the fender of the car and facing her. He had his arms crossed in front of him and seemed to be listening to the music coming from the convertible before he looked up and noticed her. She saw him smile and cringed at the fact that he purposely waited on her.

"_Keh! SMILING? What a jerk! After ignoring me ALL day!" _

Kaoru continued to walk through the yard and noticed Kenshin crossing the street towards her as she exited from the front gates.

He walked up to her and smiled, "Hey".

"_HEY? That's all he has to say? Hey? Son of a…"_

"How're you feeling Kaoru?"

She let out an irritated sigh, "Fine! You asked me that already remember?"

He seemed surprised at her curt reply, but regained his composure.

"On your way home? Ah, I'll give you a ride!" he offered.

"No thanks, it's a nice day and I think I'll walk through the park" she started walking off.

"Well in that case, I'll walk with you!"

She didn't expect that from him. _"Doesn't miss a beat does he? Well, he's probably had so much practice from all the other girls"._ Her thoughts were bitter and filled with resentment.

"Hold on a minute okay?" and he ran off towards his car. She saw him climb inside and fiddle with a few controls before the top and windows went up and the engine shut off. He ran back over to her while pressing the armed button on his keypad to lock the car. She noticed the way he smiled at her, as if she wasn't even mad at him. Or maybe her being mad didn't affect him?

"Okay, shall we?" he grinned.

Another sigh and Kaoru began walking along side him. They walked several moments in silence as the park entrance neared. She had nothing to say to him. What could she say? _"By the way sorry for getting drunk and slapping you? Sorry for thinking you liked me? Argh. Why is he here?"_

"Kaoru," his voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked over towards him, "ah, are you mad at me or something?"

Kaoru wanted to fall over in exasperation. Was she mad? How could he ask such a question? She decided to stop the games once and for all, she was angry, frustrated, hurt, and by now she knew what to say to him.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry about Saturday. I…I appreciate you lookin' out for me and all, and thank you for the ride home. Sano said I umm…may have behaved badly with you, and so … sorry about that too!"

He looked at her and smiled, "Kaoru, it was no trouble at all. I guess I shouldn't have let you drink so much. When you accepted Sano's challenge, I assumed you'd had a few drinks in your life." He let out a chuckle and continued, "but if I'd have known you were gonna' wasted, I wouldn't have let it get that far."

She stayed silent. _"Please don't ask about going out, please don't ask about going out…"_

"Kaoru, do you remember anything from that night?"

His voice had seemed so inquisitive and for the first time, she thought she heard a twinge of uncertainty in it.

"Ah no. Well…sort of, but it's all really hazy. I guess I must've really been out of it." She felt slightly guilty about lying to him outright, but wanted to see where he was going with the conversation.

He seemed perfectly confused.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ah well…" he laughed. "Kaoru, I…umm…I had asked you…about something…and…ah…damn you don't even remember though huh?" His voice was strained, as if it really bothered him that she didn't remember.

Kaoru stopped in her tracks and looked down at her feet. They stood in the middle of a wide dirt path that wound through the park. Faint noises of children at play filled the air, but everything was drowned out by her thoughts. The breeze gently wisped by and carried freshly fallen leaves with it. The sun had begun its descent, but with the absence of any clouds in the sky, it still cast its bright rays down on the earth. How perfect that moment felt to her: a bright, beautiful day and the serenity all around her. But her moment of peace passed quickly as she returned to reality.

She stood at a crossroads in her life and knew the painful decision she had to make. Misao was right, but she was not Misao. She had to deal with more than just school, exams, and friends.

Her ebony bangs shielded teary blue eyes from his sight as she took in and let out a deep breath. That had helped give her the strength she needed to say what she needed to say to him and hide her pain.

Kenshin had walked up a few steps before noticing her sudden stop. He turned around and looked back at her and waited for her to speak.

"Kenshin…we…I…I'm sorry. But we can't do this." Her heart pounded louder, "you know the situation with my…my father, and…I just don't want to get you involved. My dad won't stand for it, and…and I'm sorry to say, but I don't think you'd be able to handle the drama with him."

She fought hard not to cry and felt herself grow angry over the images of Kenshin and the other girls laughing and giggling all day in school. "I don't know why you…wanted to go out with me, but I'm not like everyone else. Those other girls in school…they…they adore you, and you love the attention. You can have anyone of them. I don't want your pity or charity! So please…let's just leave it where it is with us."

She heard no sound come from him, and looked up. He stood in silence, his arms at his sides and he continued to stare at her in disbelief. The warm color of his eyes picked up the light and shown brighter towards her. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, and blew in the breeze. The winds carried his spicy sent to her nose, and she fought back every urge to break down.

"Kaoru…" he started softly, "I…I don't understand. I don't pity you…I…I like you. I didn't ask you all this out of charity…"

Before he could finish, Kaoru interrupted. She raised her voice out of frustration and glared at him. "You just don't understand Kenshin, that's just it! It's not your fault, no one understands, and I don't expect them to. You…you're used to having girlfriends and changing them every time something goes wrong. But that's not me. I…I don't need anyone in my life for no reason. I can't be in meaningless relationships just with anyone and go from one person to another…there's too much at stake for me. I'm sorry to drag you into my drama, but please…just…just know that I can't be like every other girl that you've met. I can't be the girl you expect and are used to."

He said nothing.

"I…I don't know what else to say, except I'd still like to be your friend and I…I appreciate you listening to me on Saturday and putting up with my crap. Thank you for that!"

She waited silently for a response from him. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. Feelings of fear, anxiety, sadness, frustration, and anger surged through her.

He crossed his arms across his chest and looked to his right, refusing to meet her eyes any longer. The expression on his face wasn't of sadness, or hurt, or even confusion. He simply looked out into park and the tone in his voice made her think that he was giving her one last chance to accept, "I can't change your mind can I Kaoru?"

"_Be strong Kaoru, be strong" _she chanted to herself, while gathering the last of her resolve.

"I'm sorry Kenshin", she softly replied.

With those last words she walked past him and continued down the dirt path of the park. She could no longer stand to be so near him and not jump into his arms, but she knew that would only hurt her in the end.

She was angry at him for being so damn smug but then she had admired him before because of his cordiality. He was cocky and that had irritated her, but his confidence had intoxicated her as well. She scoffed at the thought that she'd allowed herself to be caught off guard by him. The memories of being in his arms as she had confessed everything to him in his car tormented her. He'd seemed different from everyone else, but no, it was all the same. He'd proved that this morning and throughout the day.

"_He's like every other guy Kaoru. Your Prince Charming just doesn't exist." _

The thought weakened her momentarily as tears silently slid down her face. She was happy and sad that the he didn't follow after her. _"He didn't come after me. Why did I expect him to? Argh Kaoru you still think he'd come after you? Stupid girl!" _

She continued to walk alone, her thoughts consuming her, _"It's over". _

_END CHAPTER 9_

**Oh man, you romantics out there are going to hate me after reading this chapter! LOL**

**Sorry about leaving it like this, but I just couldn't give our lovable characters a happy ending just yet. There are many other little bits and pieces that I want to explore first. **

**I want to thank ENAJ for all the support! I agree about Kaoru. I wanted to make her a happy-go-lucky type of character no matter what she was going through. And her mother was the source of that characteristic. **

**Onhiro, I'm glad you like the fic so far. Kaoru's life truly isn't easy, and the stuff going on her house, shouldn't be endured by anyone! Hope I can live up to your fondness for the fic. **

**So I know I flip flopped around in this chappy. It started out and she truly was anxious about seeing Kenshin, and if things had gone differently, she probably would've said yes to him. I was leaning in that direction, but I think that would've been completely gone against Kaoru's nature. She was raised with deceptions in her life, her father being unreliable and so on. So how could she just trust this brooding little Casanova that just moved in? And I promise to explain from Kenshin's POV exactly why he had behaved so passé with Kaoru! Well…everything happens for a reason right? And who said love was easy? Especially finding it!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chappy, and the next one will be up as soon as possible, promise! **

**Please continue to review and tell me what you think so far. Much love to you all!**

**-Arrigato!**


	11. Family History

Chapter 10

Family History 

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in posting. This chappy should've been up last Friday (that's why my notes at the end may seem a bit outdated), but I wasn't able to access the site all day! Kept getting error messages from the server! Oh well! Here's the chappy, I'll be working on the next one as soon as possible.**

He stood still as she had walked by him and he made no attempts to go after her. Her last words had been, "I'm sorry", and came they had come in a whisper. There was nothing else he could've said to change her mind and she made sure not to give him a chance in trying to do so. She had purposely averted her eyes from sight. Her voice was tainted with pain as she spoke to him, but she tried to conceal it with anger. Every word that passed through her lips weighed on him, and he silently let it all soak in.

He had looked away from her, because at first he was in utter shock. How could she not want to be with him? He couldn't understand it at first and had pushed down his own feelings of disappointment. But as he replayed her words in his mind, he understood why she rejected him.

She wanted to push him away from her life and from herself. Kaoru wanted to push everyone away from the painful secrets of her life, but he knew she desperately needed someone. He knew that the moment she had clung to him in his car on Saturday and let herself cry so openly.

Never had tears affected him the way her tears did. At least not anyone else's except his mothers. Her pain was unbearable to him, and he'd felt helpless in her last moments before she surrendered to the disease. Kenshin couldn't bear to see his mother in pain, and now this girl…her pain made his heart ache.

Kenshin didn't turn to look at her as she tried to walk out of his life, but his thoughts remained on the stunning girl. He started to walk in the opposite direction of her, and headed to his car. His pace was slow, and he casually put both hands in his pockets. The park was still beaming with life all around him, but his mind was clouded by memories of her face, her tears, and her sadness. Her beautiful blue eyes had a profound sadness in them that he wanted to make go away. He remembered her laughter and way her face lit up when she was happy. He wanted nothing more than to be the one to bring her eternal laughter and happiness.

Her words continued to repeat over and over in his mind as he exited the park. Snapping out of his daydream, he smiled to himself as a plan formed in his mind. _"This isn't over yet Kaoru…"_

The red head walked to his silver car and climbed in. He flipped out his cell phone and scrolled through the phone book until it highlighted the name he was looking for.

"Misao" he muttered. He pressed the phone to his ear and the Z3 began to speed down the street.

About an hour and a half later he pulled up to a quaint café in downtown. He quickly parked his car and walked inside the bustling store. The décor was distinctively French-Country and it looked like the perfect setting for making small talk with someone you liked. The establishment was well lit, but by candlight, shabby-chic chandeliers hanging over head and the natural sunlight flooding through the delicately curtained windows. By now the afternoon was giving way to dusk and he looked down to his watch, _"5:45 pm"._

He began to scan the room and finally found who he was looking for. Misao sat in back at one of the bistro tables. She seemed to be sharing her frothy drink with another man. Kenshin thought he looked much older than the girl. _"Must be Aoshi"_ he thought as he began to walk over.

"Hi Kenshin!" the girl beamed as soon as she noticed him.

She rose from her seat and instructed Kenshin to pull up a chair to the table. Her companion didn't anything. The man had hard, icy-blue eyes that contrasted sharply with his dark hair. His face was stern and Kenshin could read no emotion on his features.

Before Kenshin sat down, Misao instructed the man to properly introduce himself. He let out an irritated sigh and slowly stood from his seat.

"I am Aoshi, and you are?" the man asked holding out his hand.

Caught a bit off guard by the gruff introduction which was followed by a question, Kenshin replied, "Kenshin, Kenshin Himura".

The men shook hands and all three took their seats at the small metal table. Misao seemed miffed at the stoic man for his cold introduction. She reintroduced him to Kenshin. "Kenshin, this is Aoshi, my boyfriend and he's really not so bad once you get to know him" she giggled.

Kenshin smiled at the girl, as he heard Aoshi let out a defeat sigh in response.

"Kenshin, won't you have something to eat or drink? This place has the best coffee and tea in town! Me and Aoshi always sit here for hours when we meet up" Misao asked.

"No thanks Misao. I have a few things on my mind, which is why I asked to met with you so suddenly. I'm sorry if I disturbed your evening out."

"No, No Kenshin. It's okay. You said it was something important about Kaoru! What's up?"

Kenshin stared at the table top and started to explain his reason for wanting to see her. "Misao, I spoke with Kaoru this afternoon, and well she got very upset with me and stormed off…I, I'm not sure what I said wrong so I thought you would be able to help me, ah, understand her a bit better".

"Kenshin, you like her don't you?" the girl asked playfully.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow in interest as he peered at Kenshin from the corner of his eye.

"W-what? Well…yea, I do." He was amazed that the bubbly little girl could've been so observant. _"Damn, is it THAT obvious?"_

Misao laughed, "Of course I know. I mean you're always looking at her. Smiling at her, being extra sweet towards her. Then on Saturday you after her so well, even after suffering through all her abuse." She turned towards her boyfriend, "THIS is the guy I told you about how Kaoru slapped the crap outta' him. Hehe and he was still so sweet towards her." She looked back at Kenshin.

Aoshi let out a small chuckle and looked over again at Kenshin.

"_Nice, now you're the laughing stock of the school Kenshin. They saw her slap me?"_

Misao continued, "Well what did you say to her in the park today that got her so upset?"

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts, "N-nothing! Well, I mean I had asked her out before I dropped her home on Saturday. She told me she'd think about it and then she was acting all strange towards me in school today. So I waited to speak to her after school and she practically bite my head off when I offered her a ride. We walked through the park and she just went off on me. She said something about me not understanding, her not wanting to be like every other girl, and just kept going. Then she just walked off".

Misao sat for several moments analyzing the scenario he'd just told her about. Aoshi remained silent and continued to sip his warm drink.

"Well she was pissed at you today for completely blowing her off this morning. Maybe that's why!" she deduced.

"What? I didn't blow her off! I waited for her to say something to me, and she didn't. Then Sano grabbed me and started talking about this car he wanted to buy. I got sucked into the conversation but I didn't mean to blow her off! Besides, you two just walked off without word. Then she was ignoring me the whole day!" he fired back in defense.

"Right! You didn't do ANYTHING?" she asked sarcastically. "Hello? Kenshin, you had all those bimbos hanging off of you right in front of Kaoru. She doesn't want to be one of your personal cheerleaders!"

"Personal cheerleaders? I don't think of her that way!"

"_How can Kaoru think that I'd treat her so cheaply?"_

Finally, Aoshi broke his silence to interject, "Listen, she's a pretty straight-forward and serious girl. I've met her a few times but I don't bother to gather family history on everyone I meet. Doesn't her father have a drinking problem?"

Misao nodded and looked sadly towards Aoshi.

"Well, that could be one reason why she ran off like that. She probably doesn't want you to be with her and then she'll have to deal with her father. The man seems pretty unreasonable just by the way that Misao describes him. On top of that, Misao had mentioned Kaoru never had a boyfriend. Why should she trust you when you've given her no reason to? And clearly she was upset by your escapades with the others at school".

That was it; Kenshin had to speak up in his defense, "Whoa, hold on a minute! I didn't tell those girls to come talk to me and laugh and giggle and shit. What could've I done?"

"Here's a thought Romeo, you could've NOT flirted back!" Misao boomed. "You totally hurt her feelings when you were giving so much attention to those little whores! Besides, Kaoru's not the type to chase after ANY boy!"

Kenshin let everything stew in his mind as he fell silent. _"She has no reason to trust me, he's right"._

Aoshi took another sip from the cup and continued, "So you completely alienated her this morning, and then expect her to go out with you? I think you're probably going about this the wrong way. Like Misao said, she isn't going to chase you or pine after you like the rest of them. And if you push her too hard, you'll just push her away. The same tricks and empty words that you use on the rest won't work on her. She's smarter than that, and seems to be a lot more cautious."

Misao beamed with confidence at being validated by the object of her unwavering affection. "Yeah! Kaoru isn't looking to just date around casually and make out with a dozen different guys. She's looking for someone that'll really be there for her. I mean through the good times, but more for the really shitty times! The girl has a heavy load to deal with. And besides, her dad's majorly strict about boyfriends! So anyone that's up for the challenge should really know what they're gettin' into!"

Kenshin looked up, "Oh? What's the policy on dating with her parents?"

"There'll be none for Kaoru. THAT'S his policy! He thinks its degrading and dishonoring the family and stuff."

Aoshi chimed in, "old school, old customs, traditional beliefs".

"Yea, her mom seems cool though, but you never know" Misao added.

"How long has her dad been like this? I mean, the drinking and stuff" Kenshin asked.

Misao looked down at the table and was silent for a moment before she spoke. "For as long as I've known Kaoru really. I mean he used to own this Kendo school years back. He was actually a pretty good guy, really friendly, nice to talk to. Even my parents admired him for his hard work with the school. He was Kaoru's superhero almost and she really looked up to him. She'd follow him around the school, beggin' him to teach her. He finally did start teaching her, and she was really good. She won a lot of competitions, but then he just seemed to fall apart. He was always a social drinker, at least that's what my parents say. But then there were some months where he would just drink and drink, just day and night. Won't eat a thing, he'd bother them for money, and pretty much be at the brink of drinking himself to death. He wouldn't go anywhere out of the house, not even to teach. So they lost a lot of students, and eventually had to close down the school. Those were tough times for them, especially her mom. My parents tried to offer some help I think, but Kaoru's mom said she would be fine. She worked really hard, day and night, she still does! She's the sweetest woman you'll ever meet! Her dad though, he's a different story. I don't go over much and when I do, he's usually in the living room. The place will be all dark and gloomy and once when I did see him in the hallway, he looked just…I don't know how to describe it. It wasn't the same man! He's lost so much weight, he'll be unshaven, I'm pretty sure un-showered, and just completely out of it. Kaoru said there were months when he would stop drinking suddenly and work odd jobs here and there. But he always goes back to the bottle for some reason. No one can figure out why he's like that, not even Kaoru. She's always had it tough because of him. She won't let it show on the outside, but sometimes I catch her looking so sad I just wanna' cry. Kenshin, she's really a strong girl, but sometimes I just want to hug her tight. It scares me the way she won't let anyone else into her world to help her. She doesn't think it's anyone else's business, and barely tells me unless I make her. In fact, don't tell her I told you all this, otherwise she'll kill me!"

Kenshin had no words to describe how he was feeling at that moment. Misao had finished speaking several seconds ago, but her words still rung in his head. His thoughts went to the times he'd seen Kaoru in school. How she would never look sad or depressed, but always laughed and smiled. She never let any of it affect her outside of home, or so it had seemed.

"Does he…hit them?" he finally asked in a quiet tone.

"I…I don't think so. I mean I don't think Kaoru would allow that. She's pretty tough…God I don't even wanna' think about that!"

Aoshi covered Misao's hand with his own to comfort her. He looked up at the red headed boy, "Listen, what exactly do you want with her?" He was clearly angry at Kenshin.

"Want from her? I…listen it's nothing like THAT. I just…I…."

"Kenshin if you really don't care about her, then please don't put her through this!" Misao pleaded with him. "I don't want to see her hurt. There're a million other girls…"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? A million other girls! What girls? I want nothing to do with them! SHE'S the one that I am interested in…damnit!" He had had enough from everyone. Kaoru saying it was worse enough, but now it seemed everyone believed he was some sort of roaming, unfaithful, treacherous lecher.

Misao was dumbfounded by his sudden outburst. She'd never seen him angry before and his eyes had seemed to glow with rage. He was so determined to make them understand and so passionate about defending himself.

Aoshi was surprised as well, but no one could've guessed from the still void expression on his face. "Well if you're that determined to be with her, than like I said before, you need to reconsider how you confront her. She's nothing like what you're used to and you might be surprised."

Kenshin took a few deep breaths as he listened to Aoshi. Composing himself once more he slowly rose from his seat.

"Thank you both for this. I appreciate you guys trusting me with all this information, and…" he looked at Misao, "I promise I won't hurt your friend." He flashed them both a grin and walked coolly out of the café.

Misao looked at him as he walked out and then back at Aoshi with bewilderment, "what the hell?"

The icy man merely chuckled as he finished his drink, "he has no idea what he's getting himself into."

_END CHAPTER 10_

**Hey all, sorry this chappy is a bit short again. I just wanted to get something up before the weekend since you know…SUNDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! LOL…so I'll be celebrating my ass off and I don't know if I'll get a chance to update till next week. **

**Well this chappy was all about Kaoru's family history. Her dad and his drinking and of course our boy Kenshin's decision to win her over! Awww!**

**And Aoshi made his appearance…stoic as ever! I promise the next chappy will be juicy..slurp, slurp! Kenshin has to think of an ingenious way to get Kaoru to trust him, and things should get quite interesting! **

**So please, even though this chappy was anything special, review for me! Thanks! I promise more stuff next week…after I party hard! Jk!**

**-Arrigato!**


	12. The Worst Day

Chapter 11

**The Worst Day**

Kaoru sat in her bed that night pondering the day's events. She'd cried quietly while walking out of the park and away from Kenshin, but she wouldn't allow any more tears to fall. She was too strong to act so weakly.

When she arrived at home, her mother noticed something was wrong. Kaoru had complained that she wasn't feeling well and went straight into her room. The woman had asked her daughter for dinner, but the she declined and opted for some milk instead.

"Kaoru honey, is everything okay? What's wrong with you today?" she asked.

"Oh mom, yea…everything is okay. I just, I don't feel well. Might be a cold or something. I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed okay?"

"Alright, you should rest. I'll give your father and brother dinner before I leave for work."

With that she was left alone in her room for the remainder of the evening. She'd completed her assignments from school as soon as she'd gotten home. After that a nice hot shower was in order, and she relished the feeling of having all her tension and stress melt away under the hot stream of the water. She walked out feeling cleaner, but the nagging at her heart still didn't stop.

As she sat in bed, staring out the window, she reflected on her day. _"I shouldn't have been so hard on Kenshin. He probably thinks I'm such a witch for everything I said to him. But…how could I just say 'yes' to him? I can't! I just can't! He's gonna' hate me from this point on. Kenshin…do you really hate me?"_

She tried hard not cry. These days she was crying herself to sleep almost every night, and it was all thanks to her father. She grew angrier and more frustrated at every word she recalled telling Kenshin.

"_But he didn't follow you either! He probably thinks I have way too much drama for him to deal with. Who would want to deal with this?" _She chuckled bitterly at her own fate and struggled to hold back tears.

"_No Kaoru, you are alone. You'll be alone because you can't share this crap with anyone else. No one deserves this. But, then why do we have to deal with it? What did we ever do to deserve this?" _

Memories of her childhood flooded back and she was biting her quivering bottom lip, as a last ditch effort to not break down into tears.

She glanced at the timepiece through teary eyes and made out, 10 pm on the clock. _"Damn, I've been sitting here for hours."_

Deciding to check up on her younger brother, she quietly walked out her room. She needed to get her attention off of all the awful thoughts in her head. Softly she opened her room door and crept into the hallway. Yahiko's bedroom door was slightly ajar so some of the hallway light could flood in. He hated sleeping in the dark, unlike his older sister.

She opened his door a bit wider and glanced inside. He was slumbering soundly as under the sheets. After seeing his chest rise and fall a few times, Kaoru was contempt that he was okay, and left.

As she walked back towards her room, there was a slight grumbling in her stomach.

"_Damn, that's what I get for skipping supper. I guess I'll get a snack from the kitchen". _

She made her way down the stairs softly so as not to alert her father. The last thing she wanted was for a repeat of him asking her for money again. As she descended the stairs, she felt a cool draft come up from the front door.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she realized why the first floor was so cold. The front door was practically wide open, and a cool night breeze was blowing through.

After closing and locking the door securely, she quickly ran into the darkened living room, then the kitchen, then checked the first floor bathroom. There was no sign of him.

"_Damnit, he left the house wide open…again."_

After a few moments of anger towards the man, she realized the gravity of the situation. _"Anyone could've just walked right in! He's so damn…fuck!"_

"Why can't he just LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!" she shouted the top of her lungs. Her blood boiled with anger towards the man that didn't seem to care for the safety of his own children. He didn't care that a thieve, murder, or a rapist could've walked right into through the open door and done whatever with her and Yahiko.

At this point she had no appetite left for anything. Her lids were heavy from the long day she'd had. She trudged back up the stairs, not caring to look if he'd taken his house keys or not. _"Fuck him!"_

The room door closed behind her and she walked over to her bed. Her head was weary and she could not believe she would have to face Kenshin at school again tomorrow. _"Damn, not even school is safe anymore. I can't go there, and I wouldn't want to even take the day off to stay HERE!"_

She slept soundly not caring to stay awake to listen for her father. Usually she would hear him come back through the front door and shuffle through the house and back into the living room.

Tonight though, she had no desire to do so. All she wanted was to surrender to her weariness and find some peace in her sleep. She didn't know if he came back or not and honestly didn't care.

--------------------

The next morning came all too quickly. Kaoru arose to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock and groggily prepared herself to get ready for school. She completed her morning rituals in a haze of sleepiness, but managed to get through them.

As usual, she fought with Yahiko to get up and start getting ready. The boy was as usual, just as stubborn to sleep in longer. Finally though, the time came for her to leave the house.

She walked down the stairs and back into the hallway by the front door. As she pulled on her shoes, she tried to listen for sound of her father from inside the darkened living room. When she heard no sounds, she decided to investigate further.

Under any other circumstance, she would've never ventured into the living room. The only other person besides her father that ever went in there was her mother. Yahiko constantly complained of the smells and his temper, much like his father, always flared when he would see the disarray of the living room. But this morning there was something different. Kaoru needed to see for herself if the man was in the living room.

She sensed an urgency to check on him like never before. Sure she would verify his existence by merely listening for his breathing, mumblings, moving about or even hiccupping. But this morning, she needed to see for herself that he was okay.

As she walked through the doorway of the dark room, she peeked through the heavy pale green curtains that hung from the ceiling. Her mother had decided to block the view of the room from the few visitors or guests that they would have. Instead, she would invite them to the small dining room or even the kitchen area. The living room always stunk of vomit and liquor.

She poked her head inside first and adjusted to the dim sunlight that barely managed to filter in through the drawn curtains of the windows. The room was large in size; it was the largest room in their modest home. Kaoru had been so proud to help decorate it when they first moved in. The walls were kept a neutral off-white color per her mother's requests. There was a once pristine light, Oriental rug on the floor, but it was now covered in spots. The spots were dried and then cleaned up vomit. They were dark in color and some were still a fresh red. _"Red? He's throwing up blood again," _she thought.

The man made no attempts to run towards the bathroom whenever he needed to throw up. He would just empty the contents of his stomach where ever he laid and the only person to clean it up would be his wife. Sometimes he'd lay in the filth all night until his wife checked on him the next morning after work. She'd scrub diligently at the stains and try her hardest to remove the discoloration, but to no avail. All she could do was clean it up and deodorize it so that smell wouldn't radiate through the house.

The couch they had was a simple one. They had found it at a bargain price, and it'd come with a coffee table and love seat as well. The fabric was light in color, which didn't help the fact that it too was covered in stains. Since there was no bed in the living room for him, the man had made a habit of sleeping on the floor. His wife had tried to make him as comfortable as possible by giving him a set of pillows, a blanket to sleep on top of, and a comforter for warmth. But those too were constantly being covered in vomit as well. The blankets were strewn about the floor carelessly.

Their precious ornaments: vases, lamps, candleholders, sceneries on the walls, and a small TV were all covered in dust. With no attention being given to them, they seemed to sit in misery at the original settings that Kaoru had arranged. Empty bottles and glasses were littered throughout the room as a cold dinner from the night before lay untouched atop the coffee table. Everything was in a state of darkness and stillness.

She looked around, sad for her belongings, sad at the memories of buying those objects with her mother, and sad at the fact that they couldn't even enjoy their precious room. Then she saw him lying on the couch. He was sprawled out on the couch, his legs and arms seemed as if they didn't belong to him. One arm was bent over his eyes, and so covered half his face from her sight. She saw his chest rise and fall under the dirty wife beater he had on, and decided everything was fine. The clothes he wore outside: the jacket, the cap, the shoes, and the shirt were thrown about the small love seat near her.

"_Damn, I wonder if he went by mom again?" _

Content at the sight of him, Kaoru could no longer stand to inhale the nauseating smells of the room and decided to leave. She knew her time at home was making her late, and Misao would be angry at having to wait for her.

Just as she was about to walk out of the living room, she heard him stir. He slowly began to sit up, but even that motion seemed painful for him as he gripped his chest with one hand. He's features were twisted in a frown as he winced at the pain from within his chest. She heard him hiccup several times as drool began to fall from the side of his lips.

"_Argh, disgusting!" _she thought. _"This is the same man that I followed around as if he was the smartest, strongest, and best person in the world to me? Damnit, that was a completely different man!"_

As if he sensed her thoughts, the man looked up while still grasping his chest. Father and daughter made eye contact and he began to speak.

"K-K-Kaoru…I…I don't feel right," he stammered out.

She stood there fixed to her spot and finally gathered the strength to reply, "What's wrong?"

He clutched his chest and shook his head from side to side as if vehemently disagreeing with someone. She shifted to the right and fumbled to find the light switch on the wall. Finally her fingers located it and flicked it on. Instantly the room lit up and so did the disarray. Suddenly her senses were assaulted with sights and smells she wanted to run away from.

She looked back over at her father and he was sitting upright on the couch. He slowly looked up at her with confusion and pain etched in his features. His light brown eyes were almost glazed over and the whites of his eyes were stained with red and yellow.

He looked so fragile and she was growing angry once more. How could he let himself get like this? Malnutritioned from not eating regularly, weak and almost feeble, and he'd withered to not even half the man that she remembered.

"Dad…" she whispered.

He looked up at her once more and soon everything else was a blur. She remembered him looking up towards and he started to shake. Not knowing what to make of the situation, she was glued in place. She dared not to make a move as the horrific scene unfolded before her.

His shaking got more and more violent as his limbs seemed to not be under his control any longer. His face was frozen in a terrified stare and his teeth were clenched tightly shut. The blood seemed to drain from his face, as he turned completely pale.

She was terrified, confused, and completely frozen. Not know what to do she cried out to him, "DAD, STOP IT!" Her voice cracked.

Was he doing this on purpose? No he couldn't be! The pain and horror across his features couldn't be made up. But what could she do? He was shaking so violently at this point: his arms, legs, even his head was violently being thrashed from side to side.

Then it went from bad to worse. She looked on in terror as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he fell from his perch from the couch. He sprawled out on the floor and continued to shake. Now there were noises, grunts and muffles coming from his clenched mouth.

"DAD! DAD!" she screamed.

Just then she heard the familiar jingling of her mother's keys at the front door.

"MOM! MOM! COME HERE! DAD…THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH DAD! MOM!" Kaoru screamed out of sheer fright.

Her mother flew inside the room in a matter of seconds as she quickly removed and threw her coat aside and was instantly at her husband's side. Kaoru could do nothing but look on at the scene in front of her.

The man was still shaking as he was lying on the ground and soon his gasps and grunts gave way to something that drove the two women to panic. A trickle of blood started to stream down the side of his mouth and across his cheek. His eyes were still rolled back into his head and his limbs were completely tensed and frozen as they continued to shake.

Her mother was screaming her husband's name and begging him to stay with her. She tried to cradle his head with her hands, but was afraid to hurt him, as he remained unresponsive to her screams. "Please NO, NO! Stay with me damnit! NO!" her mother screamed and cried.

She looked up at Kaoru who still stood frozen and crying, "CALL FOR HELP! CALL FOR AN AMBULENCE! KAORU, NOW!"

As if shook out of her trance, Kaoru snapped from her frozen state and ran out of the living room and into the kitchen for the phone on the wall. She punched in the emergency number and waited for an answer.

Almost immediately there was an answer and she began screaming at the operator to send help.

"It's my dad! It's my dad…he's, he's shaking a lot, and there's blood coming from his mouth…oh my God!" She could hear her mother's pleading still coming from the other room and she rushed into the room with the cordless phone still glued to her ear.

The woman on the other end asked what the address was and for a moment Kaoru struggled to remember. She quickly grabbed a bill off the table in the hallway and read off the strange characters to the woman. The operator stayed on the line and asked questions like "How old is he? What's his name? What's his height and weight?"

Kaoru was growing more and more impatient at her father's sight and just kept yelling, "I don't know! I don't know. Just please send help! PLEASE HURRY!"

The operator asked for the man's state and Kaoru described it to him through her tears. "He's shaking…his arms and legs are stiff…oh my God! There's…there's blood all over his face! Where the hell are you people?"

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the ambulance came roaring down the block. Kaoru could hear the sirens and immediately dashed to the front door. Her long forgotten school bag and books still lay on the tabletop as she rushed outside to direct the technicians to her father. The driver remained in the ambulance and two others emerged and rushed to Kaoru. She directed the men into the house and to her father side.

Her mother was still bent down over her husband and was crying profusely. By now even Yahiko had heard the commotion and was standing in the doorway of the living room looking on in horror. He stood much like Kaoru, scared, shocked and afraid to do or say anything.

Kaoru stood in the doorway of the living room next to Yahiko as she saw her mother speak to the EMT's. Tears still running down her face, she felt like she'd lost her hearing. She saw them all move their mouths and then start to work on her father, but she couldn't make anything out. The world around her blurred as she struggled to understand what was going on.

Just as soon as they had arrived, she found the EMT's had secured her unconscious father into a stretcher and began to wheel him out of the living room. He was unresponsive to anything that they were saying to him and she didn't even realize when they had strapped a mask over his nose and mouth. She just stood there dumbfounded.

To her surprise, her mother appeared before her and she wondered if this was all a dream.

"Kaoru, Kaoru! Listen to me. I have to go to the hospital with your dad okay? You…just get Yahiko to school for me okay? Please, can you do that?"

Kaoru nodded as she continued to stare at the figure of her father on the stretcher disappear out the front door. Her mother gathered her purse and coat and raced after them.

Soon the small ambulance was loaded with its cargo and roared down the streets once more.

Kaoru stood outside the front door as she stared down the empty street, she could still hear the sirens. Finally she snapped out of her stupor as she noticed the neighbors gapping at her. They stood outside their homes and gathered in small crowds on the front lawns. The sirens that caught their attention, and rather than race away from their homes, they'd discovered that the ambulance had come to the Kamiya's little house.

She quickly backtracked inside the house and shut and locked the door behind.

"Assholes have nothing better to do than stare at us" she mumbled to herself.

She looked up and saw Yahiko standing quietly in place inside the hallway.

"Yahiko…"

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"I…I don't know. I came downstairs and checked on him before I left, and he just started shaking."

Silence filled the air as the two children momentarily pondered the fate of their father. Would he live, would he die?

"I hope he's dead!" Yahiko blurted out before jetting up the stairs.

Kaoru didn't miss the pain and weakness in his voice. He didn't mean it, or did he?

She closed her eyes and pressed up against the front door. Taking in and letting out a deep breath she started to head up the stairs. Her mother had asked her to make sure and get Yahiko to school, and she would not fail her.

----------------------

Kenshin walked up to the school calm and collected as ever. He'd just parked up and began to walk through the crowd of people towards his usual meeting spot with Sano and the rest. But he looked forward to seeing only one person, Kaoru.

After leaving Misao and Aoshi at the café yesterday, Kenshin thought long and hard about himself and Kaoru. He thought about how easy it was for him at times to just forget his family troubles, but how she had to deal with it day in and day out. He had thought about his mother and her unwavering strength even until her last moments. And he even thought about his father…the man that had caused Kenshin's mother to suffer so much.

"_But Kaoru you really don't know me do you? You think it's all cars and girls and partying for me huh? You don't know me, but I promise you I will change that!"_

He moved quickly through the crowds and even chose to ignore some greetings from his regular 'fans'. There was nothing that was going to stop him from reaching his goal that morning.

The evening before after giving careful consideration to what he heard from Aoshi and Misao, Kenshin had come up with some way for Kaoru to trust him. _"She's really not like any other girl otherwise this part wouldn't be so damn hard."_

The last time he'd been so nervous to see a girl at school, who had rejected him just the day before was, in a word, never! _"Damn Kenshin, you really got it bad!"_

As he navigated through the last of the crowd before finally reaching the stairs, he frowned at the sight before him. Sano stood with the group of friends chatting and laughing away, but it was the absence of Kaoru that surprised him.

"_She's not here yet?"_

Sano looked up and noticed Kenshin, "Oi Kenshin! Over man!"

Kenshin rushed over to Sano and asked, "Sano, where is Kaoru and Misao?"

"I don't know. They haven't gotten here yet. Probably just taking their sweet time."

"_That's not like them to be late" _Kenshin thought, but decided to give it a few more minutes before he'd really start to worry.

He tried to engage himself in the group's conversation, but his gaze kept falling back on the entrance gates of the schoolyard. He kept searching for the blue-eyed, raven-haired temptress to walk in, but every time he looked, he was disappointed.

Finally the first bell chimed and the students began to file inside the front doors.

"_Where are they?"_

Just as he was about to turn around, he caught sight of Misao running towards the front gates. He looked in front and then behind the small girl but saw no trace of Kaoru. _"Is she in trouble?"_

Before another thought, Kenshin raced back through the yard and towards the front gates. He reached the gates in lightening speed and met Misao there. She panted for breath and he continued to look around for Kaoru.

"What's wrong Misao? Where's Kaoru?" he asked.

The small girl still struggled to catch her breath as she replied, "I…I don't know! Sh-She…She didn't show this morning." She gasped for more air and continued, "I waited for her…but…but she didn't show."

Sano gradually reached the two and looked puzzled and confused, as he saw no sign of the Misao's best friend.

"Hey where's Missy at? Don't tell me she's cutting?"

"No way Sano!" Misao replied, finally regaining her composure. "Kaoru wouldn't do that! Especially without me! And if she wanted to stay home today, she would've called me last night and told me so. She would never have me waiting up for her like this morning!"

There was urgency in Misao's voice that Kenshin felt, _"Where is she?" _

"Okay, Misao what's her number?" Kenshin flicked out his cell phone.

Misao recited the numbers as he punched them in and hit the call button. He waited after several rings and finally got the machine. He flicked the phone shut and dropped the unanswered call.

"Damn, no answer."

"That's not like her. If she's home, she'll definitely answer the phone. Or maybe her mom, I think she's usually home by now. But maybe she's running late at the restaurant?" Misao thought aloud.

"Okay listen up, Sano you stay here and see if she shows up. Call me as soon as she does! Misao, you come with me. We'll drive around her usual route to school and look for her. If nothing, we'll go by her house and see if everything is okay."

"Okay Kenshin. Call me and let me know if you find her" and with that Sano headed back towards the school.

Kenshin and Misao rushed to his car and quickly got in. They secured themselves just as Kenshin fired on the engine and sped out the parking spot. The car's tires squealed under his control as he ripped up and down the streets. Misao began to direct him down the route that Kaoru usually walked to meet her.

He didn't know what to think. Was she hurt? Was she in trouble? Was she involved in an accident? Every possibility rushed through his head, but he quickly stifled his fears by concentrating on the road ahead of him and on Misao's directions.

The small car barreled down the roads as Misao spat out, "left, right, turn" to him.

"Okay, okay, okay Kenshin. Slow down. This is the route she takes to meet up with me. See, that's the corner where I usually wait for her." Misao pointed out the meeting spot to Kenshin.

He looked anxiously out the window as he slowed the pace of the car. No sign of her.

"She's not here," he told Misao.

"Okay, go up this street. This is the way she usually walks to meet up with me" Misao directed.

They drove on like that for several minutes as both friends looked out the windows for the lost girl.

"SHIT!" Kenshin cursed. He flipped out his cell phone once more and pressed the call button to connect to the last number he'd dialed. Again there was no answer, and only the machine picked up.

"Fuck! No answer! Where is she?" he exclaimed.

Misao had continued to look out her passenger side window for her friend, but saw no trace of Kaoru. "Kenshin, just head towards her house" she finally decided.

Kenshin wasted no time in speeding through the familiar streets towards Kaoru's house. He's only been there about 2 times, but he seemed to know the road by heart.

The Z3 abruptly screeched to a halt in front of the Kamiya household. Misao unbuckled the seatbelt and quickly pulled herself out of the car. She shut the car door and turned around only to see Kenshin already walking just ahead of her. The two made their way to the front door of the house.

Kenshin's heartbeat faster and harder as he neared the door. _"I wonder if her pop's is home?" _

All fears left him as he remembered his reason for being there in the first place, for Kaoru's sake. But it also helped greatly that Misao was with him, _"At least her being here isn't too suspicious."_

Finally the two were at the front door and Kenshin stood there in silence. Misao reached out and rang the doorbell. Kenshin looked around in anticipation of who would answer the door.

Misao reached out and rang the bell again.

No answer.

She rang it again, and started to call for her friend, "KAORU! KAORU! ARE YOU HOME? IT'S MISAO AND KENSHIN!"

They stood there only met with more silence. The entire house was still and this only made Kenshin more nervous. Absentmindedly, he jiggled the door handle to check if the house was unlocked. Every horrible thought that one could imagine passed through his mind.

"_What if she's in there and hurt? Should I break in? What the hell am I thinking?"_

"Hey Kenshin, listen you stay here. I'm gonna' back track and walk down the same path she takes to meet up with me. Maybe we missed her from the car. You stay here in case she shows up okay and call me if she does?" And without another word she was off. She practically raced down the block and soon disappeared from sight.

Kenshin looked around and was met with more silence and stillness. The neighborhood was quaint and quite. Even though his father had settled them in the best part of town, Kenshin relished the sights and smells of real family homes. Not the mausoleum-like house that he was used to living in. These homes seemed warm and inviting. How he wished he could see inside the house that Kaoru lived in.

He sauntered back to the sidewalk and stood there, hands in his pockets, and looked around casually. A neighbor stepped out of the front door from the house right next to Kaoru's and caught Kenshin's attention. The woman walked to her car before noticing Kenshin and raised an eyebrow as she eyed him and his vehicle.

"Ah, if you're here looking for the Kamiya's they're not home!" she exclaimed.

"_No shit" _he thought before remembering to behave himself.

"Would you know where they are?" he asked in the most sincere tone.

She looked at him with distrust and he continued on to gain some trust, "well you see, I am from Kaoru Kamiya's school. She didn't come in today and we were worried about her sudden absence madam."

The woman looked at him a few more moments before replying, "Well the only thing I remember was waking to the most frightful sounds you could imagine. And there was an ambulance right outside their house. I saw them wheel out her father and carry him away. I believe Mrs. Kamiya went along…yes…yes, I remember. She climbed in after him and they drove off. The girl stood outside for a few moments just staring into space. I asked if she was all right, and she just ran back inside. I supposed she was scared, her father looked deathly ill. Anyhow that's the last I saw of her. Did you try the doorbell?"

"Yes…" he mumbled back as the woman's words sunk in. _"Shit, her father no wonder she missed school."_

The woman said a few more sympathetic words, but they fell on deaf ears. Kenshin was lost in his own thoughts and his heart went out to Kaoru. He didn't even notice the neighbor climb into her car and drive off.

"_Where are you Kaoru? Where are you?"_

He looked around and decided he would sit and wait for her. _"I'll wait for as long as it takes."_

Kenshin sank and rested on the hood of his car. His arms folded across his chest, he lowered his head and began to wait. He wasn't sure how much time had passed and looked up and about him.

A familiar figure appeared in the distance and was walking right towards him. He straightened up and looked in anticipation as he made out her features.

Long black hair swayed in the breeze behind her. She was still in her school uniform but held no bag or books. Her face looked solemn as she sauntered slowly down the street with her head looking towards the ground. She looked lost and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

His heart raced in his chest as she came closer and closer. He couldn't help but let a soft whisper escape his lips, "Kaoru…"

END CHAPTER 11 

**So, what do you think? I know, I know, I promised you guys something juicy and some silly plan for Kenshin to try and win Kaoru over. But this just sort of came to me in a burst of inspiration. And isn't that life? We plan and plan, but something always happens to completely disrupt those plans. And aren't you wondering what Kenshin had planned to win Kaoru over before his plans were disrupted? **

**Interesting! LOL…well stay tuned for the next installment! Hope you guys liked this chappy. And for those of you who are wondering what happened to her father, it was a seizure. It wasn't pretty I know that! And yes, it was an accurate view of what happens at least some of the times. **

**Please be sure to review and let me know what you think.**

**-Arrigato!**


	13. Believe Me

Chapter 12

**Believe Me**

Kenshin saw her walk towards him. She made no attempts at looking up and so didn't even notice him standing there until she almost walked right by him.

He had stood motionless as he watched her walk up to him. Her eyes were teary and the expression on her face broke his heart. All he ever wanted her to do was smile. He didn't say a word as she nearly passed right by him, and only when she looked up did she notice him.

"OH! Kenshin! W-What're you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Kaoru…I…well me and Misao were worried and we came around to look for you. Misao showed up to school saying how she hadn't heard or seen you." He kept his voice soft and slowly walked towards her. He stood only inches away from her and desperately wanted to hold her.

"I…well…I'm sorry to worry you guys but…"

He could see her breathing was labored and she stole her eyes away from his to hide the pain.

"Kaoru, I heard about your dad. Your neighbor saw me waiting and told me everything. I…I'm sorry. What happened?"

Kenshin saw her swallow hard and she kept her eyes averted from his own. She looked towards the front door of her house and closed her eyes for a few moments. He assumed she was reliving the entire ordeal all over again.

"I…I was leaving for school and checked on him. He just started…shaking and fell to the floor. My mom came home just then and left with the paramedics" her words came out in barely audible whispers.

Kenshin stepped closer to her to hear her better as she continued to speak.

"He…he was just shaking so much and I didn't know what to do. I…I just stood there…" her voice began to break. He saw her warm blue eyes become overcome with tears and she began to cry.

"Th-There was blood…everywhere," she finally cried out.

As if something automatically took control of him, Kenshin stepped forward and enclosed her in his arms. She buried her head in his chest and began to cry harder.

"I…I didn't know what to do…" she sobbed, "I just…just stood there."

Kenshin could feel his crisp, white school uniform shirt become damp from her tears. But all that mattered to him at this point was to comfort her. He wasn't sure if she simply began to trust him more or was just too upset to care whom she spoke to at this point, but he was glad that had he stayed behind to wait for her.

He instinctively buried one hand into her soft hair. It was still held loosely back by her ribbon, but hung limply down her back. He dragged the palm of his other hand up and down her back and could feel the soft fabric of her blouse under his skin. His chin rested on her head as he mumbled words of comfort.

"Shhh, it's not your fault Kaoru. You were scared, and he's where he can at least get some help now. Don't blame yourself for this."

The anger inside him momentarily welled up at the thought that Kaoru could blame herself for her father's actions. _"I can't believe she blames herself for his shit. She's gonna beat herself up for no reason."_

The girl continued to hold onto him and at this point he didn't care if any of her neighbors saw them. Even the Saturday night when she got drunk and they had kissed, he never felt this close to her. He wanted to save her from her life, and have her live beautiful, peaceful moments. He wanted to do so much for her at this point. _"I'll show you how much you deserve to be happy."_

He didn't care how long she wanted to remain clung to him. But the annoying rings of his cell phone disrupted the moment and she pulled away from him. He felt her warm body break away from his own, and he was instantly angry with the person who was interrupting. Without looking at the caller ID, he flipped his phone open and barked a, "HELLO?"

"Kenshin?"

It was Misao. "Kenshin, hey it's me Misao. Listen I didn't see Kaoru anywhere…"

"She just got here. She's standing right in front of me. Her…ah…there wan an emergency at home and she couldn't make it in."

Kenshin looked towards Kaoru and noticed that she looked at him with curiosity.

"Oh…thank goodness she's alright. Listen, should I come back there…or…"

"No! No! No need for that Misao. In fact could you please tell someone at school that Kaoru had a family emergency and that's why she won't be in for the rest of the day? Otherwise they'll hold the absence against her." Kenshin continued to look towards Kaoru as he spoke.

Kaoru sniffled a few times as she tried to compose herself and stop crying.

"Uh..Okay Kenshin. Is she alright?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, she's just a bit shaken up. You wanna' talk to her?" Before he heard a response from the other line, he held up the cell phone for Kaoru.

She looked at him and gently took the phone in her hand.

"Hello?" she barely got the word out.

"Yes Misao, I'm okay. I…It was dad. They took him to the hospital."

Kenshin heard Misao's mumbling but couldn't make out what she said to Kaoru.

"No Misao, I'm okay. My mom went with him. You go on to school, really."

A few more moments of silence as Kaoru listened to her friend on the other end.

"Okay Misao, just stop by after school then. Thanks for everything okay? Bye."

She flipped the phone close and handed it back to Kenshin.

They looked at each other and both were speechless. _"What can I say to her?" _he thought. Before he could say anything, Kaoru spoke up.

"Kenshin, I…I'm really sorry for worrying you guys. I should've called, but I had to take Yahiko to school, and…"

"Kaoru it's okay! Really! I only got really worried when Misao told me she hadn't heard from you this morning". He lied to her. He knew it. He was worried the moment he noticed she wasn't on time to school as usual. But he just couldn't go on and let her keep feeling so horrible.

She quieted down and looked around the neighborhood for a few moments. He stood in silence as well, not knowing what to say to her. He almost wanted to let his instinctive habits around women take over but he knew better than that. With this one, he'd have to be more considerate. And this time was especially difficult for her. He knew that she would open up to him at her own pace.

"How long where you out here for?" she finally asked.

"Ah, not long. I just came with Misao and we didn't get an answer at your door. She decided to walk back towards school and see if we'd missed you from the car. I stayed back and waited here, that's when I ran into your neighbor."

"They're so damn nosy sometimes" she replied.

Kenshin couldn't help but hear the anger and sourness in her voice.

"Ah…well…come on in then" she instructed him towards the front of her house.

He knew she was nervous inviting him in, and couldn't help but smirk a bit at the fact that he'd finally see her house. He'd finally be inside her home with her. _"Damn Kenshin, the girl is all crying over her dad being in the hospital and look at what you're thinking of!" _

He followed her inside without another word. They entered into the front hallway and he saw warm, wooden floors and a table in with several envelopes scattered on top. To the right of him was a stairwell leading to the second floor, and directly in front was a narrow hallway.

"This way…ah…lemme' get you something to drink".

They two quietly walked down the hallway and as they passed the first room to the left, he couldn't help but look in. The pale green curtains were pulled open and he could see a messy room inside. The carpet and couch seemed to be stained all over, and there was an undeniably sour stench coming from within. He noticed several sheets and two pillows thrown about carelessly and empty liquor bottles as well. The table had a cold tray of food resting on it. Aside from the obvious disarray, he also noticed the sceneries and trinkets that adorned the room. They were all covered in dust as if no one had cared after them.

"_Strange…she doesn't seem like a messy person."_

Eventually he was led into the small kitchen and Kaoru invited him to sit at the small wooden table. There were only four chairs and the kitchen itself was in much better condition than the previous room. Kenshin took a better look around as he heard Kaoru fiddle in the fridge for a drink.

The countertops, tabletops, and even shelves were completely free of any dust or grime. The cabinets were also pristine and even the small decorations around the room were dust-free. There was an arrangement of different types of potted green plants in the large windows just above the sink. The morning sunlight flooded inside the windows, and he didn't even notice until he looked at the ceiling that there were no lights on.

The warm sunlight filled the kitchen and all the colors seemed to melt and flow into each other. The room glowed with warmth and vitality. Kenshin imagined how Kaoru's mother probably prepared their meals in here everyday. He longed for such a warm room in his own house.

He stopped looking around and snapped out his thoughts as he noticed Kaoru approached him with a tall glass of orange juice. He took it from her and took a gulp.

"Thanks. Aren't you gonna' have something?"

She shook her head and took a seat adjacent from him. Her soft blue gaze fell on the wooden tabletop. Kenshin set his glass down on the table and looked at her with concern.

"Kaoru, talk to me." He knew that it sounded a bit demanding, but he also knew that she shouldn't keep everything bottled in. He was there for her and wanted her to know that.

She let out a long sigh and looked at him through teary eyes once more. Instantly he took her hands in his own and held them firmly.

"Kenshin…I… I was so mad at him last night. He…left the front door open and had gone out." She sniffled as a tear came rolling down one of her cheeks.

"I was just so mad at him, and now…now he could…he could be dead!" She began to cry and he leaned in closer to her from his seat. He soothed some bangs out of her face and wiped her tears.

"Kaoru, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what he does. What happened wasn't your doing!" He was adamant about this. Kaoru was so hurt and depressed from her father's actions, and now she was blaming herself for everything. This only made him more angry and frustrated. He wanted desperately to be able to help her. He wished that there was something he could do to make all her sadness and troubles go away.

"I know Kenshin. But my poor mother…God! She just gotten through the door from working all night, and then rushed right back out with him to go to the hospital. She must be so tired."

"Kaoru, she's his wife. She has a need to be with him. I mean she stuck by him through all of this right?" He realized he was saying a bit too much. _"Damn, she's gonna' figure out I spoke to Misao about her family."_

He decided to act fast, "Listen, I'm not leaving you home all day alone. Go and get cleaned up and change if you want. We're going out for some fresh air."

She looked up at him with a confused expression, but he left no room for argument.

"Come on, come on, and hurry up. I'll wait for you here!"

"But, but Kenshin…"

"Kaoru, you want to make up for making me worry today right?"

She nodded a yes.

"Then go and get washed up. I'm taking you somewhere."

"But where?" she exclaimed with disbelief.

"That's a surprise." He shooed her out of the kitchen and heard her walk up the stairs. _"It'll be a surprise for the both of us, since I don't even have an idea where to go!" _

He walked around the kitchen a bit and observed the rest of the room. He even opened the fridge and took a peek inside. It was well stocked and for some reason that relieved him. _"Argh, they have family problems dumb ass, they're not POOR!"_

Still, he knew that only Kaoru's mother worked and supported the family, and he just needed to placate himself.

Soon he heard her come back down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She had washed her face but her eyes were still puffy and slightly red from crying. He noticed that she changed into blue jeans and a pale, army-green t-shirt with a graphic logo on the front. Her hair was swept back neatly into a high ponytail and held in place by black elastic band.

She looked different to him, and he felt gratified to be able to see her in comfortable clothing. It was as if he were observing a rare, exotic creature in its natural surroundings. The experience left him breathless, but her sad expression soon brought him back to reality.

"Can I use your restroom?" he asked her.

She nodded and seemed to think for a minute. "Ah, yeah…sure! Just head up the stairs and walk down the hallway. It's the second door on your left. I'm just gonna get grab my sneakers."

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. As he walked up the stairs, he noticed the warm scent of perfume radiating down towards him. He reached the top of the stairs and looked down the carpeted hallway. He walked forward looking around him and noticed the room door half open as he passed by. Looking in, he knew instantly it was her room. The walls were a light neutral shade, and sunlight was flooding through the windows on shining on the neatly made-up bed.

Not even remembering the last time he bothered to make his bed, he couldn't help but peek in for a moment. The room smelled just like her and radiated with warmth. A simple study table and nightstands stood in the room and he noticed there were no posters on the walls. She truly wasn't like most girls he'd known.

Usually the walls were reserved for pictures of cute singers or actors. Even the slightly offbeat chicks he'd hung out with had at least gothic-style pictures and odd objects on the wall. He looked around and noticed that she had a few interesting books on the table aside from the usual textbooks. Her dresser seemed to hold the most amount of items: a simple wooden jewelry box, bottles of body spray and perfume, some hair products, lotions, and other primping items.

"_She's a little girly girl I see" _he smirked.

His attention went to a few framed pictures on the nightstands and he walked over to get a better look. They were pictures of her family from seemingly earlier years. One of her in her karate uniform and in a fighting stance…he thought she looked simply adorable. She couldn't have been more than 9 or 10 years of age.

He decided that it wouldn't be good to get caught prying through her room and quickly exited to use the bathroom. A few minutes later he walked casually down the stairs, and met the girl in the front hallway. She stood in front of the hallway table and was rummaging through the mail that littered the top.

He smiled to himself and approached her, "Hey, you ready to get outta' here?"

She looked up and seemed worried, "Kenshin! I…I don't know if I should even leave. What if my mom comes back? Or she calls from the hospital? I mean I should probably stay home."

"Kaoru, we won't be long I promise! Let's just get some fresh air…I think you need to relax a bit after the morning you've had. And besides, I know how these hospitals work. They'll be doing a million tests on him and won't rush through it."

She still didn't seem satisfied with his answer, but before she could protest, he walked to the front door and held it open for her. "Come on" he softly directed.

For a minute, he thought she would've said no to him as usual and asked him to leave. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to wear the calmest expression he could across his features. _"Come on Kaoru, just take a chance!"_

After what seemed like an eternity of her just standing there, she moved towards him and walked out the front door. He beamed inside, but kept his expression the same. She locked the door behind them and they walked to his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see" he simply replied.

"Kenshin!" she sounded irritated at him, "Listen, I need to be home soon. Please just tell me!"

He was caught off guard by her sudden tirade, but decided to continue to play cool.

"Kaoru, let's just grab some breakfast okay? I know you haven't eaten and neither have I. We can do that and I'll drop you right back home."

They reached his car and she hesitated a few more seconds before she climbed in. He shut her door after she settled into her seat. He ran around the car to the driver's side, _"Okay Kenshin, don't screw this up!"_

The engine came to life and he drove off with her sitting beside him. _"Okay, now where to go for breakfast? Hmmm…somewhere quiet and decent…where…" _he drove through the residential neighborhood trying to figure out where to take her.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

She was unresponsive for a few moments, but finally answered. "Ah…I'm not really hungry. Sorry. I just…I dunno'. I haven't had breakfast yet, but I just don't seem to have an appetite."

Kenshin looked at the time on the dashboard of the car, _"9:45 am, okay where to go?" _He was quiet for a while as he continued to drive and think about where to go.

"_Got it!" _and he sped up towards his destination.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot of a diner that Kenshin passed a few times but never bothered to stop into. He had wanted to try the food, and knew that the morning rush would be clearing out just as they arrived.

Both of them climbed out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the diner. Kenshin held the door open for Kaoru who muttered a 'thank you' and walked inside. He could still see that she was upset and unsure of being out with him. He didn't blame her for feeling that way.

They walked into the brightly lit establishment and took a look around. Kenshin would've normally brought a girl to a fancy a new place to really knock her socks off, but he knew that was the last thing Kaoru was thinking of. And he honestly didn't want anything from her but her trust in him. _"Aoshi said I'd have to approach her differently, but damn I feel completely lost sometimes."_

He noticed the diner had a fifties vibe to it and heard familiar American rock music over the speakers. The waitress led them to a booth and both slid into seats across from each other.

"Anything to drink?" she asked handing each of them a menu.

"Hmm…could bring us both orange juices" Kenshin replied without missing a beat.

Kaoru looked at him and he caught himself, "Ah, is that okay with you?" he asked her.

Kaoru nodded and looked back down to her menu. The waitress walked away and Kenshin could sense the uneasy tension at the table.

"Kaoru, I know you're very worried about your dad…"

"Kenshin, I…I don't want to talk about it okay! I am honestly worried about my mom. I just hope they won't keep her there for too long. She needs to come home and sleep!"

Kenshin looked at the angry young woman across from him. She had gone from being quiet and gloomy to livid, and he couldn't figure out why. He looked into her angry blue eyes as she stared at the menu. He knew she wasn't reading it.

"Kaoru, I…I know what it's like to have someone in the hospital. It's not easy. I was just as scared as you when…my mom got really sick." He reflected at his comment as the blue-eyed girl looked at him. Never had he been so forthcoming with someone about those times in his life. But he knew that she understood, because she was going through something harsh as well.

The two continued to look at each other and he saw her anger dissipate.

"I'm…so sorry…I know how I'm acting…it's just that…"

"Here you two are!" the waitress announced, as she interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, thanks", Kenshin muttered.

"You two decide what you'll have or you need another minute?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru this time before he answered. Kaoru shook her head and he caught the hint. "You know what, I think we need some more time."

The waitress walked away and said she'd be back in a few to take their order.

Kenshin looked around the diner and saw that the place was practically empty except for a few elderly people scattered here and there. They were having a coffee and reading the newspaper from cover to cover. He didn't know how to strike up another topic of conversation with Kaoru. In actuality all he wanted was for her to pour her heart out to him. _"Yeah, you take her to a cheap diner and she'll tell you her entire life story. Smooth!" _he sarcastically chastised himself.

"Kaoru, you were saying before she came and interrupted. It's just what?" he recalled the last words she'd spoken.

The girl looked down at her orange juice and fiddled with the plastic straw poking out the tall glass. She bit down on her lower lip and began swirling the straw in the drink.

"It's just that…I…last night…he left the front door wide open like he usually does and I was so angry at him. I mean ANYONE could've walked right in. And only Yahiko and me were home. God, I was so mad at him. I…I cursed him and wished he'd just…go away!" Her voice seemed to soften to a hushed whisper and he realized how upset she was. "I…I can't help but think if I hadn't cursed him and wished him away…that…" she was loosing herself again to tears.

Kenshin reached across the table and grasped her hand. He held it in his own two and massaged the top of her hand gently. "No Kaoru. This isn't your fault. He…his drinking is the cause, not you! And you can't go blaming yourself like this."

She looked up at him as she tried to control her tears. He could tell she was uncomfortable in the diner and didn't want anyone else to see her crying.

"Can we please leave…I can't eat anything" she asked in a whisper as she began to wipe away her tears.

"Yeah sure" he rose from the seat. "You sit for a minute and lemme' just go pay for these juices." He ran to the counter and went towards the register. The waitress was behind and it seemed surprised to see him walking towards her.

"Ah sorry ma'am but we've lost our appetite, how much for the juices?"

He paid the bill and walked back to Kaoru, _"this is definitely not going well! Bringing her here was so stupid. Why would she want to eat when she's going through so much crap this morning? Ah Kenshin, you truly are an indiot." _

The two walked out of the diner and to the car. She still cried as she climbed in and buckled herself in. He couldn't take her pain any longer.

"Kaoru, please, please don't blame yourself…it's not your fault…please don't cry!"

"IT IS MY FAULT. DON'T YOU SEE? I WANTED HIM OUT OF OUR LIVES. I WANTED TO BE FREE TO DO WHATEVER! I…I HATE HIM!"

Kenshin sat dumbfounded by her sudden outburst. She'd practically screamed and cried through it all and he could do nothing to calm her.

Both her hands cradled her head as she looked down and cried. "Oh God! I am such a horrible person!" she sobbed.

He couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking he reached towards her with both hands and tried to make her listen to him.

She winced away from his touch and began to cry even more in agony.

"Kaoru, please! Listen to me for a minute". He was fighting a loosing battle it seemed. He saw her clutching her head, the palms of her hands covering her ears as if she were in pain. The more he tried to hold her arms, the more she struggled to get away from his reach.

She pushed away his hands and continued to yell at herself, "NO! NO! I _AM _A HORRIBLE PERSON…I…I AM!"

Finally he had had enough, and reached across and grabbed her face with both hands and drew her so close to him that their noses practically touched, "KAORU! LISTEN TO ME!" he raised his voice only to drown out her yelling.

She quieted down as her teary blue eyes stared into his and she held his arms with her hands. Her head squirmed in his grasp, but soon she stopped struggling against his strong hold when he didn't let go. Their faces were only inches apart, his glowing eyes looking into hers.

He repeated himself more calmly and tenderly, "Kaoru, please just listen to me".

He kept her face close to his and began to brush her tears away with his thumbs, never letting her go and never breaking eye contact. He continued to speak to her in his tender and soft tone, but gave her no chance to interrupt him. She would have to wait and hear him out first.

"I know that you think I'm some degenerate rich kid who doesn't care about girls. I know that you think I have no problem with playing girls and leaving them. But I am not that much of a degenerate to know that you're hurting because I've been there too. I knew that the first time you told me about your dad. And I would never, _ever_ hurt you in any way. The moment I saw you I was breathless, but you're so much more than just beauty to me. You're strength, courage and…and you're someone who actually put me in my place for a change. I don't pity you Kaoru, and you're not a charity case. You are definitely like no one else I've ever met. None of this is your fault. Not your father's drinking and not his going to the hospital."

He touched his forehead to hers and kept his gaze into her eyes. He could feel her warm breath on his face and held her near. She continued to cry softly and he whispered to her, "Believe me? Hmm?"

She continued to look into his eyes and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Then even to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him. Her crying face buried once more in his shirt and she cradled her head against his chest.

He relished the feel of her in his arms once more, and slowly he too embraced her with the same passion. The side of his face touched her temple and he could feel her soft, silken skin brush against his cheek. Gently he pressed his lips against her temple and cooed her to stop crying. His hands never stopped traveling up and down her back and through her hair.

Still pressed against him, he heard her saying something through her crying. He couldn't understand her at first, and had no desire to let go of her for any reason.

"Please Kenshin…I…I'm sorry about this" she cried. "I never wanted to involve you in this, and now look!"

"Kaoru, I want to be with you. But you need to know that it isn't because of or in spite of all this. It's because…I…really care about you. I don't care about what happens next."

She broke from his embrace and looked up at him. The two were still leaning towards each other from their seats.

"But Kenshin…I told you my dad…he won't allow this, and…"

"Shhh, we'll cross that bridge when we get there" he interrupted. _"The man will want to KILL me but, why make her worry over that now?"_

He gently wiped more tears from her cheeks and saw her close her eyes. He reveled at the sight of her. She was teary, scared and broken. But now she was completely calm and responsive to his words and touches. A part of him demanded he reach over and kiss her and hold her in his arms like before. He wanted to close his lips on hers and take in the sweetness of her mouth.

"_Easy does it Kenshin. You barely got this far, don't lose her no_w." He did truly feel grateful that she had confided so much in him. His sensible thinking restrained his desires. _"She needs some space and more time."_

She continued to look at him and wipe at her face. _"She looks so adorable with those big blue eyes". _Kenshin was reminded of the picture on the nightstand in her room.

"Buckle up. I'll drop you home now. I think you've had a long day and you should rest". He instructed her while fastening his own seat belt and starting the car. The last thing he wanted was to take her home. In fact if all they could do was just sit in the car just as they were, it'd make him happy. The thought of her leaving left his heart aching.

He looked back over at her and noticed that she had remained frozen in the same pose. She just looked at him, her face was solemn and he couldn't figure out what was going on inside her.

"Kaoru…" he wanted to comfort her, especially if she needed it.

But she interrupted, "I…I don't wanna go home." She looked down and repeated herself, "I don't want to be there right now. Those sights, the smells…I think it'll drive me crazy."

He couldn't believe what she was saying at first. _"She doesn't want to go home? What is she saying? What do I do now?" _Her comments had caught him completely off guard.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her curiously. _"She's a bag full of surprises isn't she?"_

"Anywhere but home" was her solemn response.

He thought for several minutes while continuing to look towards her. _"She needs to take her mind off of all this…but where to take her?" _Something flashed through his head and without another word he put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot.

Kaoru had buckled herself in and quietly looked out the window. Unlike before, she didn't question or argue over where he was taking her. She just seemed to be content at the moment, and that's all he wanted.

He glanced over at her and she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"_She's daydreaming…I wonder about what" _he thought. _"Don't worry Kaoru I'll take your mind off of everything."_

A sly grin crept across his lips and he kept his expression averted from sight _"She'll love it…"_

_END CHAPTER_

**ONE QUESTION TO ALL THE READERS OUT THERE THOUGH…do you think the story is lagging a bit? I mean, while writing it, I sometimes get the sense that it's moving too slowly…maybe too much detail? Or maybe it's just taking too long for these two to hook up? Not sure…but when I reread it I don't think it's moving too slowly. I mean, I don't want Kaoru to simply jump into his arms right away. The girl has a heavy load to deal with, and you know her mental drama is definitely a huge factor in her mistrust of Kenshin initially. Of course she's still attracted to him…aren't we all? LMAO! But then again, I'm the one writing it so I can't really form an unbiased impression. I need opinions from you guys reading! PLEASE!**

**Well, I guess Kenshin will get a chance to woo Kaoru off her feet after all. Or at least that's his plan. See where he takes her and what exactly he has in mind for them! evil grin **

**So will Kaoru finally fall for Kenshin and begin to trust him? Don't you think she does already? We shall see!**

**Onhiro! Thanks for the reviews; it's always a pleasure and honor to read them all! Just one thing though, in your last review you mentioned that you hoped KENSHIN'S dad would quit drinking. Ah…not sure where the confusion is, but it's KAORU'S dad. **


	14. Breathless

Chapter 13

**Breathless**

**AN: Warning! This chapter is short but very sweet! )**

---- KAORU'S POV-----

She sat there perfectly still and feeling completely drained in the car seat. The world whizzed by her in a blur as the red head drove on. It was a perfectly sunny and beautiful, crisp, early autumn day. She had intended on dragging herself to school that day and was dreading on seeing the very person she was now sitting next to. She didn't know what to make of what just happened between them.

Had they really held each other like that? Was she so bold as to embrace him first? She had felt his lips brush the side of her forehead and it sent shivers down her spine. His scent was intoxicating and those eyes, _"His eyes were glowing", _she thought.

"_I wonder if he really meant everything he said." _Those sweet words that he'd whispered to her moments ago kept reverberating through her head. _"…you're like no one else I've ever met…"_ His eyes amethyst eyes had seemed to glow as he'd spoken to her. He'd grasped her face with such tenderness and his voice exuded passion and pain at the same time. _"…beauty…strength…courage…" _

She had hung on every word that passed his lips. She'd thought that he would close the minute gap between them and seal their lips together, but he didn't. He'd simply continued to speak to her like no one else ever did. _"…it's not your fault…the drinking…the hospital…it's not your fault". _

Her thoughts went to her family once more. _"Mom, I'm so sorry I can't be stronger. I'm so sorry that you have live like this. Working and toiling away and then have to deal with his shit." _The very thought of her father left her reeling with anger and pain. _"How can you do this to us dad? Why? Why do we have to deal with us?" _

She remembered her father's words of warning about _"dishonoring the family"_. A battle ensued inside of her between the undeniable feelings that she had for Kenshin, and the need to remain a "good daughter" for her parents. _"Haven't I been obedient enough? Haven't I ALWAYS been the one to listen and do as they've wanted? And so what if Kenshin and I want to date? I mean…I…I do like him and what would be the harm in that?"_

She waited for a response and continued to reason with herself. _"What do you MEAN what be the harm in that? You know very well! If dad ever finds out that you're with some guy, he'll…he'll murder you! Are you so sure that Kenshin is prepared to go through that with you?"_

"_So what? How can't he say ANYTHING now? He doesn't work, he doesn't spend time with us, and he doesn't do anything for us! How can he be the judge of who I want to be with? I am so sick and tired of his shit! Kenshin…he's been so sweet to me through this. I…I practically told him off in the park but he still came for me."_

The battle continued on like that as they drove through the city. She didn't even notice that soon the hustle of the city had given way to sprawling estates and mansions. They stopped at a light, and Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts to take in the sights around her.

She grew amazed to see beautiful, large homes. The gardens were exquisitely manicured and maintained. The streets were lined with rows upon rows of beautiful lush greenery. Even though some had changing leaves because of the season, the ever-greens still held their rich green color. There was no garbage littered about as she was accustomed to seeing on her daily walks about her neighborhood, and every one seemed to be driving an expensive vehicle.

In complete shock, she looked back over to Kenshin. "Kenshin! Where are we? Where are we going?"

As if she needed to ask where they were. She knew perfectly well, this was the wealthiest neighborhood around, but what were they doing there?

He looked back over at her, with a smile on his face, "you'll see".

Usually she would've insisted he tell her at once where they were headed. But just the way he'd smiled was enough to put her at ease. There was no need to question him right now. She'd told him to take her anywhere but home, and he was doing exactly that.

"_Still though, I wonder where we're going" _she thought.

Kaoru let her daydreams cloud her mind once more as she thought about her father, mother, and brother. But it was the thought of Kenshin that kept reoccurring. His touch had been so gentle, and yet he'd held her with such passion. For a moment she'd been lost in his eyes and what surprised her more was her willingness of letting herself go. She felt safe and secure in his firm grasp, and wanted to loose herself completely to him. _"What am I thinking?" _she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air. _"I need to stop thinking like this."_

Without warning, she felt the car jerk to a stop. Unlike before, when they stopped at a traffic light or stop sign, this time Kenshin shut off the engine. Kaoru looked up at him, snapping out of her daydreams. He looked at her for a moment and without a word exited the car.

"_What? Where are we?" _she thought as she spun around in the seat to look out the window.

The day was full and bright with promise, and she heard the breeze just outside. Kenshin had parked the car on a grassy area and she could see the clear blue sky all around. The scene invited her and she slowly stepped out of the car to join Kenshin.

As soon as she pulled herself out of the car, a pleasant, cool breeze greeted her. Ebony locks flew every which way around in the wind and she felt it go through her clothing and touch every part of her. It smelled of salt and was undeniably fresh and invigorating as she breathed in deeply. She turned her head around in every direction to take in the scene. The sky was a crystal blue and a few puffy white clouds hanging from it.

Kaoru walked up in front of the car to join Kenshin. He was standing there, looking straight ahead with his hands crossed across his chest. His beautiful amber locks swayed about him as they too danced furiously in the wind.

She walked up to join him, and looked ahead to see what had caught his attention. The sight before her left her utterly speechless. Her mouth hung open in awe and she looked on standing next to him.

The grassy knoll where they had parked lent itself perfectly as a perch to a view of the ocean. A few feet below them she saw a sparkling beach, completely free of liter and of visitors. But the crushing waves were what caught her attention. The blue waters crashed over and over again in rhythmic motions and sounds. Smells of wild flowers growing around them filled her nose, and she slowly sank to sit on the hood of the car.

"My God…it's beautiful" she breathed. Her voice was caught in her throat and she knew why. The beautiful day, the careless breeze, the aroma of fresh flowers and grass, the salt sea air, and soothing sounds of the crushing waves completely took her breath away.

"It's…it's so…" she tried to get the words out, but failed.

"Perfect" Kenshin finished for her. He looked over at her sitting on the car and took a few steps to join to her. She felt his warm presence next to her once more as he sat down. He looked at her with a smile gracing his face and she found herself falling into amethyst eyes once more.

He was sitting so close to her that she could feel his warm breath and the breeze carried his unmistakable scent through her nostrils. She found herself speechless once more, but not because of the perfect scene before them. It was the way he looked her, the way he sat so near her, his smell, his warmth.

"Kenshin…I…I don't know what to say." How could she thank him? The words wouldn't form in her mind and she desperately tried to form a coherent thought. "Th-Thank you" she weakly murmured.

His smile only widened at her whisper, although he didn't reply immediately. Instead he looked ahead once more and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She instantly felt warmth radiating from his body and sunk into his side. Her head fell on his shoulder and she could feel the side of his neck and jaw brush against her forehead. He continued to hold her like that, and she didn't want him to ever let go.

"It's for you Kaoru" he replied.

She closed her eyes as she heard those words. _"Perfect, he's right. It's perfect and I never want it to end. I never want the sun to set on this day. I don't want to move out of his arms, I never want him to stop holding me. All I ever want to hear are the sounds of the ocean, the wind, and his voice." _

They sat there in silence watching the ocean for what seemed like eternity. Usually her mind would've been flooded with bits and pieces of various thoughts, but for now she was content on focusing only on the here and now. Although they were quiet, they didn't need words to express how each other felt. His arm was wrapped protectively around her, and the feeling of leaning on someone didn't seem so bad to her now.

"Kaoru?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm?" she lazily replied still relishing the sound of his voice.

"Tell me about your family."

Her serene thoughts were shattered momentarily at his request. _"Why does he want to know about…where do I start?" _she thought. _"He deserves an explanation…" _she wanted to desperately share the burden on her heart with him. He didn't make her feel weak or shamed because of her family's problems. She'd kept those emotions in her heart and had built up a stonewall to protect them. He'd begun to break through brick by brick and now wanted to gaze at her raw wounds.

With her head still resting on his shoulder, she began. "I can remember him doing this as long as I've known him. I mean that sounds so stupid to say, but you know...as young as about 7 or 8. Isn't that when you really sort of figure out what's going on around you? Well I don't…don't really remember when it started. But I can remember him always drinking. When we owned the dojo it was different though. He'd drink but be okay. He'd go to work, spend time with us, and just wasn't affected by it. But then for some reason he just started drinking more and more. It sort of…consumed him I guess you could say. I've never been able to figure out why. He drinks day and night…he hardly eats, and…and constantly bothers us for more money. I can't begin to describe what it's like to have someone waste away in front of you like that. We couldn't ever understand why, no one could. We lost touch with all our family and friends. No one ever comes over to the house…how can they? You saw the living room! That whole first floor is pretty much off limits except the kitchen. I…I just don't know why he does this."

He was silent for a few seconds and began to rub her shoulder with his palm. "Tell me about your mom" he replied.

"_Mom…" _Kaoru thought of the woman. "She's the strongest person I've ever known, man or woman. She deals with his shit, but never lets it get to us. Or at least she tries not to let that happen. All she ever taught us was to be strong willed and to be ourselves. My dad was always about physical power and strength, but when I think about it, she's a hundred times stronger than he ever was. After we lost the dojo, she started working longer hours and overnights at the restaurant. They love her there though. I think the place would fall apart without her. She eventually became manager, which meant more work though. You have to meet her Kenshin, she's…the nicest and most gentle person. But she's gone through so much crap with him I worry about her. Even today when she came home from work. I mean…I just stood there like an idiot, and thank God she came home and handled everything. I don't know where this family would be without her."

"She sounds exceptional" Kenshin whispered.

"Wait…Kenshin? Tell me about yours" she asked inquisitively. He'd found out so much about her, even the things that she didn't want Misao and Sano to know. Yet his family and life was completely a mystery to her.

"Well Kaoru, I know what it feels like to see someone you love waste away. I told you before that my mom had ovarian cancer. Actually, your mom reminds me a lot of her. Before she got sick, she ran a school of arts for special needs children. The funding and everything she raised herself from benefits and other stuff she organized. She smiled to the bitter end, even when she was in pain. I remember the one time that I'd allowed myself to cry in front of her, she told me to be strong for her. She never complained…not once."

He stopped there and didn't continue. Kaoru felt his body stiffen around her at the memory of his mother.

"I'm sorry Kenshin. What about your dad?" she asked.

"My dad...what to say about him?" a cynical tone coated his words.

"What's he like? You guys close?"

A let out a chuckle and continued, "No, we're not close at all. I mean he gives me whatever I want, literally, but…"

"But what?" she asked.

"But I can't forgive him for the misery he put my mother through. The whole time she was sick, he was busy flying cross-country on his precious business trips. Bullshit! She needed him by her side, and all he could think of were his meetings and deadlines. We argued a lot over it before and every time he'd just throw the cost of her treatment in my face. Like money was all that mattered to him, it's the only thing that's ever mattered most to him. The woman dedicated her life to serving him. He would always say how important it was to remain professional and dedicated to the firm. It was all a load of horseshit as far as I was concerned. I was by her side when she died…he…wasn't."

She couldn't believe the degree of pain and anger in his voice. The way he'd spoken of his father, his mother's pain, and his helplessness. She remained silent not knowing what to say to him.

"So you see Kaoru, we're more alike than you think. That day in the park when you were yelling at me, all I could think of was how much I'd changed since my mom passed away. I mean it didn't matter to me what anyone else felt, I just stopped caring. But what you said to me, and when I found out all the stuff you're dealing with, I just knew that you were different."

She felt so stupid for saying everything she'd said to him that day in the park. "I…I'm really sorry for everything that I said. I guess I didn't realize that you had problems like that to deal with too."

"You don't have to apologize. Just as long as you hear me out and understand where I'm coming from."

She did. She'd seen another side of him that day. At first he was just a guy who happened to be handsome, rich, and very sweet around women. But now he was so much more. He was endearing, nurturing, protective, and put her at ease. He'd opened up to her instead of pitying her for everything she experienced at home, and she was grateful for that.

"Thank you" she gently said to him.

"For what?" he seemed surprised.

"For this. For listening."

The two sat up again and he removed his arm from around her shoulders. In stead, he caressed her face gently and looked deep into her eyes. She felt flushed under his touch and tried to break the silence with someone to say, _"Something not stupid…but what? Ah, why is he looking at me like that?"_

He continued to look at her and she felt mesmerized by the warm glow of his eyes. Just as before, a golden sparkle seemed to radiate from just below the beautiful amethyst color.

Her heart raced faster beneath her chest and she prayed that her nervousness wasn't too obvious to him. His faced leaned down towards hers and she took in a short breath just before she finally felt the warmth of his lips.

She was shocked initially, remained frozen and awkward. The kiss was soft, warm, and gentle, but it was all new to her. She clumsily tried to keep up with his lips as they suckled hers, but was afraid to ruin the moment. His hand never left the side of her face, and he used it to instruct her on which way to lean her head. He seemed to neatly knead his lips with hers and patiently allowed her to become comfortable.

His other arm went around her back and pulled her closer to him. She reeled in his arms and her thoughts raced as they continued to kiss. _"I'm kissing him. We're kissing? This…this feels so right. God his lips are so soft! He smells so good!" _

She didn't want the kiss to end, but eventually the need for air forced the two to part. Although she didn't need to exactly pant for air, the kiss had left her feeling as if every bone had melted in her body. Kenshin's strong embrace was all she needed to lean on and she wanted him to always keep her in those strong arms. He looked at her, still holding her in his arms and let out a chuckle.

"What?" she asked irritated by his laughing. _"Is this the part where he tells me how horribly I kiss?"_

He looked at her sweetly, "I can see that this was your first real kiss."

She was shocked and hurt by his admission. Even though it was true, it didn't mean he had to hold it against her. She was furious at him, but more hurt that he hadn't enjoyed it as much as she did.

"Well I'm SORRY that I don't have more experience unlike your other girlfriends" she huffed.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her sudden toxic remark. Another chuckle and he tried to save face. "No, no! That's not what I meant. I mean I'm grateful that I am the first person you shared this with. It means a lot to me and…you know, it was very sweet."

She instantly felt relieved at his comment, but blushed furiously over her sudden outburst. "Oh" she mumbled, "sorry bout that".

He laughed it off and she couldn't help but join in with him. "Don't worry, you'll learn because I'll teach you" he remarked while grinning evilly towards her.

She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm, "KENSHIN! You perv, what makes you think THAT?" she giggled.

"You'll see. But for now I think I better get you home. It's nearly two" he looked at his watch, "we've been here for a while now".

Kaoru was shocked to hear the time. "TWO ALREADY! Damn I need to be home. My mother's gonna wonder where the hell I went all morning."

The two broke away and walked back to car doors.

The perfect moments that she shared with Kenshin were over now. _"It's time to get back to reality Kaoru. You didn't actually think that you could sit here in his arms just staring at the ocean forever did you?"_

She let out a sigh before opening the car door to enter. There was a need for her to take in the smells of the serene ocean one last time. _"When will we do this again? Will we ever do this again?" _The moments had been too good to be true, too perfect, and now she knew why. _"The good times never last long."_

The silver Z3 pulled out and headed down towards the city once more. The two sat in silence but it wasn't awkward as before. Without warning Kenshin had reached over and grasped her hand and held it while driving. He kept holding on even while driving as if to reassure her that everything that had just happened was true. She couldn't help but smile to herself and think, _"We're together I guess….it feels…weird but good."_

Not knowing what to expect upon arriving home, Kaoru had the urge to remain with Kenshin longer. She fought the need to have him take her somewhere else. Her heart raced at the thought of her family.

"_What's in store for us now?" _she wondered as they neared the familiar streets of her neighborhood. _"I don't want to go back…"_

_END CHAPTER 13_

**Hey all. Thanks for all the feedback and positive reviews. I will definitely continue on with the story as I've planned. In this chappy our favorite couple finally got a chance to get together. **

**I loved the idea of having them go to the beach together for the first time together. Hope guys thought it was good as well. Let me know. I purposely made Kaoru's thoughts flip flop between her parents, the situation at home and of course the cutey-pie Kenshin. Like I said before, some parts are 'borrowed' from experience. I hope you guys got the feeling and need of being free that Kaoru had. I mean imagine being stuck in her life and family situation and then this amazing guy comes along. He wants to listen and help you…awww…so sweet. I wasn't able to resist either! **

**Anyway, the kiss was awkward, but remember Kenshin has experience but poor Kaoru doesn't. Couldn't make her kiss him back perfectly! LOL**

**Well now comes the whole crap about her parents and how Kenshin and Kaoru will handle that! We also had a chance to figure out what makes Kenshin tick regarding his folks. Let me know what you thought about that as well.**

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing once more! Onhiro…LOL…no worries. I had a feeling you meant something else but typed something else. Hehe! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Next chappy coming soon!**

**-Arrigato!**


	15. Everyday like Today

Chapter 14

**Everyday like Today**

Kaoru had walked through the first floor of her house after being dropped off by Kenshin. She saw no signs of her father or mother downstairs. Even the juice glass that Kenshin had drunk out of was still sitting in the kitchen sink.

She decided to head upstairs and check if her mom was home. She'd spent the remainder of her ride home from the seaside trying to figure out what to tell her mom about where she'd been all morning. _"School? No, no my school bag and books were right near the front door so she'll know that wasn't true. I could tell her I was by Misao's house afterwards because I didn't want to stay home alone. Argh, do I really want to lie to her? Maybe she'll understand that they came by to check up on me and we just took a drive for a bit? Will she understand?"_

Kaoru continued to rack her brains at the thought of being open and honest with her mother. Never before had she planned on lying like this. Silently she crept through the hallway of the second floor. She walked into her mother's room and saw no one.

"She's not even home yet!"

She let out a sigh of relief but right after she frowned at the thought of her mother not having a moments rest since coming home from work. "Argh, how long are they gonna' keep her there?" she said aloud.

Walking back to her room, she continued to fume over her father's ability to completely disrupt their daily routine lives. _"Why does he have to do this to us? He doesn't do anything for us, so why give us more things to worry about and have to deal with?" _She'd never been so angry with her father.

Kaoru quickly changed into come comfortable clothing: gray, straight-legged sweatpants, and a plain white crewneck cotton shirt. She sank onto her bed and lay on her stomach staring out the window.

Her thoughts went to her last moments with Kenshin just before she'd stepped out of his car. She closed her eyes and relived every moment…

------- FLASHBACK TO EARLIER WHEN KENSHIN DROPPED HER HOME -------

-------KENSHIN'S CAR---------

_The two sat in silence for a few seconds after he'd pulled up in front of her house and shut off the engine to the car._

"_Is her gonna' come inside? Why did he turn off the engine?" she thought to herself. She turned to look at her house a few time out of nervousness that they were being watched. _

"_Kaoru are you gonna' be okay?" he asked her._

_She turned back to look at him and tried to put on a smile, "Y-Yes, I'll be fine"._

_He didn't buy it for a second, "Listen if they give you a hard time, just call me okay? Otherwise, I can just come inside with you now". He was dead serious about facing her parents. Kenshin Himura wasn't the type to run and hide. He liked this girl, and if that meant taking up a few choice words with her parents, then he wasn't scared._

"_No, No Kenshin! I'm sure everything is cool. Not even sure if they're home or not. Don't worry okay?" She tried to assure him, but wasn't sure if she believed even herself. _

_He'd looked at her with an uneasy gaze before finally deciding to let her have her way. She was relieved to find that he wasn't arguing the issue any further, but was completely caught off guard when he leaned over and kissed her good bye._

_The kiss lasted a few moments, and he'd taken control just as he'd done at the beach. She could do nothing but let herself melt into his mouth and nervously she dared to place one hand on his shoulder as they kissed. His hands were expertly traveling all over her shoulders, back, and through her hair. _

_At first she worried about the entire neighborhood seeing her making out with some guy in his car, but as the kiss lingered, all her thoughts faded. Her body became limp in his arms, and she allowed him to practically sweep her off her feet._

_He finally pulled back from her and looked at her longingly, "Be safe and I'll call you later okay?"_

"_C-call me? You don't have my number."_

_He grinned at her as he pulled out his cell phone, "Actually, I do. Misao gave it to me this morning when we were tryin' to find you."_

"_Oh!" she was surprised, "well in that case I'll try to answer the phone."_

"_Why?" he smirked, "can't I speak to your mom? Do they allow you to get phone calls from guys at all?" He'd joked about the mom part, but the last part he was sincerely curious over._

"_Of course I can get phone calls, from guys too, just guy FRIENDS" she explained._

"_Oh boy! We'll have to fix that soon enough" he thought aloud._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, nothing. Go home now and get some rest. And promise me you won't beat yourself up over of this! We'll get through it together" he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. _

_She could've died right then and there, "damn him for making me feel like this" she thought. _

_Trying hard to fight a feverous blush that crept across her face, she gave him one last smile and exited the car. He waited until she'd reached her front door and was safely inside before pulling off. _

------ END FLASHBACK --------

Kaoru lay in bed on her stomach and hugged a pillow under her chin as she continued to daydream. _"Kenshin…I wonder how things will be different at school now?" _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone's ring and she scrambled to reach it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there" came a smooth, husky voice.

"_Kenshin…" _she giggled inwardly. "Hi yourself."

"Everything okay at home?" he asked.

"Yes, it's fine. No one is home yet actually".

"Oh wow, they're really keeping your mom there this long? Damn…"

"Yeah…" she solemnly replied, "she must be so damn tired. I wish I could do something rather than just sit at home."

"Do you want to go see them? Maybe see what's going on and check up on your dad?"

"NO! I don't want to see his face Kenshin! I won't be able to stand it!" she spat back angrily.

"Whoa, okay, okay. I was just offering a drive to the hospital is all".

"Ah, sorry bout jumping down your throat. I just…don't want to see him right now".

"I understand K, so I'll see you at school tomorrow right? Or you plan on playin' hooky again?" he teased.

"K? What's with the nickname? And YES I am coming to school tomorrow!" she laughed back.

"Well Kaoru just takes so long to say" he continued to tease. "Kaaaaoooo-ru, I thought I'd shorten it".

"My mom gave me a name so you should use it! And why do YOU get to give me a nickname?"

He chuckled on the other end, "You really are a stubborn one aren't you? That's cute! Okay, okay, Kaaaooooru. Why don't you get some rest, I have to take care of a few things at home and I'll see you in the morning".

She was slightly disappointed that he wanted to end the conversation so quickly. "Uh okay, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow".

"Hehe, yea. Hey, you want me to come pick you up in the morning?" he offered.

"_Pick me up! What the…" _What if her mom saw? N-No! I mean, what would I tell Misao? Don't worry I'll meet you at school as usual, okay?"

"Alright" he didn't seem fazed at her refusal and in typical Kenshin fashion, rebounded quickly. "Well then I'll see ya' tomorrow. Night."

"Night" she replied before hanging up.

She let out a sigh and lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. _"I wonder how long I'll hide this from them?" _she thought.

Her family had always been most important to her, but now she wanted more. Kenshin wasn't only a way for her to experience life beyond school and home, but he was also her escape. Just spending a few hours with him today had shown her how to open up and actually take chances in life.

At first she had been reluctant to even step foot out the door with him when he offered breakfast, but something inside just told her to go for it. As if her spirit had been stifled the entire time by mundane responsibilities and routines, she had longed for a taste of freedom.

Earlier at the beach she'd known what it was like to forget her world for a while. Kenshin's arms were her support and anchor, and she'd relished being held by him. The kiss they shared there had set her body and spirit on fire. She wanted more kisses like that, more moments like that with him; she wanted to be that free spirit that she felt like today.

But the extreme happiness and elation she felt in her heart was also tainted by reality. The reality of her family, her home, and her father. He would never allow her to be free like that, even if it meant his own daughter's downfall. To him, pride, honor, and family integrity meant more than the lives of his family.

All day she'd suppressed those fears, especially around Kenshin. Or at least she'd tried to momentarily forget those fears. But reality has a way to creeping back and telling your wild heart to smother those desires. Kaoru understood perfectly well that her father would never allow any of it.

"_But what about mom?" _she thought. _"I wonder if I should tell her. Not now though. She already has too much to deal with. When the time is right I'll introduce her to Kenshin myself."_

As she continued to go back and forth in her head, she could hear the front door open downstairs. She sat up in her bed and looked at the time, _"3:37, still too early for Yahiko to be home. Unless he skipped his after school program today."_

She dashed out of her room and called down the stairs, "Yahiko?"

"No, it's me" came her mother's tired voice.

Kaoru descended the stairs and saw her weary mother removing her coat and shoes. The woman's eyes seemed even more sunken in than usual and the bags under them looked even darker against her pale skin.

"Mom…how is he? What took so long?" Kaoru asked as she took her mother's coat and followed her into the kitchen.

"Ah, one minute Kaoru. I am so hungry and thirsty! Those people had me sitting there for hours. All I needed to do was fill out forms and sign papers. I saw him for a few minutes but he was still unconscious".

"Sit and take a rest mom, I'll make some tea for you" Kaoru immediately went to the stove to put on a kettle.

Her mother sat down and Kaoru gave her some sweet snacks to munch on while the tea boiled. As Kaoru fussed over the tea preparation her mother spoke to her.

"They want to keep him in observation for a few days. They were running test after test on him trying to figure out where the blood came from."

Kaoru's movements became more rigid as she recalled the sight of the blood spilling from her father's mouth. She grasped a tea cup from the cabinet and rinsed it.

"What else did they tell you?" she asked.

"They couldn't say much except after I explained how he abuses alcohol so much. Most likely his body just couldn't take anymore punishment. A body can only take so much…drinking and throwing up all day then not eating. That's no way to live."

Kaoru was quiet as she removed the boiling tea from the stove. She cooled it and then poured it into the small cup. She brought over the cup to her mother.

"I think I can visit him tomorrow. I got the visiting hours from the front desk there. Maybe you kids can come too."

Kaoru silently winced at the thought of having to see her father in the hospital. She wasn't sure she had the strength to see the sight of him in a hospital bed.

"Well maybe, I missed school today so I might have work to make up. But you and Yahiko can go." She thought about that. Yahiko had been so angry this morning that she wasn't even sure if he would go.

"Where is your brother?"

"He's still at school. He has after school today remember?"

"Ah yes. Was he okay this morning?"

Kaoru thought again about her younger brother. How angry he had been at their father for putting them through this. How she had to calm him and spoke to him while walking him to school. She told him to say those angry things in front of their mother and how it would break her heart. She'd told him that she felt the same way sometimes, but no matter what he was their father. After she'd said all of those things to him, she'd wondered if she believed her own words.

"Yes, a bit shaken up, but he'll be okay" her mother didn't need any more worries on her head. "Mom are you still going into work today?"

"Yes of course. Unfortunately I can't afford to take a single day off regardless of what happens."

"Then why don't you just get comfortable and sleep until you have to go in tonight. I'll wake you. Don't worry about dinner okay?"

"What will you kids eat?"

"Ah…I'll make some raman noddles. Yahiko loves the stuff. I could just pop in a few vegetables and we're pretty much good to go for tonight."

Her mother thought about it for a moment and then slowly rose from her seat. Kaoru removed her empty dishes and make quick work of washing them clean.

"Okay, just make sure to wake my by 9, 9:30."

"I will"

And with that the women headed upstairs. Kaoru went back into her room, and soon after heard her mother's room door close shut. The woman needed her rest and it was already, 4:21 pm.

"_Damn, she's not gonna' get any rest today and she still has to go to work"._

Kaoru went back downstairs after a while and quickly put together the meal as best she could. Yahiko came home as expected, but his pleasant attitude soon turned sour as he walked in the house. Kaoru calmed him down, making sure that he was fed and cleaned up before he went to go start his homework. She told him to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb their mother. Even though he never asked about their father, Kaoru told him everything that her mother had said to her.

"Whatever", was his response as he ran out of the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Kaoru wondered what the full effects of their father's emotional and mental abuse would be on her brother.

She rinsed the dinner dishes, leaving a plate of food for her mother. After making sure the kitchen was clean Kaoru walked back upstairs. A strange feeling of calm took over as she walked by the still illuminated living room area. The lights had been left on since the morning, and everything lay in the same spot; everything except for her father that is. But she was comforted at the thought that tonight he wouldn't yell at her mother before she went to work. Tonight he wouldn't bother them for money and disturb their peace of mind. Tonight he wouldn't leave the house wide open and go out walking in the middle of the night making them worry.

At the same time guilt consumed her for thinking like that. How could she be happy that her own father was in the hospital? Was she truly satisfied to have some peace of mind for a few nights at the cost of his health? Was she wicked and an ungrateful daughter for feeling gratified that her mother wouldn't be bothered at work tonight by him? Was it wrong to feel this free after being tied down for so long?

Her conscious played back and forth like that as she lay on her bed. It was already 8:30 pm and she was looking forward to one thing, _"Tomorrow I'll see Kenshin again. Thank goodness!" _

She frowned at her own thoughts, _"Damn I can't continue to tell him about my problems. He's gonna' think I have so much baggage! Besides, I won't let HIM ruin what I just started with Kenshin"._

Kaoru woke her mother on time and warmed her dinner as she readied for work. She saw her mother off at the usual time and locked up the house as always. As she checked all the doors and windows on the first floor, she wandered into the living room. Looking around the messy room she could see why Yahiko hated the sight of it. She let out a loud sigh and turned off the light. He wasn't there and she just needed to be sure of it.

--------------------

The next morning Kaoru met Misao at the usual corner. Misao was pacing back and forth waiting for her friend to arrive. When she saw Kaoru walking towards her, she instantly lit up.

"Kaoru hi! How are you? How's your mom? Any word about your dad?" Misao didn't give Kaoru a chance to answer and embraced the girl in a hug. After parting, the short girl waited for her friend to answer.

"Ah they're okay. Dad is being kept under observation for a few days. It was a seizure. I guess all that liquor finally did some damage. Mom came home around 3-something yesterday afternoon. I guess she was shaken up but she's doing better."

The two started slowly pacing towards school. Misao wanted to ask more questions, but understood the tone in her friends' voice. Kaoru had never been comfortable talking about her family situation. This couldn't be any easier.

"Damn, I was just so worried when you didn't show up yesterday morning. I ran to school to find out if maybe I missed you or something." She turned to Kaoru and smirked, "And wouldn't you know it, Kenshin was already worried sick!" Misao started giggling, "He was so sweet Kaoru! First he tried calling you, then we drove around looking for you, then we went to your house. I figured I'd walk back here and see if you were waiting on me. That's where you met him I guess."

Kaoru reflected, "Yeah".

Misao looked at her friend as they continued on their walk, "So what did he say?"

"Ah…well…you know. He said how you guys were worried and all", Kaoru fought a blush. "And I guess he was really sweet and stuff. I mean he stayed with me until I felt better." She purposely didn't mention going to the beach with him. It'd only make the girl even more unruly and excited.

"Really?" Misao smirked.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and laughed, "Geez Misao! You're worse than a police interrogator! He…I…argh…we're going out I guess". Kaoru could barely get the words out. They were more unbelievable to say then to accept. _"We're going out? God that sounds so weird!"_

Misao squealed and giggled with joy. "Oh Kaoru! That's awesome! So he asked you huh? What made you say yes?"

"I…I'm not sure. He had asked me before, but this time he was just so much more sincere…" she remembered the scene in his car at the diner parking lot. She thought about his words and how gently he'd spoken to her as he'd held her face so close to his. She tried to hide a smirk that crept across her face from Misao.

"Aww! You guys are so cute together!" Misao was beyond excited.

"Misao, please don't make a big deal at school about this. I…I don't care if people know or whatever, but I just don't want it advertised either. It's no one's business but ours."

"Oh yea, I agree! Hey Kaoru? What about your parents? What are you gonna' do about them?"

"Well I obviously can't tell dad anything. He's in no state to hear any of this and you know that he wouldn't approve."

Misao nodded. "What about your mom though?"

"I want to tell her, but how can I? I mean she has to deal with so much right now. So I figure I'll just wait for the right time."

"Sounds good. Besides, it's not like you two are _that_ serious right now. But it's still so CUTE!"

Kaoru laughed at her friend's excitement and noticed that they were nearing school. Suddenly her heart was racing faster and she wondered what Kenshin would say to her. _"God, am I gonna' get nervous like this every time I have to see him?"_

The girls entered the school yard and made their way to the regular spot where the others hung out. Sano was there and quickly made his way towards the girls as soon as he spotted them.

"Hey Missy! How are you? How's everything at home?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Hey Sano. Don't worry, I'm okay." Kaoru didn't know how to answer his second question. Sano was a good friend, but she wasn't comfortable about telling him everything in front of the rest of the group.

Sano gave Kaoru a tight hug, "Don't worry Missy. You can tell me later."

Amazed by the otherwise brash boy's sudden moment of pleasantness, Kaoru felt obliged to tell him. "No it's not like that Sano. Dad had a seizure yesterday and they took him to the hospital. He's under observation right now." She'd spoken in her meekest voice so as not to have everyone else hear.

Sano seemed utterly shocked and dismayed. "Ah…I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope that he gets better soon."

Kaoru smiled weakly and nodded.

"Your boy Kenshin was shittin' his pants when he didn't see you yesterday. He practically organized a search crew to look for you" Sano laughed, quickly changing the subject.

Kaoru giggled and turned red as she scanned the area of the red-head. _"Where is he?"_

Just then she felt a breath on the back of her neck and turned quickly around. Warm eyes met hers, as Kenshin smiled fondly at her.

"Morning" his voice was velvet.

She managed to get out a weak "hi" while fighting butterflies and a deep red blush.

"How're you feeling today? How's your mom?" he asked as the two walked away from the rest of the group. They stood inches apart from each other. Hundreds of other students mingled around them, but it was all drowned out.

"I'm okay. She's good too, got home around 3-something and slept. She had to work in the evening so I told her to rest."

"How about your dad?"

"She said they did a few tests on him and wanted to keep him for a few days under observation".

Kenshin reflected on her words and looked thoughtfully towards her. As the first bell chimed, they began to walk towards the entrance. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked, and Kaoru could feel the penetrating stars and hushed whispers coming from all around them. She looked over towards Kenshin, and he didn't seem affected in the least bit.

"_Uh…this feels so weird…but good at the same time" _she thought.

She saw Misao beam toward her and gave her a smile. Sano didn't seem the least bit surprised and continued to talk to Kenshin as they walked in.

The rest of the day was a blur as Kaoru could hardly concentrate on the lectures. Her mind kept wandering towards Kenshin who had every class with her. They sat together in some classes, but when Misao would make an appearance, Kenshin would reluctantly sit away. Kaoru couldn't help but blush and smile every time the two made eye contact in class.

The other students, especially the girls, were all a buzz as news somehow spread that the two were together. They got even more attention in the hallways when Kenshin would hold her hand or wrap his arm around her shoulders. He seemed to have no qualms over letting everyone know that they were together.

Out of nowhere while chatting with the rest of the circle of their friends, he'd whisper something sweet in her ear. "You look gorgeous when you laugh".

It'd send shivers down her spine and she reveled in the fell of his breath on her. Other students would boldly ask outright, "Umm, are you guys together or something?"

Kaoru would smile as Kenshin would quickly reply, "Yes, and?"

"_Damn, and I thought we were gonna keep this quiet."_ She was a bit worried over the fact that everyone knew, but felt safe in Kenshin's hold. Besides, the rest of the girls didn't seem to bother him as much since she was around all the time.

During the last class Kenshin whispered to her, "Hang around after school and wait for me. I have something for you." And he went to sit near his friends as Kaoru sank in her seat next to Misao.

Kaoru stood outside in the yard after school and waited for Kenshin. Misao was already gone after making Kaoru promise a hundred times over to call and tell her about Kenshin's surprise.

She looked around for Kenshin and remembered he was talking to some of his friends from after class had ended. Finally she saw the main doors open and the red head emerged.

He smiled towards her, "Hey, thanks for waiting."

She smiled back at him as he continued to walk up to her. The two walked hand in hand towards his car and quietly she climbed in.

He didn't start the car immediately though, instead he turned towards her from his seat. She felt him shift towards her, but then reach in the back for something.

"Here, this is for you. I was a bit late this morning picking it up."

He handed her a single, long-stemmed white rose wrapped in clear plastic. The rose hadn't fully bloomed and was dusted lightly with glitter.

Kaoru graciously accepted and couldn't utter a word as she was in shock. _"No one's ever given me flowers like this…especially a rose. But why white? Why not red?"_

"What's wrong, you don't like it?" he asked.

"Oh! No! I love it. Th-thank you! It's just that…I've never gotten flowers before…like this" she muttered.

"Well you should. I got white because it's just so damn corny these days to give red roses you know?" he chuckled. "It's different, unique, and it'll be our thing."

"_Our thing?" _she wondered. _"Did he just say OUR thing?" _

He looked towards her and with a grin on his face he leaned closer. "Hey, you know you forgot something today."

She could smell the warm musk of his cologne and felt her stomach tighten into knots once more.

"What?" she asked, barely able to look at him.

He grasped her faced with one hand, "Where's my love kiss?"

She smiled and let out a breath, "Oh…"

But before she could say anything, his lips were already around hers. They kissed for several moments as he wrestled with her lips. She felt the same shivers pass through her entire body and bravely placed a hand on his shoulder. This time though she felt something new as he brushed his tongue along her bottom lip and continued to hold her close.

He broke away just as she felt herself drowning in him. She was so weak under his touch and was flushed as they pulled away.

"I'll drive you home" he started the engine. "Unless…" he looked at her playfully, "you want to go somewhere else today too?"

She giggled and replied, "No! Take me home please!"

They chatted about random topics as he leisurely drove. She didn't live far from the school and the both of them wanted to be together a little longer. He spoke briefly about his going home getting something together to eat since his father wouldn't be home as usual. She spoke about helping her mother out for the next few days since she was under even more stress. The only time her father came up during the conversation was when Kenshin asked which hospital he was in and when he was coming home. Kaoru replied and then quickly changed the subject.

"You have any plans? Let's do something this weekend" he asked her.

"Ah…yea sure" she replied. _"I'll have to tell mom something though."_

He was happy at her answer as they pulled up in front of her house.

"_One of these days, someone is bound to see us" _she thought.

The two kissed again, and he reluctantly let her out of his arms to go home.

"What are you gonna tell your mom about the rose?" he asked

"_Oh crap, I forgot! I can't just walk in there with this in my hand! Argh, and I can't throw it out or return it to him." _She noticed him looking at her with distress.

"Kaoru…" he started.

She interrupted though, "Oh hey I have an idea". Carefully she tore the long stem away from the rose. She was left with just the bud on a short 3 inch stem. She gingerly placed it in a cavity of her bag.

"See no worries! I'll just keep it in my room." She looked towards him after securing her bag. He smiled but had an eyebrow risen in surprise.

"Wow, next time I won't specifically ask for the long-stemmed ones. I think the extra-short ones will do just fine" he chuckled.

"Ah…sorry Kenshin…I…"

"It's okay as long as you're smiling."

She blushed at his comment and he leaned in again.

"I love making you blush like that" he whispered before stealing another kiss.

Just like before, he waited until she was safely through her front door before driving off.

As she turned around and walked further into her house, the scent of detergent filled her nose. She walked into the living room and noticed the lights were on. There she found her mother scrubbing away at the carpeting. The room had been wiped clean of dust, the dishes were gone, and all the empty bottles were too. The sheets had been folded and put away or put into the wash, and even the couch looked like new as it too was made up neatly.

After exchanging a few words with her mother, Kaoru went to her room relieved. For the first time in months she'd come home to peace and quiet. There was no angry father, or putrid smells, and the entire first floor looked fresh and illuminated.

She quickly pulled the rose from her bag and filled a small glass with water at first to place it in. But then she considered drying it to preserve it. Carefully she tied a string around the end of the stem and hung it upside down from one of the shelves on her desk. She admired the beautiful creamy-white petals, and continued to daydream about how perfect her day was going so far.

"_Why can't every day be like today?" _she wondered.

----------------

The routine continued for the entire week in that order. Every morning she would walk to school with Misao and meet Kenshin there. Every afternoon he would drive her home. They would stop along the park and become lost in each others arms. His kisses were more passionate than ever. Each time he dropped her home, she yearned to linger for a few more minutes with him. There was never enough time it seemed.

It had been a week and she was surprised that she was falling so hard for him. He was a drug that she needed everyday and she knew how dependant her heart was becoming on him.

He called her every evening and she would run to answer the phone before her mother or Yahiko could answer. Her mother wondered why her daughter was so anxious to answer the phone and also about how frequent she was on the phone. Kaoru had told her it was Misao each time which seemed to quell some of her questions.

Her mother had mentioned a few times to her to come and visit her father in the hospital. It seemed after learning of his alcohol dependency, the doctors thought it best to keep the man there a bit longer to detoxify his system completely. They were even encouraging him to attend meeting to address his addiction. Of course Kaoru listened to all that her mother told her, but she still never once visited the man. Even Yahiko had made the trip, but Kaoru felt she wouldn't be able to handle it.

That Saturday Kaoru had told her mother that she would be going out with Misao all day. Her mother had to work coincidentally as the Saturday manager had called out sick. She assured the woman that she would be home on time. It was decided that Yahiko would sleep over that a friend's house and his mom would retrieve him in the morning after work.

As planned, Kenshin picked Kaoru up just a few blocks from her house. It was now October, but the weather was still deceptively pleasant and mild. Kaoru had decided to wear her favorite pair of black pants and a chiffon top with beading all around the neck and arms. She layered it over a tank and collected her hair in the usual high pony tail.

Kenshin pulled up as scheduled at 12 noon on the dot.

"Hey there" he smiled at her as she climbed in the car.

"Hi! So where are we goin'? she asked as she buckled herself in.

"You know, you always seem to forget something very important" he fake-frowned.

She giggled and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"You'll see" he teased.

"Kenshin! Why do you always do that?"

He reamained quiet and continued to drive, a smile plastered across his handsome face.

She continued to argue with him to give her more information about their destination, but he made no indications of saying anything. Instead she noted that they merged onto the highway. _"Where is he taking me?" _

"I love surprising you" he smirked as he continued to drive. The top was down on the car as black and red hair flew wildly in the wind. Kaoru continued to follow all the signs on the highway and read each one carefully as she tried to figure out where he was taking her.

Finally they took an exit and drove for a few more minutes along local streets. Kaoru didn't recognize the area immediately and looked all around her as they passed stores and shopping areas.

Kenshin noticed her wonderment and laughed, "How do you live here forever and not know where you are? Have you ever been here before?"

She continued to look around, "Well we don't exactly enjoy family-friendly activities you know. I don't know where I am!"

As he turned a corner to find parking, Kaoru finally figured out their destination.

"Oh my gosh! The fair?" she cried. She saw the familiar sights of a towering ferres wheel, and even a good sized roller coaster. The lights radiating from each of the attractions were different colors, and seemed to glow even in the mid-afternoon. It was the local fair that opened every summer and stayed opened until the end of November.

He looked over at her after parking and the top was covering the car once more. "Don't tell me you've never been here before?"

"Yes, but it was years and years ago. Before dad…you know" she thought about the few happy moments she'd shared with her family; the times that she came here as a young child and went on every single ride except for the roller coasters. She dreaded roller coasters more than anything.

"Well, now you're here with me! So let's go" he exited the car and she followed.

Walking up next to him, the two held hands and started walking down the walkway. The crowds were out in force due to the pleasant weather and it being a weekend. They walked along and passed several game booths and other attractions. He won a cute tiger for at a ring toss stand.

Kaoru wondered what good deed she'd done to deserve someone like him. He was concerned about her happiness, her well-being, and now he was going out of his way to make her so happy. _"I hope this never ends" _she thought.

The sights and sounds of the games, shows, attractions, rides and all the spectators filled the afternoon air. They participated in several games and even went racing around a small track in gas-powered cars. Never before had she spent a Saturday afternoon so carelessly.

She noticed several families walking around and wondered what had happened to her little family. Kenshin and she sat at a bench as they munched on their fat-filled treats and sodas. He noticed the sadness on her face.

"Kaoru what's wrong? You don't like it here?"

"No, no! Oh my gosh I love it here! Thank you so much for bringing me, it's such a surprise. I just…just…you know looking at all the families and stuff makes me wonder about mine".

"I know", he held her hand.

"I was remembering the times that we came here. I was so little it was such a long time ago. But I can at least remember us all being together. I…I haven't missed him the entire time he's been in the hospital…until now".

She wanted to cry at her own admission. She did miss her father, no matter what he'd done, he was still blood. Kaoru chocked back tears and the lump forming in her throat. For the past few days she'd been carelessly living up her life and now she felt guilty for those moments of happiness.

Kenshin rose and helped her up from her seat. As soon as they were standing, he hugged her tight in his arms. They stood there for several moments, and Kaoru thought about just sobbing into him but fought to stay strong.

"Come on" he took her hand and began walking back to the car.

Kaoru assumed that their time at the fair was over and she'd done a great job of ruining Kenshin's surprise. _"He probably thinks I'm such a looser for bringing down the whole mood. He brought me all the way out here and all I do is sulk!"_

They climbed back into the car and Kaoru felt horrible for putting Kenshin through such an ordeal. She glanced at the time on the dash, 2:43 pm. They'd been there for a few hours and at the last possible moment she'd ruined the entire day. _"I wouldn't be surprised if he just drops me back home". _She continued to brood as he drove.

He reached over and held her hand while driving. She was completely surprised and elated to feel his touch once again and find he really wasn't upset with her.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked her.

"I…I thought you were mad or something" she meekly replied.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well I ruined the day by getting all down on myself again. I, I'm sorry."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "You don't have to apologize".

She was utterly confused at his words. _"So if he's not mad, then why did he want to leave the fair? And where are we going now?"_

"Kenshin, where…"

"Where are we going? I know, I know! You want to know as usual. Well just sit tight. I'm going to take you somewhere where you should've gone already" he interrupted her.

She sat quietly in her seat as he drove. The fair was left far behind them and she noticed more office style buildings all around them now after they took another exit off the highway. He continued to drive and made small talk with her, but still gave no indication of where they were headed.

Finally, she figured it out as she saw the large building piercing the afternoon sky. She spun her head towards him, "THE HOSPITAL!"

"_What is he thinking? Why…why did he bring me here? Argh, he can't be serious, can he? _

"Kenshin! What…what is this…I'm not doing this…" she was frantic.

He continued to drive and pulled into the visitor's parking lot. After turning off the engine, he turned to face her. "Kaoru, you're not gonna' feel better unless you see him. Just go and visit him. I'll be right there."

"You'll be right there? Are you insane!" she was delirious with anger, nervousness and frustration.

"Well not RIGHT there, but I'll wait right outside while you meet with him, unless you want me to meet him too. Come on."

"NO! I…I want to go home Kenshin!" she was beyond angry.

Instead of arguing further, he simply turned off the car. Kaoru was shocked to see him exiting and turned her head around to see him standing up just behind the car outside. She was overcome with emotion and huffed a few times before finally getting out of the car as well.

She went around and stood in front of him. "Kenshin please! I, I can't do this. You don't understand what it's like for…" she stopped mid-sentence. _"What am I saying? He knows exactly what it's like". _Kaoru remembered him speaking about visiting his mother in the hospital numerous times.

Kenshin looked at her and smiled slightly, "Yes Kaoru, I do know what its like, which is exactly why I brought you here today". He held her face in his warm hands and continued, "If you don't make some sort of peace with him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life if something happens to him. I saw that in your eyes today: regret, guilt and a lot pain".

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Remember, I'm always right here".

She couldn't help the tears that silently flowed down her face. She looked up him through teary eyes, "Why Kenshin? Why are you doing this for me?"

He seemed shocked at her question, "Wh-What do you mean why? I've never felt like this about anyone else ever before. And I already told you that you mean so much to me. I know what you're going through right now and I want to be here for you".

Kaoru was touched by his words. He sounded hurt at first by her questioning, but he was adamant to make her believe in him. Everything he said came through to her so clearly and she finally began to believe that he honestly didn't pity her.

"Thank you" she softly said as he wiped away her tears.

He smiled warmly at her and took her hand, "Come on".

They walked into the hospital lobby and her heart thumped louder. Nervousness and fear took hold of her and she wondered what to say to her father. _"Dad, what do I say? Kenshin is here too, what if he sees him? How will I explain that? I don't know if I can do this…" _

Just then she felt Kenshin squeeze her hand gently and she looked up at him. His touch was gentle yet reassuring and she found herself at ease somewhat. He'd been through this already and knew what it was like. She trusted him and now he wanted her to trust him even more.

He smiled at her and they walked up the front desk receptionist, "Hi, I'm visiting my dad please".

_END CHAPTER 14_

**Hi all! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for answering my question. You guys put all my worries to rest! Smooches for that!**

**So this chappy was a bit longer than usual. I wanted to give you guys something to read after not updating for a few days. Sorry about that, but it's been hectic. Anyhow so in this chapter we saw how free Kaoru felt while her father wasn't home. Don't get me wrong though, obviously she was still worried about him. But you know, she needed a small escape from the normally crap in her life! I loved the part where she broke the long-stemmed rose! LMAO! Okay, so I did do that, and I can't tell you how hurt he looked. He goes, "damn that's what I get for spending almost $15 on a single rose!" LOL…he was joking though. But that was priceless, as well as the whole going to the hospital bit! Hehe**

**Also, I'm not sure if you guys will consider this chappy a bit of filler, I certainly hope not. Just as usual I wanted the story to progress at somewhat of a believable pace. We started out with her juggling the fact that she was completely happy with Kenshin but didn't want to hide it from her parents. Of course that guilt will come full circle soon enough. It's only been a week since they've been together.**

**So now Kenshin is pushing her to go see her pops in the hospital. Stay tuned for the next chappy. Will Kaoru's dad see Kenshin? What will happen? _Insert dramatic sound effects here_**

**Hehe, so continue to review. You guys are my inspiration! **

**Arrigato, much love to all of you!**


	16. A Daughter's Disappointment

Chapter 15

**A Daughter's Disappointment**

**AN: **Sorry about the delay, just got really busy between birthdays, holidays, and work of course! I usually don't try to make it a long pause between chapters and I know it's been months. Sorry Sorry Sorry! Anyhow, enjoy, this one is short, but I promise I'll keep up now and try to wrap it up quickly as well.

------------------------------------------

Kaoru and Kenshin walked silently through the cold, sterile hospital corridors. The front receptionist had given both of them passes to proceed and her father's room number.

Her mind raced with a million different thoughts as she tried to figure out the predicament she was in. The air in the hospital was cool and had a distinct smell to it. This only helped to further upset Kaoru's stomach and suddenly she felt like she would loose her lunch.

"_Argh, what do I say to him? Should I…hug him? Okay, one thing I definitely can't do is cry! Be strong Kaoru! Oh damn, what about Kenshin? What do I say about Kenshin? I can't ask Kenshin to stand outside the room, he's the whole reason I'm here! But what to tell Dad? Should I tell him that he's just a friend? Maybe just quickly say how he was nice enough to give me a ride here? Yeah right, he'd still go nuts about it! Argh, damnit!"_

The thoughts ran in a blur and Kaoru didn't even notice her and Kenshin entering the elevator. The sterile, stainless-steel doors quietly slid shut and Kenshin pressed the 5th floor button.

Kaoru was still a nervous wreck and looked over at Kenshin. She saw him looking at her with sympathy and encouragement in his eyes. He was the whole reason she was even able to be here and she still wasn't sure if that angered her or warmed her heart.

"It's okay Kaoru, I'm right here okay?" Kenshin smiled at her and gave her one last hug of encouragement as the elevator stopped at their floor.

They walked hand in hand down the white walled and cold tiled hallways. Kaoru looked around through the open room doors at the occupants. Room after room contained one or two sickly and frail looking men and women. Some were having their lunches, others were staring at the television set mounted high on the walls, and others were simply laying there staring back at the passer bys.

The smell that radiated from the rooms was overpowering and Kaoru fought a light-headed, dizzying feeling. The two kept walking and she read the room numbers, searching for 516. They turned a few corners, and Kaoru began to be overwhelmed by the time it was taking to finally find him. Her stomach was still knotted and she couldn't help but keep staring into every room they passed.

"_They all look so sad. I guess no one visited them…" _she thought. The feeling of guilt and sorrow surged through her and she felt a lump forming in her throat. She thought about the past few days and how her father had spent them unable to leave a place like this. Her anger towards him was still present, but the thought that her own father had to spend his time alone and isolated like this shattered her.

"_How could I have run around having fun like that, while he was…was here?" _she hated herself for the split feelings about the man. One minute he enraged her and the other minute she felt sorry for him.

While still fighting a silent battle within herself, Kaoru was suddenly brought to a stop. She looked back and noticed that Kenshin had stopped in his tracks and was still holding her hand.

He looked over at her and indicated towards the room just ahead of them to the left. Kaoru read the room numbers on the plaque and looked back at the pass the nurse had given her. They both read Room 516.

Kaoru looked back towards Kenshin as he stood right next to her. He held her face in the palm of one hand and kept his other hand still closed on hers. "Go in Kaoru" he whispered, "I'll be right here."

Her heart pounding in her chest, Kaoru stifled all the uncertain thoughts coursing through her. She crept up to the open door of the room and silently walked in.

There he stood in his hospital robes, half the man he once used to be. She saw him unable to stand upright as he used to before, and he looked as a soft breeze would blow him over. He was looking out the hospital window and Kaoru felt the warm sunlight flood the room. The lights were off, but everything was visible clear as day.

He turned after noticing someone enter the room, and golden brown eyes met his daughter's sapphire ones. The look on his face was placid now instead of the angry glare that she was so accustomed to seeing. His features were weary and the brilliance and luster in his eyes was glazed over. She saw an IV protruding from his left forearm and it traveled back to a plastic pouch filled with clear liquid. The room itself lacked much décor except for the small bouquet of flowers by his bedside.

"Hi Dad", she could barely mutter. Seeing him out of bed and actually able to stand after the episode at the house caught her completely off guard. She felt her eyes swell with tears but fought to keep them back.

"I…I…" she didn't know what to say. _"Do I apologize for not coming sooner? Should I ask how he's doing? What…"_

"Kaoru…" he slowly inched towards her. "Finally you came to see your dad" he spoke softly.

She wanted so desperately to fight the flood of tears that begged to flow, and quickly armed her arms around her father. _"When was the last time I gave my dad a hug?" _she thought. A single tear slipped from her mental hold and slid down her check. She felt her father hug her back and remembered the times when she was younger. How he would hug her and give her a reassuring pat on the back before every competition. How he would smile and be so proud of her whether she won or lost.

After such a long time she finally felt the same happiness and warmth towards her father. So many weeks and months had passed before she could even look at him without disgust and anger swelling inside her. This was, after all, still her father. Even through the torturous fights and screaming matches, the constant nagging for money and booze, and the constant heartless attitude, Kaoru was still her father's little girl. She still wanted to be his princess and still wanted to see her father as the once strong and proud man he was.

"_Don't cry…don't cry…" _she held it all back. She wanted to tell her father how he'd left his family in shambles, how much he hurt them through these past few months. He should know that his family still loves him, but he should also know the impact of his addition on those closest to him. But, she held it all back. Knowing full well if she even made an attempt to try and get anything out, it would all just result in a gush of tears on her part.

Her father walked slowly back to his hospital bed and lay down. He was taking deep breaths of air and seemed exhausted from just walking across the small room.

"Kaoru, how did you get here? Where's your mother and Yahiko?" he asked as he lay down.

Kaoru walked over to him and sat in the chair by the bed's side. She'd completely forgotten about the fact that it was Kenshin who brought her here in the first place. _"Where is he?" _she thought. Immediately, she felt guilty for leaving him outside the room and not even giving him a second thought until now.

She nervously turned her head to look out the open doorway and search for any sign of him. There was none. _"What should I tell dad? Kenshin brought me? I came by myself? Damn, should I tell him about Kenshin now? Yea NOW that he's in the hospital Kaoru!" _ She knew that this wasn't the right time. Her father was still too weak for news like this.

"Ah…a friend dad. Mom is busy at home with something and so I thought I'd come visit you" she lied.

Her father looked up at the ceiling. Kaoru could tell that he was very tired and she asked him a few more questions about how he was and what the doctors said about releasing him.

"Oh you know these quacks. They come in here practically every hour and want blood to do more tests. I think that's the reason why I can't even walk around the place. They take so much damn blood is ridiculous. Every other hour another one of those nurses trots in here and wants more blood. They don't know what they're doing!"

Kaoru was surprised to find him getting angry at the thought of being disturbed so often for more blood tests. She tried to calm him down and his anger subsided just as quickly as it had peaked.

"_He still wants everything done his way" _she thought, _"some things will never change!"_

After another few minutes of awkward silence and then more questions, Kaoru felt it was time for her to leave the man to rest.

"Okay Dad, I better get going. You should rest." She rose from her seat and looked down at the frail man in the bed.

"Oh, you're leaving already? Well, why would you want to stay here any longer I suppose?" he replied not even looking at her.

"_What the…he just…argh…I can't believe he would say something so…" _Kaoru didn't know whether she should be angry at herself for wanting to leave so soon or at him for making her feel guilty. After all, what more could she say to him? He clearly didn't feel sorry about everything he'd done, and was complaining about everything from the moment she'd arrived.

"Dad…it's not that. It's just that…well my friend is still waiting. And I don't want to keep her waiting you know?" She had just lied again to her father. _"Argh, HER?" _she hated herself.

"Alright, well tell your mother to come tomorrow and find out when these people plan on releasing me." It wasn't a request; it was an order as usual.

"Okay. Bye dad, take care." Kaoru looked at him a few more moments and saw that he didn't even bother to look back towards her or even answer. He simply shut his eyes and lay there.

She let out a soft sigh and walked back out of the room. _"He's so…stubborn. But it was still good seeing him I guess."_

Shutting the room door behind her as she exited, Kaoru searched the cold white hallway for Kenshin. She saw him sitting in a chair down the hall just a few feet from her father's room door outside someone else's room.

He looked up and saw her walking towards him. His expression gave away all his emotions and she could tell how worried he was for her. Quickly he rose from the seat and walked a few steps to meet her half way.

"How was he?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in a bit. Let's get out of here before he sees us".

Kaoru wanted to rush as far away as possible from his room. _"Do I care if he sees Kenshin and me? Probably, probably not. Should I be angry at him for acting the way he did? He is in the hospital. But, who put him there? Damn!" _

The two walked in silence back to the elevator and Kenshin didn't say a word as they rode the car to the first floor. After the returned the visitor's passes to the receptionist, the two walked in silence towards Kenshin's car.

Kaoru's mind was still a whirlwind of hundreds of different thoughts. Her heart swelled with anger, guilt, fear, and also relief. She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders but at the same time she still had the same questions as before.

As they approached the car, Kaoru stopped and looked towards the beautiful Saturday afternoon sky. She felt the breeze blow through her hair and longed to just float far away from her life. Still fighting her tears and emotions, she looked up and saw Kenshin standing in front of her.

His hair danced in the wind but his gaze remained unmoving from her. "What happened? What did he say?" he asked softly.

Kaoru could no longer meet the intense gaze of his eyes and looked down. She felt her face grow hot and felt a familiar lump forming in her throat. She wanted to say something, to at least answer his question, but feared that she would choke at her own words and nothing more than a cry would come out.

Kenshin moved closer towards her and gently braced his index finger under her chin. He lifted her head slowly up and made her look at him.

"Look at me Kaoru" he waited till her eyes met, "tell me what happened".

She stood in silence as her eyes filled. She tried desperately to look away, but his grasp on her chin was firm.

"_Argh, don't cry in front of him again…God…why is he doing this?" _she thought.

"Kaoru," Kenshin spoke "I'm not going to let you go anywhere until you tell me what happened". His tone wasn't threatening or demanding, but strong. He was true to his convictions and continued to hold her chin and then gently swept some of her stray hair away from her face.

That was it. That was the last straw. After holding herself back for what seemed like forever, Kaoru wasn't strong enough any longer. She felt blazing searing-hot tears wash down her face and she broke down in his arms.

_END CHAPTER 15_

**Hehe…how did you guys like it? I know, I know, I know…you probably want to kick my butt for taking so long to put up another chapter. There were just a million different things going on including: moving offices, PC at home totally crashed and burned, holidays, one very special b-day that passed in January, and the usual daily chores! LOL**

**This chapter was started a while back, but I lost a portion after my computer died. So I had to rewrite most of it. A lot of this was based on Kaoru and her pops. Don't you just hate it when parents do things that are so damn insensitive! Anyhow, I know it seems like she's crying to Kenshin for everything, but remember that she's never really opened up to anyone about her problems at home. Also he's right there by her side supporting her and insisting she tell him what's troubling her. Even if he is being a bit stubborn in his ways of persuading…lol.**

**Next chappy will be up soon---I PROMISE! **

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for sticking in there…Arrrigato – Love Always!**


	17. Home Sweet Home?

Chapter 16

**Home Sweet Home?**

**AN: **To everyone who reviewed…THANK YOU! You guys are the best! Just for that, I was inspired to start writing this chapter ASAP!

------------------------------------------

Kaoru cried as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't stop it, not even with someone as amazing as Kenshin right by her side.

She'd always accepted her family situation as an unhappy reality that she would have to deal with. But now, she wanted more! She wanted happiness like she'd felt with Kenshin. She wanted the chance to live her life each day without having to worry about her father's antics. But at the same time she was torn between her own desires and her family's needs.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin tried to raise her chin toward him once more. But she stubbornly kept her face buried in his chest. She didn't want to look into those thoughtful, big, beautiful eyes and have him see her as the wreck she was. But for some reason he insisted on gazing down at her.

Reluctantly her resolve gave way to his firm hold of her face. She looked up at him as fresh tears continued to gash and stain her face.

He gently wiped her face with his hands and she reveled under his touch. He was quiet and awaited her response to his question.

"I..." she sniffled, "I just don't know what to think anymore. I mean I went there thinking that I expected nothing from him. But…but he didn't even act like he needed me there. I mean he didn't even say 'bye' or anything. Nothing's changed! He's still the same and…and I still love him and all because he's my father. But I find myself having these thoughts that he should be out of our lives for good. And then I feel like crap because I think like that…?" She couldn't continue further because another overwhelming surge of tears went through her.

The emotions of anger, resentment, pain and so much more finally bubbled to the surface. She found herself confiding everything in Kenshin but she didn't regret it. It finally felt good to find someone like him.

"Shhh, Kaoru don't say that. I know you're mad at him, but believe me you still want him in your life. He's your dad and he'll make mistakes just like everyone else, but you still love him. I know you do, and it's okay to want your own life too, you're not being selfish. You're a strong girl and you'll get through it. And I'll be here to help you."

Kaoru took a deep breath and let his words sink in. Kenshin was right. She didn't want to see her dad hurt or even in the hospital. But she did want him to realize how much pain he's caused everyone around him including her.

She wiped at her face in an attempt to salvage what she could of her appearance in front of Kenshin. "Ah…" she sniffled as she wiped away tears "this is so stupid. I'm acting so remedial. I'm sorry Kenshin…"

"Stop saying sorry. None of this is your fault and no one expects you to be perfectly calm and composed when you're going through all this". Kenshin started out a bit agitated although towards the end his voice seemed it's soft, velvety self again.

Kaoru was taken a back by his sudden outburst, but the searing pain in her head overshadowed everything. Her crying, racing thoughts, fears and frustration finally caught up with her. Suddenly she felt as if she wouldn't be able to take another step.

"Uhh…my head is killing me" she whimpered while massaging her temples with both hands.

Kenshin's mood changed to that of worry once more. He braced her arms as she continued to rub at her forehead. "I think this day is finally catching up to you. In fact this whole week has been hard on you."

He ushered her back to the car and they walked in silence as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. After getting in and buckling up Kaoru glanced at the time on the dash.

"_3:41 pm" _she mentally read. _"God I wasn't even there more than an hour!" _Her guilt and anger came rushing back as she realized how hurried she must've seemed while visiting with her father. Painful and regretful as her thoughts were, they were again quickly subsided by the piercing pain in her head.

She looked over at Kenshin who was quietly focused on the road ahead. Deciding to just rest her eyes and enjoy the quiet drive Kaoru settled into the comfortable, leather seat. She didn't care where they were going now. As long as she could feel this peaceful forever, she hoped that she didn't have to ever wake up.

-------------- **Kenshin's POV --------------**

Kenshin continued on his drive down the highway. He glanced over at Kaoru and saw her resting in peace for a change. Her soft breathing indicated that she'd fallen asleep and he couldn't help but glance over at her again and again.

She looked perfectly content and happy in her slumber, and he could swear he saw her smiling slightly. As he concentrated back on the road he realized how tired he'd grown as well.

"_I guess the visit at the hospital had me a bit nervous too"_ he thought to himself.

He thought about the visits to the hospital to see his mother, and how difficult it was for him. The fact that he had to go alone most of the time didn't make it any easier. But just knowing that he'd bring a smile to his mother's face brought him back everyday until she was gone. He'd longed to have his father go with him on so many of those visits, but the man stubbornly insisted on not canceling a single business trip and/or meeting.

He glanced once more towards the slumbering figure in the passenger seat. She had had a long today especially since he'd insisting on taking her to the hospital. Seeing her cry stabbed at his heart, but he knew it was the right thing to do. She needed to see her father no matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

The moment he'd decided to take her to the hospital, he knew he would have to chance getting into it with her father. He'd thought about it the entire time they rode the elevator to the 5th floor. He even thought about turning back when he saw the room number on the plaque outside the doorway. But holding her hand he knew that he'd have to remain strong. She needed him at that moment to encourage and comfort her.

"_I guess that's why I chickened out at the last moment and let her go inside to speak to the old man alone. Well…that and the fact he probably doesn't need any new surprises and she really doesn't need any extra drama". _

Kenshin's thoughts went back once more to the heaviness he was feeling in his eyes. _"Uh…damn. Where to go now? I can't deal with any extra noise or annoying people right now. So eating out and a movie is definitely out of the question." _He continued to debate where to go next and knew that he had no desire of dropping Kaoru home.

"_She'll be home all by herself and have nothing to do but sulk. Hmm…" _he continued to think and saw a familiar sign on the highway. _"Well…I guess she won't be too mad" _he thought as he changed course and merged over to exit the highway.

Kenshin drove for several more minutes and noted that Kaoru hadn't even stirred from her sleep. He'd purposely left the car stereo at a low volume, and his attention was focused on the familiar streets in front of him.

Kenshin turned down several streets as he made his way to their destination. Finally he pulled into the familiar parking spot and looked at the dash before cutting the engine off.

"_4:11 pm, I guess I should wake her…"_

Kenshin unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards the still undisturbed Kaoru. The afternoon light highlighted her skin and hair beautifully. Her breathing was rhythmic and he could smell a hint of her perfume radiating towards him.

He couldn't help but reach over and caress the side of her face. "Kaoru…" he whispered softly to her.

She stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him for a few moments, blinking and adjusting to the sunlight flooding the car. And smiled slightly before a familiar blush crept across her features.

Kenshin smiled inwardly and gave her a chaste kiss. She finally seemed to notice that they were no longer moving and looked out her passenger window and then out the front windshield to figure out where they were.

He watched in amusement as she was dumbfounded to look around and see nothing of familiarity outside. Instead of satisfying her curiosity, Kenshin looked at her and stated, "Well, we're here! Let's go inside and get some food huh?"

She seemed to still be in a daze, half from just waking up and half from being completely lost.

"Uh, where are we?" she asked meekly.

Kenshin merely smiled back and in a nonchalant tone responded, "We're at my house. I thought we could get something to eat, relax a bit, and then I'll drop you home. Come on inside and wash up." He promptly exited the car and walked around the other side to open her door.

He found Kaoru still sitting in stunned silence in the passenger seat of the car. She looked completely disoriented and when he opened her door to help her out, she snapped back to reality.

"Kenshin, what are we doing here? I fell asleep? What time is it?" she blurted all in one breath.

"Woah, relax for a minute. I just thought that since you had a long day going to the movies or to a noisy place wouldn't be good. So we can hang out here, get some food, and then I'll just drop you back home." Kenshin extended his hand towards her in a gesture to help her out of the car.

She was reluctant at first, but gradually placed her hand in his palm and pulled herself out of the seat.

"But, but…ah…is your dad home?" she asked fearfully.

Kenshin was still holding her hand and started leading her up the driveway towards the front entrance of the house.

Kenshin could barely contain himself at her frightened tone, and responded, "No, no. He's away as usual on business. Don't know when he'll be back. But it's no big deal, it's not like I can't have company over." He looked over his shoulder towards her and added, "Unlike _some_ people".

She looked at him in surprise and rolled her eyes at the comment. "What time is it?" she repeated.

Kenshin looked at his watch, "4:15 on the dot. Don't worry it's still early. I'll have you home after a nice early supper".

Kaoru seemed content at his answer and he was happy that she wasn't arguing any further.

"_Well, she's not tearing my head off so that's a good sign."_

He continued to lead her up the familiar walkway and towards his home.

-------------- **Kaoru's POV --------------**

"_Oh my gosh, I can't believe he brought me here!" _Kaoru thought.

During the drive back from the hospital, her overwhelming headache and activities of the day had forced her to fall asleep in the car. She felt completely comfortable around Kenshin and allowed herself to rest by his side for a while. But now waking up to his house made her rethink that decision.

In all honesty, she didn't want to go out to a noisy restaurant or the movies or anything either and was in a way relieved that Kenshin knew better as well.

"_God, what if his Dad comes home? I mean I know its okay for Kenshin to date or whatever…he's a guy! I wonder what his dad will think of me for being at a guy's house. What am I thinking? This isn't the 50's for god sakes! But, his dad wasn't born yesterday! Oh god…he's gonna think I'm some silly little girl…just another one of Kenshin's 'friends'…damn you Kenshin!"_

She was completely immersed in her own thoughts and decided that she would be on guard around Kenshin. As they approached the large front doors, Kaoru took a look around for the first time since arriving.

The house was perched in the middle of a rather large front lawn, which was more of sprawling, lush garden in its own right. Kaoru looked back and noticed that they'd parked off to the side of the house and had walked right by an enormous, all white water fountain. The center ornament was a statue of a beautiful woman holding an urn from where the water fell. Kaoru was instantly reminded of the Greek goddesses she'd read about and saw similarities between the pictures and the statue.

The front of the house was adorned with lush foliage planted in oversized intricately carved urns and planters. The front doors were two large dark wooden giants with heavy hardware running up and down the front in a geometric pattern.

"Woah" Kaoru couldn't help but take in the beauty around her and started to slow her pace to admire the views.

Kenshin turned to look at her and saw Kaoru looking around in amazement. "Uh…yea the fountain and other crap he got from his traveling all over".

"It's not crap. It's beautiful. I didn't know there were houses like this around here. I mean, the fountain is breathtaking!" Kaoru defended.

Kenshin merely rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it seems like a bunch of overpriced, useless crap to me". The sourness in his tone was irrefutable.

Just as they approached the front, the two large doors were opened at their arrival and a short middle-aged man in a concierge suit appeared at the entrance.

"Good afternoon Sir" he bowed towards Kenshin and acknowledged Kaoru with an additional, "and good afternoon to you madam".

Kaoru was completely a gush of surprise and nervousness at the overly respectful demeanor of the man. "Ah, good afternoon" she replied and smiled back. _"Did he just call me madam?" _she thought in amusement. _"Wow, I had no idea Kenhsin lived like this. So why the hell does he go to OUR school?"_

"Hey Edgar, could you please arrange to have supper ready for us. We're starving! And we'll take it in the TV room." Kenshin replied.

"Right away sir!" and with that the man rushed off into the depths of the house.

Kaoru continued to look around and couldn't believe the large space she was standing in was just the foyer of the house.

"God Kenshin. You're house is really amazing."

Kenshin looked at her and started leading them through the first floor to their TV room. "It's too damn big for two people I think" he started. "I mean look all this, who needs so much stuff? The only reason we have Edgar is because we're just two guys living on our own. Edgar keeps everything in order and has been with us forever!"

Kaoru listened to him and continued to look around in amazement. They passed a few rooms down the wide hallway and each one was decked out in décor that rivaled any palace. Everything seemed to be in its place and shown spotlessly.

"It's like living in a damn tomb. You don't wanna' touch half the crap because you're afraid you'll break it and the rest of it just serves no purpose." Kenshin continued as they walked on.

"Well I guess you're dad has a thing for collecting stuff" Kaoru replied trying her best to salvage what she could of the conversation. _"Gees, what's up with him all of a sudden?"_ Kenshin's pleasant demeanor seemed to have changed to something she wasn't enjoying. She thought it be best to stay quiet for now. _"But if he starts acting up, I'm gonna' insist on going home!"_

As if sensing the tension and the sudden drop in their conversation, Kenshin stopped in his tracks and turned to Kaoru. His features looked worn and as if he were carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders. He let out a deep sigh and put both his hands on her shoulders, bringing her close to him, "I'm sorry about snapping at you. I just…it's not too good between me and my pops so I guess the entire subject of my family is pretty touchy for me. Sorry…" he gently lifted her chin up so their eyes met, "…hm?"

"_Argh…sweet-talker! First get all defensive and then melt me with those eyes"_ Kaoru thought. "Yea, I know how that is too. Don't worry, just…just talk to me if you need to okay?"

Kenshin smiled and then his entire demeanor did a 180, "Alright, well we're lets get to the food and TV already!"

He took her hand and led her into the giant room that she would've called a theater, but Kenshin referred to as the 'TV room'. It was probably the most contemporarily furnished of all the rooms, but was in no way lacking. Instead of small and large antique looking statues, furniture, and paintings that the other rooms had, this room had a different array of expensive merchandise.

The entire room looked like a cool, sophisticated and modern suite that you'd normally visit in upscale resorts/hotels. The walls and rugs were snow-white in color and the accessories were all metallic in nature. As they walked inside the large room Kaoru saw that the couches were dark in color, either black or dark brown, and were leather. She looked up at the lighting and noticed how dim it was set at and therefore the dark and light components in the room contrasted even greater with each other.

The coffee table and end tables were of an intricate glass and steel design she guessed they were the ones that folded out into several different surfaces and levels.

Kenshin invited her to sit on the couch and as she crouched down to sit, she expected a cold, hard surface beneath, but was pleasantly surprised to feel the leather was warm to the touch. She looked curiously at Kenshin while feeling the surface of the couch with her palm.

"Oh…yea, it's heated. So in the colder months you don't freeze on it." Kenshin smirked and sat down next to her. "It's the only room besides my bedroom where I actually got to have a say on the furniture and stuff. So of course I got all the electronics first and the décor was some designer woman that my dad hired. Alright, what do you wanna' watch?" he asked while reaching for one of many remotes that were on the glass table.

"Ah…anything. There's really nothing good on TV on the weekends you know." Kaoru felt a bit nervous now sitting next to him in such an expensive room, in an expensive house and felt completely out of place.

Kenshin began to randomly flip through channels and settled on some reality show on MTV. They watched in silence and Kaoru couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling she was having being there.

"_God, it's not like you're on another planet! Just relax Kaoru, it's still the same Kenshin…" _she thought to herself.

After a few minutes the lights were brightened and Kaoru quickly looked up to see Edgar walking in rolling a trolley in front of him. _"God, this feels like room service", _Kaoru thought as the man set plates of food on top of the glass table in front of them.

There was an assortment of dishes, everything looked delicious and as if it deserved to be photographed and not eaten.

After the man set down their soda drinks, he turned to Kenshin, "Will there be anything else Sir?"

Kenshin didn't miss a beat and without giving it a second thought replied, "No. Thank you Edgar."

With that the man left and closed the room door behind him. Kaoru turned to see Kenshin already going through the food and he looked up at her after a bite, "What's wrong? Do you need something else?"

"Ah…n-no thank you" Kaoru replied nervously.

The two ate in silence and continued to focus their attention on the TV before them. After they were done eating, a familiar silence fell back over room and the only voices came from the TV.

Kenshin sat off to the side of the couch in a comfortable corner and Kaoru sat in a rigid fashion in the middle. She wanted to concentrate on the TV, but just sat there thinking about where she was and how appealing the coziness of her own home was now.

Kenshin, noticing something was off was the first to break their silence. "Hey, what's wrong? You're pretty quiet."

"Oh…uh nothing. The TV…uh this show is pretty silly huh?" Kaoru replied trying to cover for her lack of interest in the program.

"Riiight," Kenshin mused, "you're not into it at all. What's up? Worried about you pops still?"

Kenshin lowered the volume on the television and slid closer to her. Her senses were instantly assaulted by his scent and warm body so near her.

"No…no. What's with my dad is what it is. I guess I can't change that. I just get a bit stressed by it sometimes and start acting crazy I guess."

"It's okay to be stressed. Just you shouldn't keep it all to yourself you know. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

He reached over and caressed her cheek. For a moment she felt completely weak under his touch but regained her senses quickly.

"Yea, I know. Thanks for today by the way. I don't think I thanked you for taking me to see him." She tried to change the subject and felt her face become flush even after he'd removed his hand from her skin.

"You're welcome. I knew you needed to go see him. Just maybe a push or whatever. Or maybe someone to go with you." He seemed to reflect for a moment at his own comment.

She smiled sweetly at him and in an instant felt his lips close over her mouth once more. _"Gees, he works fast" _she thought sarcastically.

The two continued to dip in and out of each other's mouths and Kaoru could feel herself drowning. She had a distinct feeling of guilt and hesitation that panged through her, but his touch, smell and taste diluted every thought.

"_Oh my god. Kaoru you complete hoe! You're on some guys couch making out with him even with everything else that's going on at home!" _she chastised herself. _"Oh damn him it feels really good though". _

She decided that the kissing would not lead anywhere else and of course this was not just any guy, it was Kenshin. The same sweet guy that was there for her when she needed him. _"I can trust Kenshin" _she thought.

She felt his touch through her hair and instantly inhaled deeply under the caress. The other hand supported her back as he turned her body towards him and began to hover closer to her.

Kaoru felt a bit concerned at the compromising position they were getting into and without breaking their embrace she flexed her spine and wouldn't move any other way. She felt him nudge her a bit to relax and lay back on the couch, but she decided that was not going to happen.

"_Oh god, where is this going to go? What's he trying to do? Okay…what the hell!"_ she was growing tenser under his touch.

Kaoru felt his free hand travel down her shoulder and arm and then rest on the side of her waist. She felt him fumble a bit with the edge of her top and slowly his kisses started traveling down her throat and away from her mouth.

The kisses caused her to explode with sensations never felt before and she was momentarily completely immobile under his touch. His lips traveled expertly down her throat and she felt him lick at her skin and continue to travel still lower.

"_What the hell?" _she thought weakly. Kaoru was familiar with the short make out sessions in his car when he drove her home, but this was completely different. Even her thoughts were invaded by his seductions and she fought to gain some control.

"K-Kenshin…" she breathed. "I…please…we…c-ca" she tried to express her thoughts, but her body was weak. Her mind was screaming for body to stop what was going on, but it was getting more difficult.

Her thoughts were a perplexed tornado of different images. She imagined the all the wonderful moments with Kenshin she'd shared. The moments where she saw true concern in his thoughtful eyes for her. But she also saw images of her mother slaving away at her job, pulling double shifts when needed. She saw her father lying alone in his hospital bed; the sour and putrid smells were unbearable. Moments of guilt began to course through her.

He didn't seem to listen to her and only continued on with what he was doing.

His hands knew exactly where to touch her and his lips never left her flesh. She felt his lips at the neck of her blouse and his free hand finally found what it was searching for.

In a second he slid his hand under her shirt and up under her bra.

Kaoru's eyes instantly flew open as the sensation was completely foreign and not right to her. The moments of hesitation and guilt finally accumulated to this moment and Kaoru finally found a reason to stop what was going on.

"KENSHIN!" she yelled. As if completely automated, Kaoru immediately grabbed his arm and yanked it from under the shirt. She quickly pushed him away from her and before another word could be uttered, she slapped him across the face.

_END CHAPTER 16_

**So what did you guys think? Please don't hate me for that last part. I know it looks really bad for our boy Kenshin, but please, please keep in mind…he's a guy! LOL. And remember, he's a lady's man. But our girl Kaoru isn't like the rest! Another lesson learned for Kenshin? He let the first slap go, but will he let this one slide? **

**I guess you guys will just have to wait and see what the heck happened to his better judgment and I thought he totally deserved to get slapped. Hehe! **

**Anyhow…I getting a few different ideas all at once so hopefully I can keep up this updating soon at a good pace. **

**As for future chappys…I definitely know where I want to take it. It's just a matter of actually writing (typing) it. So please let me know what you thought about this one and I promise the next one is coming soon!**

**Much love to you all!**


	18. Decisions

Chapter 17

**Decisions**

Kaoru sat on the couch glaring angrily at the red-head. She couldn't believe what'd just happened and more so she couldn't believe she'd slapped him clear across the face.

"_Oh my god, what the hell am I doing here? How could I let myself get caught up in this stupid fantasy world? Of course that's what he wanted…argh! Stupid, stupid, stupid Kaoru! Damn, did I really just slap him?" _She couldn't get over the betrayal and anger she felt towards Kenshin.

She assumed he was there for her out of honest concern, but now she thought different. Not knowing what to do for a moment she noticed that his eyes flickered in the dim lights of the room. He looked shocked and then angry and now she couldn't read the expression in his eyes. Deciding that she didn't want to stick around to find out what he thought of her slapping him, Kaoru quickly gathered herself up and left the room.

Before exiting the room, she listened for any footsteps coming from behind her, but heard none. She looked back and saw the red-head still sitting dumbfounded on the couch. _"Argh, what was I thinking!" _she thought as she headed down the hallway.

She felt heartbroken. The past week and everything that had transpired between her and Kenshin felt surreal to at times. Every moment of happiness and exuberance that they'd shared together was as if it'd be their last. She dreaded being shaken from the surreal reality she was floating through the entire time. He was perfect and now she realized it was too good to be true. It was time to wake up from the perfect dream.

"_Was it really a mistake for me to try and go out with this guy?" _she thought. How desperately she wanted him to be her knight in shining armor and how stupid she felt now for letting herself get carried away by him. _"You're so damn delusional Kaoru damnit wake up already!"_

She finally reached the front door and made quick work of opening it to get out of the house. The mild afternoon sky was receding quickly into the darkness of the night. She struggled with her thoughts of disappointment, shock, anger and at the same time was trying to find a way to get home.

"_Bus? Cab? Call Misao or Sano?" _she contemplated her next move and was walking down the driveway when suddenly she heard her name being called from behind.

Turning around she saw that it was Kenshin running up to her.

"KAORU! KAORU!" he came running and was quickly standing face to face with her.

"Wait…I…I'll drive you home okay?" he said trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT? NO! I don't need you to drive me anywhere! Just…just leave me alone okay!" she screamed back trying to fight her tears. _"Why do I want to cry? Argh, don't let him see you cry damnit!"_

"Kaoru…please…just let me drive you home. It's getting late and there's practically no buses running at this hour on the weekend!"

"_Isn't he pissed at me for slapping him?" _she thought suspiciously. "Kenshin please! Just leave me be! I…I can't talk to you right now." She was using every resolve she had to try and not to break down in front of him. The disappointment and anger still bubbling within her.

She looked past him and refused to meet his eyes and felt her own fill with tears. _"God, just leave me alone! Damnit…don't cry! Argh…how could you Kenshin? Why would you do something like that?" _

"Kaoru, please…" Kenshin stepped closer to her, cupping her face within his hands, "just hear me out for a second."

She remained quiet and still refused to meet his gaze.

He continued still holding her, "I'm really sorry about what happened…I…I just don't know what the hell I was thinking. And then when you slapped me…I just…I didn't know what to think".

Kaoru still refused to make eye contact with him. _"You will NOT sweet talk me again Mr. Himura! Argh."_

"Kaoru…I…I'm just sorry. That's all I can say. Please, let me drop you home."

That last sentence came with hesitation and it caused her to look towards him for the first time since leaving his house. Warm eyes with pain and despair stared back at her. He looked absolutely broken and ashamed and she knew despite her anger for what happened she was surprised to see him so sad.

"_Shit! Now what? I mean…I guess I wasn't exactly yelling 'STOP, STOP' either, but I'm still pissed. He should know better! What the hell does he think I am? Argh…there's no way I can walk home from here and he's right about the buses crappy weekend schedule. Call Misao? Yea right! Sano? Argh…NEXT!_

Kaoru looked back at him angrily and practically growled, "Fine! Let's go!"

She walked ahead of him at a quick pace and reached the passenger side of the car. Within a few minutes they were driving in uncomfortable silence once more. She wished she could read what was on his mind.

The night sky was above them and she glanced over at the time, which read 6:23 pm.

The rest of the ride went without either of them breaking the heavy silence. Kaoru's mind was as usual buzzing away with a million different thoughts. She kept seeing herself with Kenshin all those times they'd spent together and how stupid she was for thinking that her life would be any better with someone else coming into it.

"_I wonder if he's angry about me slapping him. Well…he completely deserved it! What a jerk! I guess all the other ones didn't mind him getting fresh with them…argh…I just…I don't know what to say to him anymore. It hasn't even been a month and we're already like this. Is it even worth the trouble to keep going forward? I mean what did you expect Kaoru? For him to marry you? Keh…he's looking for what they're all looking for!"_

Finally they reached her home and sat in silence in the car. Kaoru looked up toward the house and noticed not one light was on indicating that no one was home yet. Coming home and having the place to herself was at least some consolation after the evening she'd just had.

She looked back at Kenshin who was staring placidly out the front windshield. Not knowing what to do she let her emotions take hold of her and spoke first. He would have to listen to her and know once and for all what sort of girl Kaoru Kamiya was.

"Kenshin…I…I don't know what to say to you right now. I'm really mad at what happened, but…argh…why would you do something like that? Do you really think I'm that type of girl that's gonna' see your big expensive house and servants and crap and just expect me to…"

"Kaoru! No! Damnit…I didn't think that of you for a second. I just…I'm sorry for being an idiot. I feel ashamed for what happened and even worse for how I made you feel. I…I didn't plan any of it if that's what you're thinking. I…I'm really sorry."

She knew he wasn't lying. He looked right into her eyes and had spoken every last word while his eyes filled with unshed tears. She was a mess of emotions and didn't know what to think.

"Kenshin…" she looked out the front windshield as she spoke to him, "where is this all going? I mean…are we serious about each other? It's been one week and all this crap with my family. Do you even want to deal with someone like me? Why would you? I just…I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to waste either one of our time." Her heart was breaking at those words and she could barely keep her voice from trembling as she softly spoke to him.

He seemed shocked to hear what she had said. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know Kenshin. I don't know what to say or think or even what I mean. All I know is this isn't some fantasy world that we're just gonna' float through. I mean I don't expect a ring on my finger or anything, but tonight just made me realize if we're going to get any further in this relationship then…we have to start thinking about my parents finding out. And I don't know where you stand…and I can't predict the future. I just…I don't know."

She couldn't keep back her tears. _"Am I really crying because I'm afraid to loose him? How can I be so attached to him already? No! This is nonsense. Just be strong Kaoru!" _

"Kaoru I'm not gonna run away if your folks find out. I…I'd prefer they do find out so we don't have to sneak around behind their backs." Kenshin spoke softly to her, but she could hear the strength and seriousness in his voice. "Do you think I like the fact that you had to lie to your mom to spend time with me today? I can get over your dad since he's sick in hospital, but what about when he's back home? Will you have to continue to lie to him too? It kills me because I know what we're doing is not wrong so why should be hide like thieves?"

She reflected on his statement and realized how right he was. "I know…I know. It's just that, they're really serious about the whole relationship thing. And I know when my dad finds out it's gonna be really hard. I just…I need to know you'll be there and that I can trust you."

He seemed hurt by her statement. "Kaoru, you still feel like you can't trust me?"

"I…it's not that…it's just that…" she stammered for an honest answer to his question, but in truth she didn't even know herself.

He let out a breath and looked down letting fiery red bangs cover his eyes. "I guess you should take some time and think things over about us. If you decide that you want to take this chance in your life then just know that I'll be by your side no matter what happens. You have my word on that. If you decide that this relationship isn't worth the trouble that your parents will give after they find out, then…then I won't bother you ever again. Just…just let me know what you want Kaoru. I support you no matter what you decide."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. _"Is he implying we break up?" _she instantly answered her own question, _"no YOU implied that you two break up. He's just laying it out straightforward."_

She turned to face him with tears rolling from her blue eyes and her heart breaking slowly, _"why is this so hard?"_

"Kenshin…" she cried gently and let the hot tears fall freely down her face and into her lap, "…I…I don't know what to say to that."

He looked up at her and gently wiped some tears from her face, "Just go home for now and rest. You have some thinking to do and I guess I do too. I don't want to see any more tears in those big beautiful eyes though. Go and get some sleep. Call me whenever you want."

She couldn't help notice that he didn't bend over and kiss her. He merely kept his hand on her cheek for a few more moments and looked longingly into her eyes. His own were filled with pain and sorrow. But she knew he was right. For now she would have to tear herself away from him and figure things out on her own.

Slowly she exited the car and walked up to the front door of her house. Fumbling around in her bag, she finally located her keys and opened the door. As usual Kenshin waited until she was safely inside before driving off.

Leaning against the door Kaoru heard the engine of his car roar off and gradually the sound left her ears. She was left standing in the dark house completely alone. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring and shuddered at having to make a decision about her and Kenshin. She wiped at her tears in vain as only more fell from her eyes.

After trudging up the stairs and washing up, she lay in her bed still thinking about his words. _"I'll be there no matter what…just let me know what you want…"_

"What do I want?" she mumbled aloud.

She was so angry at him after everything had happened at his house, but she just couldn't stay mad at him. Perhaps it was her bashfulness and the fact that she'd never really had a boyfriend that caused her to act so defensively. She felt a bit guilty for slapping him but knew that he accepted blame for his actions. So shouldn't she forgive him? _"Argh…good work Kaoru! You went all Kendo on his ass and he probably thinks you're some kind of violent karate freak!" _

She remembered the times that her father always taught her how to defend herself. Especially against rude boys with wandering hands. He'd always taught her to be self-reliant and strong when it came to someone putting their hands on her. _"Lesson learned dad" _she thought sarcastically.

Still her mind went back to the decision at hand. She wanted more than anything to keep living the charmed life she was experiencing being with Kenshin. But reality was all too harsh and she knew that sooner or later it would all come crashing down. _"Whenever something really good begins to happen, life just has a way of slapping you in the face"_ she thought bitterly.

"_Well you have one hell of a decision to make Kauro Kamiya."_

Looking over at her clock she saw that it was only just past 8 pm. The long day however was wearing heavily on her and she let her body relax against the bed, as exhaustion finally overtook and she drifted off to sleep still thinking about Kenshin.

_**END CHAPTER 17**_

**Wow. Can't believe I banged this chappy out in one sit down. It honestly started off really quickly and I just went right through it before I even realized. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it seems like our cute and cozy couple only now got together and I'm already putting them through hell, but they really need to find out if they'll stick by each other no matter what right? Facing traditional minded parents isn't exactly for the weak of heart! **

**LOL…Oh and for those of you who still can't figure out why Kenshin went for second base so quickly, I guess the answer is that he's a guy! And guys will be guys! Especially if they're good looking and are used to having chicks fall for them. I guess you can say he lost himself in the moment, but now he regrets it! Miss. Kamiya isn't one of his ex-girlfriends and that handprint across his face is proof of that! LMAO**

**Anyhow…next chappy will see our lovers either getting together to being torn apart by reality. Also…coming soon….D-Day! Evil grin**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far! This story is really getting stretched out huh? But I'm trying my best to keep extra 'fluff' out so we can get on with the plot. **

**Arrigato!**

**xoxoxo**


	19. The Truth

Chapter 18

**The Truth**

**AN: **I can't believe its chapter 18 already! This story seems to have taken on a life of its own! But I suppose we're gonna start getting into the nitty-gritty of it! Thanks for all of you who've stuck around to read this stuff. I appreciate it very much!

-------------------------------

The next day Kaoru awoke with a throbbing headache. She noticed it was already going on 9 am and went to her mother's room to check in on her. Her mother had apparently gotten home early that morning after working a grueling double shift and was slumbering peacefully for a change out of sheer exhaustion.

She checked on Yahiko who was not in his room and so she assumed that he was sleeping in late over at his friends house. Just to be sure Kaoru rang up the boys' parents and confirmed that Yahiko was safe and sound.

After dodging a few probing questions about her father's health from Yahiko's friends' nosy mother, Kaoru quietly showered and changed. Her mind was still filled with the previous day's events, and she just couldn't get Kenshin's image out of her head. She went downstairs and quietly fixed herself a quick breakfast and left some extra food over for Yahiko and her mother.

Finishing her weekend chores around the house took no time at all, and she found that she just couldn't stop thinking about the decision at hand.

"_I'll see him tomorrow at school even if I avoid calling him today. What do I do?"_

Figuring that she needed some advice, Kaoru rang up Misao.

After some talk about the hospital visit and even the fair, Kaoru finally brought up the dilemma. She found it a bit awkward to tell Misao what had happened at the house so she left details out about the incident leading up to the slap. In stead Kaoru told Misao that she and Kenshin had gotten into a bit of a tiff regarding her parents.

"Well it's pretty obvious that he doesn't like not being acknowledged to your folks" Misao started out. One thing that Misao did know far more about than Kaoru was guys. Misao had been with Aoshi seemingly forever and that gave her more experience than Kaoru. "Kaoru what do you want to happen? I mean do you really like him or is this just to pass the time?"

"Misao! You know I wouldn't do any of this if I didn't expect a commitment out of it. I mean I can't be like the rest of them and date casually around. Pretty soon you just start getting passed around like a party favor" Kaoru snapped back.

The two girls laughed at the comment, and Misao continued. "I think that you guys should definitely stick it out. He seems like a good guy Kaoru and everyone has their little squabbles. He really seems to like you and honestly I think you should give it a shot. I mean when are you gonna grow up and find someone?"

"Gees, my life isn't gonna end if I don't find someone. And I mean aren't we too young for all this seriousness in relationships?"

Misao cut her off, "says who? Back in the day people got arranged marriages before they were barely 18! And look at me and Aoshi. I don't mean to compare or anything, but I stand by my relationship with him and we got together when I still a sophomore in high school!"

Kaoru thought about that.

"Besides," Misao continued, "college is right around the corner. You have some growing up to do Miss Kaoru and if this great guy is willing to stand by you then why are you throwing that away?"

"Why would I want to put anyone through the crap I go through at home? Isn't that completely unfair to him? I mean I know he likes me Misao, but how much can one person stand of this? I LIVE here and I can barely stand it. What's to say that a few months down the line we won't just get tired of each other and break up? More heartbreak that I can't stand to go through." Kaoru thought she had a good argument against her best friend, but she should've known better.

"And what if you don't try anything in your life? What if you don't take any chances or risks? You have this challenge of being with Kenshin and telling your parents how you want to live your life and you're being a coward!" Misao fired back. "Ya just can't go through life being scared of the 'what if's'. Before you know it, you'll be like 80 still living in your parents home alone with a million cats!"

Kaoru couldn't help but to laugh at the last comment, which lightened the mood again. "Yea…but I still don't know what to do."

"Has he called you yet?"

Kaoru looked at the clock in her room, 12:18 pm. Letting out a sigh she replied, "No. And I don't think he will unless I call him first. He said something along the lines of 'I support whatever decision you make. If you decide that we shouldn't be together then I'll leave you alone'. Or something like that." She reflected on how sad he'd sounded when he had told her that.

"Awww…" Misao squealed, "that's so sweet! He's really a nice guy Kaoru and the fact that he's cute and apparently well off doesn't hurt!"

"Hey, I'm not into his money you know! I didn't even know it until he brought me to his house!"

"I know I know", Misao teased, "so what are you going to do?"

"I…I still don't know. Argh…I'm so confused!"

"Well my opinion still stands the same. I think you guys should be together and see what happens."

Kaoru laughed, "Okay Dr. Phil I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

After a few more minutes the girls hung up. Kaoru decided she could take her mind off of the red-head by attempting to study for upcoming exams for the remainder of the day. After all, college applications would be going out soon and she needed to keep her grades up. If she didn't know what to do regarding Kenshin, at least she was certain about her aspirations for the future.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning came all too quickly and Kaoru found herself having the same conversation with Misao as the previous day over while they strolled to school.

After reaching the school, Kaoru scanned the crowds once more to find Kenshin. She saw him standing with Sano and the regular bunch of guys. She and Misao walked over to them and tried to engage in somewhat of a normal conversation.

Kenshin and her made eye contact a few times, and she found herself smiling at him. Although the uncertainty in her mind kept her from saying much.

**---------- KENSHIN'S POV ------------------**

He'd seen her walk up to where he was standing and give him a weak smile in response to his 'Hey'.

"_I wonder what this day will bring" _he thought to himself, barely paying attention to the conversation going on within the group. His attention kept going back to the raven-haired girl and how he hadn't spoken to her in almost a day.

He'd spent the entire Sunday lounging around the house, which rarely happened. After not getting any calls from her, he had decided to do his regular work out and hang out with Sano. The two spent hours playing video games at Kenshin's house and ended the day with some take out. He'd contemplated going out at night, but just wasn't up to it.

And now he found himself standing next to Kaoru but feeling like they were miles apart. Her body language, one-word responses, and refusal to make much eye contact, left him utterly confused.

He wanted to just burst out and ask her what their situation was and if she'd made her mind up. At times he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him. Other times he found himself becoming angrier at the fact that a girl he'd recently met could make a puppet out of him. He hated the fact that it was he who had to wait and see what she wanted.

Usually if a girl wasn't too sure about the relationship he wouldn't stick around long enough to find out her decision. He had no problem in picking up with someone else, _"So know what's wrong with you tough guy? You spend a couple of days with her and see her cry and you're practically following her around waiting for what?"_

After the incident on Saturday, he'd vehemently apologized and even accepted the fact that she slapped him for a second time. _"I did deserve that, since I let myself get carried away. I shouldn't have assumed she wanted to move so fast only because every girl did. That's why I was attracted to her in the first place because she's not like everyone else."_

Contemplating his next move, Kenshin found himself staring at Kaoru nervously. _"There you go again, loosing your cool. Damnit just ask her what's up!"_

He turned to her and asked, "So how're you feeling?"

She seemed nervous around him and answered back, "Uh better".

"What'd you do yesterday all day?"

"Nothin' much. Just lounge around the house and stuff" she replied stilly smiling nervously.

"_Okay, this is going no where," _he thought. _"We're just going around in circles and I can't stand it any longer. I know she needed some time to think, but not knowing is driving me crazy! I don't even know if I can do this all day through school and wait till afterwards to find out what she's thinking. And she's not about to tell me with all these people around."_

"Hey Kaoru, could we talk?"

"Um, you mean now? Sure…but…"

Just then one of Kenshin's many admirers's interrupted them, "HEY KENSHIN!"

Her name was Natasha and although she was almost a year younger than them, she had no problems with getting friendly with all of the guys. She'd spoken to Kenshin a few times when he first arrived to the school and they seemed to have had a platonic relationship.

She had short dark hair with highlights and dark brown eyes. She was petite in frame and shorter than Kaoru. Everyone knew she was always a bit too friendly with all the guys, and didn't seem to care in the least if they were attached or not. Her skirt was always hiked up a little shorter than everyone else, and her flirtatious attitude didn't win her too many female friends.

Kenshin was surprised to see the girl suddenly burst in on his conversation with Kaoru, but was still respectful and said "Hey" to her. _"What the hell does she want?"_ he thought irritably.

Instead of just walking away, she seemed to have something to say to him and didn't mind in the least bit on interrupted him and Kaoru. Not even acknowledging Kaoru was there, she stood in front of Kenshin. A bit too close considering as far as everyone else knew he and Kaoru were together.

She looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes and a feigned pout, "Kenshin! You're horrible. How come you never hung out with us after that weekend? We had so much fun!"

"_Wholly shit! This chick is gonna' get me decked…again!"_ Kenshin chuckled nervously and glanced over towards Kaoru who looked back and fourth between him and Natasha.

"Eh…well…you know. No time and stuff. Me and K have been hanging out and stuff." He looked towards Kaoru again to acknowledge his point. _"God, please just leave!"_

In stead of leaving, or getting the hint or perhaps she just didn't care, the annoying girl continued on. "Oh that is so mean Kenshin! You're too busy for me now? Remember how we went to the fair and you won me that cute little elephant? I still have it you know!" She moved even closer to Kenshin and he thought she would practically jump on top of him at any moment. Her face had mischief written all over it and he would've done at that moment to make her disappear.

"_Damn it I just can't win," _he thought _"why is she doing this?" _He looked over at Kaoru who was now standing there in silence listening in on the conversation. Her eyes reflected pain and astonishment at what the girl was saying.

Kenshin merely chuckled nervously as he looked down trying to figure out how to get himself out of the predicament.

The girl giggled and continued, "Well I just never got to thank you that day for the wonderful time and tell you how much I enjoyed it. Let's do something again real soon okay?" She grinned seductively towards him and put a hand on her hip as she finished her question.

And without even waiting for a response, she trotted away.

Kenshin looked over towards Kaoru thinking the storm had passed. He was met with angry, tear-filled blue eyes. She said nothing, which made Kenshin more nervous.

"K-Kaoru, I can explain. It was nothing…just a group…" he stammered trying to get through to her.

She promptly grabbed Misao from the rest of the group and walked away in a huff without as much as a word to him.

"Kaoru! Wait!" he tried calling to her, but she was already gone and making her way through the crowd.

"Damn" he muttered.

**-------------- KAORU'S POV ------------------**

"_How could he, how could he, how could he?" _she thought over and over walking away from him.

She'd practically yanked Misao from Sano's side and tried her best to get through the crowd without letting the tears spill from her eyes.

Misao had seen the hurt expression on her friend's face and heard Kenshin call her name as Kaoru walked away. "What happened?"

Kaoru said nothing and instead just kept making her way through the crowd. All she could think of was getting to a safe haven where she could let her emotions pour out in solitude. She needed Misao though to help her through it.

"What happened?" Misao asked again as she following her friend.

Finally reaching the girl's bathroom, Kaoru angrily threw her bag on the ground and sank down on the floor crying. Misao bent down next to her with some tissue and waited patiently as her friend tried to compose herself.

"_Kenshin how could you? You didn't even tell me any of this? That girl just came up to you and said all of that…and…you…and her?"_ It was all too much to think about.

"Kaoru, what happened? What did he say?" Misao asked softly.

Sniffling and wiping the tears from her face, Kaoru finally answered. "He…he was…that girl Natasha. They went out or something. She came trotting up to us and practically leapt into his arms. He didn't even tell me…I am so STUPID!"

She started to cry again. Misao tried to comfort her friend and gain more information.

"When did they go out? Yesterday?" she asked innocently. "Oh I am gonna' kick his ASS!" she added clearly getting upset.

"No," came a teary response from Kaoru, "I think it was around the time when he first got here."

Misao reflected on that for a minute as Kaoru continued to vent. "I mean he didn't even tell me that they had had something going on you know? Don't I deserve to know? And she just came up to him while I was standing right there. Like it didn't even mean anything that we're together. Argh…he's such a…I don't know what!"

After a few more minutes of crying and trying to get herself together, Kaoru looked up at Misao.

"What do I do?"

Misao looked back at her sympathetically, "Kaoru what does this have to do with you and him being together now?"

"Huh? Didn't you hear me? He was WITH her!" she replied angrily.

"Yea, BEFORE you guys were together!"

"What? You're saying I should forgive him?"

"Kaoru, you can't blame him for one stupid date with a stupid girl even before you guys were talking!"

Kaoru thought that over, _"What? But…the way she was hanging all over him just now and…argh…he makes me so mad!"_

"Misao, you don't understand…" she started.

"I know what I think? I think you got jealous just now. This whole thing with you and him being together, not being together…and now this thing with Natasha. I think it made you realize how much it would hurt if you two broke up and went your separate ways."

"_Is she right? Was I just so jealous…of that…little whore!"_ Kaoru racked her brains looking for an answer. "But he didn't even tell me Misao! Don't I deserve at to be told about the fact that he was messing around with her?"

"Do you know for a fact that they were messing around together? I mean all she said was that he went on ONE silly date. Kaoru you hang out with Sano and me all the time. What does that mean?"

"N-nothing! Sano's just a good friend. And that's different from Natasha and Kenshin…"

"Yea, they're not long-time friends. But they were friendly way before you even considered being with him. Kaoru…be reasonable here."

She remained silent.

"You're turning yourself into a wreck for no apparent reason. I mean she could've just done all that to make you jealous. That girl is a total bitch, and an even bigger slut! Why are you letting her get to you like this?"

"_Why? I don't even know why? Or do I?"_

A short while later, the girls finally made it to class. The entire first period was done before Kaoru could even think about venturing back outside the girl's room. A few people in the hallway told her that Kenshin was asking around for her.

As they stepped into the class that was already in session, Kauro couldn't even bring herself to look at Kenshin. She saw the red hair from the corner of her eye, and even felt him staring at her after she took a seat on the other side of the room from him.

After the class ended, Misao walked over to Kenshin as Kaoru packed her books.

"Misao…" he started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Hey listen; just give her some space right now. Talk to her after school today okay? I'll make sure she waits up for you."

"Is she alright?" he asked looking in Kaoru's direction.

"She's just a bit upset and just needs to get herself together. Don't worry though." And with that Misao left and went back to her friend's side.

For the rest of the day Kaoru avoided making any further eye contact or having a conversation with Kenshin. She would purposely sit apart from him in class and even avoided him during lunch. The two kept everything quiet and between only them so as not to ignite more rumors in school. She even felt guilty for not being completely truthful with Misao, but knew that her friend would probably end up kicking Kenshin's ass if she found out what happened.

She continued to think about Kenshin, the events of Saturday, their conversation in the car after he drove her home, and even about what Misao said in the bathroom. Sudden moments of anger would enflame her only to be extinguished by more rational thoughts.

Finally the day ended and she and Misao walked through the hallway towards the exit. _"I wonder if he'll even wait for me." _Kaoru thought cynically. _"It's so easy for him to be with different people, he probably thinks nothing of this"._

Just as they walked through the exit, Kaoru looked up and saw the red head sitting on the hood of his car. Misao looked at her and with an encouraging smile said, "Well, this is where I take my exit. Just remember what I said and go with your heart. Don't think about anything else except what you want for a change. Call me if you need anything!"

Kaoru smiled at her friend, "I will. Thanks Misao".

And with that the girl walked in the opposite direction and disappeared down the street. Kaoru solemnly made her way through the school yard and finally got to where Kenshin was waiting.

He looked up at her and seemed concerned as usual. As she approached him, he quickly got up from his seat.

She didn't know what to say or how to even begin to say something to him. Luckily for her, he was eager to speak and started first.

"Hey Kaoru…I…we really need to talk. Please just hear me out!" he started.

Kaoru could say nothing and only nodded in response. Her emotions were a mix between anger, disappointment and heartbreak. Kenshin sank back down to the hood of his car as he looked at the girl standing in front of him.

"Kaoru…that girl today, Natasha…I just want to let you know that nothing happened between us. It was this group of us that decided to go hang out after my first couple of days here and I just went. I mean I admit that me and her hung around each other, but that's as far as it went. It was just stupid flirting and…for what its worth I wish it never happened."

She didn't know what to say. There was so much on her mind all day and now standing in front of him, she couldn't muster the strength to utter a word. She knew the anger that was swelling inside her would be uncontrollable if she lost her resolve. But at the same time she wanted to let him know exactly how much he'd hurt her on Saturday and because of what happened today.

He continued on after she said nothing.

"I…I guess what I want to say is how sorry I am…about everything. It's just been killing me since Saturday and I just want you to tell me...I don't know what…just please say something." He fell silent and stared at the ground with arms crossed across his chest.

Kaoru could feel the mild afternoon, late-summer breeze sway her ponytail back and fourth. They remained standing in silence, either of them refusing to meet the other's eyes. Finally she mustered enough strength to say something to him.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, and controlling her trembling because of the rage inside, she finally found her voice, "Kenshin…I…I'm just so pissed off at you. I mean Saturday…" she took a deep breath to regain some composure and continued, "Saturday was…you took me to see my dad and I can't ever repay you for being there for me. Then you…you…I mean what the hell do you think I am? You think I'm anything like that girl Natasha?" She grew angry once more as the memories of the morning came flooding back.

Kenshin went on the defensive, "NO! NO! Kaoru…I…I was an idiot Saturday and I wish I could take it back. I just…I guess there is no excuse for what happened and I can't say it enough that I absolutely don't think that of you. And as for the whole Natasha thing please believe me when I say that nothing happened between us."

She didn't respond to him. Kaoru's mind whirled with thoughts of only fury directed at the boy.

"Kaoru, I wish had just told you earlier to save all this trouble, but honestly I thought nothing of it. I just didn't. I think nothing of her!"

"And what about me Kenshin? What do you think about being with me?" she exploded.

"I.." but he was interrupted.

"I'm not like you Kenshin. I can't hold hands, kiss and hug different people practically every month and pretend to be happy. I can't cry into someone's shoulder and turn around a few weeks later and be with someone completely different. And as big of a bitch Natasha is, she probably doesn't deserve to be led on either." Her voice started to tremble and she stopped.

He rose from the car and stood up in front of her. She had turned her face away from his direction and looked out into nowhere. He gently placed both hands, cupping her face and turned it towards his own.

"There's no one else that I want to hold hands with or be with other than you. I can't take away what happened in the past, but just know from the moment that I decided I wanted to be with you, there was no else. There hasn't been and there never will be. I don't know what to do to make you believe in me and believe in how I feel about you Kaoru."

"I just don't know how to believe in you…I mean one minute it's like a dream and the next minute…all of THIS. How do I begin to trust you?" She removed his hands from her face and stepped away from him. _"You will not just sweet talk you're way out of this Kenshin Himura!"_

He looked around trying to find the right words, "I can't remember the last time someone ever had me to twisted around their finger like this." He laughed nervously at his own comment, but Kaoru was still silent, still not looking at him, and still not satisfied with his answer. Recognizing his hopeless situation, he was serious once more. "Kaoru…forgive me? Please?"

She looked at him and saw the pain and desperation in his eyes. But she needed to know just how truthful he was being. "Kenshin damnit you really fucked up. And it's not like I don't want to forgive you and try again. But…but WHY do you want to be with me? I mean you see all this with my dad, you know that for us to be together means we really need be ready for hell…It won't be easy…"

"Don't you think I already know that? But you need to be able to believe in me, and in us. We can get through anything Kaoru. Do you think you can do that? You think you can find it in your heart to forgive me and to try and trust me?"

"_Can you trust him Kaoru?" _she thought to herself, _"Do you believe that you can have something in life for yourself for a change? He's been nothing but apologies and…this morning…what really got you so upset? The fact that he was with Natasha or just the fact that he was with someone else before you?"_ She looked at him letting out a heavy sigh and realized she would never admit to him that she was jealous of him being with someone else before her.

The tears that she held back finally began to freefall down her face only this time there was no way to control them. She cried for everything that had happened to her. She cried for her family, her father, her childhood, and now Kenshin. _"Can't I just find something to believe in?"_ Her thoughts raced about the moments of disappointment and loneliness she'd endured, and how perfectly Kenshin had filled that void.

**--------------- KENSHIN'S POV ----------------**

She was crying again. How pained and sad she looked every time those eyes filled with tears. Her smile would disappear and he would give anything to see it back again. Every time he was with her, all he every wanted was to make her laugh and smile.

"_She's crying because of me" _Kenshin thought._ "Kaoru…how do I prove to you what you mean to me?" _She was now looking away from him and still crying.

He gently wiped the tears from her face and fought the sadness that crept into his own heart. Her perfect features and the exuberant smile that usually graced them was gone and replaced by grief that he had caused. The way she looked as tears rolled down and even the sorrow that could be heard when she spoke to him instantly took him back to the cold, sterile hospital room where his mother had spent her last days.

She'd tried so hard to stay strong for herself and her son, but the fact her husband seemingly abandoned her in the hospital was too heartbreaking. Kenshin would often walk in on one of his visits and see his mother crying to herself. She would hate to cry in front of Kenshin, but the grief was evident in her eyes even when she tried to hide it. He had been so angry at his father for making his mother suffer so much. Even to this day he hadn't forgiven the man for his mother's tears. And now the angel in front of him was reduced to the same tears that stung at his heart.

"_Did I do this to you Kaoru? How could've I let myself hurt you so much?"_ It pained him to think that she was crying because of his actions. It was all too much to take.

"No…no Kaoru. I can't see you cry. It kills me inside every time you're so hurt." He gently brushed her tears away and fought to keep his own back. "I did this to you and I'm so sorry. You don't need anymore tears in your life and I promise that I won't make you cry ever again."

His arms instantly held her in an embrace that he'd waited seemingly forever for. He could feel her tears soak through his button down, cotton shirt.

"Please stop crying" he whispered in her ear as his hands gently stroked her hair.

She clutched his shirt in her hands and continued to let him hug her. The two stayed like that for seemed like eternity and Kenshin could've done anything to stop time right then.

"_Whatever you've gone through in your life Kaoru, I promise from now on you'll laugh more and be happy. I want nothing more than to always see you smiling and I'll do anything for that to happen." _He made a promise in his heart that he knew he would keep until the end of his time. She was so much more than just another girl. Before he'd felt it, but now he was sure of it. She was who he needed more than anything in life and who he would give anything to have as his own.

He tightened his embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead. Resting his chin on her head and letting her sink into his chest, he closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his face. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Kaoru," he whispered.

"I love you."

_**END CHAPTER 18**_

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback guys. Hope you found this chapter interesting. Please let me know what you think. If there are any questions you have or clarifications needed on anything, let me know!**

**Till next time…much love!**


	20. DDay

Chapter 19

**D-Day**

After the entire episode that had led up to Kenshin declaring his love for her, Kaoru found it difficult to remain angry with him. She'd stood there crying into his arms and thinking about how much she needed him just as much as he needed her. She'd thought about her lifelong memories of the shattered family and how good it felt to finally have someone to confide in.

She'd thought about all the times her and Misao joked that Kaoru would never get married or have a boyfriend. How many times had she insisted that having a man in her life would just mean the same troubles that her mother faced every day with her husband?

"_But Kenshin you're so different. How? How did you change my mind and take my heart so quickly?" _she thought.

Weeks had passed since that fateful day after school and Kaoru's life began to change rapidly.

Her father was eventually released from the hospital and returned home. He'd remained home as he was still too weak to even walk around much let alone work. Kaoru's mother dutifully continued her motherly and wifely duties by working hard as usual and providing for them. Even being in the hospital and near death her father remained just as stubborn and pretentious as he was before.

He'd insisted on being practically waited on hand and foot and when the smallest of errors were made on part of his family, they would have to face his short fuse and explosive temper. Kaoru scoffed at the thought of going home and wanted to extend her moments spent with Kenshin as much as possible every afternoon after school and during the weekends.

Her father wasn't too thrilled about his young, teenage daughter gallivanting about with her "friends" and was suspicious from the start. But as usual her mother would swoop into her rescue and assured the man that she was a young girl that needed to experience life beyond her room walls.

To stay in contact with her throughout the day when they weren't together, Kenshin had even gotten her a small, pre-paid cell phone. Kaoru had unsuccessfully tried to decline the sudden and extravagant gift. But he was just as stubborn as she.

"Kenshin! A cell phone? This is too much! How can I accept this? I mean…what if…" she stammered as Kenshin placed the sleek, black phone in her hands.

"No K, take it! Really…it was just collecting dust in my dresser since I got the new one. Besides, I want to be able to call you whenever I think about you…" he reached over to caress her face, "and miss you".

Reluctantly she'd accepted the gift but never quite got used to having a cell phone. All her friends had cells and she'd just thought it was unnecessary since most of the time she was either at home, at school, with Misao who had a cell or now with Kenshin. She'd found it annoying when other student's cell phones would go off during a lecture and the entire class was interrupted.

He called her practically every evening and wished her a good night just before bed, and she'd secretly began to expect his phone calls as a part of her daily ritual.

At times she'd considered being completely forthcoming with her parents about her relationship with Kenshin. But there was always something that stopped her. At first it was the incredibly high blood pressure that her father had coming out of the hospital. Any and every small misstep or mistake would trigger him to instantly loose his temper.

Even after recuperating in the hospital and resting at home, his hands still shook slightly from the weakness in his body. Her mother had insisted that Kaoru and Yahiko behave themselves and made them promise to keep their peace around the man.

"_I suppose telling him how much I love Kenshin now wouldn't be smart" _she'd thought sarcastically.

Kenshin seemingly had no qualms about coming over any day and coming clean to the Kamiya's about their daughters' involvement with him. He was prepared for the worst, but planned to stand his ground.

Kaoru had even considered telling her mother before revealing the relationship to her father, but had decided against burdening the long suffering woman with yet another set of anxieties. Her mother seemingly never had a chance to relax or rest in the past few years. Between work, family, and her husbands' abuse, she'd become a zombie of sorts. Kaoru didn't want to make her mother's life any more stressful than it'd become.

Yet the anxiety of sneaking around and keeping such a large secret was becoming too much for her. She wanted to tell her mother about how wonderful Kenshin was and how much he cared for her. She wanted to tell her father about how smart and charismatic he was and desperately wanted them to meet him. But there was always something that Kaoru had to be mindful of, and as usual her desires were put on hold for the sake of her family's peace.

So it went on for weeks with the two sneaking around on the weekends and Kenshin dropping her home every afternoon after classes and this day seemed like any other.

--------------------------

As the silver BMW pulled to halt just a few houses before the Kamiya's household, Kaoru quickly turned in her seat to kiss Kenshin goodbye for the evening. They'd been driving around and had some lunch so she was running late to get home.

She planted a quick kiss on his lips and began to gather her bag and books, "Gees, we're really running late Kenshin. Well…I am!" She looked at the time, "DAMN! It's 5 pm already? They're gonna impale me today!"

Not fretting in the least bit Kenshin tried to calm the frantic girl. "Hey relax. Just tell 'em that you had some stuff to do after school. Or…you know…the truth."

She stopped momentarily and looked at the red-head. He had a smug smirk across his face and an accusing raised eyebrow looking back at her. She sighed deeply and recited the same excuse that she'd told him a million times over already. "Kenshin, you know I want to tell them. It kills me to not be honest, but…just the time is never right…and my dad is always pissed off…"

"I know, I know." He assured her. "I just don't think we need to be sneaking around like this. But…I guess you know best about your family and I won't push you into telling them if you're not ready."

She looked at him affectionately and leaned in for another kiss. "I know, and soon. I promise. Love you."

And with that she rushed out of the car and practically flew into her house as Kenshin quietly watched from his seat.

He let out a small sigh of relief feeling satisfied that she was home, "Love you too. Whenever you're ready" he muttered while driving off.

Once inside Kaoru practiced her excuse for being late in her head. She dropped her bag and books and removed her shoes to go into the living room looking for whoever was home. Most likely her parents would be in the living room watching TV together and Yahiko upstairs in his room playing video games.

As she turned into the doorway and entered the living room, she saw that her mother was sitting in silence alone. The TV was switched off yet everything seemed in its place. The room had been thoroughly cleaned in anticipation for Kaoru's father being released from the hospital and now seemed to radiate life once again.

But there was something wrong today. The silence in the room and throughout the house seemed unbearably deafening. The solemn look on her mother's face as she met her young girl at the doorway caught Kaoru off guard.

"Mom…what's wrong?" she asked in a hushed tone. "Where's dad? Is everything okay?" Feelings of fear and anxiety began to throb through her veins. _"Another seizure attack? Oh god!" _Memories of that morning and the look of horror in her father's eyes began to flood back to her.

Her mother said nothing, instead just continuing to look her daughter. Kaoru couldn't read the expression on her mother's face, but desperately wanted answers. She continued to look around the small room, thinking somehow her father was sitting there and she'd overlooked him, but nothing.

Silence.

Kaoru's mind screamed at her to keep asking what was going until she got an answer. Where was her father? And what had her mother sitting there looking so upset.

Then from behind her, a familiar voice boomed, "Where have you been this whole time?"

She turned her head slowly and caught sight of her father walking into the living room. For a moment relief washed over her as she saw him in one piece, but the tone of his voice and look on his face told her that something was wrong.

His eyes narrowed on her and she felt his intense piercing gaze. She could give no immediate reply as he looked suspiciously at her and seemed to pin her in place. As if stalking his prey, he continued to walk towards her and eventually stood a few feet away.

Her voice was caught in her throat and her heart pounded so hard with fear that she thought she might collapse. She opened her mouth to speak but the words died before they even left her tongue.

"I asked you where have you been for the past 2 hours? What time is your school over?" he asked again. She could see the anger rising in his light brown eyes and his feature twisting in resentment at the sight of her.

"Dad…I…I..." she could barely whisper as the tears began to fill in her eyes. _"Damnit Kaoru, be strong! Don't you cry! What should I do? Tell them the truth?" _She continued to think about whether or not she had the ability to lie so boldly to her parent's faces and live with herself. But the sight of the seriously ticked off man in front of her told her that her life was in question no matter what she said. _"They know something. But how?"_

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION DAMNIT. DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND INSULT ME WITH NO ANSWER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He exploded and his voice coursed through her frame and shook her to the bone.

Instantly her mother rose from the couch and came to her daughter's rescue. "Shhh. What's wrong with you?" she chastised the man softly. "You want the entire neighborhood to hear…"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN" he screamed at his wife. He turned his attention his daughter again and took a step closer to her, as his wife held onto his arm.

Kaoru couldn't peel her sight away from him and was faced with his glare once more. She swallowed hard and tried desperately to find the voice within her and to stop her fear.

"I was out…with…" she slowly and softly began to speak, but his name wouldn't leave her tongue. _"How do I tell them that I was with Kenshin this long?"_

Her father startled her as he quickly turned his anger towards Kaoru's mother. "WHAT HAVE I BEEN TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS? DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG?" he directed his attention towards Kaoru once more, "COMING HOME LATE, GOING OUT EVERY SINGLE WEEKEND, EXCUSES, EXCUSES, EXCUSES. YOU THOUGHT WE WOULDN'T FIND OUT? YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?" His anger only grew more and more fierce.

Kaoru could feel her legs grow weak and a frightful chill traveled up her spine as he spat out the last of his words. She needed to explain to them just how much Kenshin had helped her through everything and how much he meant to her. _"Kenshin is a great guy and I…I do love him. They need to understand."_

She started to speak with a miniscule more of resolve in her voice and looked back and fourth with pleading eyes between her parents. "Dad…I wanted to tell you guys for so long, but you were in the hospital. And that day in the hospital…when I visited…"

Just as she began to gain more strength in her voice, she was interrupted by a ringing. She looked around desperately as the ringing became painfully familiar and she realized that the sound was coming from her father's hand.

Looking down towards his fist, she saw her black cell phone. Her heart dropped as she realized there was only one person that could've been calling. _"Oh my god, the phone…I left it on the dresser this morning. How could've I been so stupid?"_

He raised it to eye level and held it out for Kaoru's mother to see. "YOU SEE THIS? WHERE DID THIS COME FROM? DID YOU GET IT FOR HER?"

The woman shook her head and looked at Kaoru with pain and disappointment in her eyes. "Kaoru, who does that belong to?"

"_MISAO! Tell them it belongs to Misao!" _she thought. _"NO! No more lying! Just…tell them the truth."_

The phone continued to ring as Kaoru went over her thoughts again and again. The sound seemed to temporarily drown out everything else as the three stood in silence. Her father glaring angrily at her, her mother looking to her for answers, and Kaoru facing them in shock.

Finally the phone fell silent, but Kaoru could still hear the ringing permeate through her mind. After a few more seconds of silence, it began to ring again. _"Damnit Kenshin!" _she thought.

She wanted to desperately snatch the phone from her father and answer it. Knowing the person on the other end was the only one that could help her. _"No! Why are you so scared?" _she scolded herself. _"You said yourself that all of this was not wrong. You should be allowed to love and live your life the way you want to. So what's wrong now? Now that the inevitable happened you're scared? You coward!" _

Before anyone could say another word, her father promptly flipped the phone open and answered, "Who is this?" he spat rudely.

"_Oh my gosh!" _her brain went haywire. She could only imagine what Kenshin thought on the other end. She tried desperately to heighten her hearing and pick up on what Kenshin said, but failed.

Her father spoke again, "This is Kaoru's father. Who the HELL IS THIS?"

She could take no more and began to plead with her father, "Dad please! Please don't. I'll explain everything, just don't…"

But she was cut off, "SHUT UP!" he man responded with the phone still in his hand but no longer pressed to his ear. He glared angrily at his daughter and she tried to reason with him once more.

"_God what did Kenshin tell him?" _she wondered.

"Dad just listen to me for a second, PLEASE!" she was begging him to gain some composure but quickly loosing her own.

After hearing his daughter practically scream at him, his rage took complete control of him. In an instant phone was thrown across the room and Kaoru could hear it crack against the wall and finally fall down to the floor in pieces.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU START GETTING CAR RIDES HOME HUH?" he screamed.

Kaoru went pale. _"Of course…damnit…he saw the phone in my room and probably saw me getting out of Kenshin's car from my bedroom window. Argh…so everything needs to be on the out. Fine!"_

She looked towards her father once more with determination instead of fear and answered him defiantly, "It's my phone and yes, Kenshin drove me home today. I wanted to tell you but…"

She didn't get a chance to finish. In an instant she tumbled to the floor with a thud realizing that she'd just been slapped. Her cheek burned with pain and her heart broke as she realized that he didn't want to hear any explanations. Her mother had stepped in again and took hold of the man's arm, trying to dissuade him.

"THIS! THIS IS WHAT WE RAISED HER FOR? SNEAKING AROUND, HANGING OUT WITH SOME THUG AND LYING? SHE'S BEEN GOING AROUND RUNNING THIS FAMILY'S NAME INTO THE GROUND!" he screamed.

Kaoru's thoughts were shattered by his words. _"What? Running this family's name into the ground? Me? For what? For loving someone that hasn't done anything but love me back?" _Her frustration and pain darkened to anger and resentment towards the man.

She stood up from the floor to face him again. "YOU'RE accusing ME of running this family's name into the ground?"

Her words seemed to only ignite his rage even more. He looked at her as if at any moment he would devour her. But she would not be scared into submission by his scary looks, and continued on. "YOU'RE the one that went around asking the neighbors for money when we wouldn't give you any! And I'M running this family's name into the ground?"

The blue in her eyes turned into a flame of rage directed towards her father. Kaoru's mother desperately tried to quiet her, but failed.

"No Mom! He has to hear this! For the past what…13, 14, 15 YEARS I've watched you suffer for this man. WE ALL HAVE! NIGHT AFTER NIGHT, DAY AFTER DAY, ONE HOLIDAY AFTER THE OTHER WE PUT UP WITH HIS HELL! HOW DARE HE COME INTO THIS HOUSE AND ACT LIKE THIS?"

"Kaoru, he's still your father" her mother begged.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME HE ACTED LIKE ONE?" she screamed back. Her resolve was slipping; the pain and shock from his hard slap had shaken her badly.

She shot him another angry glare and waiting for his response. It came quickly. The man grabbed his wife's arm and tugged at her to make his point, "YOU SEE? YOU SEE HER? THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR LETTING HER GO WHEREEVER SHE WANTED. I TOLD YOU…I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER TO WATCH HER. BUT YOU WANTED TO JUST LET HER GO AND HANG OUT."

"For god's sake can't you act your age and calm down. You think yelling at her like this will help?" the poor woman pleaded with her husband.

"Oh so it's MY fault? All of this is MY fault. OF COURSE IT IS! I'M THE WORTHLESS BUM HERE!" he responded. "YOU CAN LEAVE ME TOO. I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!" he tried to push past his wife and exit the room, but she fought to keep in there.

"You have to talk to your daughter. You have to ask her what's going on, for once in your life just talk to her" she pulled and clawed at his arm to keep him from walking out.

He turned and looked at his wife square in the eye before pulling his arm from her hands and bringing a harsh hand across her face. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat and she was instantly at her mother's side. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" she screamed at him.

By now Yahiko had heard the commotion coming from downstairs and had stayed in the stairwell listening to the argument. He too heard the hard slap that his mother received and soon ran into the living room on the defense.

"Don't touch my mother!" he yelled at the taller man in front of him.

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Kaoru's father retreated out of the room and walked to the back of the house. He wanted some air, and Kaoru was thankful that she too could collect herself.

Her mother sank down to the couch and looked miserable. Kaoru saw the time and noticed that soon the woman would have to return to work and was in for another night of stress. She walked over to where the woman sat and crouched down in front of her.

"Mom…" the sight of her made Kaoru cry, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Please don't be mad!"

Kaoru's mother wiped tears away from her eyes but her voice still exuded the strength and determination that Kaoru had become to respect over the years. "Why didn't you just say something sooner Kaoru? How could you have kept something like this from me?"

Yahiko stood in silence as he listened to the two women and tried to make sense of the argument.

"Mom…I wanted to. So many times. But dad being in the hospital and you being upset all the time. I just…I couldn't find the words…I couldn't find the right time to tell you. I didn't want to lie. Please…I'm so sorry!"

Just as Kaoru went to explain more to her mother, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Yahiko, please answer that" her mother requested. The two women tried to compose themselves for the unexpected company. The entire situation seemed sickeningly customary to Kaoru. How many times had they all had to put on a front for everyone else to hide their despair? _"Who could this be" _Kaoru thought.

Yahiko ran out of the room and to the front door. Kaoru heard the door unlock and open. She heard a few mumbles from the direction and tried to distinguish who the other voice belonged to.

After clearing her head of all other distractions she quickly rose from her spot in front of her mother as she realized who it was.

"_Kenshin!" _she thought.

In an instant the red head appeared in the doorway with Yahiko standing behind him. He saw Kaoru's disheveled state and immediately entered the room. Giving her a concerned look, Kenshin also directed his attention to the woman now standing next to Kaoru.

His expression was serious and he looked around the room and saw the phone in pieces on the floor.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru started, but her voice dried in her throat once more. _"What are you doing here?" _she thought in shock.

Kaoru's mother seemed just as shocked, but the red-head was on point as usual.

"How are you Kaoru? I spoke to your father over the phone and thought I better come over." His voice was smooth but laced with a seriousness that Kaoru had never heard before. He spoke in a soft and matter-of-fact tone as he continued to examine Kaoru.

He looked over at Kaoru's mother and smiled warmly, "How are you Mrs. Kamiya? I am Kenshin Himura and I believe you have some questions to ask me."

The two women stood in a stupor as Kenshin stood there in front of them making his introduction.

"Y-yes Kenshin. I suppose these aren't the best circumstances to meet you under, but you two do have some explaining to do" her mother finally gained some sense and answered back.

All fell silent once more as a looming presence entered the room. Kenshin still faced the two women and answered them even if they were no longer listening to him, "Of course, I understand. Where is Mr. Kamiya?"

Silence.

Kenshin looked in confusion at the two women who were now looking past him. He turned to see what their focus was on. As he turned he saw the man standing in the doorway to the living room staring daggers back at him. Tiger-brown eyes met his own for the first time.

_END CHAPTER 19_

**Well what did you think? Finally the truth comes out huh? I suppose this was what the entire story boiled down to. Kaoru confronts her father about everything and of course her parents finding out about Kenshin. **

**The cell phone thing may seem a bit off, but trust me it's possible! **

**So Kenhsin meets Mr. Kamiya next chapter. Well actually they already met; just now they get to speak face to face. **

**But please review and let me know what you think so far. **

**-Arrigato!**


	21. My Love

Chapter 20

**My Love**

The two men were standing in silence looking at each other as the Kamiya women looked on in disbelief. Kaoru couldn't believe that Kenshin had decided to come back and actually face her parents, namely her father!

"_He came back," _she thought looking at him _"he came back because of me? Do you love me that much Kenshin?" _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kenshin introducing himself to her father. "Mr. Kamiya? Nice to meet you, how are you feeling?" he extended his right hand for a handshake and got no such response from the man except a stare.

"_Dad, please just shake his hand!" _Kaoru mentally begged. _"Oh God, no fight, no fight, please!"_

"Kenshin is it? Well ah…please have a seat and um…I suppose we might as well get this all cleared up" Kaoru's mom interrupted nervously all the while looking at her husband.

"Thank you" he smiled back at her and sat on the couch. He didn't so much as look at Kaoru after making his entrance. Wanting to be as respectful as possible in front of an already agitated father, Kenshin tried not to make any contact with their daughter.

He had heard the man's tone over the cell phone and knew what had happened, which is why he'd decided to race back over and see if she was alright. Except for a few tears, and a broken cell phone, he hadn't noticed any bruises or marks and had calmed himself down. _"I know she's your daughter, but I don't think I could've controlled myself if you had touched her" _he thought obviously not knowing about the slap.

Kaoru's mother meanwhile quickly moved towards her husband and was at his side in order to calm him down. She placed her had on his chest and the other on his arm as she gently spoke to him, "Why don't we all just calm down and sit and talk like adults? Let's just talk to them?" she looked pleadingly at her husband hoping that he wouldn't explode with rage.

The man stood in silence as he looked at Kenshin sitting on the couch and then at Kaoru standing just next to him. He moved in silence and sat down in the small armchair adjacent to Kenshin. He kept his sight on both of them as his wife brought another chair from the kitchen and sat down across from Kenshin. The only thing that separated them was the small wooden coffee table in the middle. Kaoru remained standing and decided to keep her distance from Kenshin so as not to alarm her father any further.

There was an uneasy silence in the room as the four decided who should start first. Yahiko wanted no part of the discussion and had returned to his room upstairs satisfied that his father was no longer out of control with anger.

Her mother spoke first, "Kenshin…I'm not sure what the situation here is, but, well for starters why did you get Kaoru such an extravagant gift like that?"

But before he could respond to the question, her father spoke up, "Let's start with what you and my daughter have going on! You must be well aware of the fact that Kaoru is NOT allowed to date" he stated looking back over at Kaoru as he finished. Fierceness filled his light brown eyes as he seemed to be stalking the both of them.

Kaoru gulped and wondered how on earth Kenshin would respond to that. _"This is going to turn into an interrogation followed up with a persecution. Damnit Kenshin, you should've just ignored his screaming and left it alone."_

"I understand that Kaoru is your daughter and that you're very protective of her for obvious reasons. She's really a wonderful person and I can promise you that my intentions are not to hurt her in any way. If you would please just…"

"You still haven't answered my question" her father interrupted.

Kenshin took a breath as he collected his thoughts. Kaoru's stomach tensed and churned as her head swirled in anticipation of where this would lead. _"Things have gone from mundane to completely unpredictable. Who would've guessed 6 months ago that I would be standing in front of my parents with a guy in the living room trying to tell them that we go out?"_

"Sir, I guess the truth is that well…we're dating" he didn't continue after that.

Kaoru's father looked at her and her mother in near rage and his brows creased again into a frown. Her mother jumped in to keep things calm. "Well, where did you two meet?"

Kenshin happily answered her question, "In school actually. I moved here a few months ago from the US with my father and we have most of our classes together."

"And how long has…this…been going on?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well…ah…" he looked at Kaoru trying to tally up all their days together, "It's been a little over 2 months."

Her father snickered at the answer, "So you two have been sneaking around for two months? And when did you intend to tell us any of this? Or did you?" he looked at Kaoru angrily once more.

"Dad…I….we…" she stammered. How many times had she truly wanted to tell them everything? All those times she'd stopped in tracks for one reason or another. Between hospitals, family drama, stress, and high blood pressure, she'd kept her mouth tightly shut so as not to cause more trouble. She now wished that she could take that back.

"You see we wanted to tell you, in fact we both wanted to be honest and truthful. But Kaoru knew that you both were under a lot of stress and strain from the recent hospital stay," he looked over at her mother, "and you were under so much stress from work that she felt guilty over adding any more to your worries."

"Yes, but you two should understand that no matter what we're Kaoru's parents first and foremost. Whatever she does in her life is our top priority and you two shouldn't have hid this for so long," she looked over at her daughter, "this all just creates mistrust."

Kaoru looked apologetically at her mother and mentally cursed herself for not just coming out with everything sooner. _"At least if I'd have told her, she could've helped us out right now."_

"This is all bullshit!" her father spat angrily. "Boy and girls dating at such young ages. You two don't even know where you'll be in 5 years, what the hell do you two know about how the world works?"

"Well I know that Kaoru plans on attending college shortly for medicine and I plan on getting into business law shortly myself. I can promise that her studies will never suffer because of our relationship. Her school is just as important to me as it is to you and to her" Kenshin responded trying his best to keep his cool and keep the smart ass out of his tone. The man would obviously not be swayed so easily and Kenshin would have to be the one to remain level headed. _"There's no point in arguing and fighting with the old man…it'll just make it easier for them to say no" _he thought.

The conversation seemed to carry on forever to Kaoru. She remained standing there in silence, seemingly invisible to the other three as they continued to talk. Her father more or less continued to disapprove and voice his anger over them not being honest. Her mother tried her best to keep the man calm and get more information from Kenshin in her sweet, motherly way. She smiled at him a few times, but for the most part let it be known that this was a serious matter for her as well. It all left Kaoru completely unable to figure out where her mother stood on the matter.

"_Won't YOU at least take our side mom? You have to know that you can trust us, you can trust me! Please, please, please let her understand." _

After another 20 minutes of just going around in circles, Kaoru began to grow tired of her father's indifference toward Kenshin. The man didn't seem to have a reasonable bone in his body and all they wanted to do was make him understand. After every other comment about how disrespectful they were, and how no girl in his family's history had ever dared to do something like this, he would glare at Kaoru and make her feel about 2 inches tall.

Finally she began to teeter at the edge of frustration as she grew more impatient. _"Why can't you just understand dad?"_

"So young lady, what is your decision?" her father disrupted her thoughts.

"Wha…What decision? About what?" she asked looking towards her mother.

"You have to tell me right now whether you'll listen to us or continue to disobey?" he asked.

Kenshin seemed as if he tried his best to reason and was blue in the face over explaining himself.

"Honey…" her mother tried to reason.

"BE QUIET! You've encouraged her too much already. She needs to tell me her answer now!" he yelled.

Kaoru's resolve snapped and all the anger, pain, and frustration that she'd harbored for the man came bubbling to the surface. "DAD! STOP YELLING AT HER!" she screamed, determined to stay strong in front of the man.

All was silent as Kenshin looked on in amazement at her outburst.

Kaoru continued before someone could disrupt her. "I…just…I'm so tired of all this! Do you have any idea what you've done to us over the years? Any idea? We all love you more than anything and no matter what happens, you're my dad and will always be my dad. Ever since you stopped teaching and closed the school I've felt like you abandoned me…you just abandoned all of us. You used to be so proud of me and I used to do anything to make you proud. Competitions, tournaments, medals, studying extra hard at school, but you just stopped caring. Do you even know what me and Yahiko like and dislike? "

She began to choke on her words as a lump formed in her throat. Fighting the tears she continued on, "Even through the alcohol, the hospital, the whole stupid drama we stuck with you and all because we love you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but when did you expect me to? Did you know it was Kenshin that dragged me to see you in the hospital? I was scared out my mind to see my own father hooked up to tubes and laying helplessly in bed, but he insisted on taking me. Dad how could've I told you in that place about all this? And mom? How was I supposed to tell you after seeing you work day and night and still have to worry about dad and us?"

She calmed down and caught her breath. Her blood raced through her veins and she struggled to keep her galloping heart stable. Kenshin looked at her in amazement and her mother looked down in sadness as she heard the pain in her daughter's voice. Her father was silent, so Kaoru decided to finish what she'd started. "Dad," she started in a softer tone with tears welling in her eyes, "I love and respect you and mom, but…but I love Kenshin and nothing can change that."

There, she'd said what she had to say and was relieved of getting everything off her chest. She continued to cling to the last of her strength and push back the tears.

Kenshin was awestruck with her bold move and looked at her as if he wanted to scoop her up in his arms. But he held back as he was still aware of the angry father sitting to his left.

Kaoru bit down on her lower lip waiting for a response from someone, anyone! She looked at her parents. Her father continued to stare at her and then looked towards his wife. _"Dont be surprised if he just walks right over and slaps you half way across the room!" _Kaoru thought.

"Well, I guess that answers everything." Her father's tone was cynical, sarcastic, mixed with anger and she knew that this in no way meant that he accepted her and Kenhsin. He rose from his seat and quietly walked out of the room without even looking at his daughter. It was the same indifference she'd experienced for so long, and it left her broken just the same. They remained in silence as Kaoru's words still seemed to reverberate in the room.

Kaoru looked towards the one other person that she hoped would understand her, "Mom...please...you understand?"

Her mother slowly rose from her seat and looked at Kenshin and Kaoru and gently smiled. "I hope that you two are ready for a real obstacle. He won't accept this, not right now. But...I'm here for you IF you promise to be honest with me."

Kaoru's spirits lifted as her mother continued to speak to Kenshin, "Young man she's my only daughter, so please don't make me regret this decision."

Kenshin nodded and smiled sweetly at the woman, "I realize that and I didn't come here to steal your daughter away from you." He looked over at the raven-haired girl and continued to smile, "I just wanted to let you know how much she means to me and if anything, I'd like a place in your hearts".

A bit flustered by the young man's comment, Kaoru's mother quickly excused herself, "Now I need to go and check on your father," she turned to Kaoru, "you'll see Kenshin out?"

Kaoru shook her and head and could barely whisper, "thank you" as the woman walked passed her and out the room. She then looked at Kenshin and for the first time relief washed over her.

The two made their way to the front door and slowly walked to Kenshin's car. The afternoon was dying quickly, but just hearing her mother's support Kaoru felt that there was a new beginning. She inhaled the fresh, crisp fall air and reveled in the ginger scent wafting from the red-head.

Before getting in, Kenshin turned and wrapped her in his arms in a long embrace. "Kaoru you were so brave" he whispered in her ear and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Kenshin," she balled her fists in his shirt and clung to him for dear life as she fought to express her feelings for him and how'd he changed her life "Thanks for coming and doing this, it won't be easy, but I know we can do it together." She started to silently cry into his chest and thought about how grateful she was for having him in her life. "Thank you…"

"I know it wont be easy," he cooed while gently stroking her hair. "I'm right here, always" he nudged her chin up towards him and looked into her eyes, "but first you need to stop all this crying. I don't want to see you cry". He wiped at her faced and gently kissed her.

The sun dipped into the horizon and their silhouettes remained as one as the embrace continued.

"I love you, now and forever" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

_THE END_

**Well actually it should be more like _THE END?_ Lol**

**I think I'll type an epilogue to wrap up any loose ends. I decided to end this story at this spot because it's become pretty obvious that Kenshin and Kaoru will be together regardless of the obstacles in their path. The intent of this story was so bring these two together and see if they could deal with all the family drama, his and hers. **

**I've repeated many times that this story is based on real life incidents; therefore it's pretty clear that it can't end just yet because in real life, the story goes on! Lol Maybe I'll turn it into a series of sorts. Just depends on your feedback and whether or not you guys want more, or you think it's enough where it is. **

**Another reason is also because, well…as you've noticed the story is getting pretty lengthy. Don't wanna start boring you guys senseless! But regardless, please review and let me know what you think. It may continue on, or I may just wrap it up.**


	22. The Enigma

Chapter 21

**The Enigma**

**AN: ** Okay so your reviews have convinced me to continue on with the story. I thought that perhaps just exploring the whole situation with these two getting together was enough, but obviously you guys want more! I was so happy to hear that and read those reviews! So thank you…all of you for your support. There is more to this story and of course I'd love to keep writing!

This chappy's short and a bit different. We begin with taking a read through Kaoru's personal diary. I left it relatively short just because I wanted to quickly post something so you guys know that I mean to keep this story alive a bit longer.

------- **Diary of Kaoru Kamiya **---------

So since when did I decide to start a diary? I don't even know. Honestly, it feels a bit weird to actually put all my thoughts down on paper. But sometimes, I just want to vent and I guess writing it down is much easier than telling someone.

I mean I have such wonderful friends like Misao and even Sano. Even more, I have a dedicated and wonderful boyfriend, Kenshin. He treats me like a princess, calls me to see how I am, and cares about me in a way that completely leaves me breathless! It's been nearly 6 months since we started going out. Steadily things have gotten more and more serious. I knew shortly into the start of our relationship that I was falling hard for him. I mean look at how lucky I am? He's smart, funny, HOT, but more importantly, a genuinely sweet guy! He won't let me cry saying that he just can't stand to see me so sad. And even with all the problems at home, he's always there. It does get annoying sometimes because he can be so damn stubborn. He'll constantly make me look into those beautiful eyes when all I want to do is bury my head into his chest and cry my heart out. Dad has, argh, regressed into his old habits. It's so painful to see him revert back to drinking day and night and not give a shit about the rest of us. It's like it doesn't matter to him that just a few months ago he was teetering between life and death in the hospital. He just doesn't fucking care about anyone but himself. But I don't even wanna think about that right now!

I never realized how much I needed someone like Kenshin in my life. Even though I told him in the beginning that I wanted to take things slowly, but he's completely intoxicating! I just can't say no to anything he asks of me, not that he even asks for a lot. God how do I even put into words everything we've shared together? I've given him my heart, soul, body and mind completely. I just offered it up to him even after imagining that I would save it for after marriage. Was that stupid of me? But he never even forced it or even demanded it. I can't describe his delicate touches, his sweet kisses, and his skin…god I melt even at the thought of it. Just writing about him now is making me miss him so much. I wonder if he thinks about me as much as I think about him? I think I was shy for a few minutes, but he so gentle and perfect. I'm ashamed to even write the details, and I feel so close to him. Afterwards he had me wrapped in his arms and whispered something along the lines of "everything that I need in this world is right here in my arms". How could I not melt? What girl wouldn't want someone like that in her life?

The only thing is that I wish I knew more about his family. Aside from hearing about his mom and the fact that he doesn't really get along with his dad, he just doesn't divulge too much information. I don't know if he just doesn't trust me or if he just doesn't want to talk about it. He's so thorough when he asks me about my family…asks all sorts of questions and just goes on and on with the probing. I mean its good to know that he actually cares that much, but sometimes it does get a bit annoying. Sometimes all I want to do is be with him and forget about all this shit at home. So bringing it up constantly really doesn't help. It pisses me off even more that when I ask him about his dad, he just clams up.

Then one day when we were hanging out in his room, at his house I came across a photo album. Could you believe that it was an album of one of his ex-girlfriends? I mean I was so pissed off! I asked him why the hell he would still have something like that. The truth is that I've never been in a relationship before Kenshin, so maybe I just don't know the protocol of keeping or throwing away memorabilia of ex's. But I mean I just wouldn't leave it lying around. Well actually it was in a dresser, but that's not important. He saw me looking through it and didn't really get mad. I dunno' the whole thing was pretty stupid. Point is I got pretty jealous and argued with him. He actually got so upset over me getting so mad that he ended throwing the damn album in the garbage. Then...ah…well we made up!

But I can't stop thinking about the fact that the only reason he wants to…fool around is when I start asking some serious questions. Like about his father or his ex's, or even his past. He gives very vague facts and stuff, but nothing too deep. I can't help but wonder what he's hiding.

Getting back to the stupid photo album, his ex was actually very pretty. I didn't linger too long because I was getting blinded by anger and jealousy, but from what I can remember she had red hair, tan skin, dark-brown eyes, and was fairly petite. I guess she was pretty, whatever. Sometimes I can't help but wonder what someone like Kenshin is doing with me.

Damn I can't even make the mistake of leaving this diary in my room. From what happened last time with the cell phone, it's just not safe! Oh and nothing's really changed with dad accepting Kenshin and me being together. He still hates Kenshin, still hates the fact that I'm with him. Mom has been an angel though. I am happy to say that I tell her every time I'm about to go and hang out with him. But I obviously don't tell everything…you know EVERYTHING! God I feel like a bit of a…no not a slut, just completely despicable for keeping such a big secret from her. MY MOM! But then again, there's no way I could every really sit down and just tell her out right. Argh…my brain just keeps skipping from one topic to the next. From one issue to the other. Sometimes I just wish time could stand still when I'm with Kenshin. God I sound so damn attached and pitiful eh?

Well one thing I can talk about that's relatively safe is college! Yup, that time is getting closer and closer. Actually, we already made out all of our college applications right at the beginning of the school year. Now it's just a matter of keeping up the grades, applying for scholarships, and gearing up for the end! I didn't even consider applying for the same college as Kenshin. I'm pre-med and he's law! But as if fate wants at least ONE thing to go right my life, our colleges are only minutes apart. The only problem, it's about 3 hours from here…home! I told mom that I applied to a bunch of places, including colleges around here, but I really want to go to Aichi Medical School. It's really a great university and I've done all the research. Meanwhile, Kenshin is all set and ready to attend Aichi Daigaku Law School. We really didn't plan to be going to schools so close together, but I'm sure as hell glad for it. But how to tell mom that I want to go away for college? Driving back and fourth that distance everyday is out of the question, and I really don't want to go anywhere else! I've had my heart set on that place for the past two years now.

I have to tell her sometime, but I have no clue how. One thing I learned though from the whole ordeal with dad finding out about me and Kenshin was that it's just best to be honest with her. Now I just have to sit her down and tell her right? RIIIIGHT! Easier said than done!

The weekend went by so quickly. We went out to the movies, dinner, and then he took me back to the beach. It was wonderful! No more details needed. In the mean time I think I'll try and write more entries…but no promises!

-KK

----- ---------- ------------ ------------ -------------- ------------

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered while resting her head on his bare chest. They were comfortably lying down in his spacious bedroom. After another intense school day, Kenshin had decided to take off the stress of exams by preparing a supper just for them. Afterwards they settled in his room and watched some TV. But before long other activities had taken their attention away from the programming. Now they both laid still, Kaoru resting over his and his arm wrapped around her, their bodies covered lightly in sweat and sheets, resting peacefully.

"Hmmm" he hummed back, not opening his eyes. His hand gently massaged her scalp and she struggled to not fall back asleep.

"Don't fall asleep" she warned and then promptly yawned. "I have to get home soon. Mom isn't too crazy about me being late you know."

He let out a heavy sigh, and pulled her up towards him quite easily. She was on top of him, her hands resting on the warm flesh of his chest. Gently he caressed her hair and admired the glow that was left behind on her face. "I can't wait for the time when I don't have to take you home, when you're always with me".

She could do nothing but smile and dip her head down towards his and reward him with a passionate kiss. "Me neither" she giggled as he gently stroked her back, sending her quivering under his touch.

After getting dressed, the two walked down the staircase and made their way to the front door. Kaoru fussed with her hair and getting it back into a pristine pony tail as they walked up to the door. Just as Kenshin was about to reach out and grab the handle, the lock clicked open and the door swung open before them.

A tall man with black hair, streaked in places with gray, and piercing amber eyes stared back at them. Kaoru's breath hitched in her throat and she looked like a deer in headlights.

Kenshin meanwhile, simply gave the man a harsh look and acknowledged his entrance.

The man wore a tailored business suit and looked so professional that Kaoru was immediately sure he was Kenshin's father.

"Ah well hello!" he greeted them. His tone was surprisingly pleasant and that shocked Kaoru even more. _"I thought he would be some sort of huge jerk" _she thought considering everything that Kenshin had told her about him. _"But then again, he really hasn't told me much."_

"Well son, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked his son.

"Dad this is Kaoru Kamiya, Kaoru this is my dad" his tone was quick and without much emotion. "Can we go?" he added looking at Kaoru.

"Ah…nice to meet you Mr. Himura" Kaoru politely replied a bit flustered by Kenshin's rudeness towards his own father.

"Well what a pleasant name Kaoru! What's the hurry you two?" he looked at Kenshin and Kaoru could just sense the tension building. He then turned his shiny white smile back on Kaoru, "Please join me for some supper Kaoru."

"We've already eaten" Kenshin curtly replied.

"Than please" he turned to his son again, this smile disappearing, "join me for some tea. I'd love to catch up with you and your new friend."

"_Oookay, this is awkward" _Kaoru thought nervously. Father and son obviously had some unsettled emotions between them, and for the moment she was caught there as well. _ "But maybe now I can finally get some more insight into Kenshin's past."_

"Umm…well sure Mr. Himura, I guess we can stay for some tea" she responded cheerily.

"Excellent! Let me just get washed up. I will join you shortly" he walked past them.

Kaoru could feel the glare Kenshin was giving her and she assured him as best she could. "I can't be rude to your dad the first time he meets me Kenshin. Please?" she pleaded.

His glare subsided and was replaced by defeat. "20 minutes! Tops!" he warned. She smiled brightly and inched up to give him a kiss.

"_This should be interesting" _she thought while walking hand in hand with Kenshin towards the sitting room.

---------- ------------- ------------------

**Well I know it's short, but I think it's time to explore the entity we know as Kenshin! LOL…please do review and I hope to update shortly! You guys are really very inspiring! **

**  
Love to all of you! MUAH!**


	23. Past, Present, Future

Chapter 22

**Past, Present, Future**

Kaoru sat next to Kenshin on the plush love seat in the sitting room. She was very nervous of what the conversation would be like with Kenshin's father, but was also excited to finally get a chance to talk to the elusive man.

Kenshin squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. He looked noticeably disturbed and anxious. This time she tried to comfort him, "Don't worry…" she whispered.

"I'm not worried I just want to get this over with already. I don't know what his problem is anyhow. He's never been interested in much of anything I do."

She thought about his words and how a father would be able to survive without knowing what was going on his son's life. _"But then again, I shouldn't be the one to talk. My father probably doesn't even know what grade I'm in!"_

Just then Mr. Himura walked in wearing a comfortable pair of slacks and sweater. He sat down in a chair just adjacent to where they sat on the love seat and the butler started to make their teas.

Kaoru looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So Kaoru tell me a little bit about yourself."

"_Typical parent question…" _she smirked. "Ah well me and Kenshin…"

"She lives with her parents. She has a younger brother. We go to the same school, and yes, that's where we met. She wants to become a doctor and has already applied to college."

Kaoru looked in shock towards the red-head at her side. She was at a loss for words, because he'd seemingly said everything there was to say and his tone remained rather harsh towards his father. _"Okay, in a nutshell I guess" _she thought completely bewildered.

The man didn't seem to take his son's comments to heart, and just kept on speaking to her as if she'd just answered him in the first place. "A doctor! How wonderful! And which college did you apply to?"

She answered before being cut off again, "Aichi Medical School".

"Very nice! So you're not only beautiful, but also smart. I'm glad to hear that."

Kaoru blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Okay, well this has been fun but…" Kenshin started but his cell phones' ringing stopped him. He quickly yanked it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

Kaoru looked over at his father once more who was quietly sipping on his tea.

"Oh Kaoru, please have some tea and snacks."

"Thank you…" she reached over to get a cup of tea for herself.

"Sano, didn't I tell you not to push it with the car? I can't believe you man!" Kenshin was upset and looked towards his girlfriend, "Gimme' a sec okay? This kid just blew up his engine."

She nodded at him and smiled and he walked out of the room into the hallway. _"Great! Alone with his dad!"_

She sipped at her tea as silence hung between them.

"He's always been very head strong you know" the man suddenly started.

Kaoru was shaken from her thoughts and clumsily responded, "Oh? Uh…"

"He's much more level-headed now. I'm proud to say he's gotten his past behind him."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh" he chuckled to himself. "It's really nothing, like father like son I guess you could say. He's very stubborn and temperamental at times."

"I've noticed" she joked.

"I remember when he was just in elementary school. His mother and I would constantly get called to school regarding another fight he was in. We eventually enrolled him into martial arts to cool that anger and it really helped. He was very good, and very strong."

"Really? He never told me!" Kaoru was already miffed after hearing about his past and realizing that Kenshin hadn't told her so.

"Yes, he stopped shortly after his mother passed away though. Well, stopped competing anyway. I think he still does some practicing here and there."

"_Competing? He competed and didn't even tell me all this…gees Kenshin! What else are you hiding?"_

The man continued, "So Kaoru, what do your parents do?"

"Ah they…well my mom is a manager at a restaurant near the house. She's been there for years and they adore her. And my dad…um, he used to teach Kendo, but is sick a lot so he's home most of the time." She'd reverted back to the same comfortable lie she'd been relying on for years.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But Kendo huh? I'm sure he and Kenshin will get along well?"

Kaoru nearly toppled over at the statement. "Ah…well, you see" she chuckled nervously. "My mom really likes him, it's just that my dad is um a bit more traditional minded and all. So…you know…"

"I see. He doesn't approve?"

She sighed, "Not exactly."

"Well I don't blame him entirely."

She was shocked at the statement. _"Oh my god, this is where he tells me that he doesn't think Kenshin and me should be together…"_

"He's a father after all. So he's just probably very protective over his one and only daughter. It's to be expected. Did he and Kenshin meet?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes."

"Oh? Did it go well?"

"Um, well not good but not bad either…sort of…uh…it's complicated!"

He laughed, "Yes I can imagine it is. Don't worry though, I'm sure if you two have your hearts in the right place, everything will work itself out."

Kaoru was taken by the man's support. _"Wait, he's supporting us? Huh? Where's the cold-hearted jerk that I've gotten the impression of? He understands where I'm coming from and understands where my parents are coming from? He supports his son who barely even talks to him!"_

"Um sir? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why…um…when…well why are you and Kenshin so…it's like he doesn't really get along too well with you, but you…you know…you're very relaxed it seems." She wanted to beat herself over the head for being so forward, but was dying to know.

"Well," he paused for a moment and reminisced, "I guess it all really started when his mother fell ill. It was a rough couple of years for him, and I imagine it can't be easy for a child to see their parent like that."

"_No Mr. Himura it isn't!" _Kaoru thought as the memories of seeing her father in the hospital flashed back.

"He thought I didn't do enough, and I really don't blame him for his anger. I just wanted to run away the entire time. I mean I loved my wife and son very much, still do, but at that point, I guess that's how I dealt with it. I threw myself into my work and regret it everyday. We just stopped talking at some point, and it's gone on like that."

"Oh. I…I'm sorry Mr. Himura" she responded.

"That's alright Kaoru. That was way before he met you. I think you'll do good for Kenshin. He seems a lot happier these days, and now I finally know why."

She blushed at the compliment. _"I just wish he'd tell me some of this himself."_

"I…" she started.

"Hey Kaoru, we gotta go!" Kenshin walked quickly back into the room while shoving his cell phone into his jacket pocket.

"Um, o-okay" she hastily rose from her seat and placed her tea cup down on the table.

"Sano blew his engine and I'm going there after I drop you home to help him out" he explained after seeing the confused expression on her face.

"Oh" she turned to his father who was pouring himself another cup of tea, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Himura. Thank you for tea" she added.

"It was my pleasure Kaoru, maybe we can have dinner together some time?"

She smiled, "That sounds great! Ken…"

"Kaoru! Come on, we've gottta rush!" Kenshin interrupted as he practically dragged her out of the room.

"Bye Mr. Himura!" she repeated behind her.

"Good bye dear" was the response she heard.

Kenshin quickly walked out of the house with Kaoru in toe and hurried to his car. They sat inside for a few minutes and she waited for him to turn the engine on, but he didn't. He only sat there in silence staring out the front windshield.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?"

He remained quiet and she asked again, "Kenshin?"

"He just pisses me off so much damnit!" he finally replied.

"It wasn't so bad you know. He was actually pretty nice and even said that he supports our decision to be together."

"Keh. He just said that because he's full of bull! He doesn't care. I could bring home someone else tonight and he'd repeat the same exact phrase!"

That hurt her more than anything he could've said. _"Bring home someone else tonight…"_

"Oh so that's what you think of this? You think that just because you brought home 50 girls a night in the past, that he thinks the same of me?" she asked furiously.

"What? Did I say that?" he raised his voice.

"Why are you yelling at me? And YES, you did say that! For your information, your dad was really nice. He said that he hasn't seen you this happy in years and it's because…argh…never mind!"

"Right, like he'd know my happy days from the bad ones."

"Actually he would. And apparently you don't think enough of me to tell me a few key things about yourself. You practiced martial arts and NEVER told me! And the only reason you got into it was because of your anger and fighting at school. When will you learn to open up to me?"

He didn't answer her and refused to make eye contact.

"Argh!" she was frustrated and angered by him, "See this is what I mean! You're so stubborn and insistent on me telling you everything that happens in my life, my past, everything! But now when I ask about you, I get nothing! What is it? You don't trust me? You don't want to tell me because you think I won't understand? Or I'm not important enough in your life to know that stuff?"

At this point, he'd had quite enough, he turned the key in the ignition and the car's tires ripped through the driveway as he rushed onto the street.

"Kenshin! Slow down! What the hell?" Kaoru squealed, gripping the handle of the door tight.

His driving was aggressive, the fastest she'd ever experienced, and it scared her. He tore through quiet blocks and rounded corners while barely tapping the brakes. As if angry at the car, he shifted gears roughly even though it was an automatic.

"Kenshin! Stop driving like a madman!"

He didn't listen and entered onto the highway merging in and out of traffic. Kaoru was angry and felt scared all the same time. _"He doesn't even care that I'm terrified and won't even talk to me! Damnit Kenshin…"_

After a few more heart racing moments on the road, he braked abruptly in front of her house. She sat still for a few moments trying to peel her hand off of the handle on the door.

"_What the hell is he thinking?"_

"Kenshin, you have to talk to me!"

She was met with silence as he continued to look out straight ahead to road. She could see that his eyes were filled with anger. He didn't even seem to remotely notice her words and just waited for her to exit the car.

"Kenshin, talk to me!" she repeated more sternly.

"Kaoru, just…just leave right now. I'll call you later okay?" he replied. His voice was shaky.

She was shocked to hear his words and even more saddened. It then all turned to anger, "FINE!" She quickly exited the car and slammed the door shut.

He didn't wait for her make it through the front door and in stead peeled away from the curb and down the street. She looked out behind him as he drove away, her eyes filling with tears.

"_A while ago, you were holding me in your arms telling me how much I mean to you. And now…" _ Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she continued to stare after the long-gone car.

-----------------** KENSHIN'S POV -----------------**

Kenshin stopped the car a few blocks from her house. With a hard grip, he held the steering wheel in both hands and stared out the window.

He'd been so angry at his father for bringing Kaoru into their drama and couldn't even think straight. Then she got angry at him for keeping secrets that were so long ago, and he just didn't want her to know about his troubles. And now, she was even angrier and scared after what he just did to her.

All he wanted to do was live his life with her in as much peace and bliss as possible. All he needed as for her to be by his side and he knew everything else would be fine. It was hard enough to have to deal with her father and the fact that he'd gone back to the bottle, but now Kenshin was dealing with his own father again.

"_Why is he so interested in my life all of a sudden? Fuck!"_ His anger grew deeper; at himself and at his father. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel and continued to fume. All the pain in the world couldn't match what he was feeling right now in his heart.

Thinking about his father and then Kaoru once more he grew angrier at himself. _"I did again damnit! I hurt you Kaoru, I'm just like him aren't I? I'm…so sorry love." _

Finally all the tension exploded and he violently thrust a fist towards the windshield of the car and screamed, "DAMNIT!"

He punched it with full force and instantly web-shaped cracks formed in the glass. Bringing his bruised and swollen fist back down, he slumped back into the seat.

"I'm a fucking idiot!" he muttered to himself.

After several more moments of sitting in the car with his eyes closed, he finally decided on paying his friend a visit. As it was, Sano was expecting him to help fix his car, but now it seemed that Kenshin needed a new windshield and to blow off some steam before he would call Kaoru and apologize.

The silver BMW pulled off again and he drove straight to Sano's house. He pulled up and saw him working in his regular dirty blue jeans and discolored wife beater over the smoking engine of his car.

"Yo Kenshin, I thought you were coming right over?" Sano sounded aggravated.

"Yea, I got caught up" Kenshin replied. He kept his fist balled up tightly, as small cuts and scratches now complimented the slight bruising.

"I bet you were. Just got late dropping off Missy huh?" he joked.

But Kenshin was in no mood. "What's the problem with the car?"

Sano raised an eyebrow at his friend's sudden change of topic, but didn't pursue the matter knowing that Kenshin had a habit of keeping personal matters hushed. He turned to look towards Kenshin who had made his way to his car already, when he spotted the cracked windshield on the Beemer.

"Oi Kenshin! What the hell happened to your glass there?"

"Stupid shit. I gotta get it fixed later. Don't worry about it. Now tell me what the hell you did to blow this engine?"

Sano shrugged it off for now and walked towards his own red Eclipse in the driveway. The car was practically like a part of the family and Kenshin had started helping out soon after arriving. It was a hobby for both and a way for them to blow off steam besides the sparring they would find time for.

He saw as Kenshin reached down towards the turbo of the engine, and spotted his hand.

"Kenshin, man if you were in a fight lemme know! You're late, your windshield is cracked, and look at your hand."

"I wasn't in a fight Sano. I broke the damn thing myself…" he muttered still hunched over the engine.

Sano finally put two and two together and assumed it was a personal matter between him and Kaoru. He decided not to interfere and knew that Kenshin just probably wanted to work on the car in peace. Both people were his friends, and so he would never take any sides.

After a few hours of bustling about over a blown turbo and getting as much fixed as possible, the two sat on the hood of the car and kicked back. The conversation kept up as long as they spoke about the car and what to do next.

Kenshin looked down at his watch. _"Damnit, it's almost 9 pm. Hopefully we're both cooled down enough to talk now."_

"Everything okay? You seem a bit unfocused today" Sano started.

"Yea, you know how it is sometimes…I…should probably get going" he hopped off the car.

"Oh I see…marital problems…" he chuckled.

Kenshin gave him a disapproving look and eventually cracked a smile. "Yea, yea, yea! Don't start with me on that. I'll see you tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and Kenshin pulled out of the driveway. He decided to ring Kaoru before it got any later.

After a few rings on the new cell phone he'd gotten her, she answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Mhmmm."

"_Damn she's still mad" _he thought. "Hey listen, you wanna talk for a second? I'll be in front of your house in like 15 minutes."

He was met with silence.

"Hello?"

"I'm here. Yea, mom's already at work, and dad's passed out as usual. Call me when you're outside."

And without waiting for a response, she hung up.

"_Yep, definitely still pissed" _he continued towards her house.

-------------- **KAORU'S POV ---------------**

She sat in silence, looking out her bedroom window for any signs of his car.

"_Damnit I can't believe we argued like this. When did it turn so ugly?" _

The night sky was clear and she continued to look out for several more minutes and pondered the argument they'd had. _"Argh, where are you?" _She looked at the time and it'd been about half an hour since he'd called.

She looked at her cell phone and reluctantly dialed his number. It rang several times and eventually went to the voice mail. She decided not leave a message and hung up.

"Damnit!" she fumed. _"First you yell at me and now you're keeping me waiting on you!"_

She went about the room to comb out her hair and hopefully take her focus off of Kenshin. After finishing that, she returned to the window sill and looked down at her cell phone once more.

"_No missed calls, no messages, its freakin' 9:47, what the hell?"_

Deciding to give him another ten minutes before calling back, she settled down on her bed to rest for a while.

Ten minutes turned into an hour and when she finally awoke and looked around. Her clock read 10:53 pm and she noticed that the red-head still hadn't come or called. Furious over being stood up, she got up to change into her pajamas and try him on the phone one last time.

After a couple of rings there was finally an answer.

"Hello?" came a frantic voice.

"_This isn't Kenshin…" _she looked down at the phone to make sure she hadn't dialed the wrong number out the phone book.

"Ah, is Kenshin there?" she asked.

"Kaoru is that you?" came a familiar, masculine voice.

"Mr. Himura?" she was surprised that he would answer Kenshin's phone.

"Yes Kaoru its Kenshin's father" his voice sounded erratic and noticeably stressed.

Kaoru's heart raced, "Where's Kenshin?" She could barely hear his response because his voice was being drowned out by sirens in the back ground.

"What was that? Where's Kenshin?" she repeated.

"I said I'm at the hospital right now waiting to see him. He was in a car crash earlier on the highway."

Kaoru didn't hear anything after that. She stood in stunned silence with the phone still on her ear. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were glazed over in shock and fright. All she could see was the silver BMW tearing away from her earlier in the evening, and then his face.

Tumbling to the floor, she broke down into a sob with the phone will in her hand.

Mr. Himura tried to get her attention after hearing her sobs.

"Hello? HELLO? Kaoru!…" his own voice started to crack under the pressure, "…Hello?"

Kaoru was far from hearing anything at the moment as she continued to cry and pound her free hand repeatedly into the floor.

"KENSHIN!" she managed to scream as another rush of agonizing tears overwhelmed her. "NO…."

_**END CHAPTER 22**_

-------- ------------------- ------------------ --------------------

**So what did you think? Leave me a review! **

**Shout outs to: ****3NAJ****antica****Ronarah****SanjiHaiiro**** for all the support.**

**Arrigato!**


	24. Crash

Chapter 23

**Crash**

"…Kenshin…" she mumbled while still lying on the ground. "Please no" her sobs were barely audible, but Yahiko had heard the commotion from earlier and came to check on his sister.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" he rushed to her side after seeing her crying on the floor.

She couldn't bring the words to her lips and kept on repeating his name, "Kenshin…its Kenshin…Yahiko…Kenshin" and she broke down once more.

"Kaoru what happened? What about Kenshin?" Yahiko grew more concerned for his sister.

"He's…" she sobbed and fought to speak, "he's in the hospital…" she wept.

Yahiko tensed suddenly under the shock, "In the hospital?" he repeated.

"He was in an accident…oh my god…" she cried.

"Kaoru get a hold of yourself" he tried to keep his own strength up for the sake of his sister. Usually they fought like bitter rivals would, as was typical for any brother and sister, but seeing her in so much pain now ate at his own heart.

"I can't Yahiko," she whispered, "I…I can't without him."

"Well nothing's gonna' happen with you just sitting here! Get yourself together and go to the hospital Kao."

She finally gathered herself together but could not stop her tears. The cell phone rang again and she shuddered to think about the news on the other end. But this was Kenshin and she was desperate to know how he was.

Without looking at the ID, she flipped it open and answered, "Hello?"

"MISSY! It's Sano. I just spoke to Kenshin's dad and heard what happened. I'm on my way to get you and we're going right over to the hospital!"

Kaoru could barely speak through her tears, "Sano…"

"Just get ready! I'll be there in a few" and he hung up the phone.

Kaoru grabbed whatever jacket she found and pulled it on. Yahiko waited as she washed her face and pulled on her shoes downstairs. He'd liked Kenshin from the moment he met him, and hoped with all his heart that he would be okay. Several minutes later, a horn was heard outside and Kaoru quickly opened the door.

At this point she didn't even think about her father passed out in the living room and what he might think or say. Right now, all that mattered was seeing Kenshin. She ran out quickly to the black SUV and climbed in the front passenger seat.

The usually upbeat Sano looked pale and worried for both his friends. They drove towards the hospital in relative silence as Kaoru reflected back on the day.

"_I can't believe we argued. I…I didn't even say I love you to him…oh God I'll never forgive myself if…if…no, no, no. Please God, please help him!"_ Fresh tears slid down her already stained cheeks and she muffled a cry by placing a hand over her mouth.

Sano felt her anguish and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Missy…everything will be okay." He didn't entirely believe his own words.

Kaoru looked over at her friend and nodded through her tears. "I hope so Sano. Thank you…"

"No thank you's needed!" he started, "Kenshin's my friend too. I called him and his dad picked up and told me everything. He said you sounded like you needed help too, so I ran out and called you from the way. He's a strong guy…I-I'm certain he'll be fine!"

She looked at him and swallowed another cry as they continued on their way, and continued to pray.

After pulling into the parking lot and practically running the entire way to the building, Kaoru and Sano found the waiting room. There she spotted Mr. Himura and ran over to him.

"What did they say?" she asked anxiously.

Mr. Himura looked up from his seat in surprise and stood up. "Kaoru!" he looked over at the other young man, "you must be Sano, thank you for coming." The two men shook hands and he looked back over at the young girl, "he's in intensive care right now. The surgery finished a few minutes ago and he's still unconscious."

"Unconscious?...surgery?" she mumbled back.

"They said he was pretty hurt with a possible fractured rib…I'm just no sure yet. The doctor should be out any minute to tell us." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What…what happened?" she asked.

The man's eyes saddened at the sight of her, "Kaoru, the police said he was going at least 40 mph over the speed limit and then tried to merge over off the exit. The other car was in his blind spot and they collided. After spinning around a few times, his car slammed into the concrete barrier. The physicians on the scene said that he was very cut up and wounded, but thank God he was wearing a seat belt."

"_Kenshin…I…please don't leave me Kenshin…" _she could do nothing more than continue to pray and hope.

She sat down in a chair and looked blankly towards the floor, his father's words still echoed through her mind. _"…slammed into the concrete barrier…unconscious…Kenshin…please…"_

Sano stood next to where she sat and sank down into the seat next to her. Kenshin's father excused himself and said he'd be right back. Kaoru's mind raced with a million different thoughts at first, until she finally could take no more.

She'd been crying almost continuously, screaming and worried beyond sanity. She held her head in both hands and closed her eyes. Sano leaned over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Missy…it'll be okay…I know Kenhsin…he'll be fine."

"Sano…we argued before and…I was so mad at him…and now look…" she broke down.

He leaned in closer and hugged the girl trying to comfort her, "Missy he loves you no matter what, you know that. Don't blame yourself. Right now you have to be strong, for his sake!"

"_He's right," _she thought to herself, _"I need to the strong one right now. He's always been by my side and now he needs me."_

She wiped her tears and sat up, Sano stood up, "I'm gonna go get us some water. I'll be right back okay?"

Kaoru looked up at him and smiled, "Okay, and thank you Sano."

He smiled back warmly and walked away. A few minutes later he returned with bottled water and handed her one. Mr. Himura also returned and sat next to Kaoru on her right side.

"Any word from the doctors?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Are you okay dear? I know this must be very hard for you. What did your parents say when you left to come here?"

"_Oh my gosh…I…I didn't even tell mom…" _she remembered suddenly. "I…I left so quickly, that I only told my brother. Um…I should go and check on him. Excuse me."

Sano and Mr. Himura nodded as she walked and exited the building. Standing outside, she quickly called her home. A sleepy Yahiko answered and she reassured him that Sano had brought her to the hospital. After making sure he was safe in bed, she dialed her mother's job.

"Hello Mom?"

"Yes Kaoru, what's wrong? Why are you up so late?" came her mother's voice over the bustle of the busy restaurant.

"Mom…I'm…I'm at the hospital" she weakly responded.

"What? Your father…?"

"No, NO! It's…Kenshin. He was in a car crash. Sano brought me here and I'm staying until I can see him."

"Oh my lord! Is he okay?"

"I don't know yet. We haven't seen him…" her voice became shaky at the thought of him.

"Kaoru honey, I'm so sorry. I…I hope he'll be alright. Just please call me and let me know what's going on okay?"

"I will mom, don't worry about me. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks honey, call me as soon as you get word from the doctors. I'll…I'll see if I can leave early and meet you there…"

"No mom! You go home and rest. Sano and Kenshin's father are here with me. I'll call you okay?"

"Alright, be sure to!"

"Bye mom"

With that she hung up and looked up into the night sky. The air was cold and crisp around her and the front of the hospital still bustled with some activity even though it was quite late at night.

Kaoru needed to talk to her friend decided to give Misao a ring. It rang several times and finally the sleepy girl answered. "Mmmm, Kaoru? What time is it?"

"Misao…I…I'm at the hospital."

"WHAT? Are you okay Kaoru?" suddenly she didn't sound tired anymore.

"I'm…I don't know, it's Kenshin. He was…" it was getting harder to repeat no matter how times she tried, "he was in an accident" she barely cried. She stepped to the side of the building trying to hide her tears from the passerby's.

"Which hospital? I'm coming down there right now!"

"No, it's okay Misao. I just wanted to call and let you know incase I don't come in to school tomorrow. He just got out of surgery and the doctors are waiting for him to regain consciousness."

"What hospital Kaoru?" came the demand.

Kaoru sighed and tried to explain again that she didn't want to drive the girl out of bed in the middle of the night. But her friend was persistent and finally Kaoru gave in.

"Good, I'll be right there! You're in the waiting area right?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, see you soon!"

With that Kaoru sauntered back into the hospital and found a tall man in scrubs talking to Mr. Himura and Sano who were now standing.

She quickly rushed over and joined the conversation. "How is he? Can we see him?" she asked.

"Kaoru, this is Doctor Yoshi and he's the one that conducted the surgery. Doctor this is…my soon to be daughter in law, Kaoru Kamiya, and a mutual friend of bothSanosuke Sagara" his father responded.

Kaoru was momentarily in shock over the announcement. _"Future daughter in law? What…"_

"He's in recovery and except for a few cuts and scrapes and a broken rib, he'll be fine. I can't say enough just how lucky he was. You should really insist that he drive slower! You can go in and see him only two at a time just as soon as he's awake. The surgery was over about 45 minutes ago, so I'd say another 15-20 minutes. Wait here and the nurse will come and get you. Okay?"

"Thank You! Oh my gosh, thank you so much" she smiled back.

The man nodded and smiled. "Mr. Himura? Please follow me, you have some paperwork to complete for him."

"Yes of course." And with that, both men walked away. "I'll be right back Kaoru. If he wakes up before then, you go in and see him okay?"

"Okay" she didn't need to be told twice, or even once for that matter.

Kaoru turned to Sano and gave him a hug, elated at the fact that Kenshin was okay. "See, I told you Missy, it'll take more than that to keep him down!"

She didn't reply and just kept hugging him for fear that if she let go, her dizzying happiness would cause her to collapse.

"_Thank you God! Thank you!" _she prayed.

The two sat back down and waited for the nurse. As promised, about 20 minutes later a short woman in scrubs walked towards them. "Himura?" she read off her pad.

"Here! Right here, Kenshin Himura right?" Kaoru jumped to her feet and walked towards the woman, with Sano behind her.

"You can go in and see him, we already moved him into a room and you can follow me there."

"Ah, his father went to go complete some paperwork and I don't want him not know where we are. And Misao is on her way here…" Kaoru looked around for the man but saw no signs of him.

"Well only two people can be in the room with him, so one of you three can't…" the nurse started.

"Don't worry about it!" Sano interrupted. "Missy, you go with her. What room is he in?"

"Room 317 in Tower C" she replied.

"Okay, I'll wait for Mr. Himura, and send him up and also wait for Misao" he offered.

"Thank you Sano!"

He smiled back and gave her one last hug, "Tell that brainiac that I'm really pissed at him for getting into this, okay?"

She could barely contain her happiness, "I will!"

Kaoru nervously followed the nurse towards the Tower C elevators. After taking it to the third floor, they both exited and walked quietly down the hallway. Empty beds and other medical equipment were scattered here and there along the way, but Kaoru kept her eyes focused for Room 317. It was already late, and most visitors had left, leaving the other patients to sleep or watch TV. She even saw some walking along in the hallways in their gowns and rolling along their metal tree-stands along side them.

Finally the two reached the door numbered 317 and the nurse gently pushed it open. Inside the room was fairly large, much larger than her father's had been. But this was a better hospital and she expected that. She walked in and noticed that his was the only bed in the room. Large windows looked out into the night sky and several chairs were scattered about for visitors.

She saw him lying in bed and gasped at the scene. His torso was wrapped in bandages as was his head. Normally lustrous red hair was swept back and stuck out over the bandages. Flawless features were marred by cuts and scratches and a large bandage formed an X on the side of his face.

A thin clear tube protruded from his hand and traveled up to a pouch filled with clear liquid. Patches clung from under the gown on his chest and she noticed they monitored his heart rate. She walked slowly towards the bed and was reluctant to even touch him for fear of causing him more pain.

As she approached she couldn't help but whisper his name not in an attempt to rouse him, but to instead just to herself. Slowly he opened his eyes and took in the sight of the girl standing to his side.

He turned his head towards her and raised his hand slightly. She grasped it and gently held it with both of hers. "Kenshin…" she started and tried her best to not cry.

"K…when did you get here?" he asked hoarsely.

She sniffled, holding back and pulled up a chair besides him. "I called your phone and your dad answered. He told me everything and then apparently the same happened with Sano. Sano called me and drove me right over. Kenshin…how…how are you feeling?" She gently stroked his cheek and then his forehead.

He smiled as best he could and admired her. "I'm okay Kaoru, really! They just…make a big deal out of nothing you know."

"You're not in any pain?" she asked innocently.

He shook his head, "No, just my throat is a bit sore, but I'm fine." .

She couldn't hold back any longer. "Kenshin! You're not _fine. _You…you were in such a serious accident…" her tears ran freely down her face, "I…I don't even want to imagine if it was any worse…"

He held her face as her warm tears wet his hand. "I know, I know. I'm sorry for worrying you like this."

"Don't apologize…please. I…I was completely lost with out you."

"Shhh, don't cry." He gently wiped away her tears as best he could.

Reveling in his touch she bent her heads down and gently kissed him. "I can't help but think if I hadn't argued with you earlier…that…that…"

"Don't blame yourself for this Kaoru. It was my fault for driving like that then and before with you."

"God Kenshin…I was so scared, I'm just so happy that you're not hurt any worse than this."

"This? This is nothing! I'm gonna' tell these clowns I want out ASAP!"

"You have to let them monitor you properly and make sure everything's okay."

"Yes Dr. Kamiya" he teased.

"Funny!" she replied sarcastically. "As soon as you're completely okay and healed, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He chuckled slightly and then winced at the pain in his torso.

"Are you okay?" she rose from her seat and looked out the door for a nurse.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Just…just stay with me for a bit, hm?" he relaxed and shut his eyes.

"I'm right here" she knelt over him and kissed him on the forehead. He held onto her hand and refused to let go even as sleep overtook him. She sat in the chair beside him and gently pushed around stray bangs.

"_Kenshin…I'll always be right here for you. I just…wish I could be stronger for you."_

She heard a noise at the door and Mr. Himura entered cautiously. She saw the look of despair in his eyes as he looked down at his son. He stood silence at the foot of the bed and looked on as Kenshin rested for several minutes.

Kaoru wondered if she should rouse him to speak to his father, but the man stopped her with a finger over his mouth and whispered, "Let him rest." He then motioned for her to step outside with him and silently walked out.

She turned back to the now soundly sleeping boy and gently tried to slip her hand from his grasp. As soon as she made a motion to move away from him, he gripped her hand even tighter and groaned a, "Where're you going?"

"Shhhh, sleep baby. I'll be right back okay? I promise" and she knelt down again to place another kiss on his forehead.

He finally released her hand and she quietly walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her. She found the man standing at the end of the hallway and looking out the window. While making her way to him, she thought about his words earlier. _"Why did he introduce me as his soon to be daughter in law?"_

The thought didn't bother her so much because she clearly loved Kenshin. But she prayed he wouldn't insist on a marriage so early in their lives. _"What about school?"_

Finally, she reached him and he looked up and smiled. "Did you speak to him?" he asked.

"Yes. He said he was okay and stubbornly insisted on going home as soon as possible. What else did the doctors say?"

"Well, they'll keep him for about 2 or 3 days under observation. The wounds are superficial except for the broken rib. That'll keep him bed bound for a few more days if not weeks at home."

"I, I'm so angry at him for driving like that" she shook her head.

"Stubborn, remember?" he joked.

"Yes, I know. Aren't you going to see him?"

"I ah, I think he'd better get some rest. I'll stay the night…"

"No Mr. Himura, I'll stay here and you go home. You probably have to wrap up things at work and take care of letting the school know about Kenshin. When you get back tomorrow, I'll go home." She felt a bit flustered after practically ordering the man what to do.

He smiled, "you're that worried about him huh?"

She smiled back shyly. "I just...he asked me to stay and I promised…But you should really talk to him."

"He needs his rest right now, and the anesthesia probably hasn't completely worn off. I…I have some thing to wrap up and like you said, I'll contact the school. I'll be back first thing in the morning. Why don't you go down stairs first and talk to your friends. I believe Misao is there. I'll wait here until you get back."

"You mean in Kenshin's room?"

"Um, yes. In Kenshin's room."

She walked back towards the elevators and rode the next car down. _"I hope that you and your son can make some amends in your relationship Mr. Himura. He needs you, he just won't admit it."_

After walking back to the main waiting room, she spotted familiar faces. Sano, Misao and Aoshi sat all rose as she walked towards them. Misao sprinted towards her and embraced her tightly.

"Oh Kaoru, how is he?" she asked. The other two quickly walked up and stood behind her.

Kaoru looked at Aoshi and smiled, and then smiled once more at Sano. "He's okay. I spoke to him for a bit, but he's tired. Cut and scratches and a broken rib, but he's… okay" she sighed.

"When will he able to go home?" Sano asked.

"Ah, I think they're gonna keep him here for about 2 or 3 days. Then it's more bed rest."

"Good to hear" Aoshi stated.

"And how are you doin' sweety?" Misao asked.

Kaoru smiled back at her, "I'm okay. I didn't mean to drag you out of bed and then Aoshi too…I'm really sorry guys…"

"Oh please! Stop! No matter what, we're all always here for you guys. You couldn't keep us away!" Misao refuted.

"It's no trouble Kaoru. I just hope he learned a lesson about driving so fast" Aoshi added sounding very paternal.

"I hope so too" she looked down.

"You need anything. Food? Coffee? Tea?" Misao asked.

"I'm okay. I'm actually going to stay the night with him so his dad can get some rest. You guys should go home too. I guess I won't be coming to school tomorrow, so please let the principal know what's going on. I'm sure his dad will take care of that too."

"You sure you're okay Missy?" Sano asked.

"Yes, I…I just wish I hadn't dragged you out of bed. You came all this way…"

"Missy for god's sake that all doesn't matter right now! We would've come out here even if it were for a second. Just to know that he's okay and so are you. So stop worrying about that okay?" Sano interrupted.

"Yea Kaoru it really was no trouble at all so stop saying so. We don't mind anything that has to do with our friends…" Misao smiled.

Kaoru smiled appreciatively towards her friends and thanked her stars for having such wonderful people in her life. _"What did I do to deserve friends like these?"_

"Well, then we're gonna come back tomorrow right after school and check in on you guys" Misao hugged her friend.

"Okay…"

Sano and Misao gave her another hug and Aoshi merely nodded, smiling slightly, which was more than enough for him. The three then walked out and left her there. After a few moments of being lost in her own thoughts, Kaoru made her way back upstairs.

She found his father in the room, sitting at the window and looking out. He awoke to her presence and they both walked outside into the hallway to talk once again.

"Kaoru, are you sure you want to stay. I can take you home and come back…I don't want to get you in trouble with your folks."

"It's okay Mr. Himura. I already told my mom everything."

"Well just to be sure I'd like to talk to your mom and assure her that at least you're okay. Is that acceptable?"

"I…ah…I guess so. She's probably at work right now…" she read off the phone number and address of the restaurant and gave him her mother's name. He quickly stored it in his blackberry.

"Did Kenshin um, talk to you?" she inquired.

"He's been asleep. I suppose I'll just talk to him tomorrow. It's alright" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's just taking his time. I'll be here first thing in the morning. I have the phone number for the room and I'll call before I leave the house."

She nodded and he took one last peek inside the room before leaving. Kaoru walked back into the room and sat down next to the slumbering form. Gently she placed her hand over his and instantly he reacted. He slowly opened his eyes and entwined his fingers with hers.

"You're back…" he whispered.

"I'm here" she smiled gently and whispered back.

"Good, don't leave."

She smiled at his request and nodded just as he closed his eyes and drifted off once more. Laying back in the plush chair Kaoru too closed her weary eyes.

_**END CHAPTER 23**_

----- --------- ------------ ------------

**A bit demanding isn't he? LOL…I know you guys thought he was a total jerk toward Kaoru and that'll soon get resolved as well. In the mean time, I just wanted to make sure that his little temperamental outburst would teach him a lesson! Too mean? Well he really is lucky to be alive.**

**And wasn't that 'soon to be daughter in law' comment weird? Well, trust me, it happens and it's very, very, VERY awkward to hear that. But it doesn't mean she does want that, just means…they're no where near ready for it!**

**She did a lot of crying in this chapter huh? I guess throughout the entire fic she did a lot of crying. But…that's life! The way I see it, she's still doing what she can and moving forward with her relationships, school, and her goals. **

**I got a review a while back that got me thinking about the image that I'm putting forth regarding Kaoru. Someone stated that she was too childish, and I just haven't been able to shake it. I didn't take it negatively, on the contrary, it made me think if I just wasn't getting across the emotions that I want to in her character. She's strong, but she's still young. So a lot of this does scare and frustrate her, but in the long run, it shapes her to be stronger and more resilient. She wasn't even able to go see her father on her own in the hospital, but she toughened up this time around. **

**And just a thought towards Kenshin. He really does mean to be a jerk. He's very protective towards her, but at the same time, he still has walls up to protect himself from getting hurt. More on that…to come! LOL…I wonder where this story will finally end…**

**Thanks for all the support to all of you that read and especially to all of you that review! You guys are very inspiring and I'll be sure to update soon!**


	25. Demons

Chapter 24

**Demons**

**AN: Hey all, major correction on the last author's note from the previous chapter. At the end of the chapter, I wrote the following: 'He really does mean to be a jerk.'**

**LMAO! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for even making that mistake! I'd posted it and then went to go reread my author's comment and _then _caught it. My heart dropped! Of course he DOESN'T mean to be a jerk! LOL…Love Kenshin…Love Kenshin! **

**-------- ------------- ------------- **

The following day after Kaoru had stayed the night, Mr. Himura arrived at the hospital early in the morning.

Kenshin was still napping and she'd already gone downstairs for a quick bite to eat and some tea. As she went to enter his room, she could hear mumbling through the slightly ajar door. Not wanting to intrude considering it could've been a nurse or doctor she waited just outside and inadvertently heard everything.

"You don't need to be here, so why don't you just leave!" She knew Kenshin's smooth baritone voice anywhere, but he was highly agitated by the sound of his tone.

"I don't want to _intrude_ in on your life, but don't forget you are my son" came a stern response.

"_That's his father" _she thought feeling awkward that she could hear everything and yet was unable to move away from the conversation. _"Fight again…"_

"Intrude in on my life? What in the hell are you talking about? Now all of a sudden you care about what happens to me? This is BULLSHIT!"

"Don't talk that way to me. I'm still your father and I think I've given you enough time to vent about the past."

"_Oh god, in the hospital guys?" _she looked around nervously and prayed their voices wouldn't carry over to the staff and other patients.

"The past? Oh so that's what we're calling your wife now right. The past! She's dead and gone so just forget about her and everything that happened right? I'm still her son damnit and I can't forget what you did to her." Kenshin's voice grew louder and Kaoru gripped the tea cup tightly in her hand out of nervousness.

"Kenshin I never said forget about your mother. I…I don't know how to explain to you…"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Just listen for a second Kenshin!" the man grew more impatient.

"Listen to what? Your excuses? Your lies? It's all too little too late Mr. Himura" his last words were coated with bitterness. "You know what? You don't want to leave, than I will…"

With that Kaoru heard the fumbling and ruffling of sheets and creaking of the bed. _"Oh my gosh…" _she ran inside throwing the door open and went straight towards him.

"Kenshin! You're not supposed to moving around like this!" she screeched putting her tea cup down and her hands on his chest. He looked miserable, like a trapped animal trying to claw his way out. He was sitting up at the edge of the bed with his feet already on the ground.

"No Kaoru! Just…just let me be!" he argued.

"KENSHIN! Please!" she begged. She looked over at the man standing at the foot of the bed and pleaded mentally with him. _"Please just leave for now!"_

He got the message and promptly walked out, "I'll send the nurse in."

Kenshin glared angrily towards the retreating form of his father and finally calmed down. Kaoru continued to look down over him and helped him lay back. She was at the edge of tears once again as her already frazzled nerves threatened to completely give way.

She sat down at the edge of his bed and gently soothed his bangs out of his face. "Kenshin…"

He snapped out of his angry glare and looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. Gently stroking her face his demeanor softened, "I'm alright…" his tone was back to the smooth, calm melody she loved, "I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled faintly at him and he couldn't help but see the fatigue in her brilliant blue eyes. "As much as I hate to say this, you should probably go home and rest. You look like you could use some time, although you're welcome to join me in my bed" he smiled.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and laughed, "I think you're a bit bi-polar you know that?"

He chuckled and tugged at her ear playfully. "Call Sano to pick you up after school and take you home. Or, if that jackass is still around tell him to take you home."

"_Jackass?" _she thought momentarily before figuring out who he was referring to.

"Kenshin, don't call him that. He's your dad" she chastised.

"Yea" he started angrily and added dryly, "right!"

She wanted to continue on with that but figured it wasn't the right time. _"He'll just get angry again and end up doing something stupid to agitate his wounds." _She decided to save it for another time, _"Soon though!"_

A little while later, she called Sano and Misao and they both confirmed that they would be visiting shortly after school. Kaoru walked out of the room to find his father while Kenshin spoke to Sano over the phone.

She found him at the same spot as the night before, by the large window. _"Oh great, what do I say to him now?"_

He looked at her as she walked up to him and did his best to smile, although it faded quickly and he averted his gaze back out the window. "His anger really reminds me of myself at his age."

"You should really sit down with him and talk this out once he's home. It'll take time, but I'm sure…Kenshin's not entirely stubborn, all the time" she added.

He chuckled, "He's my son Kaoru, and he is very stubborn just like his father." He turned to the young girl, "I'm glad that you're there to calm him, he really needed someone like you in his life."

"_And here I thought it was me being the needy one" _she thought.

"I'm glad to have him in my life Mr. Himura."

"Call me Hiko dear."

"_Um, I don't think I can. He's my fathers age!" _she thought and replied only with a smile.

"You will try to make things better between yourselves right? Just as soon as he comes home!"

He inhaled and sighed heavily, "I don't know Kaoru. Kenshin and I haven't been eye to eye since his mother passed away. And you saw how we were at each other throats in there. I just-I thought I'd given him enough time to grieve, but I was wrong, again."

"There's no definite grieving period for what you both have been through, and what if he's in grieving for the rest of his life? You two have to make up for so much already, why not start now? No one said it would be easy, but you're his father. You're older, wiser, and should be more patient with him. And if he's your son and you know him so well, then you of all people should understand what he's going through right now."

He looked at her thoroughly impressed, "You're very mature for your age young lady, and very wise. Kenshin is a lot smarter than I thought."

"_Oh god, there he goes again" _she blushed.

"I spoke to your mother by the way, last night after I left here."

Her heart dropped momentarily and she wondered what that conversation was like.

"Oh?" she inquired.

"Yes, it seemed only right since her daughter was out of the house in the middle of the night. She's seems like a very hardworking and caring woman and is very dedicated to you and your brother. I told her about you staying the night at the hospital with Kenshin and how much I appreciated it."

"_God, that doesn't sound bad" _she thought sarcastically. "_What did he get the entire family history?" _She laughed uncomfortably, "She works way too hard sometimes."

"Either way she's very proud of you, and I'm a lot more comfortable knowing that she's okay with you and Kenshin. I wouldn't want my son to do something dishonorable."

"_Dishonorable? Eh?" _

He continued, "She ah, told me about the situation with your father."

"_What? Dad? What did she say about…oh god, not about the drinking I hope! Please no! This is so embarrassing!"_

"Yes, I'm not entirely comfortable with the notion that your father isn't in agreement over your relationship with Kenshin. But your mother assured me that she'd met Kenshin and was very happy with him. That puts my mind at ease somewhat since I won't have to explain to yet another set of parents what my boy with doing with their daughter."

Kaoru was relieved to hear nothing about the drinking. _"I guess mom's not entirely ready to give up on the old comfortable lie either! Wait! Another set of parents? Gees, casanova has some questions to answer."_

"I know this is hard for you, but I also now understand why you're so mature for your years. I'm so sorry to hear about your father and his troubles and I wish there were better words for the situation. It really is a sickness sometimes" he looked sadly towards the girl.

"_So he does know"_ it slammed into her and she averted her gaze. "It's nothing. We've learned to deal with it and there's really nothing more to say other than that."

"You're really an impressive young lady Kaoru and your mother speaks so highly of you. I hope Kenshin knows how lucky he is."

She turned to him and chuckled, holding back her bitter tears, "I hope he also gets better soon!" She desperately needed to change the topic. It was one thing to open up to Kenshin about all this, but his father? _"No this is-I feel like I'm in a therapy session. Argh…why did mom talk to him about that?"_

"I better go check on Kenshin. Sano and Misao will be here soon to take me home so you can go on ahead. I'll be back either later tonight or tomorrow, I'm not sure yet."

Hiko understood her emotions and let the girl have her space, "Alright. I guess I should find his doctor and then head home. There's no point in the both of us getting at each other's throats in here again."

"Promise that you'll make things right with him when all of this is over!" she added.

He looked at her for several seconds and finally answered "I'll try my best. I promise."

With that the two went on their way; Kaoru back towards Keshin's room and Hiko into the elevator car. She walked back into the room and found the red-head impatiently flipping through TV channels.

"Where'd you go?" he asked not tearing his gaze from the TV stationed up high on the wall.

She sat down in the chair next to him, still thinking about her conversation with his father. "I-I was talking to your dad" she replied as casually as possible.

He looked at her, "What? Damn man! What did he say to you?" he asked irritably.

"Calm down! He called my mom and spoke to her just letting her know how much he appreciated me being here for you. You know? Like parent to parent type of thing. Mutual respect!"

"I don't know why he feels the need to do all of this now."

"He's your dad Ken…"

"So what?" he snapped. "Just-Just don't argue with me about him okay?" Then just as quickly he changed his tone, "I just want to spend some time with you in peace and quiet." He looked longingly at her.

"I wasn't arguing with you Kenshin" she explained while keeping a tight lid on her own frustration towards him. "He was really nice and sweet to me and I respect him a lot."

"That's because you have no clue" he added coolly.

She could've nearly ripped his head off, "I-You're right! I have _no_ clue. Because guess what? YOU DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! I open up to you about everything: past, present and even future. But talking to you sometimes…I-it's like you don't want me to know about you."

"MAYBE I DON'T!" he yelled. For the first time she'd seen the intensity of anger swirling in gold rims around the amethyst in his normally serene eyes.

"WHY?" she yelled back stubbornly.

"Because maybe I think that you won't like what you'll find when you dig into my past" he snapped back without thinking.

"What?" she calmed down and lowered her voice. The tone of his voice and the look on his face were tinged with bitterness and grief.

"Kaoru the reason why I don't want you to know is because I", he bowed his head and red bangs hid his eyes from her, "-I don't want you to hate me once you find out…" The normally smooth baritone voice came out as an edgy whisper.

"Kenshin" she reached out taking his hand into hers and patted the rough surface, "I love you no matter what, so please tell me."

He was silent and remained in the same position for several seconds as she continued to stare at him and gently soothed the back of his hand. She decidedly stayed quiet and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"Whenever I see you cry I think about all the times that my mother cried for my father. I think about all the times that I caused pain to all the people I hurt in my past. I see their pain in your face when you're hurt. I wasn't a good person back then. I didn't care for a second who I hurt or even how much. The amount of-" he stopped in shame. _"How can I tell you Kaoru? You'll hate me so much…"_

Kaoru remained quiet and waited for him to continue. When he didn't she gently reached out and caressed his cheek under the long bangs framing his face. He inhaled her soft fragrance and melted under her touch.

He willed himself to continue, "I-I got into fights, picked fights and enjoyed every minute of it. I was a liar, a cheat, a thug, an asshole. Every girl I met, I thought she was my personal play toy. I was with her for as long as I was interested, and then just put her aside and moved on. I really hurt them, but just didn't care."

Kaoru listened intently to him. The words reverberated throughout her body and mind, but she also felt the deep regret and sadness in his voice. He spoke softly and thoughtfully. For the first time she felt him opening up to her with his deepest fears.

"When I think about it, it kills me to know what I did. Then I look at you" he looked up at her, with tears filling in his eyes, "and I realize how much I don't deserve you in my life."

She was in shock over seeing the otherwise strong, confident and bold red-head completely broken and torn over his emotions. Of all people, she would've never guessed he carried so much guilt and heartache inside of him. _"Why didn't you just tell me this sooner Kenshin?"_ she thought.

He took a deep breath and looked blankly forward, "You're always giving me 100 all the time, and then I go and screw it up. Like the other day when we were driving together. I knew you were scared and I was screaming at myself to stop, but…I didn't. I thought about that the entire time I was helping Sano, I thought about you."

This time he wanted her to say something to him and looked back towards her. "Say something K."

Kaoru was utterly confused and didn't know how to begin a sentence and answer him. "I-I don't know what to say Kenshin. Why did you want to be with me so badly if you were so scared I'd leave you?" She didn't know where the question came from, or why she asked it, but something inside of her needed to know.

Kenshin looked thoughtfully at her and placed his hand on the side of her face. "Because when we met you showed me what pain felt like, the same pain I made everyone else feel. I was so numb and just stopped caring, but seeing you so sad over your dad I realized that there was nothing in this world I wouldn't do to see you always smiling and laughing. Your smile is so beautiful Kaoru and it helps me forget about all the tears I caused."

He bowed his head down again and her heart wrenched with pain. She rose and sat down on the bed next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Kenshin…" she whispered.

A tear rolled down his cheek and he met her eyes once more. For the first time Kaoru saw him crying, jewel-tone amethyst eyes drenched in sorrow. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, but it scares me to death to even think about loosing you. Why would you want to be with someone like me? I-I don't know what I would do…" she didn't let him finish and enclosed him in a tight embrace.

She let him cling to her and cry silently and knew that she needed to be just as close to him. Her tears spilled silently down her face and she hugged him tighter against herself. "I love you no matter what Kenshin" she whispered in his ear. "You're not a bad person and I don't care what's in your past. From now on it's me and you and I promise to always be by your side."

"_I promise Kenshin, I'll always be there for you the way you were there for me…now and forever"_ she closed her eyes and sunk deeper against him as everything else faded away.

_**END CHAPTER 24**_

--------- --------------- -------------- ---------------

**Well, hoped you guys enjoyed it. So we finally know what's always up Kenshin's butt when he's snapping at our girl Kaoru. I started writing this chapter with something else in mind, and actually deleted the entire page and rewrote it. I think I've already mentioned a million times that this is based on real events with a few of my fantasies thrown in for drama, and I was just a bit confused as to which events to use during this particular chapter. **

**  
Then when I was almost finished writing it, I realized how similar it sounds to the original story about the wondering Rorouni. His past was slightly bloodier of course. The funny thing is I didn't intentionally want to make it similar or even based on the original story. It's funny how life imitates art neh? **

**Well I think this will be it for the rough patch between Kenshin and Kaoru. I really am done putting these two through so much turmoil…lol, that and they still have to deal with a few outside disturbances.**

**I know that I want to continue for just a few more chapters before it's wrapped up. Neatly? I don't know…life really doesn't wrap up neatly or perfectly…**

**Well anyhow, please do leave a review. Tell me what you think and where you think this should go from here. I have a set of ideas, but I'm curious to know what you guys think.**

**Thanks for the continued support!**


	26. Getaway

Chapter 25

**Getaway**

Kaoru rode along side Kenshin in his new black on black 4-door BMW. It'd been weeks since his accident and after being released from the hospital, he recuperated back to health at home. Kaoru was always by his side, keeping him updated with school and of course lending her energy and time to keep him in good spirits. He simply hated to be out of the loop for so long and the accident did nothing to curb his appetite for cars and racing.

He'd surprised her one day with news of a weekend getaway and gave her just the bare details of where they might be going.

----- **FLASHBACK TO WEEK BEFORE ------**

"Kenshin! Where are we going?" she asked excitedly. The two sat comfortably on the couch in the TV room and he'd just announced a weekend trip coming up next week.

He smiled and continued to keep his gaze on the TV, "I told you, it's a surprise. Just pack for the weekend and I'll be there to pick you up on Friday night."

"How long are we going to stay for?"

"Well, _weekend_ trip usually means the entire weekend" he teased.

She nudged him playfully in the chest as she sunk deeper into his side, "Silly! I have to tell my mother that I'm going somewhere, but you won't even tell me when I'll be back. You think she'll let me go away with you for the whole weekend?"

"Why not? Tell her that a group of us are getting together to go and do this before school ends and we'll be back Monday evening the latest" he stated simply.

"Really?" she sat up excitedly from his side and looked back at him.

"Uh-huh" he replied keeping a discrete grin from her, _"That's what you can TELL her, doesn't mean that'll be the case."_

"Well I don't think she'll mind in that case. Oh I'm so excited! Where is this place again? What are we going to be doing there?"

"Kaoru, the TV!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Huh? What about it?" she looked at the program wondering what he was trying to alert her to.

"You're blocking it."

She rolled her eyes and slumped back against his side as he brought his arm around her again in the comfortable position. "You're horrible" she whined in a huff.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and let her head rest against his chest. He loved making her smile and laugh, but the way she pouted sometimes was also endearing. Besides that, he knew it would be a perfect opportunity to make up for his 'mistakes'. She deserved a weekend away from everything. Between her father, school, and then his accident he wanted nothing more than to see her relax for a few days.

"_And it won't hurt that it'll just be me and her the whole time" _he grinned.

Later on, she'd sat down with her mother filling her in about the trip and even inquired about the conversation Kenshin's father had had with her.

"He's a very nice man Kaoru, and he says that you're quite an extraordinary young lady and highly impressed with you. I just had to tell him about your father when he asked about the tension between him and Kenshin." Her mother was a much wiser woman and Kaoru hoped she could have a fraction of that in her.

"Thanks mom, I understand."

"But Kaoru, I don't want you to forget who you are aside from Kenshin. You have hopes and dreams that you shouldn't abandon no matter what. A woman always goes through life being dedicated firstly to everyone else and lastly to herself. You start out by having obligations as someone's daughter or sister, and then it moves on to being a wife and then a mother. I've thought differently for you and that's why I'll never make you do anything you don't want to. To go out and see the world or shouldn't just be the privilege of a boy. I don't mind this trip, even if you're father would normally say no to it, but don't forget the promises you made to yourself."

"I know mom I won't, promise!" Kaoru knew that disappointing an already hard-working woman like her just wasn't an option.

---------- **END FLASHBACK ---------**

Her thoughts reconvened once more as she looked out the car window and enjoyed the beautiful day outside. Even though it was still winter, the day was unseasonably mild, the sun shown brightly and she felt at peace.

She turned to Kenshin who was happily driving and enjoying the music blasting through the stereo. "Are we gonna' meet up with the rest of them there? Or pick them up? Or what?"

He turned to her and smiled, "You ask way too many questions you know that!" and before she could respond, he took her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss.

She blushed slightly at the gesture and decided not to pursue any more information from him. _"So he wants it to be a surprise, how sweet!"_

He looked back over at her after a few more blissful moments of driving with her hand in his. "You know, this is probably my favorite part about this whole trip. Driving on a great day, a smooth stretch of road with you. Perfect."

She giggled at the compliment and her heart warmed at the thought of having many more trips with him just like this one. "Same here" she whispered.

"Do you need to stop for anything? Hungry? Thirsty? Bathroom break?" he asked as signs of an upcoming rest stop blurred by them.

"Nah, we've got some juice and snacks in the back seat and we're making such good time with no traffic!"

Kenshin smiled back thankful that the two shared so much in common. In truth, once he hit the road for a long drive, he rarely liked to stop unless it was absolutely necessary.

The two went on and enjoyed the pleasant drive: Kaoru stretched out comfortably in the roomier 7-series Beemer as Kenshin relaxed a bit and hit the automatic drive. They chatted about everything from what college would be like to small talk about friends and family.

Kaoru loved the way that their lives would intermingle and was relieved to find that he had his hopes set on the same university that was so close to the one she wanted to attend. But she also knew that her heart was divided equally between wanting to pursue Aichi Med School or staying with her family and going to another school around the area.

"I don't think I could do without you K. If you decide to stay here than I'll do the same" he replied.

"Kenshin you can't do that to yourself just because of me. You've wanted to go to Aichi Daigaku Law School forever!" she answered even though it hurt her heart just to think about being so far from him.

"Well haven't you wanted to go to Aichi Medical School for the longest also? And aren't you doing the same to yourself if don't go on account of your family?"

She thought about it and knew deep down he was right. "I know but how can I leave mom like this?" she gently replied.

Kenshin had no desire to bring the dark cloud of her family problems looming back over their perfect upcoming weekend. "I know, but you know what? Let's cross that bridge when we get there! For now I just wanna' enjoy some time with you with no other distractions."

His words had brought the smile back to her face and she pushed all those thoughts away. _"Is it possible just to keep on driving like this? Don't stop ever" _she sighed.

Within another hour and half of blissful driving and chatting, the city highways turned into quaint rural roads of the countryside. The air was fresh and crisp and they were surrounded by evergreens of the shrubs and trees.

Finally, they passed a sign at the side of the road and Kaoru got some indication of where they were headed.

"Kinosaki? A hot spring resort!" she spun around excitedly in her seat and faced Kenshin who was already smiling slyly. "Oh my gosh, that's where we're going?"

Kenshin chuckled, "Yes detective, you've found me out. I wanted to have you relax for a few."

Kaoru was filled with excitement at the notion of spending an entire weekend with Kenshin at the resort. _"Too bad we won't be entirely alone…" _she thought mischievously.

They pulled up to the valet parking and both hopped out of the car with their bags in hand. While Kenshin checked in at the front desk, Kaoru got a good look around at the place.

She walked to the large windows towards the back of the lobby that looked out to a picturesque river with paved stone streets on either side. A small pedestrian bridge made of the same stone could be seen hanging over the river in the distance. The streets were also lined with quaint shops and inns and she could see other tourists strolling along under the shade of swaying trees.

Kenshin walked up behind her with their room key in hand and looked out over her shoulder, "You like it?"

"It's beautiful" she smiled.

"Let's get settled in and we'll go for some dinner and then a stroll" he offered.

The couple was lead into their room when Kaoru remembered something, "Oh hey, where's the rest of them?"

They walked up to two large wooden doors as Kenshin slipped his key inside the slot and the light flashed green. He turned the knob of the door and pushed it open, "Who's that?" He walked inside.

"Um, you know? Our friends! Misao and them!" she chirped. He didn't immediately answer, but she was quickly distracted from her immediate line of questioning as she took in the beauty of the room.

The spacious suite was carpeted and furnished with lush furniture and decorum. The colors were of muted beiges and calm, warm palettes which were only softened by the lamps and candlelight glowing all around them. The first room was reminiscent of a living room with an elegant dining area just to the side. Another room opened into a fully functional kitchen and there were still more doors for her to explore.

She gasped at the luxurious suite and walked around with her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling and screaming in delight. There as no way she couldn't see what the bedroom looked like and when she finally found the right door, she wasn't disappointed.

The room opened to a large master suite bedroom complete with a king-size bed. It was simply decorated in the same warm beige colors of the rest of the suite. The bed looked absolutely inviting after a long ride.

Meanwhile, Kenshin tipped the help and closed and locked the door to the suite. Kaoru came out with her mouth still open in amazement.

"Kenshin! How much is this costing? I mean, this is way too much for just us? Wait! You never answered my question, where are…"

She was cut off as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and swept her up in a longing kiss. Momentarily silenced by the warmth of his mouth and strong arms around her, Kaoru wondered what the red head was up to.

They broke the kiss and she asked him once more, "What are you up to?"

He smiled mischievously at her and she could see the golden lights of the lamps and candles dancing in the mesmerizing orbs of his eyes. The smile and look on his face told her that he was up to mischief.

"I wanted you all to myself Kaoru, so the rest of them won't be joining us this weekend. And this suite is all for you" he finished off by nuzzling her neck sending shivers of delight down her spine.

She was caught off guard again, but the blow was softened by his touch on her skin. "Evil…" she breathed as they wrapped each other into another kiss. He never gave her much of a chance to argue with him. After a few minutes of kissing each other breathless, she pulled herself from his arms and looked through her small attaché suitcase.

"I need to get freshened up before dinner" she headed to the bathroom and found it just as luxurious as the rest of the suite. _"This is going to get some used to"_ she thought sarcastically.

She showered quickly and changed into a comfortable pair of dark-rinsed jeans and a cream tank topped by a bolero. She shook her damp hair and heard a knock at the bathroom door.

After being let in, Kenshin looked at her amazement "You look so good…"

She smirked and blushed at the compliment, "Thanks, you're turn to get freshened up."

"I'm just gonna' wash up and change. I can't wait to try out their hot springs here."

"I've got to give my mom a ring and let her know we got here safe and sound."

Kenshin disappeared into the bathroom and Kaoru grabbed her cell phone from her purse.

"Hello Mom? Yea, we just got here."

"Good to hear Kaoru, did you meet up with your friends alright?"

Kaoru could hardly think about how to tell her mother that it would just be her and Kenshin. _"Wait! What am I thinking? I can't tell her that! She'd flip!"_

"Uh, yea, they're all getting settled in and washing up. You should see this place mom! It's so beautiful. There's a river and adorable shops along the way!" she quickly changed the subject.

"Enjoy yourself and be careful! Tell Kenshin to drive carefully. I was so nervous with that long drive. Good thing there is a group of you together. Safety in numbers!"

Kaoru's heart twisted in guilt at her mothers words, "Y-yea…uh, so what's Yahiko up to?"

"He finished his homework early went over to his friend's house and he's playing video games now. I think I'll have my cup of tea before asking him to turn in for the night. Good thing I finally got a Friday night off huh that way I can keep an eye on your father too!"

"How is he?" she asked knowing the answer all too well.

"Well you know the same. He started throwing up again and still won't eat a bite of food. I tried to give him some soup today and even fruit juice earlier, but it's near impossible to make him eat more than a spoonful."

"Why do you even bother mom?" she whispered not really intending for the woman to hear.

"I guess my conscience just gets the better of me. The more I say I wont stress, the more I can't help but stressing over him. I just need to know he has something in his system, just for my peace of mind if nothing else."

She twisted a bit more as thoughts of her poor mother being stuck at home with the intoxicated man flashed through her mind. Feelings of guilt, anger, and frustration hit her all at once. Looking around the lux room, she felt unworthy of sitting in such a place while her family suffered.

"Hello?" her mother's voice came piercing through the darkened thoughts of her mind.

"I'm here mom" she replied in a slightly shaky voice.

"Well why don't you go ahead and finished getting settled in? I hope you all have fun and remember what I told you!"

"Okay mom, bye…I love you." She couldn't remember the last time she uttered such words towards anyone in her family. It wasn't because she didn't feel love for them it was more or less her family just didn't interact that way.

"I love you too" and with that the two women hung up.

Kenshin walked out of the bathroom in his dark blue button down shirt with black slacks and his hair freshly brushed back into his signature pony tail. He could see the look on Kaoru's face and the unshed tears in her eyes as she nervously turned her cell phone in her hands.

"What's wrong?" he walked over and crouched down in front of her as she sat on the sofa.

She looked up and shook it off, "Nothing, I just spoke to my mom. I just…didn't think lying to her about this trip would be so hard."

"K" he held her chin and turned her face towards him, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get away from all the drama back home and just enjoy time alone with you. I didn't want you to feel so bad about lying to her." She purposely left out the parts about her father. He was throwing up again, which could only mean his body was getting weaker under the abuse of the alcohol.

Kaoru winced inside again as she realized another person was hurting because of her, "No, no Kenshin! It's not your fault." She draped an arm around his shoulders and leaned her forehead to his, "Thank you for this. I don't deserve all this…"

"You deserve this and a lot more so don't even start that!" he interrupted and gently brushed a kiss on her nose.

She closed her eyes and drunk in the warm smell of him all around her. His shoulders felt so strong under her arm and she was content to remain that way for the remainder of the night. He broke away from her and smiled, "We'd better get going before we miss dinner."

"What time is it?" she asked.

He looked down at his wrist watch, "A little after 6. We made really good time on the drive over. Your mom say anything about that?" he inquired referring to his driving accident only a few weeks before.

She giggled, "No, she has no idea how evil you are just yet."

He gave her the most innocent look she'd ever seen on a guy, "What?"

She all but doubled over in laughter, "Uh huh and who told me to tell her that it would be a _group _of us coming here?"

He gave her a smile and pulled her to her feet. "Dinner time!"

Throughout the dinner the two engaged in regular small talk, but were more content in enjoying the quiet comfort of being in each other's presence. However, Kenshin noticed a sharp change in Kaoru as the sadness in her eyes wasn't masked by the beautiful smile gracing her lips. He wondered if there was more to the conversation with her mother than she was telling him about.

Deciding to brush it off for later, the two finished the hearty dinner of fresh crab, which was a specialty of the resort in the winter months and headed towards the river side for an after dinner stroll.

Kenshin could hardly contain his heart as he caught sight of the beauty in the clean, bright moonlight. Her skin glowed and eyes glittered, but there was still that sadness shining directly through to him.

"Kaoru you okay?" he asked as they strolled, his arm draped over her shoulders and holding her against his side.

She was shaken from her mix of thoughts between her family and the beauty all around her. The mild winter air carried the scents of the flowers and warm smells of the shops all around them. She basked in Kenshin's hold and wished the world would stop at this moment just for them.

"No, nothing. Why?" she replied in almost a whisper. Her voice clearly gave away what her eyes were reflecting.

"You seem down. Everything okay at home?" he tested.

She sighed heavily as the perfect moment shattered, "My dad. My mom said he was throwing up again, but still won't eat."

Kenshin could sense the pain in her voice and knew she was the edge of tears. He'd thought long and hard about her father and wondered if the man had a clue as to what he did to his family. He'd even thought about going over and sitting him down for a man to man talk. _"And if he doesn't listen, I could just kick his ass into line!" _He'd then thought more logically about that approach, _"Right, then Kaoru would kick my ass."_

"Let me guess," he stated, "you feel guilty being here while she has to deal with him?"

She nodded and he stopped to turn her to him. Her eyes twinkled and her lower lip quivered as she neared her breaking point. He immediately cupped her face and brushed his thumb under her eye. "Don't you dare cry" he whispered, "this trip I only want to see you laughing and smiling."

"I know" she started, her voice cracking at the attempt, "I just…I feel so guilty for her having to suffer and Yahiko being alone and now I've made a mess of this perfect night you planned. I just…I screw it all up…"

"K stop!" he brushed away the precious tears as they fell from her long lashes. "You didn't ruin anything. I can't expect you to forget everything and I know you feel bad. But she's his wife and even though she doesn't deserve this, she has to bare the brunt of it. You can't always carry all the burden and pain on your shoulders."

She sunk into his chest and wrapped her arms around him as she nodded in agreement. "I know…but it doesn't mean its any easier" she cried.

"I know" he cooed.

"Every time it starts I tell myself that I won't let it get to me. I mean we've been dealing with for years, but there's some part of me that still hopes that one day it'll stop. One day he'll snap out of it and say 'I'm really hurting my family', but I know that's hoping beyond any reason."

He hugged her tightly and let her shed the tears that came forth. _"How do I make it better for you?" _he thought.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." He pulled her into a steady pace for several minutes as they walked further away from the resort's main building and the river side. Soon the building disappeared from view as they neared something remotely familiar sounding.

The board walk was still a buzz from the tourists and vendors, but the couple managed to find a quiet bench and looked over the crashing waves under a perfect full moon. He wrapped her under his arm and she happily sank down against him as the sweet lullaby of the waves filled her ears. The salty fresh sea air mingled with the cool breeze and filled her lungs as she inhaled deeply several times.

"Why does he do this?" Kenshin asked. She could feel the hum of his voice vibrating through his chest and into her ears.

"I don't know. He always has been for as long as I can remember."

"And you said he just does nothing but drink?"

"Yes, and if we try to stop him it isn't pretty."

Kenshin winced slightly and felt his pulse race at the thought of what those words meant, "Like what?"

"Like cursing and screaming. He used to hit my mom" her voice softened at the memories of bruises and broken bottles, "but he stopped after me and Yahiko started standing up to him."

"He never hit you guys…"

"No, he just yells and curses. If mom's not home he needs money, he'll bother us and won't let us sleep until we finally give it to him."

Kenshin instinctively tightened his arm around her and clenched his jaw at the thought of that. "K, I know he's your father and all, and even though he really doesn't approve of us I still don't have anything against him. But if he ever…" he thought about it for a moment before banishing the thought, "if he ever touches you, I swear I'll break those hands."

Kaoru sat up and looked at him not knowing if she should be angry or impressed at his boldness.

"I mean then you could kick my ass and all," he chuckled lightening the mood once again, "because I know that you're still your father's daughter." He pulled her back to his side, "I know you love him, but I do mean what I said because I love you. I don't want anyone putting a finger on you, I don't care who it is."

"Yes Kenshin-san" she teased.

He laughed it off and dropped the topic for now. "I just want you to know that never in my life would I ever cause you so much pain. I mean aside from the nonsense already, you're absolutely the most important person to me."

She was so content to hear those words, so elated and happy. "Kenshin would you do one thing for me then?"

"Anything…"

"Would you at least try to make things better between you and your father?"

He tensed at the thought and wondered why she was asking something like of him. "K…it's a bit more complicated than us just sitting down and smoothing things out in 10 minutes."

"I never said it would take 10 minutes, but you two need to take at least a step in the right direction. I don't want you to regret not talking to him god-forbid anything happens."

He sighed heavily, "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because" she stated simply.

"Because why?" he insisted.

"Because I know what it's like to almost loose my father. I was lost for a few when he had the attack and didn't know if I'd ever be able to tell him that I love him. I wondered if I would get the chance to apologize for all those times I wished him out of our lives. I wanted to let him know that I didn't hate him…" she trailed off while trying to control her resolve. "That I love him no matter what" she finished.

"K, when it comes to fathers we're not too different from each other. Your's makes his family suffer in life and mine made me and my mother suffer as she slipped away from us."

Kaoru looked up at him and brushed her hand against his cheek. "Tell me…"

"He let her waste away K, just like that. I remember begging him to come to the hospital with me to visit her, but he was always too busy in one meeting or another. I saw her tears for him even when she tried to hide it and that's why I can never forgive him. I can't forget the moment she took her last breath and l was holding her hand. She left me there alone and he was no where to be found…the bastard."

She looked at him lovingly and wondered how she could tell him about the conversation she shared with Hiko.

"Can I tell you something and promise you won't get mad?" she asked.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at the request but complied wondering what she had to say.

"When he introduced me to your doctor in the hospital he referred to me as his soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

Kenshin's mouth dropped open, "What? Why did he…"

"I don't know. He just kept saying something about how much happier you are now and he credits it to me." She blushed all over again at the comments. "I also asked him to be patient with you after that fight you two had in the hospital room."

"Feh, what did he say?" Kenshin asked remembering his anger.

"He said that you were just as stubborn as he was. But he also said you were right to be angry at him."

That caught Kenshin off guard and he listened closely to her.

"He said that when you're mom was sick he didn't know how to act. From what he told me, I think he was too scared and heart broken to see his wife in the hospital. I thought about it and remembered my own apprehension at seeing my father in the hospital until you dragged me there."

"K, it's still different because I must've asked him a million times and every time it was some excuse about work."

"That's just how he dealt with it by burying himself day and night into work. Everyone deals it differently Kenhsin. I didn't realize that until I knew what it felt like to have a loved one in the hospital. The only way I even made to the hospital to see you without completely falling apart was because you'd forced me to go face my father."

Kenshin was quiet as he took in her words into consideration, "It's not that simple."

"I never said it was or that it'll be easy, but imagine if it was your father in there god-forbid! What would you do? Not see him? No, that's wrong Kenshin. He knows he was wrong for how he reacted to your mom getting sick, but you think being bitter at him your entire life will change anything?"

"You won't give up on this will you?"

"Nope" she smiled.

"Well at least it has you focused on something else and smiling" he brushed stray hair from her face as it blew in the wind.

The two made their way back to the room, each one slightly more lessened to the burdens on their hearts. He asked her more about her childhood and she his as they both forgot about the TV program that was on.

Kenshin brushed his fingers through her hair and admired her in the soft candlelight. He swept his hands across her face and placed kisses all over. She melted in his touch and buried her slender fingers in his thick hair as she worked it out of the pony tail. There was nothing more important and precious for either of them than each other at this point.

The two never made of use of their sleeping clothes as they settling into a tight embrace under the warm sheets and relaxed completely until their heartbeats became rhythmic with one another.

He brushed a kiss on her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. She let out a content sigh and closed her tired eyes as a smile graced her lips, "I think I like sleeping naked" she whispered.

"Mmm, as long as you only do it with me…" he tightened his embrace and they drifted off into a deep slumber.

_**END CHAPTER 25**_

**----- --------- --------------**

**Well nice and fluffy huh? I just thought they both needed at least one nice getaway didn't you? I mean alcoholic fathers and car accidents aside, they need to have some peace. **

**So I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I really don't want it to drag on any further, just wanted to put in a nice semi-peaceful chapter in midst of the madness.**

**Upcoming will be finally about Kao and her father…some peace in that relationship? Not sure. And college decisions before the end!**

**So what are your comments on sleeping in the nude? I'm for it as long as the sheets are super clean and soft! Interesting place to leave it off huh? LOL!**

**R & R please!**

**Arrigato!**


	27. Shadows

Chapter 26

**Shadows**

The darkened room was again heavy with the smells of blood tainted vomit and urine. Furniture was disarrayed and again coated with a light film of dust on every surface. An uneaten lunch tray lay atop the coffee table, hardly two bites taken from the cold, crusty food. Glass bottles of all different sizes, colors and shapes littered every corner of the room. Each one of them was ominously empty of its contents.

A dark shadow lay strewn across the floor. Its breathing was deathly labored and a dribble of salvia made a path down its chin. He mumbled something inaudible and could barely raise his head up from the ground. Every part of his body ached, the greatest amount of pain shot up from his abdomen. Even breathing at this point hurt his sides and chest.

Again he mumbled something but it barely escaped the dry, parched insides of his throat. Defeated, he sunk his head back down into the rug of the floor. The room was so dark. He had wanted it to be dark and empty before. He'd wanted his family to leave him in peace with his own delusions, but now the heavy black was closing in from all sides of him again.

The room was getting smaller and darker, the furniture faded away. He barely raised his head in response and his sunken, dull eyes tried to fight against the blinding darkness continuing to close in on him. Suddenly his tired eyes spotted an even darker shadow race from the entrance of the room. It seemed to effortlessly glide in through the curtains, without disturbing the fabric in any way. It'd seemingly blurred past him and now hung in some unknown corner of the small living room. A pang of terror filled his weak heart as he continued to look all about the room.

Painfully, he pulled himself up from the floor and sat on the ground looking all about him in search of the shadow. Suddenly something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. He looked up toward the couch to the right of him and saw something perched on the cushions there. For a moment he thought it might be either Yahiko or Kaoru, or at least he hoped with all his heart it was one of them.

Yet as his head turned in the direction of the couch, the remaining blood in his pale face drained completely in terror. The figure sat in silence, its massive, overbearing build was completely shrouded in darkness. Its face was hidden beneath the darkened shadows of the room as well, but his looming presence shook the man to his core with fear.

Who was this man? What did he want? How did he get into the house? The man strained profusely against his fleeting will to try and ask the black shadow such questions, but nothing but a groan came past his dry cracked lips. He looked on, his eyes wide with anticipation at what the deathly figure wanted with him. Slowly a hand came towards him, its pale bony fingers stretched towards him and he jerked back from it.

The frightened man looked up once more and tried to focus his eyes, desperately trying to cut through the thick blackness and see the figures face. That's when he heard it. A voice pierced the very room and its stoic tone ebbed with no emotion, no regard, and no remorse. "Are you ready to go then?"

The fear steadily filling his heart knew no bounds at that point as a single shriek of terror reverberated through out the small house and shook the two occupants in the second floor.

Seconds later a youth and his mother raced down the staircase and towards the room emanating with the nauseating smells. The woman raced into the room and flicked on the light switch, instantly chasing away the darkness. She ran to the side of her terrified husband on the floor and placed both hands on his drooping shoulders.

Looking into his once proud clear light-brown eyes, she saw the glaze of fear in them. His skin was cold to her warm touch and he shook still under her warm hold.

"What's wrong?" she pleaded trying with every fiber of her will not to let the tears flood down her face. "What is it?"

The man merely sat their, his gaze affixed on the couch and she followed his line of vision to the furniture. There was nothing there. Could he be in pain she wondered? Looking back at her son still standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with fear and uncertainty, she ordered, "Get your father a glass of water Yahiko."

As if shaken from his trance, the boy snapped from his thoughts and raced out towards the kitchen.

She looked back over at her husband, who was still staring at the fixed point on the couch. She gently held his face with both hands and tried to turn his gaze towards her in reassurance. Perhaps he'd had a bad dream she wondered.

"Tell me what happened?" she asked, this time her voice held a more soft and firm tone.

He finally peeled his gaze from the couch and looked towards his wife. Barely able to speak before, he clearly responded to her soft voice. How much he'd loved his wife and children before! And now he was a decrepit leech on their very life source with his undeniable hunger and weak will. He began to whisper, his voice a raspy mumble. "…they want to me to come…I…I saw him…"

His wife strained to comprehend what his soft mumbles meant and her hands returned to his shoulders once more. "What are you talking about?" she pleaded, her voice again becoming shaky from his unresponsiveness.

The man looked at her and wearily tried to smile, but failed. "I'm sorry…" he breathed before his eyes again rolled up and his entire body began to shake and tremble. With full force, he fell back from his seated position on the floor and continued to shake violently from the impeding seizure attack.

"NO! NO! YAHIKO!" the woman shouted as the young boy in the doorway with the forgotten glass of water only stared back in disbelief. He was a ghost his sister from the first time this happened. "CALL THE AMBULENCE!" she shouted and the young man again ran out for the phone.

The woman returned her teary gaze back to her husband's body shaking violently under her hold, and her vision became blurry by the tears that couldn't keep from falling.

**---------- -------A FEW HOURS LATER---- ---------------**

He brought out a small gold colored velvet box and held it in his palm. He looked up at her, his eyes glittering, "I know I'm supposed to say something really sweet and corny at this point but, I don't think there's anything I could say to express how I really feel about you Kaoru."

She thought she would faint and die on the spot. _"Oh my god…oh my god" _her heart raced as he opened the box.

"I wanted to give this to you…" he pulled out a yellow gold ring. Its simple and elegant design consisted of the two sides of the band twisting around to make a heart. The heart was diamond cut with white gold inlay and peppered with small diamonds all around.

She was speechless and didn't know what to think.

Kenshin took her right hand and slipped it on her ring finger. It was a perfect fit, simple and sweet in design, but she was still speechless.

"It's a promise ring" he explained.

She looked up at him as her fingers caressed the ring and waited for him to continue. He turned the lightest shade of pink and she was shocked to say that he was actually blushing. _"How sweet!" _she thought.

"Its ah…it's just my promise to always be there for you and to love and protect you."

"It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this!" she exclaimed, finally regaining some sense to respond.

"I wanted to get something for you that no one else would have, and when I saw this, I thought about us."

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused look.

He chuckled and explained, "You see how the two sides of the band come together and form the heart?"

She looked down to study it again, "Yea…"

"Well I think that's a lot like me and you. With out each other, we're sort incomplete, just like the heart would be with out one of the sides."

She blushed at his thoughtful words and leaned over to give him a tight hug and huge kiss. "Thank you, I'll never take it off!"

He smiled back, grateful that she liked it as he kissed her again. "You should get inside for your mom sees what's going on out here" he smirked.

She relented and eventually did peel herself away from him. After retrieving her bags, she walked up to the front door of her house. _"And so we're back to reality folks…" _she thought dryly and took one last look towards the black Benz. _"I wish I were going home with you."_

He waved at her from the car and she waved back after opening the front door. A few moments later, the black BMW disappeared from view and she was left at the doorstep staring into space.

Finally she snapped from her thoughts and walked inside the darkened foyer. She assumed her mother was upstairs resting before work and Yahiko was either in his room or at a friends' house. There was no escaping who lay in the living room, but she didn't want to think about him at the moment.

She took her bags and went directly upstairs and dropped them in her room, before trying to find her mother.

Moments later upon not finding her mother or Yahiko, she dreamily lay back in her bed and admired the new ring on her right hand. She thought about how utterly sweet the redhead looked when he told her about it. He'd bared his soul to her and she could only watch in bashfulness as he told her how much she meant to him.

A shy blush crept across her features and she gleefully giggled to herself. The weekend had been perfect. The resort, the room, and the time spent with Kenshin. For those moments she'd floated perfectly through her life with no other worries in mind.

Still daydreaming about the way Kenshin possessively held her against his warm body and wishing for his touches, she was disturbed by the ringing of the house phone. Frowning and slightly agitated, she sauntered over to the incessant ringing and hoped for a moment upon picking it up, that the smooth velvet voice would greet her.

"Hello?" she replied softly, a smile gracing her face.

"Kaoru?" came the disheveled, pain-ridden voice of her mother, "You're home, thank god."

"Mom? What's wrong?" her smiled disappeared.

"We're at the hospital. It's your father again…another attack."

Kaoru's dream world came crashing down around her and for a moment she swore she could feel the violent impact in her body and soul. "What?" she barely whispered.

"He's here again, and me and Yahiko are here waiting for the doctors."

"The same hospital? I'll be right here!" she replied, willing her voice to stay strong even though her entire body trembled with despair. _"Not again…why? Why us?"_

"No stay home. I just wanted to call and let you know incase you worried about no one being home. We'll call if there's anything else alright? You have school tomorrow and I'll try to have Yahiko home as soon as possible too. I…I'm sorry about this."

"No mom, it's not your fault" came her pained response. Already the tears were falling down her face and after a few more words from her mother she hung up. The girl slumped down on the floor as she cried from sheer anguish.

She'd foolishly thought her life would continue to be the extension from the weekend. Even though it was Sunday evening, the happier events of the day seemed of have transpired years ago.

Never had she cried so hard in her life. Her entire body trembled from the sobs escaping her throat. She wrapped her arms about herself and continued to only let the hot tears gush from her cloudy blue eyes.

How could life be so cruel? Was she so selfish that she'd actually spent such heavenly days with Kenshin while her family suffered so much? "You're so stupid Kaoru" she cried, her voice becoming dry and cracked from the sobbing. "So stupid!"

Just then the phone rang again. She looked up and realized that it wasn't the house phone again, but the ringing came from her purse, which only meant one thing. She rushed over towards the sound and fished the black device from the depths of her leather bag. Flipping it open without even bothering to look at the ID, she answered, "Kenshin!" It inadvertently came out in a sob, even though she vehemently tried to sound more audible.

"Kaoru?" came a deep voice, although it wasn't one that belonged to Kenshin.

She frowned and looked down at the ID on the phone. It was his father, Hiko.

"Oh" she sniffled, starting to wipe the tears from her face and neck and regain some composure in her voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Himura I thought it was Kenshin."

The man ignored the polite apology, "What's wrong Kaoru? Why are you crying? Is everything okay? I was calling to see about Kenshin since you guys didn't get back from your trip yet."

She swallowed hard. His questions left so much to be answered, so much to be said. But where to start? No, she couldn't possibly be thinking to confide in him. This would be such a mar on herself and her family name. They'd always been taught to hide the deficiencies raging on in their household.

"N-nothing Mr. Himura. I was…just…ah…nothing…Kenshin's not home yet?" she asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well actually I just heard his car pull into the driveway. But what's the matter Kaoru? Tell me, is everything okay at home? Is your father angry?" he asked, his paternal instincts fully in effect.

"I…no…he's not mad…I…" she stammered, and heard the man no longer even listening to her. She could clearly make out the conversation taking place on the other end of the phone.

"It's Kaoru" his father stated, clearly not speaking to her. "I called to see where you two were, but she's crying hysterically on the other end. Something the matter?"

"What? Kaoru? Why is she crying?" came the familiar voice in the background. He was understandably already disturbed.

Seconds later he was on the phone, "Hello? K, what's wrong?"

She muffled another agonizing cry and gathered her strength. "My dad…" she replied between sobs, "…He's in the hospital…mom and Yahiko…" Her voice gave out again as the crying only continued. "Kenshin…"

On the other end the redhead had gone from serene and calm to completely frantic over her voice. Never before had she ever cried out like that to him, so much pain and anguish.

"Kaoru, I'm coming over" he replied, not waiting from a response on the other end. The last thing he wanted to hear was her telling him not to come. He needed to hold her in his arms just to make sure she was alright and nothing was going to stand in his way.

"Stay put, I'm coming right over" he instructed again and promptly hung up the phone.

Not even giving his father an explanation, he dashed towards the door front door he'd just come from.

"Kenshin!" he turned back at the sound of his name.

Hiko came after him, pulling a jacket over his shoulders, "I'm going with you."

Kenshin frowned, "What the hell for? Just let it be alright!"

The man ignored the tone of his son's voice and grabbed his car and house keys.

"If you're taking her to the hospital, its best her family see that another adult with you two. Besides, from the sound of her voice, there's no way you'll be driving sanely."

The two men walked towards the front door. Once outside, Kenshin started towards his car. "Kenshin, there's no way me, her, and you will fit in that. Get into the SUV and at least we'll have room for her mother and brother in case we need to drop them back home. I'll drive."

Without word of disagreement, Kenshin turned and walked towards the silver Range Rover. Hiko climbed into the driver's seat and shortly after, the vehicle sped at a steady pace down the streets.

The car ride was a silent one as both men had their minds on the helpless young woman they were headed towards. Kenshin couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a drive with his father, let alone followed as he instructed.

"Do you know the hospital where he's at?" he driver asked.

Kenshin snapped from his thoughts, "Most likely the one he was at last time, St. Mary's"

"They've probably taken him back since all records of his last treatment are there. Alright, let's make sure. Kamiya's the last name right?"

Kenshin furrowed his brows and looked over towards the man, "Yea…" he managed to confirm. Hiko was busy pushing in buttons on the mobile phone in the SUV. Soon a female voice could be heard through the speaker phone.

"Yes, I'd like to confirm if you have a patient by the name of Mr. Kamiya…ah first name…" he looked towards Kenshin in confusion.

Kenshin only looked back and shrugged his shoulders, mouthing, "I don't know his first name."

Hiko had the slightest inkling to smack the young man upside his head. Meanwhile, the quick witted receptionist had already found the information they needed, "Yes, he was just admitted a few hours ago today. He's still in the ICU and I believe his wife and son are in the waiting room. Are you family?"

The two men glanced at each other for a moment before Hiko responded, "Y-yes we are actually. Thank you very much."

After disconnecting the call, the silence pervaded once again.

"Why are you going around telling people she's your daughter in law?"

Hiko looked up to his left and saw the intensity in his son's eyes, and the accusing nature of his glare. He only returned his eyes to the road ahead and faintly smiled, "You truly are an idiot like your father you know that? Is it wrong to assume that one day she will be?"

Kenshin didn't answer for a few moments. "I don't know what you're trying to prove by doing all this…"

"I'm not trying to prove anything, just…trying to be a decent father for once in my miserable life that's all. You love her very much I can see that clearly. And she cares deeply for you as well; she never left your side while you were in the hospital. I only hope that you intend to keep this little light in your life by your side."

Kenshin was stubborn, "I intend to do just that, but that still doesn't mean that any of this concerns you."

Hiko felt the bitter words sting directly at his heart, "Kenshin I can't take back what happened back then, but right now I'd like you to give me the chance to show you that I can still be your father. It won't erase anything, but hopefully, you can at least forgive me."

Kenshin didn't return any words towards him. Instead, his glare remained fixed on the terrain outside his window as it whizzed by. Finally as his pent up anger and rage coiled more tightly, he recognized her neighborhood. The SUV hadn't even rolled to a complete stop when he jumped out and ran towards her front door.

He rang the door bell several times before finally a disheveled face appeared from the other side. Tears still stained her cheeks and she looked like a fraction of the joyous young woman he'd left behind seemingly moments ago.

Not being able to bare her state anymore, he pulled her against him in tight embrace. Holding the back of her head with one hand and gently caressing her back with the other, he brushed a light kiss on her forehead.

She cried with intensity and clung to him for support. "Please stop Kaoru" he muttered. It was all he could say. What else could he say? He desperately wished he could do something, anything at this point to pacify her.

"I'm right here" he soothed as she finally began to regain control over her sobbing.

Kaoru looked out behind Kenshin and could see the silver SUV in front. A man's profile was noticeable even in the darkening evening sky. She looked up momentarily and noticed how the light of the sun was drowning behind the horizon. For a moment it felt as if every part of her and her life was fading with its light. She felt a warm hand against her face and looked into deep amethyst eyes.

The light of the dying sun was momentarily replaced the light coming from behind those soft purple orbs shining towards her. She wished so many times that they could just stop time in their embrace and everything else would fade away. But now a deep sensation of guilt grasped her heart. He deserved so much better in his life than having to deal with her constant drama and pain.

"I'm sorry Kenshin" she whispered. Her voice still threatened to give way to another rush of tears building up in her eyes.

Kenshin looked down at her after hearing those words. Her lower lip trembled as she looked up at him. Big blue eyes shone with unshed tears and looked as he could drown himself in that deep sea. She was so perfect, so innocent, and yet so sad.

"Never say sorry for any of this Kaoru. Never" he replied.

-------- -------------- ----------------

The three had rushed in Hiko's SUV towards the hospital. Even though Kaoru's mother had instructed her to stay home, Hiko didn't think it was the least bit healthy for only mother and son to be subjected to the tortures of waiting alone in the hospital. _"How ironic" _he thought as he drove, Kenshin had his arm draped around Kaoru in the back seat as silent tears continued to spill down her face. _"I can't remember being at my dying wife's bedside but now I seem to be in the hospital every other week. This must be some penance for my negligence."_

The trio arrived at the same hospital that Kenshin had brought her to that fateful day. They rushed inside and Hiko did most of the talking with the receptionist. They were instructed towards the waiting room, which is where they found the rest of the Kamiya family.

"Kaoru!" her mother exclaimed upon seeing her daughter come inside.

Both women hugged and Kaoru brought forth as much strength as she could in order not sadden her mother any more.

"How is he?" she asked and noted that Yahiko was fast asleep in the chair behind them.

"No word yet. They've been doing more tests and blood work. I just don't know anything yet." The woman looked resoundingly tired and her voice was also strained, but the brilliance of her eyes shined brightly. Her will was truly strong and unbreakable.

She looked beyond her daughter and noted the two other visitors. "Hello Kenshin, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin bowed deeply in response and gave her a warm smile. Hiko walked over to both women as he too bowed and greeted that woman. "Please call me Hiko, Mrs. Kamiya. I'm sorry we had to meet again like this, very sorry."

"It's alright" the woman smiled. "I just hope that he'll be alright."

Kaoru had to keep from bursting out into tears at her mother's words. She was so strong and Kaoru wished she could have a fraction of that strength.

"Please sit. I only feel so ashamed that all of you had to be dragged into a hospital like this" she invited.

"Please don't Mrs. Kamiya. We were concerned for Kaoru as well as Mr. Kamiya, and so it's nothing" Hiko responded.

"We'll get something to eat and drink for everyone. I'll drive down to the nearest deli." Kenshin announced. Hiko nodded and turned over the SUV keys to him.

The two watched as both their children disappeared through the doorway.

"_They make such a handsome couple" _her mother thought sadly. Would her family ever know a moment's peace of mind?

_**END CHAPTER 26**_

**----------- ------------ ---------------**

**Alright well first things first, HUGE THANKS to Antica for being my beta reader for this chapter! That was very sweet of you!**

**Also I know that it seems someone's always in the hospital in Kao's life one way or another, but…it happens…happened…so…deal with it! Lol**

**I've gotten some great suggestions about how to wrap up this fic and the ideas are just buzzing around in my head. Soon…the end will come! Whew! BC this thing is bordering on 30 chapters! GEEZ!**

**Anyhow, thanks to everyone that's ever read and reviewed and please let me know how YOU think the end should be! I'm really interested in finding out. **

**muah!**


	28. A Different Type of Quarrel

Chapter 27

**A Different Type of Quarrel**

**AN: Okay, one correction from the last chapter. The part where she's looking out after him (after he gives her the promise ring in the car) it says: "…**she thought dryly and took one last look towards the black Benz.**" Well correction on that because it should say black BMW. Sorry about that. I was so mad when I reread it and caught the mistake, but I didn't want to repost an entire chapter for one little typo! Hehe…**

-------- ---------- ----------

Two weeks had passed since his last seizure and hospitalization. That night was the longest that Kaoru had ever experience in her short life. The doctors had repeatedly warned him and his family that more alcohol would completely destroy his liver as well as the lining of his stomach. He'd already managed to give himself an ulcer with the constant drinking and next to never eating and his body was giving out on him slowly.

Kaoru's mother looked deathly pale at the news and upon returning home from the hospital, dotted every free moment on helping her husband recover. Beyond the medications the doctors had given, she took upon herself to put him on a healthy diet, keep him mobile by taking walks together, and not giving him any mental stress.

The entire two weeks had passed as Kaoru greeted the man with virtual silence. She didn't know what she could say to him. How she could begin to talk to a man who didn't approve of her immediate decisions, and yet had his entire family at the brink of a mental breakdown on his accord.

She would quietly help out her mother and responded to him only when spoken to. There were no words that could describe the emotions she felt. The school year was also drawing to a close soon, as winter was finally giving way to the mild breezes of spring. Soon decisions would have to be made, and she cautiously considered her options.

Going to school away from home would mean a certain amount of freedom and being far from the daily stresses of her family life. It would also mean that her mother and brother would be left alone to deal with him should he digress back to his habits. Staying home would certainly mean that she would be bottling her own ambitions and sacrificing her dreams in the name of her family. Was that right? Kenshin wouldn't stand to go to school so far from her, and would certainly change his mind as well. That would mean not only her dreams would be thwarted but also those of the one she truly, deeply loved. Was that right?

Her head spun at those thoughts as she tried to push her mental anxiety from the forefront of her mind. Kenshin had dropped her home again on a mild and pleasant sunny afternoon and she absentmindedly grabbed some mail out of the post box. There was the typical clump of small envelopes containing bills and junk mail. But there was one envelope that caught her eyes, as it had her name printed neatly on the front.

She noticed the insignia on the front corner and her heart fluttered at what the contents could be. Tearing the envelope open, she quickly unfolded the single page inside and hurriedly read across several lines. Moments later she looked up from the letter, her eyes wide, a smile across her lips, and could barely contain her joy.

Quickly, dropping everything else, she ran upstairs in search of her mother or brother to share the good news with. She ran past her room, "MOM! YAHIKO!" Her excitement was clearly evident in the chirping tone in her voice.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK WHAT I GOT!" she ran into Yahiko's room and noticed he wasn't in there.

Not thinking anything of it, she ran towards her mother's room and sprung open the door. Instead of finding the peaceful slumbering figure of her mom on the bed, she was greeted with her father resting peacefully as he watched the television set.

His eyes were still distinctly sunken in and his skin was pale. Those light brown eyes slowly moved from the TV screen and rested on his daughter standing quietly in the doorway with a paper in hand.

"They've gone out to get some groceries and some more medicine. What's the matter?" he weakly asked.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. This was the moment she'd waited for, and now her happiness drained quickly from her. Suddenly the booming voice that'd called for her mother and brother was weakened and lost in her throat. "I...I got this letter…never mind."

She could say no more. Instead, she turned and left the room closing the door behind her. The harsh reality of it all struck her down once again. Returning to her room, she found her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaoru!" came Misao's chirpy voice on the other end.

The raven-haired girl brightened for a moment at the sound of her friend's voice, "Hey Misao, what's wrong? Miss me already? I just saw you in school."

"Haha" the girl replied sarcastically, "I was calling to tell you that I got my acceptance letter in the mail! Guess what? I GOT IN!" she screamed.

Kaoru's smile broadened, "That's great Misao! I'm so happy for you. So you tell your parents yet?"

"No not yet. I got the letter and you're the first person I called!"

Kaoru chuckled, "I feel so special. Go and tell your parents, and what about Aoshi?"

"I'm going, I'm going! So you get any word yet on your status?"

Kaoru looked at the letter in her hands and wanted to cry out how happy she was, but again, reality hit her. "Ah, no not yet."

"Well there's still plenty of time, no worries right!"

"Yea" she halfheartedly chuckled.

"Alright well, I'll see you tomorrow morning again. I'm gonna go tell everyone I can! Bye!"

"Bye."

-------- ---------- ----------

Weeks after that incident Kaoru had still not decided to tell anyone about the letter she received. She didn't tell her parents, her friends, and not even Kenshin. The end of the school year was drawing closer and soon, she'd have to make the trip to personally register and sign up for classes at Aichi Med. Even Kenshin had delayed his admissions process in anticipation of Kaoru receiving word from her school. He'd gotten his acceptance letter a few days after her and they'd gone out to celebrate.

Everyone kept asking her about hers, and she kept lying. She walked in the morning to school with Misao bouncing alongside her.

"Hey you okay?" she asked.

Kaoru was too involved in her own thoughts to notice the question.

"Hello!" Misao chirped again.

"Huh?" Kaoru looked towards her friend.

"You're in la-la land girl. What's the matter?"

Kaoru thought about telling her friend the burden of her problems. Why not? Misao had always been there for her.

"I…I'm kind of in a tough spot" she started.

"What's up?" Misao asked out of concern.

Kaoru sighed heavily and collected her thoughts before continuing, "I got accepted to Aichi Medical School."

Misao stopped in her tracks, a huge smile plastered across her face as she began to jump up and down excitedly. "Oh my god! Really? Congratulations! When'd you find out? Why are you so moody about that?"

Kaoru had to fight back a few tears as she watched her friend grow ecstatic of her good news. If only she could join in on the celebration herself. "A few weeks ago and because I can't go."

"Wait what?" she glared at her, "You knew a few weeks ago and didn't tell anyone! How cruel! Why aren't you going?"

"Misao, what about mom and dad? You know what happened with the hospitals and this and that. How could I leave mom alone like that?"

"Kao! This is your future hun! What about that?" Misao asked sympathetically. "Have you even told Kenshin?" she added.

Kaoru remained quiet, dreading answering that question.

"You didn't even tell _him_?" she asked disbelievingly. "Kaoru!"

"I know, I know. It's not fair" Kaoru looked up at the clear sky, almost expecting an answer to come floating down to her, "I'll tell him today."

"But you're going right? To Aichi Med?"

"I don't know yet Misao. I just don't know anything. I can't look two days into my future and know what'll happen let alone where I'll end up for college."

"Hey it's not like that day is so far away, you've got to make your decision. Kaoru I know you're worried about your family, but you know full well that Kenshin will not leave you and go to school if you don't either. He'll stay here, you'll stay here, and you'll both wonder what if you'd gone to your schools of choice for the rest of your lives."

Another heavy sigh, "I know."

--------- ------------ -----------------

"You WHAT?" Kenshin roared after she'd shown him the letter. His beautiful eyes lit up instantly as he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. A brilliant smile graced his ever-handsome features, and her melancholy mood was broken in an instant. She allowed him to spin her a few times, and kiss her in congratulations over the news.

She giggled back as he returned her back to solid ground. "Yea, I got in" she softly replied.

"K this news calls for celebration!" he announced happily. "Yo Sano, Misao we're going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh?" Sano walked over from the other side of the busy lunchroom. "What's the occasion and more importantly where are we eating?"

"K just got her acceptance letter to Aichi Med School!" Kenshin triumphantly announced.

Half the school cafeteria turned around at the news and stared at the handsome couple. Kaoru blushed feverously over the extra attention and she tried to quiet Kenshin down. "Um, Kenshin relax would ya? I don't think my parents would've made such a huge deal out of this!"

Kenshin returned his proud gaze back towards her, "No way! This is great news. I got into Aichi Law and you'll be in Aichi Med!" Just as quickly though, his smile faded and he gave her a confused look, "Wait, _would've_? You mean they don't even know you got in?"

He looked at the date of the acceptance letter, "K this letter is weeks old! You knew about this…" he looked up at her.

Kaoru's smile completely faded and she gulped down a lump in her throat. She was trying to avoid this conversation from the moment she'd shown him the letter. "I…ah…no, not yet. I didn't tell anyone because…"

Kenshin pulled her into his arms and held her fast, "You aren't serious about not going are you?"

Kaoru looked away from him, trying desperately to avoid those probing eyes. He stubbornly held her chin and made her face him. "Kaoru what's going on?"

She was held strongly in his arms and knew he wouldn't let go until his questions had been answered. "Kenshin…" she started out pitifully weak in her tone, "you know about my parents…"

He didn't let her finish, "No Kaoru! I don't want to know anything about that anymore! This is _your _life! This is _your_ future, _our_ future! Please K, don't do this to yourself." His tone had started out stubborn and angry but ended up being pleading.

Her mind was terrible whirlwind of thoughts now. _"My happiness?" _she thought. _"Our future…"_ she looked back at the redhead still before her, _"How can I tell you how much I love you Kenshin?" _

"K?" he insisted.

"I know Kenshin. I know. I-I'll talk to them about it" she finally relented.

"When?" he asked almost irritably. She flinched slightly at this tone, and he continued, "Registration is days away and we're driving there together!"

She looked at him again with shock, "Huh?"

"Yes Kaoru, we're going to get registered and settled there so you'd better figure this out with your folks today! If you want, I'll come with you" he announced.

Her head snapped up towards him again, "No! I-Just let me do this. It'll be okay."

He looked at her hesitantly at first, not entirely believing that she'd go through with it. Finally though, he decided to keep some faith in her. "Alright" he brushed a kiss on her lips and added, "But if you don't, I'll come and do it myself!"

She nodded and knew full well how serious he could be. _"I guess I'll have to tell them now."_

_**-------- ------------ ------------------**_

Kenshin had reminded her a half-a-dozen times about her promise to tell her parents about college as he pulled up in front of her house after school. She settled his nerves and gave him a kiss before exiting and walking up to her front door.

She walked into the house and heard signs of life coming from the living room area. Walking into the room, she found her mom and dad sitting peacefully and watching some programs on the television.

"Hello Kaoru, how was school?" her mother smiled.

"Hey kiddo" her father greeted.

Kaoru had to do a double take in order to process the calm and completely foreign scene in front of her. "Uh…good."

She stuck around for a few minutes, even after her mother offered lunch and she declined. Kenshin had asked her to keep her stomach empty for the dinner they'd be enjoying later on with everyone. The hard part would have to be confronted now. She set her backpack down and retrieved the folded up letter from the inside.

"I have something for you guys" she mumbled as she handed the letter to her mother.

Kaoru's heart raced with anticipation for the cruel long minutes her mother held the letter and read it. What would they possibly think? What would they say?

After scanning the letter for several minutes her mother looked up and handed it to her husband who was now curiously looking back at her. Kaoru's mom then got up from the couch and walked over to her daughter, "Congratulations honey, I'm so proud of you." She hugged her daughter tightly and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Kaoru sighed a bit of relief as her attention went to the man now intensely scrutinizing the letter. Both women patiently waited for him to finish. He finally looked up and his weary features finally gave way to a smile, "Good."

She nearly had to ask him to repeat himself. _"Good? Did he just say good? Oh my gosh that's all the response I get…" _she squirmed in disappointment from the lackluster response.

"So I guess you'll have quite a bit of commute ahead of you? No problem though, your father traveled miles in all sorts of weather to go to college!" he announced as he neatly folded up the letter again.

"Commute?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied matter-of-factly, "You _do_ realize this school is nearly two hours away and that's about 3 hours by bus or train."

Kaoru looked at her mom who looked equally confused. "But Dad, they're giving me a scholarship as well so…" she gulped as she tried to find the courage for the rest, "that means I can dorm there and afford it."

His brows instantly knitted as he looked up at her, "Dorm?" He looked over at his wife who kept her normal calm exterior. "No daughter of mine is going to be living on her own miles away from her family! You can commute just like the rest of the world."

Kaoru again shot her mom a pleading look, "Mom?"

"What _mom?_" he inquired growing more irritated by the moment. "What's said is said."

"Its three hours by train and bus!" she whined.

"And you can't make that sacrifice? If not, then find a school around here!" he shot back.

She grew more and more frustrated with his indignant attitude by the moment. Why was he being so stubborn? After all, it was her hard work that earned the grades to school and the scholarship. It's not like she was asking for a vacation to trek the world or a pricey new car. This was school after all. _"The rest of my life" _she recalled Misao's and Kenshin's words and they empowered her to take a stand.

"I've already made a sacrifice" she snapped back. "I worked hard, got into the school and even got a scholarship!" Father and daughter glared at each other for several moments.

"Kaoru relax honey. Your father is just concerned about you being on your own. We can discuss this once there's more information" her mother intervened.

"What's to discuss?" he interjected.

"Calm down honey" she soothed and looked back at her daughter. "I suspect you have dinner plans with your friends tonight then?"

Kaoru was a bit shocked at the statement, "What? Y-yea…how?"

The woman laughed, "Oh we've had spurt of customers celebrating their family and friends getting accepted into colleges for the past month or so at the restaurant. You know your father isn't really to big on going out and all, so at least you can celebrate with your friends."

"_God mom, you are a mind reader" _Kaoru thought astonishingly.

"Dinner?" the man asked, "with who?"

"Friends dear" the woman soothed, "she has friends you know."

She turned back towards Kaoru, "Why don't you go and get ready honey but remember not to be home too late!"

"Uh-okay mom, I promise!" Kaoru rushed out of the room full speed and headed upstairs to get ready.

"Away from home?" he spat still angry.

The woman turned to her husband and smiled, "If we don't let her get out and live her life how will she learn? Let her have some trust and that's the only way to gain hers. She's not a little girl anymore, but a young woman."

He mumbled something about dishonoring the family and relented to his wife.

------- -------------- --------------

Dinner for the group of friends went pleasantly. Kaoru filled Kenshin and then all of them in on the discussion with her parents.

"Does that mean they'll let you dorm?" Misao asked.

"I don't know. It's still open for discussion" Kaoru replied. "But mom's really excited about it!"

Kenshin wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. There was something about her when she smiled and laughed that he just couldn't resist. _"Someone like her should never pout" _he thought.

"So I guess Kenshin will be driving you two back and forth 2 hours everyday" Sano joked.

They all laughed as Kaoru tried to hide her discomfort of that subject. _"They still didn't say yes or no to the dorming thing. And what about when dad finds out that Kenshin will be close by?"_

After dinner and a hearty round of desserts to celebrate, the group decided not to end the night's activities. They headed to a local arcade to burn off some of their dinner.

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hand and dragged him towards a photo booth where they had wallet-sized pictures taken of them. He had her sit on his lap as the intense hot flash of the light bulb went off and snapped a few different pictures. She giggled incessantly at the funny faces Kenshin made in each one, as she tucked on neatly into the ID holder of her wallet. He kept one in his wallet and the rest she put into her bag.

After a few more video games Kaoru looked at her wrist watch. "Kenshin it's getting late, we should head home."

He nodded and a few minutes later they bid the rest of the group good night as they walked out towards his car.

After he parked up a few feet away from her house, he turned and locked her into a long, passionate kiss. Finally breaking free she looked up at him, "What was that for?"

"For being brave enough to stand up for yourself" he replied while brushing a few stray bangs from her face.

"Just a small battle, I haven't won the war yet" she sighed.

"Don't worry we'll win it together" he graced her face with several small kisses before finally capturing her lips once again. She melted into his mouth and reluctantly pulled back after several seconds.

"I have to go" she whispered in between kisses.

"Why?" he breathed as his hands roamed her neck and then buried into her hair.

She mumbled something inaudible from inside his mouth. _"Why? Why what?" _she thought dreamily.

His hands dropped to her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him. She could feel the intensity of need in their kisses as she drowned in the taste of him. Finally, it was the uncomfortable center console where the emergency break was that created the barrier between them.

"Mmmh, Kenshin…" she tried to pull back and finally succeeded, "I have to go."

He let out a defeated sigh and pulled back, "When are you _not_ going to have to go?"

She chuckled at his remark, gave him one final kiss and an 'I love you' before exiting the car and walking a few paces up to her house.

About a half an hour later, she found herself sitting in her bed and thanking whatever force was at work for her sudden streak of good fortune.

"_I only hope this will last" _she thought remembering the task still at hand. _"There's no way I won't be dorming at Aichi!"_

**_---------- ------_A FEW DAYS LATER_---- ----------------_**

Kaoru ran around her room in search of all the paperwork she needed for the big day. It was registration time at Aichi and Kenshin and she were going to make the two hour drive to get all their paperwork completed.

Graduation was only days away and she'd managed to get all the required documents to go see about her dorm room and schedule. She panicked every time she thought about whom she would be sharing her room with, but decided it was worth it.

"Mom I leaving" she ran downstairs in a blur as she grabbed her comfortable flip flops.

"Honey, shouldn't you dress a bit more appropriately?" her mom asked calmly as she came out of the kitchen.

"Huh?" Kaoru looked down at her boot cut dark wash jeans and simple pale yellow t-shirt.

"I mean you're off to college. Maybe a nice pair of dress pants and a blouse?" the woman offered.

Kaoru laughed as relief washed over her. "Mom I thought you meant something else. No this is just registration. Everyone will be casual today. And it's college, no need to dress up. I've heard of stories where people come in with their pajamas on!"

"Oh that awful!" the woman exclaimed.

Kaoru laughed as she grabbed her oversized purse and shoved some paperwork into it. She had to reorganize the bag several times, by emptying the contents and re-depositing them back into the bag. Finally everything fit and she able to close the zipper.

"So when will you two be back?" the woman inquired.

Kaoru looked up at her knowing full well who the other person she was referring to. She'd told her mother already that Kenshin would be taking her, but her father was still in the dark about the whole situation. That made both women a bit concerned and edgy. She looked at her mother and then shot a glance at the curtain concealing the living room.

"He's in the shower" she finally added.

"Oh, um…in a few hours. It depends on the rush and how fast we get our registration completed. Gotta' beat the lines though!" she chirped.

Her mother smiled and gave her a hug before she walked her daughter to the front door. "Don't be too long honey. We'll have to discuss matters with your father sooner or later. I can't stand doing anything behind his back."

"I know mom" Kaoru hugged back, "Call me on my cell if you need anything okay?"

Just then the black BMW pulled up in front of the house as her mother hurried her out. Happily she ran towards the car and got in quickly. Kenshin gave her mother a quick wave before he sped away.

"You look happy" he commented at the smiling beauty besides him.

She giggled and answered, "Yea, I'm so excited about this! I wonder what the dorms will be like. Although I am a bit nervous about living with other people you know?"

"Ah, excited about getting to check out all the college guys I see" he teased.

She laughed out loud, "And what about you? Won't you be looking at all the hot college babes?"

He grabbed her hand with his free one and brought it to his lips, "Nah, I've got one for keeps right here."

"_And a bigger surprise waiting for you once we get there" _he smirked to himself.

Kaoru blushed slightly at the comment and gave him another smile as they continued on their long commute.

_**END CHAPTER 27**_

**------- ---------- --------------**

**Special Thanks to Antica for being my beta reader for this chapter! I'm really grateful for it… hugs **

**Well…it's come down to it…the end draws nearer. I believe that everything will be wrapped up in the next two chapters, unless I absolutely can't wrap it up in the next one.**

**  
Please comment and let me know. Thanks for the support.**


	29. Surprise

Chapter 28

**Surprise**

Kenshin and Kaoru walked hand in hand around the bustling city and enjoyed the warm sunlight of the perfect early summer day.

"How about we hit Aichi Law first and then take care of your registration after?" he smiled.

How could she ever begin to resist that smile? "Okay" she smiled back.

He pulled her closer to his side as they walked down the busy street. The idea of someone else even looking her way made him blind with jealousy. How in the world could he let her live on her own with perfect strangers even if he would only be a few minutes away? _"No fucking way" _he smiled inwardly.

The two walked for a few minutes and finally entered the registration building of Aichi Law. They saw that leaving early from home definitely had its advantages, as the line was extremely short. Kaoru sat nearby in the waiting area whilst Kenshin finished his registration paperwork and picked up his new schedule.

They walked out of the registration building and admired the environment, "Kenshin! Lemme see your schedule!" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin handed her a paper and she quickly went to work reading it over. "Oh wow, these classes look hard!" She took another look and started to laugh, "One of them is at 8 am! You'll be so late!"

Kenshin frowned slightly knowing full well that he wasn't a morning person, "Great" he groaned.

"Oh hold on Kenshin!" Kaoru stopped suddenly, "what about your dorm? Did you find out about that?"

"Not yet, the line was a bit long, so I just put my name on the waiting list. By then we'll be done with your paperwork" he replied.

They walked to Aichi Med School, which was all of a 5 minute walk away from Kenshin's school. Kaoru looked around at all the buildings in awe.

"Oh look" she pointed excitedly, "Lecture Hall! I bet some of my classes will be there!" She giggled gleefully at all of the surroundings. Kenshin meanwhile, furrowed his brows at the groups of young men and women standing around smoking and laughing.

"Better not end up like those slackers" he chided as he slid an arm around her waist and tugged her closer to his side.

She laughed off his over protectiveness and led them towards the registration building.

"Okay, lemme go take care of this paperwork and then we're off to find out about my dorm" Kaoru pulled a few folders out of her bag. After a few minutes of pushing around in the bag, she cursed under her breath and emptied the entire contents on to the chair. She crouched down in front of the chair and started to sift through the various pens, papers, envelopes, etc.

"Gees Kaoru, you carry your entire closet in that thing?" Kenshin teased. "What're you looking for anyhow?"

Kaoru frowned after not finding what she was looking for, "Shit…shit…shit! I don't have my wallet on me!"

Kenshin let out a sigh, "So what?"

"My id's are in there and some cash. I don't want to loose my stuff!" she replied completely agitated.

"Could you have left in the car? You were digging around in that suitcase of yours while we were driving!" he exclaimed pointing to her purse.

"Suitcase?" she screeched back. "Funny Kenshin!"

"Okay, okay" Kenshin raised his hands in hopes of calming her, "you want me to go and get it?"

"No, I have copies made already of my id's…" she muttered placing her things back in her bag.

"So why are you still here?" he replied. "Go and get registered!"

She shot him an angry glare before stomping off to join the line. "Little know-it-all" she muttered under her breath.

"_Argh, it probably is in the car. Where else could I have left it? Damnit, how can I be so absent minded?" _She continued to run through the events of the day, but the excitement and anxiety of the new school had taken up most of her energy. _"Screw it, I'll just go look for it after this is done."_

About 45 minutes later she walked back towards Kenshin who was sitting in the waiting area. He'd busied himself in a men's magazine conveniently placed atop the coffee table.

"Alright, all set. Thankfully they accepted the photocopies I had made" she sighed and then smiled triumphantly. "See! Always come prepared!" she announced.

Kenshin smiled and shook his head, "You're so silly" he rose from his seat and stretched and then glanced at his wrist watch.

"Ready for some lunch?" he asked.

"Well I am hungry, but what about the dorms? I still have to go and register for mine, and what if they call you and we're not there" she shot him a worried look.

He shrugged it off, "We'll worry about that later, right now my stomach is a lot more important!"

"Kenshin!" she whined.

"Come on, you sound like a child when you whine like that. I think I need to feed you!" he teased as he held her wrist and pulled her after him.

---------- --------------- -----------

The couple had decided on a quaint Italian place they'd found after walking around a few blocks from the school. They both enjoyed a filling meal as Kaoru excitedly looked over their schedules and matched up free times where they could meet for lunch and studying.

Kenshin grinned through the meal at her, and was elated to see her so at ease for once. _"Right, studying" _he smirked.

After about half an hour, they sat back and planned the rest of the day.

"So it's now almost 1 o'clock I think we should head back to your school and see if the list has cleared up for the dorms and then we'll go back to mine" Kaoru instructed.

"Uh huh" Kenshin replied nonchalantly, "I just have to make one quick stop."

Kaoru looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

Kenshin's eyes glimmered for a second with mischief, "An old friend I haven't seen in a while."

Kaoru's brows knitted, "What kind of friend? Guy or girl?"

Kenshin laughed, "Does it matter?"

"Mmm hmm, an old _girl friend _I bet!" Kaoru replied.

Kenshin laughed, "You're seriously insane sometimes you know that? Come on."

They walked back towards the car and Kenshin climbed in followed by Kaoru, "Where are we-"

"You'll see" he cut in.

They drove for a few minutes and Kaoru took in all the sights and sounds of the city. She pointed at places she'd love to shop at and then ruefully added that first she would need to find a job. Kenshin laughed in response as he kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead.

He eventually rounded a corner and pulled around to the entrance of a rather posh looking building. The valet person walked up to them and opened Kaoru's door for her as Kenshin dropped him a tip and walked to meet up with her.

"Kenshin, I feel so stupid dressed like this meeting a friend of yours" she whispered as they entered the main lobby. A grand chandelier hung down low from the ceiling in the sitting area, and they walked up to the main desk.

"Don't worry about it! It's all smoke and mirrors and all for the show. You look great" he held and hand as they walked.

"Good Afternoon" the desk clerk greeted.

"Himura Kenshin for suite 216" Kenshin responded.

"Ah, very good sir, welcome" the man bent to his right and handed Kenshin an envelope. "I must say that you'll enjoy your-"

"Thanks" Kenshin interrupted as he took the envelope and led Kaoru away.

"Kenshin! That was so rude" Kaoru chided.

He only smiled back at her as they waited for the elevator.

"Who are we meeting? Tell me already!" Kaoru pleaded as the large doors parted and they stepped inside. She mentally noted the posh black and gold carpeting even in the elevator car, the spotless walls and even a settee in the large space.

"She's the most important person in the world to me" Kenshin smirked as he replied.

Kaoru was a bit taken aback by his words and mentally fumed with jealousy.

He enjoyed the bit of jealousy the crept into her features, and continued. "She's really beautiful, smart, funny as hell. I can't wait till you meet her!"

"Oh a friend huh?" Kaoru gritted her teeth as spoke.

Just then they were interrupted by the chime of the elevator announcing that they'd arrived at the desired level. The two stepped out and walked a short distance of the carpeted hallway. Kaoru saw an emergency exit sign and noted it was the stairwell. But there was only one other door besides that in the hallway.

She saw Kenshin pull out a key from the envelope and push it into the lock.

"You have keys to her apartment?" she asked sarcastically.

Kenshin only smiled and wondered how far he could push her before she'd loose her calm and crack him over the head. He turned the lock and opened the door.

"Go ahead" he instructed to her.

"No!" she whispered back in anger, "It's YOUR friend, you go in first!"

He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. Without another word, he walked into the apartment leaving her standing in front of the doorway.

Kaoru fumed for a bit and contemplated on kicking his ass, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of his hoity-toity friend so she quietly just walked in behind him.

To her amazement as soon as she'd walked in and looked up, she saw nothing; no furniture, no other person than her and Kenshin. The entire suite was bare. She looked at Kenshin curiously, "What is this?"

Kenshin had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking at her thoughtfully. He drank in every expression that crossed her beautiful features. At first she'd come in completely angry and looked like a spitfire, _"Beautiful" _he noted. Then after looking up she blinked several times surprise to the empty suite, _"So adorable" _he added. And now she was looking at him with those great big blue eyes of hers wanting to know what was going on.

He smiled and walked over to her, taking her into his arms he turned her spun her around and held her against him by the shoulders.

She faced a full-length mirror set down on the mirror-like wooden floor. It reflected back their image and she looked at Kenshin through it, still confused. He smiled back at her reflection, "That's the person that lives here."

His words took a moment to sink in and she turned around to face him, "What?"

He nodded and held her face lovingly in both hands, "It's yours, well, ours" he added.

She was completely astounded, as if the wind had been knocked clear out of her. "Wha-what? You can't be serious!" she exclaimed as her hand went to her heart.

"Well I won't have you living with some strangers in a dorm" he softly answered. "I thought this was a bit more fitting for you." He walked towards the nearest window and took in the view as Kaoru still stood shocked in the middle of the room. "It's not too far from school, shopping centers, malls…" he went on but she couldn't hear anything he said.

Looking around the space she saw that it truly was better than any dormitory could've been. The space was massive it was just the living room area: high ceilings, large windows where pure sunlight could flood through, glassy wooden floors, and that was just one room!

"Kaoru" the sound of her name broke through her thoughts and she looked up at Kenshin standing in front of her now.

"Yea?" she replied softly.

"You like it?" he asked holding her gently by the chin. "Wait, don't answer just yet, let me show you the rest of it first."

He took her by the hand and she mutely followed as he showed her the rest of the rooms. A total of 3 bedrooms came with the suite, he added that they'd best be for any of their friends or family visiting them. The master bedroom was just as large as the living room, but also unfurnished. She noted the large panoramic windows, a balcony overlooking the city below, even a master bathroom complete with his and her fixtures.

The kitchen was next: black slabs of shiny granite on every counter top. Beautiful, sleek cabinets with stainless steel handles and knobs, a large counter-sink stainless steel armoire-style fridge, microwave, dishwasher, and others that she simply couldn't take notes of.

They walked back into the master bedroom and Kenshin spun her around into his arms, "You like it?" he asked softly. "If not, we can look around. I don't want it to be too small or anything."

Kaoru finally spoke up, "Kenshin it's beautiful, but…"

"But?"

"But what about my folks?"

"What about them?"

She shot him a knowing look, "You know what! They aren't even too cool about me dorming, and now I'll have to explain to them that I'm living with a boy away from home!"

"Oh I'm just some _boy_?" he smirked.

Kaoru sighed, "Be serious Kenshin."

"I am serious" he took both of her hands, "I don't plan on letting you go far from me regardless of what anyone says and I'll apologize in advance for this, but I don't care what your family thinks. I love you more than anything and that's that!"

She looked down at the floor, not knowing what to think or say. _"If I say no to him, he'll be crushed. If I say yes then mom and dad will flip. Argh, I barely got past being able to go this far for school and now I have to deal with this!"_

"Kaoru" she looked up again at him, "I don't plan on stealing you away from your family you know. I want to do everything possible to make them just as happy as I can make you."

She looked at him through curious eyes again, "huh?"

He casually slipped something from his pocket and took her left hand, "I really didn't want to do this in any corny way, but…" and without another word he slipped on a perfect princess cut diamond ring on her finger.

Her heart stopped for a moment and her hand would've trembled violently if not for him still holding it. "K-Ken-" she started to stutter.

"Don't say anything just yet" he interrupted, "hear me out first. I want this to be more than just a promise between me and you, which is why I'd given you the first ring. No matter what, that means more to me than anything that's just how I feel. This ring" he emphasized by brining her left hand to his lips and softly brushing a kiss on the top of her palm, "is for everyone else to know just what my intentions are."

She was still dumbstruck and speechless looking up at him.

He continued, "And those intentions are that after everything is said and done with school I intend to make you my wife."

Kaoru looked up at him, those final words suddenly hitting her harder than anything else. She still had no words for him, but he understood everything by the smile that slowly crept across her face, and unshed tears gathering in her eyes.

He quickly wrapped her into an embrace, "No crying remember?" he softly reminded.

They parted several moments, and passionate kisses later. "When did you manage to arrange all this?" she asked in astonishment.

Kenshin smiled, "Not too long ago. Remember the time I told you I was going with Sano to work on his car? Well we took a drive and scoped out a few places before deciding on this."

Almost forgetting about the ring until he mentioned it, Kaoru looked down at the perfect shining stone in the middle of her ring finger. "I-I don't know what to say. This is so much Kenshin" she looked up at him, "I want to be able to carry my own weight but you're just burying me under all these gifts and things and…"

He silenced her with a kiss, "It's not about you or me anymore. It's about us so stop that nonsense okay?"

She reveled under the warmth of his breath and in his arms for a moment, before her expression changed again. Kenshin noted the frown, "What's wrong now?"

"My parents" she simply replied.

He sighed and pulled her back into an embrace, "We'll cross that bridge soon enough."

"But-" she started but was interrupted when he pulled her into a hug.

She mumbled something in his chest after a few minutes, as he only continued to hold her tightly to him. Finally she managed to pull back a bit, "Kenshin! What about your dad? What did he say about all of this?"

"What can he say?" Kenshin replied matter-of-factly, "it's my life."

Kaoru gave him a disapproving glare, "Kenshin! It's not _your _life remember, it's _ours!_ I don't want to sneak around his back too you know. Alright, I'll make you a deal. You talk to your dad and I'll talk to my mom at least about this living arrangement, deal?"

She groaned inwardly thinking how the world she could ever bring up such a topic with her mom, _"oh by the way mom, Kenshin and I are sort of engaged and we'll be living together in an apartment while going to college. She's gonna flip."_

Kenshin thought about it for a moment, but knew he really didn't have any other choice but to agree, "Alright I'll talk to him. Happy now?"

She nodded excitedly and smiled.

"Well I guess we should get outta' here" Kenshin finally spoke up.

"Wait!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

She reached up and gave him a kiss. Long and passionate as it was, they finally broke apart. "Thank you for all of this" she softly added.

He only smiled back loving the look in her eyes. A flash of mischief passed through his features once more, "Hey K?"

She looked up at him.

He smirked, "How bout we christen this place?"

Kaoru giggled as Kenshin closed the gap between them again.

-------------- **A FEW HOURS LATER**---------- ----------------

The black BMW pulled up in the drive way and the striking red head made his way inside the house. Kenshin grinned to himself as her scent still clung to his every fiber. Sometimes he just couldn't get enough of her, which was what also prompted him to arrange for their living arrangements together. That and the fact that he just couldn't fathom the idea of her living with someone else.

The plan had been to surprise her earlier, but first he needed to make sure she'd even be attending Aichi Med School. There was still another surprise in store for Kaoru as he hadn't yet told her about the part time / internship he'd taken up at one of the most prestigious law firms in the city.

He casually strolled in and was shoving the car keys in his pocket as he walked by the sitting room. Upon a quick glance inside he saw the familiar figure of his father quietly sipping his tea and reading through the paper. Kenshin walked by without a word, but a certain promise he made rang clearly through his head.

He stopped a few feet from the sitting room and sighed heavily. "Damnit, it's a good enough time I guess…" he muttered before back tracking.

A moment later the red head appeared in the doorway of the sitting room. He stood there for a few seconds wondering if he even wanted to do what he had set out to. His father was still enveloped in the paper and taking absentminded sips of his tea. _"Shit, what to say?" _Kenshin glared.

Kenshin let out a sigh and turned to leave, _"Another time…"_

"Kenshin?"

The young man turned around in the doorway and shot the man a sideways glance.

Hiko was quiet for a moment, initially shocked over the fact that his son had actually listened to him and stopped. _"I wonder if something's wrong."_ He cleared his throat, "Did you need something?"

Kenshin took a breath as images of Kaoru flashed through his mind again, _"That girl has no idea what I do for her sometimes…"_

He turned around and walked back into the room, "Yeah actually I needed to talk to you for a few."

"Sit down. I'm listening."

Kenshin sat down rigidly and wondered where to start. He took a silent breath and started, "I got accepted to Aichi Law School and Kaoru got into Aichi Med" he replied in a monotone voice. He never did know how to speak to his unless he was yelling or being rude.

Hiko's eyes flashed with joy, "Congratulations" he smiled. His heart soared and swelled with pride, but he stayed calm save for the smirk on his face. His little boy had gotten into law school and there just wasn't enough he could say, but he didn't want to embarrass Kenshin.

"Yeah, thanks" Kenshin muttered back not looking at the man directly, _"Congratulations and that silly grin. I guess I couldn't have asked for more."_ Kenshin continued, "Listen, there's something else…"

Hiko waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "What else Kenshin?"

Kenshin finally looked at him squarely in the eyes, "I got a condo in the city near school for me and Kaoru. We ah, we'll be staying there when college gets under way. Also, I gave her an engagement ring."

Hiko was flabbergasted, "Uh…I see…well…I mean you're old enough to make your own decisions I suppose. This is a bit rushed and all, but I'm happy for you son. She's a wonderful young lady."

"We're going to wait until we're both done with school to actually marry and you know do the whole kids thing so don't worry about that" Kenshin added slightly uncomfortable with the topic.

His father gazed downwards and smiled, "Just take care of each other son" he looked back up at Kenshin, "and thanks for coming to me."

Kenshin's tension lessened slightly, "I just wanted to let you know in case her parents get all crazy and try to stop us."

Hiko's brows knitted, "Wait, you did this behind their backs? I mean I guess I should've expected you to do this without telling me, but what made her think it was a good idea…"

"I surprised her" Kenshin interrupted.

"Ah."

"Well yeah, it's not like her father is about to hand her off to me at the moment."

"Kenhin, they won't appreciate this…"

"I know but she's going to talk to them soon" Kenshin quickly countered.

Hiko rested back against the couch a bit relieved. He thought about his son and the undeniable similarities in how he chose to live his life. "If you ever need any help Kenshin, you can come to me at any time."

Kenshin looked towards him, "I…um…thanks. I appreciate that." Suddenly sitting down with his old man didn't seem entirely as difficult as he thought it would be. It felt good to have him on his side and secure to know that he could turn to him for help.

Hiko looked towards his one and only one son and wondered what else he'd surprise him with next, but grateful that he'd at least included him in this much of his life.

Just then Kenshin's cell phone went off. Hiko picked up the tea and sipped quietly while Kenshin answered the phone.

"Kaoru, what's up?"

Hiko looked up at his son. The sound of his voice sounded a bit stressed.

"So what K, he needed to know eventually…" Kenshin answered, his tension slowly returning.

"What?" Kenshin exclaimed and stood up from his seat, "What about you? Did he…"

Hiko saw the fury in his sons' eyes and put down his tea and paper.

"You know what, gimme 10 minutes and I'll be right over."

He clicked his phone off and looked up at his father and was relieved to see the questioning look in his eyes. Sometimes he did need someone to share his stress with, preferably an adult that knew what to do in these situations.

"Her father found some pictures in her wallet or some crap and now he's goin' off on her. I'm gonna go down there and try to talk him."

Hiko raised an eyebrow, _"He's actually taking responsibility for himself."_

Kenshin didn't wait for answer and walked out. He went for the front door and saw his father walking behind him. Turning, Kenshin gave him an inquisitive stare.

Hiko looked up casually, "Well if you're going to confront her parents, you might as well have one on your side."

Kenshin's mouth hung open for a few minutes before he regained his senses and nodded. _"He's actually gonna' go with me? Well I guess I could use his help in this."_

The two men headed for Kenshin's car and started on their drive not knowing what to expect at the rides' end.

Kenshin drove in a comforting silence with his father. His thoughts however, were only consumed by one person at the moment. A hint of amber flickered in his eyes over hearing about her father's sudden spurt of violence, _"Kaoru"._ The Beemer sped up as Kenshin closed the distance between him and her.

_**END CHAPTER 28**_

---------- ------------- --------------

**Hey all, well I guess this is the second to last chapter officially. I have just about one more and I think an epilogue if there's a need for one. Other than that I think it's moving at a better pace. Ken and his dad had a bit of a heart to heart and honestly I think it's a huge step in the right direction for their relationship. I didn't want them to completely get all mushy and stuff.**

**Special thanks to Antica and 3NAJ!**

**Sooooo…please do remember to review. **


	30. Proposal

Chapter 29

**Proposal**

Kaoru sat at the edge of the couch. Her vision was blurred by tears dripping down onto the carpeted floor of the living room. Her father stood just a few feet away, his body literally shaking from anger. Her mother stood beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't know where her little brother was, but was sure he'd heard the racket going on downstairs.

"_Why is this happening to me?" _she thought grimly, _"Can't I have one moment of peace? If it's not school than it dad, if it's not dad than it's about school. Don't I do everything right? Why does this happen?"_

She was of course referring to the small rectangular strip of paper in her father's hands at this point.

That morning, she hurriedly packed and repacked her purse and had mistakenly left her wallet on the small table in the foyer. Unwittingly, her father had been walking around the house as he normally does when he's not drinking and had found it. Now this wouldn't have been a problem since for once he was probing for money to buy more liquor. But he did open it to see whose wallet it was and there he found a picture of his daughter and a certain red-head he's seen before looking back him.

As soon as Kaoru had returned home she happily bounced into the living room. She was still on a high from earlier when she was in her and Kenshin's new apartment. The gleam on the ring finger of her left hand also reminded of what was to come.

But when she went inside, she was immediately summoned into the living room by her mother. There she'd found her parents sitting and for once not watching TV. Her father looked beyond angry and instantly her happiness was shattered. There on the coffee table was the small photo of her and Kenshin sharing one of their many happy moments together. She had sat in his lap to take that picture and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her heart went from floating on a cloud to being hurtled into the pit of her stomach. He'd screamed at her from the top of his lungs. _"Is this what you're mother has worked so hard for? So you can prance around with boys doing nonsense like this? You're a disgrace to this family! Imagine a girl doing things like this. You've let us down! Will you be doing this in college as well? Is that why you want to go so far away from home from college?"_

She'd wanted to bury her head in the ground at the sound of his voice. It made her shake with anger, especially his accusations. Damnit she'd worked hard for everything in her life. But the anger in his voice made her shrivel up inside with fear.

Her mother had tried to intervene but to Kaoru's horrific shock and dismay, the man had unexpectedly slapped her harshly across the face. Kaoru had stood in wide-eyed horror after the slap and looked at her mother. All life seemed to drain from the woman's face and she looked back at her daughter defeated in front of her husband.

He'd turned to his wife and continued his verbal assault on her as well. _"This is all your doing! If you'd just been stricter with her you think she'd be off doing things like this? Going out all hours of the night, hanging around these thugs. You hid everything from me didn't you? You knew she was going to the college registration with that bastard didn't you?"_

Kaoru had tried to remain strong throughout the entire ordeal, but the physical and emotional battering that her mother was forced to take because of her was entirely too much to bare. _"Mom I'm so sorry. I love you" _she mentally screamed.

Her mother instructed her daughter to go to her room so her father could cool off. Kaoru had run upstairs, tears flooding her sight and turned to the only person she so desperately needed at this time. Screw family secrecy and self-pity; she needed to at least hear his voice. She needed to hear him tell her how much he loved her again.

So she'd dialed his number and immediately regretted it. She couldn't stop crying on the phone, couldn't speak for the first few minutes. He'd kept calling her name, asking her what was wrong, but the pain was so overwhelming. Where could she begin? Somehow she'd mustered up the strength and managed to tell him what happened.

His voice went from extreme worry to anger in an instant. He had said he was coming right over even as she pleaded for him not to. But he was in no mood to listen and promptly told her that he was coming over regardless of anything.

A few minutes later she was summoned back downstairs by her father's bellowing voice. Wiping a few tears from her cheeks and attempting to put on a strong front, she walked back into the living to face him.

That was where she sat and where he continued his rant.

"So what's your decision then?" he asked in a furious voice, but not screaming entirely.

She looked up and faced him and then her mother standing to her side. She was at a loss of words to express herself. Suddenly her strong resolve broke and the words wouldn't pass through her throat.

"Well?" he demanded. "What do you have to say?"

She remained quiet and looked up at him towering over her. Any minute she expected his hand to fall harshly across her face much the same way he'd done to her mother. She tried to imagine how badly the slap would sting her skin and imagine how much force the man would put into it. She prepared herself for the worst.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING UP AT ME LIKE YOU'RE MUTE? WHAT'S YOUR DECISION?" he screamed.

She decided he would slap her at any moment, _"I know he will. Just do it and get it over with!" _

His piercing gaze seemed to bore a hole through to the back of her head as he kept staring angrily down at her. Sensing what was to come, her mother gently squeezed her daughters shoulder "Honey please tell your father your decision regarding school."

Kaoru looked up at her mother, _"She looks so tired. I'm so sorry mom" _she remembered the slap the woman had taken on her account.

Finally, swallowing the lump in her throat and fighting back more tears she answered, "I want to go to Aichi Med School."

She saw her father's furious glance to from her to her mother. He then returned his stare back to her, "And that boy?"

Kaoru took another moment before answering. She thought about everything she'd ever done in her life, all her accomplishments, all her hardships, and all her relationships whether it is family or friends. Never before had there ever been a person in her life like Kenshin and she knew that there would never be anyone like him again. _"Do you love him so much that you would dare to defy your father?" _she asked herself.

She looked up at the man more determined than ever and answered. "I love Kenshin dad."

------------------- -------------------- ---------------------

Kenshin had raced on the highway despite his father's initials pleas to drive more sanely. In the end though, Hiko could understand the paranoia that probably laced his son's judgments at the moment. He stayed quiet as Kenshin ripped up and down the streets and skidded around corners barely tapping the breaks.

"_Good thing this is a top notch car" _he mused. Soon though his thoughts turned towards his son and the young woman they were racing to go see.

The BMW lurched to a screeching halt in front of her house. Kenshin didn't waste a second and switched off the car. Just before he got out, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look at his father.

"Kenshin, remember one thing before you go in there. Control yourself. I mean your anger. This is their daughter and they will feel it's you who is trying to take her away from them. No matter what happens control your anger young man."

The red head didn't say anything. After a few seconds he only nodded and both men exited the car. They walked up to the front door and Kenshin's mind was swirling with how he should handle this situation.

Hiko took the initiative and rung the doorbell. Kenshin could swear he heard yelling coming from the other side.

"_Stay calm, don't beat up her father for god's sake…stay calm, stay calm" _he repeated the mantra over and over in his head.

It seemed painfully long for the door to finally open and they found her mother standing on the other side of it. Kenshin gave her a concerned look and she blinked back in surprise towards him and Hiko.

"Ah…good evening…I um" she started.

"Mrs. Kamiya, I heard about what happened and I wanted to explain myself to Mr. Kamiya in person. I don't have anything to hide from anyone. Can we please come in?" Kenshin replied looking her sternly in the eyes.

She looked back with a fair amount of apprehension before allowing them to enter.

"I'm sorry about this Mrs. Kamiya, I promise Kenshin will be completely honest with the both of you" Hiko reiterated as they passed by her.

The woman mutely nodded back and led them towards the living room.

Upon entering Kenshin first saw her sitting on the couch. She was crying and instantly his blood boiled in his veins. Kaoru looked up from the couch and her eyes met with his. She looked over to see Hiko standing beside him and then again, her eyes traveled back to Kenshin's.

For a second he could've sworn he saw a flash in her eyes that begged him to take her far away from all of this daily turmoil. Determination filled him and dulled his anger for a moment.

Hiko spoke up, "Sir" he extended his hand to Kaoru's father, "I am Hiko Himura, Kenshin's father whom I presume who've already met."

Kaoru looked on in horror and only prayed that her father would at least shake the man's hand. _"Please, please don't say anything rude to him. He's just trying to be respectful. I can't believe he actually came over here with Kenshin. I can't believe Kenshin actually came over…"_

To her relief her father extended his hand, rigidly, and mumbled, "I've met him already."

She saw him look over to her beloved red head and the two men merely regarded each other with a nod. Her father's eyes then traveled back to her and instantly her eyes dropped to the floor. She knew he was angry over having these supposed strangers intrude in on him in his own house.

"Can you explain to me what exactly your son's intentions are with my daughter? And why a young man of his age is running around with her so shamelessly?" her father demanded.

Kaoru's heart sank a little deeper and she squirmed in anxiety over the line of questioning her father was subjecting Hiko to.

"This couldn't be any more difficult for any parent including me. Having a daughter is a large responsibility and I can assure you that Kenshin has no intentions of disrespecting you or your daughter" Hiko answered.

Kenshin remained quiet, his jaw was clenched closed and his entire body was tense. For some reason he expected the man to throw a punch his way and he was prepared for it.

"You don't consider _this _disrespectful?" her father spat back while thrusting the photo in Hiko's hands.

Hiko looked at the photograph and smiled inwardly. Innocent young people having fun that was all. But he knew that to a man shrouded in traditions and family honor it was a horrific and unforgivable sight.

Kenshin glanced quickly at the photograph in his father's hands and then looked back up at Kaoru's father. The man glared at him and didn't blink once.

"_I'm not going to be intimidated by you" _he thought while staring back unaffected by the mans' anger, _"I love her and there's nothing wrong with that."_

Hiko looked back up at Kaoru's father and mother who were standing before him. He could see the broken young girl from the corner of his eyes on the couch and his son standing beside him.

"Mr. Kamiya I know that in your eyes this is gravely unacceptable and I apologize on the children's behalf. But believe me when I say that they had no intentions of dishonoring you. It's a photograph and they look very happy and so I can't say that I'm angry at either one of them."

Kaoru's father glared back at the man in response. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"But" Hiko continued, "I am angry over the fact that both of them weren't more honest with you. Whatever a child does should be in front of his or her parents. So for that, I apologize as well. I'm afraid that I knew about their relations but had no idea that you were still in the dark about the apartment and ring."

At his words both Kenshin and Kaoru's heart dropped. _"Shit, he wasn't supposed to say anything about that!" _Kenshin thought frantically. He looked back over at her and gave her a look as if to say _"Don't worry about it now. He knows, what can we do? At least it's out in the open!" _

"Apartment and ring?" Kaoru's father repeated. He looked over at his wife who gave him an equally confused expression.

"Y-yea" Hiko stuttered for a second looking over at his son. He sighed inwardly realizing what he'd inadvertently done. "They just registered for college and Kenshin mentioned to me this evening that he's looked into an apartment for the both of them since he doesn't agree with dorming."

Kaoru's father seemed to ignite anew with anger. He looked towards his daughter and then shot a dagger-filled gaze towards Kenshin. "Is that so? Well I don't think he'll have to worry about her dorming since she won't be attending Aichi Med School. She'll stay here where she belongs. And if she has such a big problem with it, she doesn't have to go to school at all."

Kaoru's head snapped back towards her father. Kenshin's eyes widened for second in surprise over the mans words. Was he actually serious?

"_This cant be happening" _Kaoru exclaimed to herself. _"I can't be hearing this…no…no…"_

Kenshin's surprise subsided immediately and was replaced by his anger. The man was threatening to not only take away the joy of his life, but also Kaoru's dreams. That was unforgivable in his eyes.

Hiko could feel his son's rising tension and anger and immediately stepped in, "Mr. Kamiya please be reasonable. These two are very much in love with each other and I must admit that they will be together one way or the other. As a parent I'd rather prefer them to do the things they want in front of my eyes and by telling me each step of the way instead of behind my back."

"And what to you think? I should let my young daughter live with your son in some apartment hours away from here? Why not just hang my head in shame from now instead of later?" he father roared back.

Kenshin's fists clenched with anger at the man's tone. _"How dare he think that way of his own daughter and our relationship?"_

"There's a simple enough resolution to issues of honor and disrespect" Hiko replied matter-of-factly, seemingly unaffected by the man's anger.

When no response came, Hiko looked at her parents squarely in the eyes and smiled slightly, "They can get married."

Kenshin's jaw dropped and he turned to his father in astonishment. Had he just heard correctly? _"Married? Now? I mean in the future after school no doubt about it, but now?"_

"Excuse me?" Kaoru's mother spoke up clearly confused.

"Mrs. Kamiya when we first met we discussed that our children's involvement was more than just a silly case of puppy love. They're right for each other in every way and so why not just cement what'll obviously come down the line in the future? They can marry now and live together without any of the family's names being marred and continue their education. I do think it's young, but what choice do we have? This way we can at least show them that what they're doing is serious and should be taken seriously, neh?"

The rest of the group was completely quiet as Hiko spoke. Even Kaoru's father had calmed down and was listening intently at every word the man spoke.

Kaoru's mind swirled, _"I must be dreaming. Are they talking about my marriage?" _She knew that in the future she and Kenshin would marry, but so soon? Although if that meant that her parents could be at peace with her and Kenshin being together, so be it.

"The both of you should know that Kenshin comes from a great family. He's an exceptionally bright and strong young man with high ambitions of becoming a lawyer. I am an architect with the global company McAfee, Young & Kang and we were living in the States for a while before moving back here" Hiko continued customarily telling the bride's family about his family.

"They are entirely too young-" her father started.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" her mother cut in. She looked back at her husband, "They have been through so much and have obviously learned a lot from each other. We wanted Kaoru to either find a happy home of her own or become successful in school and this way she can have both. Kenshin wants to become a lawyer; she wants to become a doctor. What else can we ask for?"

Kaoru's father stared in shock at his wife and she continued, "Thank you Mr. Himura for your proposal to ask for our daughter's hand in marriage to your son. I graciously accept." She bowed smiled and for once happy in a long time.

Hiko bowed in response and Kenshin snapped out of his stupor in time to do the same.

Her father was still shocked to say the least and Hiko saw the concern and hesitance in the man's eyes.

"I can assure you that Kenshin will take full responsibility for her Mr. Kamiya. And of course they will be expected to complete school and get their degrees before they can even think of anything else" Hiko stated looking at Kenshin and Kaoru.

Both mutely nodded in response.

"_Married to Kaoru" _Kenshin grinned to himself.

"_Married to Kenshin" _Kaoru blushed slightly.

"Of course I'll discuss this again with my husband" her mother smiled to Hiko.

"Yes, of course" Hiko smiled back.

Kaoru's father was still overcome with shock. He'd expected a confrontation, denials and apologies. He never expected a calm father facing him and respectfully asking for his daughter's hand in marriage to his son.

His anger had boiled to a point where he'd at any moment he would explode. In stead, he was forced to look at things calmly and through better judgment.

"Wait just a second" he started.

The group froze and looked at him.

"_Oh God now what?" _Kaoru groaned.

"_I knew that was too easy" _Kenshin tensed and waited.

Her father looked Kenshin squarely in the eyes, "Regardless of what sort of man you think I am" he started in a rather serious tone, "Kaoru is still my daughter. That means that you need to ensure that nothing bad will ever happen to her whether it's your doing or someone else's. Understood?"

The two men glared at each other for a minute before Kenshin finally answered, "There is nothing more important to me than Kaoru sir. I promise you to always make her happy and keep her safe" he bowed in response.

Her father merely nodded and looked back at Hiko who nodded as well.

"Well if there's nothing else for now, Mrs. Kamiya please call me at any hour if you should have any concerns" Hiko bowed again. "I suppose we should move this along quickly before the start of their first semester at college."

"Yes that's true" her mother beamed back. Her energy seemed to fall right back into place within her and her eyes glistened with happiness.

"Mr. Kamiya" Kenshin addressed the man and bowed.

Kaoru's father merely nodded as he was still in shock.

"Mrs. Kamiya" Kenshin smiled at her mother and bowed.

Instead of bowing back, her mother stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. She couldn't hold back her tears of happiness and smiled brightly. Although there was so much she wanted to say to the young man, at the moment she was devoid of all ability to speak. Sheer joy overpowered her.

Kenshin hugged her back and looked towards Kaoru to see the young woman standing up and walking towards them smiling.

Kaoru's wrapped an arm around her weeping mother's shoulders and continued to smile brightly at him. In his beautiful jewel-toned eyes she could see their future: together and happy no matter what the circumstances. All she needed was his hand in hers.

Kenshin looked back and wished desperately he could hold her in his arms right then. In fact he'd wanted to do that the moment he stepped inside the living room and saw her crying, but decided against both times. It wouldn't be too respectful in front of her parents especially.

He opted to gaze into the clear blue eyes and drink in her brilliant smile. He loved to see her smile, especially when it was directed towards him. Kenshin had made a promise to himself a while back that he'd always make her smile and keep her happy. Now it was his opportunity to step up and uphold that promise.

"_Forever Kenshin" _she smiled at him.

"_Forever and ever Kaoru" _he gazed back.

_**END CHAPTER 29**_

---------- ---------------- --------------------

**Okay! I'm done…I've got probably an epilogue left in me.**

**Sooooo anyhow, what did you guys think? I know that issues between Kao and her father weren't as neatly resolved as issues between Ken and his father. I truth is…relationships that are that badly torn take time to heal and patch up. I couldn't just have him get off of his 'stubborn horse' and accept everything and she just couldn't forgive him for the years of turmoil he put the family through. That's why you'll wait for the Epilogue which will be up real soon especially since I'm almost done with it.**

**In the mean time, please review and let me know what you think. And yes, Hiko and her mom were planning on marrying them in the future when they met back at the restaurant. Hehe…sneaky huh?**

**Love you guys!**


	31. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Kaoru rushed into the bright living room of their apartment frantically laughing and yelling for Kenshin.

"KENSHIN! KENSHIN! COME QUICK!" she ran inside dropping her school bag and books on the table.

An apron-clag red head peaked from inside the kitchen with a spatula in hand as he rushed over to her. "What's wrong? Someone tried to talk to you again?" he asked worried and angry. He was always concerned about someone trying to talk or flirt with her.

Kaoru burst into laughter at the sight of her knight in shining armor. "Are you gonna' go fight them with your wooden spatula and apron? Oh yea, I can just see you beating them off of me…" she chuckled holding her stomach.

Kenshin quickly removed the apron and discarded it and the spatula on the table as well. "For your information I was trying to prepare a nice dinner for us when you came bursting inside hollering my name. What happened?"

She cleared her throat and giggled slightly, "Look!" she excitedly waved a paper in his face.

Kenshin took the paper from her and she bounced up and down in front of him in glee. After scanning the letter for a few moments, he looked up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Congratulations Dr. Kamiya" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed and pulled away from him slightly although he stubbornly still held her in his arms. "It's just an internship for now. But it's paid and it's at the hospital right near here! I'm no where near being a doctor just yet!"

"It's still very impressive. You beat out a lot of people for that position" he replied before placing a kiss on her lips.

-------------- ------------------- ---------------------

It'd been a year since the two had married and moved in together. The ceremony was traditional and in Kenshin's opinion a bit too long. All he wanted was a quick ring exchange some prayers and to run off with his new bride. But to appease his family and of course the blushing bride herself, he sat through the long, traditional, drawn-out rituals.

Kenshin had decidedly rebuilt broken ties with his father, especially after Hiko had helped in bringing the two families together. Father and son weren't exactly the spitting image of a perfect family, but to everyone's delight they were well on their way.

Everyone including Misao, Sano, Aoshi and most of the school along with families of both bride and groom, attended the party after the wedding ceremony. College had started and the friends went in different directions to peruse their future goals. Misao and Kaoru would get together on some weekends to go out. Sano and Kenshin would attend car shows, races and other events together. Yahiko had even started high school and was well on his way to making a name from himself through his kendo competitions.

Kaoru's mind was always on either school, Kenshin or her family and friends. Her days were filled to the brim with something to do and never a dull moment. After the wedding she had visited her parent's home to find her father was clean and sober for almost 2 months.

At first even after the wedding father and daughter were on frosty terms. She couldn't forgive him for the hell he put them through and he was entirely too stubborn to admit his faults. What perfect images they were of each other, both equally stubborn.

Father's day came and went and Kaoru decided to send him a very poignant card to express the feelings that she couldn't possibly say aloud to him.

--------------- ------------------- ----------------

_Dad,_

_Despite everything we've been through and all the times we've made each other angry, I love you. I'll always be the little girl you took to Kendo lessons with you and looked at with such pride and joy. I'll always be the little girl that thought of you as the smartest, strongest and best father in the world. _

_Regardless of my decisions in life and the fact that I have not a single regret, I wanted you to know how much I really love you no matter what. I looked up to you and still do even today. _

_I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me and we'll be able to move past our differences. I hope that one day you'll see me again as you little girl. The very same one that wanted nothing more than to be her father's pride and joy always. _

_Dad I will always respect and honor you and regardless of the horrible things we say and do each other. We're bound together by blood and nothing could be stronger._

_Love,_

_Kaoru_

-------------- ------------------ -----------------

It'd been nearly a year since he had his last sip of alcohol. There would be periods of regression, but his family was always there as before to pull him back up. His body was substantially weaker because of all the physical and mental abuse, but he was able to at least get around if not participate in physical activities like his beloved martial arts.

The teary-eyed man put the simple maroon and gold card down. He removed his glasses and rubbed at his teary brown eyes. He put the card down on the coffee table before him as his wife walked in with a tray of tea and crackers for the afternoon.

She lay the tray down on the table and sat down besides her husband noticing his sudden need to rub at his eyes.

"I see you read your daughters card" she spoke gently and handed him a tissue.

He pretended not to need it, but eventually did take it to blow his nose. He said nothing.

"She's been asking when we'll come over to see her apartment you know. She said you never came once after the wedding." The woman set about making their teas as the man stared at the card on the table. "Despite everything whenever I call her she asks about you. And every time she does I can hear the hitch in her voice as if she's at the edge of tears. You know she's still your daughter and she loves you very much."

She handed her husband the cup of tea and looked up at him. He didn't even make eye contact and grumpily replied, "And she thinks I don't?"

The woman smiled slightly, warmed by her husbands words, "You two are just as stubborn as each other you know that?"

"She's starting an internship soon at the local hospital. Kenshin is well on his way to graduating early even now and seems to have quite a future at the law firm he's working at. It would be so nice to go and visit them don't you think dear?" the woman sipped her tea silently.

The brown-eyed man looked at the card from over his tea cup as he took another sip and simply grunted, "Hmph."

----------- ---------------- ----------------

Kaoru walked out of the shower, her wet hair clinging down her back and in her comfortable sweats and t-shirt. She walked shaking the excess water from her tresses and was grabbed from behind as two arms snaked their way around her waist.

"Kenshin!" she giggled as her body was pressed against his and he nuzzled her neck.

"I can't help it you always smell so great" he didn't let her budge from his hold.

She turned around in his hold and faced him, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Why? Can't I be nice to my one and only wife?" he mocked hurt.

"Sure, but usually there's a catch in it for me!" she retorted.

Kenshin smiled slyly and placed a few kisses on her lips before answering, "I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to get ready first. Go change."

She gave him a curious look before smelling the fragrances wafting from the kitchen, "I thought I was going to cook tonight? I knew it! You hate my cooking!"

Kenshin tightened his grasp on her, "Shh, it's not that. I said I had a surprise for you and it involves some food so come on before you ruin my plans!"

Kaoru pouted slightly and Kenshin kissed away her worries. She pranced off into bedroom happily wondering what he had planned.

"What should I wear?" he heard her call out to him as he stirred something in the pot.

He mentally grinned and was tempted to say 'nothing' but quickly decided against it. "Something decent and clean will do. We're staying in."

After a few minutes she emerging wearing a comfortable pair of dark jeans and simple white, eye-knit cotton shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun which only made her look more adorable than ever. She'd walked into the kitchen and was smelling every dish he'd prepared.

He looked over at her out of the corner of his eyes and wondered how she could keep him tantalized even after being together for so long. "Witchcraft" he muttered, smiling to himself.

"So what's this surprise?" she asked unaware of his thoughts.

"You'll see" he teased.

She was just about to start off on a tirade about him always keeping her in suspense when their phone rung. Kenshin quickly answered and she heard him say "Sure send them up."

"We're expecting company?" she asked as Kenshin hung up.

He grinned at her, "Of course otherwise I would've suggested we eat in the nude!"

Kaoru fought a faint burning and reddening in her cheeks as she smiled, _"Damn him for making me blush even now!"_

Their apartment doorbell rung and Kenshin rushed over pulling her alongside him. She was a bit surprised at this and looked at him anxiously. He made notice of her expression and merely opened the door.

Kaoru's jaw dropped at the sight before her. "Mom? Dad? Yahiko?" she managed to squeak.

Kenshin smiled brightly as he hugged her mother, gave Yahiko's head a ruffling and bowed to her father. The group walked in and Kaoru was speechless as her mother gave her a long hug and Yahiko said something smart before plopping down in front of the TV on their couch.

She turned and saw her father looking around the apartment in deep thought. Her mother touched her arm, "It was his idea to come" whispered.

Kaoru's heart fluttered and soared as she shot her mother a smile. She saw Kenshin looking back at her and he smiled back.

"Mr. Kamiya, you should see the view from the balcony. Why don't I show you? Yahiko wanna see?" Kenshin exclaimed.

Kaoru turned to her mother who was happily searching around the kitchen to set the table. She walked over to help her.

"_Things aren't perfect and I'm sure they'll never be, but life is good right now" _she looked up to see the boys walking into the kitchen.

"It's a nice view Kaoru, but just so pricey for this place" her father commented.

She smiled happily between him and Kenshin. _"No, it's great!"_

**THE END**

**------------ -------------- ----------------**

**Special thanks go out to ALL my faithful readers and reviewers. Thanks for always being there and encouraging me! You guys are the best. 3NAJ thank you for everything and hopefully in the future there will be a spin off of some sort. You're really inspiring me towards one! **

**Also thanks Antica and Rei, you guys are great for helping out!**

**The story was left as is because I really can't give a neat, gift-wrap ending. I don't think there is such a thing as a completely happy ending. You just have to deal with life as it goes along and so will Kaoru and Kenshin. Hopefully when my story progresses, this one will too!**

**Love to all…**

**See ya in the next fic...**

**Dee**


End file.
